Pokemon Hoenn Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: Third installment of the series, takes place after Kanto and Johto Adventures
1. Goin' to Hoenn!

**Hello everybody how are all of you doing? For all of my new readers, check out my profile and read Kanto and Johto Adventures if you want to. I don't know what else to say, so let's get this story underway!**

**Owen's team (none)**

* * *

Owen woke up in his bed in the ship that was taking him to the new region that he hadn't heard of. He had a brand new outfit, consisting of a a short sleeved grey t-shirt, black gym shorts, navy shoes, and his poke belt that didn't have any Pokeballs on it. He waited in his room for a few minutes before the captain of the ship began to speak over the speakers that were everywhere on the ship.

"We have arrived in Littleroot town. Have a great time, and good luck to any new trainers." Owen ran off of the ship and made his way to a small lab that appeared to be very lacking in technology. Owen knocked on the door, but nobody responded so he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Owen walked around the town and asked all of the citizens where Professor. Birch was, but they all had no idea.

"This sucks!" Owen shouted as he left the town and walked down a road that led to another town.

"He-Help!" a voice screamed. Owen ran to where the shouting came from, and saw a man being chased by a small black dog. The man saw Owen and started screaming to him.

"You there! Choose one of the Pokeballs in that bag!" Owen saw an orange satchel on the ground, and grabbed the first Pokeball that he saw.

"Go!" A small green gecko stood in front of Owen. It had a green tail, a red chest, and yellow eyes. "Use Tackle!" The Pokemon turned to the clueless trainer and stared at him. The Pokemon began to hit the ground with its fist. "Ohhh, use Pound!" The green Pokemon smacked the dog with its tail, causing the pooch to run away.

"Thank you. You must be Owen! I'm Professor. Birch. Follow me," he dictated. Owen followed behind the man who picked up the satchel. They arrived at the laboratory, and Owen wasn't very impressed with the technology inside of it.

"What region is this?" Owen asked the man who was gathering supplies.

"This is the Hoenn region. Here is your Hoenn Pokedex, and five Pokeballs." The green Pokemon looked at the Professor, and then hopped up onto Owen's shoulder. "Hahaha! It appears that Treeko has taken a liking to you," the man analyzed. Owen looked at the friendly Pokemon and began to smile.

"Do you want to come with me, Treecko?" Treeko nodded violently, and both Owen and Professor. Birch laughed.

"Here is Treecko's Pokeball. The closest gym from here is in Rustboro city. Good luck," the man said as Owen and Treeko walked out of the laboratory. Owen and Treeko continued onto Route 101.

"Are you ready for this, Treecko?"

"Tree-ko!"

* * *

**Before anybody can say it, yes this chapter was short. So, Owen got a Treecko, and is in an entirely new region! I will post a poll on my profile that I need you to vote on: Should May be one of Owen's rivals? To answer, just review, answer the poll or PM me. Thanks for reading! Till next time, I'm off. (Yes, I change my outro every different story.)**


	2. Meeting May

**I don't know why, but I always get excited at the start of a new region. Last chapter wasn't very exciting or good, by that will change from here on out! How will Owen do in this new region? What Pokemon will he catch? Will there be any new rivals? Find out by reading this story! P.S: I will be posting another poll in an hour so be sure to check my profile!**

**Owen's team**

**Treecko, level 5, Pound, Leer**

* * *

Owen and Treecko continued down Route 1, battling any Pokemon that appeared.

"Treeko, use Pound!" Treecko was battling a red caterpillar that was one of the more common Pokemon found on the first route. Treecko smacked the foe Pokemon with his tail, and the caterpillar was knocked out. "Nice job Treecko!" Owen cheered. Treecko picked up a small twig off of the ground and put it in his mouth like a toothpick. Treecko jumped up onto Owen's shoulder and the two of them reached a small town.

"Welcome to Oldale town! Here is a potion so you remember to check out the Pokemarts," the clerk told Owen and his starter. Owen took the strange bottle that had some kind of liquid in it. Owen put the bottle in his green backpack, and the trainer and his Pokemon went to the northern exit of Oldale town, thinking that it was the way to get to the next town or city. Owen and Treecko saw that they had reached a dead end where the ocean was to their right, and a bunch of grass was right in front of them.

"Hey! Are you Owen?" a girl asked. She wore a sleeveless green shirt, a green bandana, and a green purse. She was maybe a year younger than Owen, so she was 10.

"Yeah, why?" he asked the girl that was in all green. She looked at Treecko, who was moving the twig around with his mouth.

"Professor. Birch told me that a trainer was coming here to get a Pokemon," she said. "I'm May and I just got my first Pokemon!"

"I'm Owen...well I guess you already knew that. Do you want to have a battle?" he asked May. The girl was caught off guard, and Treecko hopped off of Owen's shoulder and started to stretch for battle.

"Yeah, sure! Go, Torchic!" A small orange chicken with yellow hair appeared in front of May. It had two skinny legs, a sand colored beak, and a wad of hair stuck straight up on its head.

"Do you want first move?" Owen asked politely.

"No, you go first." Owen nodded, and the battle began.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko slammed his tail into Torchic's face, causing Torchic to skid across the ground. May covered her face so she didn't see Torchic get hurt.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" she yelled. Torchic ran towards Treecko and scratched him with its talons. Treecko brushed off the attack and lunged towards Torchic.

"Treecko, use Leer quickly!" Treecko dashed towards Torchic and then gave it a scary look. Torchic jumped back in fear much to the dismay of May.

"Torchic, use Growl!" Torchic growled softly, and Treecko seemed unaffected bu the stat changing attack.

"Treecko, let's finish this with Pound!" Treecko smashed Torchic into a tree, knocking the fire type Pokemon out. Treecko retreated back to his trainer and looked at May.

"Nice battle. I can't believe you've never battled before!" May yelled as she withdrew Torchic. Owen began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I have battled before. I came in ninth at the Silver Conference and fifth in the Indigo League," he told the younger girl who was now salivating.

"Oh, Professor. Birch told me to tell you that Professor. Oak and Elm say good luck," May told Owen as she smiled happily. Treecko turned to Owen with a confused look on his face as he heard that two different professors talked to Owen.

"Thanks, good luck to you on your adventure," Owen told the girl as he walked away. May sat in the field and she was about to call for Owen's attention, but she stopped herself before she could.

"You too," she sighed as the 11 year old boy disappeared int Oldale town.

Owen and Treecko made their way to the Pokemon center and Owen immediately went to the video chat area. He called Professor. Oak, who immediately answered the call.

"Owen! How is the Hoenn region?" he asked the young boy. Owen made sure that Treecko wasn't on the screen and he began to talk to the professor.

"It's great! I got my new starter, Treecko!" Owen exclaimed as he held Treecko up to the screen. The green gecko waved to the Kanto professor, who waved back.

"Have you caught any Pokemon yet?" Owen slouched sadly when the professor asked the dreaded question.

"No, but me and Treecko have found two Pokemon that keep fighting us. It's kind of like Rattata and Pidgey on Route 1," Owen told Professor. Oak. "Well, Treecko and I have to go to get our first gym badge. I'll talk to you later," Owen told the elderly man as he ended the video chat. The two made their way out of the small town and onto Route 102.

In the distance, a figure stalked Owen and Treecko.

"I swear, I will finish you!" the masked trainer vowed.

* * *

**The masked trainer is back with a vengeance! I know that this was a short chapter, but I'll make sure to fire off at least 15 chapters of at least 1,000 words. And before anybody asks, no. Owen will not catch a Wurmple or Zigzagoon. He will catch...actually I'll just let you all find out, hahaha! So who do you think Owen is going to catch next? I actually am still trying to figure out his team, so any input would be greatly appreciated. Till next time, I'm off.**


	3. Petalburg Woods

**Last chapter Owen and Treecko battled against May and her Torchic. Now, Owen will be heading towards Petalburg city and he will be getting a new Pokemon soon. Who will it be? Get ready, because nobody will see this coming!**

**Owen's team**

**Treecko, level 7, Pound, Leer,**

* * *

Owen made his way towards the transfer machine and called Professor. Oak.

"Hello Owen! What do you need?"

"Could you make you know who train so they could be sent over? I think that it could definitely help me over here," Owen told the famous professor.

"Absolutely. The Pokemon has been sent to train with the others."

"Thanks Professor!" Owen exclaimed as he ended the video chat and walked away from the T.V screen.

Owen left the Pokemon center and started walking around in the deserted streets of Petalburg city. Treecko sat on his trainer's shoulder, enjoying the height boost that he received. Owen saw a gym and his heart started to race, and he began to jump with excitement.

"Treecko, are you ready for this?" Owen asked the gecko, who shrugged in response. Owen blazed down the street and ran through the automatic door. He saw a man standing in the middle of the entrance. He was wearing a brown jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Are you here for your first gym battle?" he asked kindly. Treecko hopped off of Owen's shoulder, and began to stretch just like how he did in his battle with Torchic.

"Yes I am. I'm Owen Plateau."

"I'm Norman. Sorry, but you can't battle here. This is the fifth gym. The first gym is in Rustboro city." Owen felt like an idiot, Professor. Birch told him that just a few days ago. Then another boy came into the gym.

"Hey, thanks for helping me catch a Pokemon. I got a Ralts!" The boy was dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of khakis. He had messy hair,and was fair skinned.

"Anytime Wally. Good luck with your adventure!" Norman yelled as the boy ran out of the gym. Owen began to walk out of the gym, and headed towards Route 104. Half of the route was covered in sand, and was at sea level, while the other half was all grass. Owen began to walk into the grass. Treecko looked around as he hopped off of Owen's shoulder.

"Tree!" Treecko cried as he was attacked by a bird.

"Taillow, the TinySwallow Pokemon. Taillow are able to fly over 100mph." Owen began to jump with joy as he prepared for battle.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko did a front flip in air, and smacked Taillow through the grass. The Taillow flew into the air, and then flew towards Treecko. Treecko wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, and Taillow tackled him. "Treecko, get back up and use Pound!" Treecko hopped back to his feet and clobbered Taillow. The bird hit the ground hard, and Owen hurled a Pokeball.

1...

2...

3...

Taillow managed to escape just in time, and the Pokemon glared at Owen. "Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko jumped into the air and attempted to attack Taillow. Treecko was stopped by Tailow's wing, and the flying type sped towards the ground. BOOM!

Owen ran towards Treecko, but was stopped when he saw Treecko was still standing. Treecko looked over at Owen and flashed a thumbs up, assuring his trainer at he was fine. "OK then. Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko jumped into the air again, and this time Treecko did a front flip and spiked Taillow into the ground. A column of dust shot up and Owen threw a Pokeball.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen ran towards Treecko and hoisted him like a trophy. "Way to go Treecko!" The Pokemon cheered happily and Owen picked up the Pokeball and cheered with Treecko. "Go, Taillow!" Taillow appeared from his Pokeball and sat on Owen's shoulder. Treecko shot Taillow a death stare, and both Pokemon began to fight. Owen groaned, knowing that this would take a while for the to get along. Owen put both Pokemon on his shoulders, and he walked into a forest. It was dark, and you could hear cries from Pokemon everywhere.

"Hey! You're Owen, right?" a boy asked. He had spiky white hair, a black sleeveless shirt, a green bandana, and an orange backpack.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Owen looked at the boy suspiciously.

"I'm Brendan. May told me about you, she's aid you were a good trainer." Owen chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I guess so. This is my starter, Treecko." Treecko waved to the trainer, and found a twig that he put in his mouth. Taillow made his presence felt when he pecked Owen. "And this is Taillow. He's the first Pokemon I've caught in Hoenn." Brendan nodded.

"This is my starter, Mudkip. And this is my first Pokemon I've caught, Poochyena." The two Pokemon greeted Owen and his Pokemon. Treecko and Mudkip knew one another because Brendan got his Mudkip the day Treecko was picked by Owen.

"So what's the next place when we get out of here?" Owen inquired. Brendan thought quickly, and then he remembered.

"Rustboro city. It's where the first gym is."

"Well let's go!" Owen yelled as Brendan withdrew his Pokemon. Owen walked through the forest quickly, and Brendan followed behind, but wasn't able to keep up.

"Give me the Devon Goods!" Owen heard a voice yell.

"No! Over my dead body!" Owen began to run as the altercation became serious.

"Gladly. Poochyena, sick him!" Owen looked at Taillow, and the bird soared around the corner. Owen turned too, and Taillow stopped the Poochyena with a Peck attack. The man that attacked had a white and blue striped shirt, a blue durag, and blue pants.

The other man had a green suit on, and brown hair. He ran behind Owen, and tried to hide.

"Trainer, you have to help me!" he yelled.

"Alright. Taillow, use Peck!" Taillow flew through the air, and his beak began to glow white.

"Poochyena, use Tackle!" Poochyena was stabbed by the Peck attack, and began to cry in pain. Taillow appeared to be injured, but showed no signs of backing down. The man in blue began to get irritated by Poochyena being unable to battle.

"Tailow, use Peck on the man!" Taillow repeatedly jabbed the man, causing him to run around.

"Team Aqua will be watching you!" the man yelled as he ran away. Taillow sat back on Owen's shoulder, and Brendan came running into the scene.

"Thank you. That man tried to jump me, but thanks to you he didn't." Owen nodded, and the man in a green suit ran away. Brendan looked at Owen with a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?" he interrogated.

"Nothing, let's just go." The two made their way out of the woods, and saw a lake with a bridge going across it.

"I'll catch you later, Owen!" Brendan yelled as he ran towards the start of the bridge.

"Taillow, Treecko, are you pumped for our first gym battle?" Treecko nodded, but Taillow turned the other way which caused Owen to sweat drop. "Let's get going." The trainer and his Pokemon walked towards the bridge, and were ready for the first gym.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I had major writer's block. Owen managed to catch a powerful Taillow who is very moody, and clashes with Treecko. How will Owen and his Pokemon fare against Roxanne when they battle? Find out soon! Till then, peace out. (I'm going back to the Kanto saying.)**


	4. The Pokemon Thief

**Owen will have another battle against a different sinister organization, and a third will rise too. Also, Treecko and Taillow will go at it again, but at what costs? Will the two Pokemon learn to get along? Find out in this chapter of Pokemon Hoenn Adventure! P.S: There is a new poll up!**

**Owen's team**

**Treecko, level 10, Pound, Leer, Absorb**

**Taillow, level 10, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack**

* * *

"So I use two Pokemon at the same time?" Owen asked. He had just been challenged to a double battle by two younger girls.

"Yes!" they screamed in unison.

"Go, Lotad!" A tadpole with a leaf on its upper body appeared. It was blue, it had four legs, and a yellow mouth.

"Go, Seedot!" A walking egg corn appeared. It only had two feet, and didn't have any legs.

"Go, Treecko and Taillow!" Both Pokemon hopped off of Owen's shoulders and prepared for battle.

"Seedot, use Bide!"

"Lotad, use Tackle on Treecko!" Seedot sat patiently while Lotad dove towards Treecko. Treecko jumped out of the way, and focused in on the Pokemon that had just attacked him.

"Treecko, use Pound on Lotad! Taillow, use Quick Attack on Lotad!" Both of Owen's Pokemon beat on the water and grass type. Seedot kept waiting for one of the foes to attack, but they just kept waling on Lotad. "Now finish it with Peck!" Taillow pecked Lotad, and knocked the Pokemon out.

"Lotad, return. Come on sis, you gotta win!" the girl yelled to her identical twin.

"Seedot, use Bide!" Owen sighed as the inexperienced trainers began to cheer.

"Taillow, use Peck! Treecko, use Leer!" Treecko leered at Seedot, causing the Pokemon to become scared. Treecko jumped up, and then Taillow came out of nowhere and knocked the Pokemon out.

"Seedot, return. You're pretty strong mister. You might be able to defeat Roxanne!" the girls sang in unison. Owen and the two Pokemon kept walking, and eventually reached Rustboro city.

"Hey! Owen!" Owen turned to see May running towards him. "I tried catching up to you but I couldn't. How have your Pokemon been doing?" She looked at Treecko and Taillow beating the crap out of each other, and Owen sweat dropped as May began to laugh.

"I met your friend Brendan," Owen told the girl. She instantly turned red and cursed under her breath.

"What did he tell you?" She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that her childhood friend didn't tell Owen anything personal.

"That you said I was a good trainer, and that's it. Why do you ask?" May began to get nervous as she thought Owen was beginning to discover her secret.

"Brendan tends to lie a lot." Owen nodded and then returned Taillow to his Pokeball.

"I'll catch ya later," Owen said as he and Treecko went out to find any interesting Pokemon. They walked to the northeastern exit of the city and stumbled upon a grassy field.

"Cadaaa!" Owen and Treecko jumped in shock as a wild Pokemon attacked.

"Nincada, the trainee Pokemon. Nobody knows what kind of insect Nincada resembles." The Pokedex was right. Nincada was white, with white hind legs, brown forearms and two small leaves on its back.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko smacked the foe with his tail. The Nincada clearly wasn't able to fight because one of its forearms were injured. "OK, let's bring you to the Pokemon center," Owen told the injured Pokemon as he picked it up. Before he could leave the grass, an old man ran towards Owen.

"Help! A strange man stole my Pokemon!"

•••

After Owen brought Nincada back to the Pokemon center, he went to the field and talked to the old man as he released Nincada back into the wild.

"So a man in red stole your Pokemon?" Owen questioned.

"Yes! He stole Peeko!" Owen followed the man to a cave, and Nincada followed behind. "He went into there!"

"Don't worry sir. I'll go save your Pokemon," Owen assured the man. He ran into the cave and ran towards the end. Nincada followed behind, and saw that Owen was closing in on a man.

"Damn dead end. I guess I'll have to go around." The man in red turned around and saw Owen blocking his path.

"Give that old man his Pokemon," Owen growled as he pointed at the seagull.

"Wingull, the seagull Pokemon. Wingull are able to fly and swim." The man began to laugh as Owen threatened him.

"Go, Poochyena!" A Poochyena stood in front of Owen, and began to growl. Owen thought about who to use. Taillow and Treecko were both extremely tired because they hadn't been to a Pokemon center in over a day.

"Cada-Nin-Cada." Owen turned and saw Nincada standing behind him.

"Nincada, do you want to help me?" Nincada nodded and jumped in front of Owen.

"You really think that you can beat me with that? Nice try!" the man began to cackle.

"Oh yeah? Nincada, use Scratch!" Nincada leaped forward and scratched Poochyena. The man snapped out of his happy mood and turned into a savage.

"Poochyena, use Bite!" Poochyena bit Nincada on its previously injured forearm, and the bug type fell. Owen covered his eyes as the Pokemon let out a painful cry.

"Nincada, use Leech Life!" Owen ordered as he looked at the Pokedex. Nincada shot out a needle that hit Poochyena, and then began to suck away it's health and give it to Nincada. Nincada stood up and began to smack its arms together, showing its strength.

"What!? This is impossible!" the man in red exasperated.

"Nincada, finish it with Scratch!" Nincada scratched Poochyena, and knocked the dog out.

"Take the old man's Pokemon!" the guy yelled. "Just remember that Team Magma will strike you down!" Owen stared as the man ran out of the cave, and the old man ran in.

"Peeko!" he sang as he found the Wingull. Owen and Nincada walked out of the cave, and Owen began to walk to the city until Treecko hopped off of his shoulder.

"Treecko!" Owen yelled as the grass type ran towards Nincada. "Ohhh. You're saying that Nincada wants to join us." Nincada nodded, and Owen threw a Pokeball at the bug type.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

* * *

**Nincada is the first of the two Pokemon that will be caught in the next chapter or two. Owen will be battling Roxanne next chapter, so get ready for an intense battle next chapter. Who will the next Pokemon be? Find out soon! Till next time, peace out.**


	5. The Third Organization Appears!

**So Owen now has a Nincada! With a new threat rising in this this chapter, how will Owen and his Pokemon handle the new, and very sinister organization? Just wait and see, because I already know what's going to happen and you don't, so ha! Just kidding, but be prepared for anything to happen this chapter. AND A NEW POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE! P.S: It is regarding if Owen should get a certain Pokemon or not. The outcome relies on you all.**

**Owen's team**

**Treecko, level 13, Pound, Leer, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Taillow, level 13, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 9, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life**

* * *

Owen stepped into the gym, and looked around as he saw a battlefield full of rocks. Treecko looked around the gym and stared wide eyed. Owen knew it was a rock type gym because of the rocky battlefield, and because there was a large sign that said rock type gym. Treecko hopped off of Owen's shoulder, brought out Taillow and Nincada, and began to run around the gym.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" A young woman appeared. She had two large pig tails, a blue dress shirt, and pink leggings. Treecko and the others looked at the woman, and stared at her as they tried to intimidate their opponent.

"Yeah. Me and my Pokemon are ready!" Owen announced. Treecko and Nincada cheered with Owen, and Taillow nodded cooly. The woman studied the three Pokemon carefully, and then she poked back at the boy who stood behind them.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're ready for this," she told Owen.

"What!? Why?" The woman sighed, and began to explain to the young trainer.

"You see, Taillow and Nincada are both weak to rock types, and won't bode well for them. I'm trying to look out for you," she told Owen. Treecko stepped forward and was about to start yelling at the gym leader, but Owen stopped him.

"Treecko, Taillow, Nincada, let's go. We'll come back and win, don't worry." The three Pokemon reluctantly walked out with their trainer, and headed towards the grass where Owen caught Nincada. All of them sat down by a tree and planned on what they would do. "So what do you guys want to do?" Treecko shrugged, Taillow began to look for food, and Nincada tried to sleep.

Owen sighed and began to think of what he could do. His thoughts were interrupted by a deafening cry. He looked up and saw a small pink ball with pink ears that had yellow tips. It had gigantic pink feet and small eyes.

"Whismur, the whisper Pokemon. When angry or in danger, Whismur begin to screech. Their screeching is so powerful, it can destroy buildings." Owen looked at the pink ball, and it looked at him.

"Whis-MUR!" it bellowed at Owen and the Pokemon. Sound waves crashed into Owen, Treecko, Taillow, and Nincada. All of them were hurled by the menacing wages, and Taillow shot up and flew towards Whismur angrily.

"Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Whismur was knocked down and began to scream even louder. Taillow was sent into orbit, but quickly recovered. "Taillow, hurry and use Quick Attack!" The small bird had a ray of white follow behind him, and he crashed into Whismur. This time the screaming Pokemon didn't make a sound as it fell over. Owen looked at his Pokemon and they nodded, prompting him to throw a Pokeball.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen picked up the Pokeball, but was stopped when he heard his name called.

"Stop right there, Owen!" The boy and his Pokemon turned to see Dominique and Josh standing within a few feet. "You may have beaten us in Johto, but now we're back!" Josh yelled.

"Yeah! With these new Pokemon our boss gave us, there's no way we can lose to you!" Dominique concluded. Owen began to laugh as he sent his three Pokemon forward.

"Nice try guys, but you should really think these things through. I've beaten you in two different regions, and I disassembled your organization twice!" Owen retorted as the two men began to get angry.

"Go, Shroomish!" A tan mushroom like Pokemon appeared. It had stubby green legs, green dots, and no arms.

"Go, Poochyena!" Josh yelled.

"Nincada and Treecko, go! Nincada, use Leech Life on Poochyena! Treecko, use Pound on Shroomish!" Poochyena had its health sucked by the super effective attack from Nincada, and Treecko smacked Shroomish. Dominique began to laugh, bringing Owen's attention to Treecko who was unable to move. Owen looked frightened as his starting Pokemon futilely attempted to move.

"That's Shroomish' ability, spore!" Dominique yelled to Owen.

"Poochyena, use Bite on Treecko!" Poochyena jumped forward and attempted to bite Treecko, but was stopped by Nincada jumping forward and scratching the Pokemon while taking a devastating blow.

"Nincada, come back. Go..." Owen thought about sending in Taillow, but decided that it was too stupid. "Whismur!" The pink ball came out of the Pokeball and began to look around frantically.

"Hahahahaha!" both of the Rocket grunts cackled. Owen began to smile secretively, and the normally quiet Pokemon began to stomp on the ground.

"Whismur, use Uproar!" Whismur exploded with sound, and knocked out Shroomish and Poochyena.

"Wha...what just happened?" Josh asked as his voice got quieter after each word. Dominique stared at the little Pokemon that unleashed the attack, and then pointed at Whismur.

"That thing! That thing just happened!" he screamed as he ran away. Josh followed behind him, and Owen withdrew his Pokemon. He turned to leave, but was stopped again.

"Hey, Plateau! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

* * *

**Another capture and someone has a problem with Owen! Also, Team Rocket is now in Hoenn with Teams Magma and Aqua which is sure to cause some epic drama between the organizations. Find out what happens next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	6. Rocky Roxanne

**Last chapter Owen caught a Whismur, who helped him Defeat Dominique and Josh. Owen already has four Pokemon, and could have six by the second gym! With Owen battling Roxanne, how will the tough matchup be? Find out in this chapter of Pokemon Hoenn Adventure!**

**Owen's team**

**Treecko, level 15, Pound, Leer, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Taillow, level 14, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 11, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Sand Attack**

**Whismur, level 10, Pound, Uproar, Astonish**

* * *

"Who are you?" Owen interrogated. The girl looked at Owen intimidatingly with a strange Pokemon next to her.

"I'm Alice Bruce, and this is my partner, Amelia." Treecko looked at the Pokemon and clearly didn't like it. It was a blue and bipedal dog, with black ears that went straight down. It had a furry yellow chest with a spike on it, and its paws were black.

"Cool," Owen said as he began to walk away.

"Aura Sphere!" The blue dog shot off a blue ball that exploded right next to Owen. The boy and his starter stared at the girl and Amelia. Alice was short and limber, she wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, and she had blue shorts with white running shoes.

"What do you want?" Owen inquired. The girl began to smile a little bit and then asked,

"Where's Lucy?" Owen was clearly caught off guard as he actually stumbled when Alice asked him that question. Treecko looked at his trainer with a confused look on his face.

"She left when I lost in the Silver Conference." The girl kept looking at Owen and Treecko. "Why do you care?" Owen asked bitterly. The girl and her Pokemon looked at one another before she spoke up.

"I was her neighbor until she left to go to Johto," she spat. Owen felt the awkwardness in the air, and he began to rub his neck.

"Soooo, what now?" The girl shrugged and then walked towards Rustboro city. Owen and Treecko cocked their heads in confusion as the girl went from 0 to 100 and back to 0 in a few minutes. "Alright Treecko, let's get ready for our battle!" Owen cheered along with his Pokemon.

•••

Owen walked back into the familiar gym, this time he was ready to have his challenge accepted. He made his way to the battlefield, and that's where he saw Brendan competing in his battle with May in the stands. The girl instantly caught sight of Owen and began tI act really awkward with her Torchic.

"Hey Owen, long time no see." Owen looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"I saw you yesterday at the entrance of the city. Remember?" May shook her head violently, and her Torchic looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"So have you caught any Pokemon other than Taillow?" Owen grinned and nodded along with Treecko.

"A Nincada and Whismur. You?" May seemed shocked by the question and fumbled her words.

"Skitty and Beautifly." Owen nodded, acting like he knew what that was.

"And the winner is Roxanne!" Owen looked over and saw that Brendan's Mudkip was down for the count. He looked over at Treecko who was chewing on his favorite twig, and the Pokemon looked right back at him with a look of confidence, maybe even arrogance. Owen walked onto the battlefield, and looked at Roxanne

"So you trained enough?" Owen and Treecko nodded in response.

"This battle will be 2 vs. 2! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon!"

"Go Geodude!" A Geodude floated in front of Roxanne and it waited for its opponent.

"Go, Taillow!" Taillow flew into the air and began to circle around the battlefield. Taillow spotted Roxanne and perched himself onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Begin!"

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Geodude attempted to attack the bird, but missed when Taillow shot up into the air. Roxanne frowned as she saw that Taillow avoided the attack wig ease, but then she began to smile.

"Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Taillow swooped down and smacked Geodude with his wings. Taillow flew back into the air as Geodude rolled across the rocky battlefield.

"Geodude, use Defense Curl!" Geodude rolled into a ball over and over again. Owen and Taillow both looked at the Pokemon strangely.

"Taillow, use Peck with Quick Attack!" Taillow smacked into the rock and knocked the foe out. Roxanne looked in shock as her rock type Pokemon was defeated by a simple flying Pokemon.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Roxanne, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Go, Nosepass!" A blue rock stood in front of Roxanne. It had a huge red nose, and small arms and legs that were a part of its body.

"Begin!" the referee screamed.

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered angrily. Nosepass hurled a boulder at Taillow, who was caught off guard and got hit by the super effective attack.

"Taillow, use Quick Attack!" Taillow slammed into Nosepass, but the rock type wasn't affected by the attack. Taillow rolled on the ground in pain, but it was about to end soon.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" A triangular group of rocks shot up and smacked Taillow into the air, and knocked the Pokemon out cold. Owen looked at the emotionless rock with fear.

"Taillow is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Treecko jumped forward and fixed the twig that was in his mouth.

"Begin!"

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Treecko jumped up, and just barely dodged the attack. He landed right on top of the rock pyramid, and smirked at Nosepass.

"Treecko, use Absorb!" Owen demanded. He front flipped off of the rocks and shot a small and green tornado at Nosepass and hit the stone Pokemon directly.

"Nosepass, use Tackle!" Nosepass launched itself towards Treecko, who dodge the attack matrix style.

"Now use Pound!" Treecko swung his tail at Nosepass, but the boulder grabbed Treecko by the tail!

"Throw into a rock and then use Rock Tomb!" Treecko was hurled into a rock, and then trapped in a rock pyramid. The pyramid began to suffocate Treecko, who began to cry in pain.

"Treecko!" All of a sudden, the rocks exploded and a new Pokemon stood in front of Owen. It had a dinosaur like appearance with green skin. It had two tails that were long and skinny, three long leaves on its wrists, and a larger and longer leaf on its head. It had a red underbelly, and the twig in its mouth grew too.

"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Grovyle are able to hop 40 feet in distance. New moves learned: Pursuit."

"Grovyle, use Pursuit!" Owen roared. Grovyle dashed towards Nosepass with his right fist surrounded in black, and he punched the rock type in the face. Nosepass was hit through a series of rocks, and had swirls for eyes.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen ran towards Grovyle and chest bumped the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Here's the Stone badge. Good job and good luck," Roxanne said as she handed Owen the Stone badge. Owen and Grovyle were fascinated by the badge as they walked out with May and her Torchic.

"That was a great battle!" she exclaimed as Owen put the badge in his badge case.

"Thanks, did you win?"

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence that was quickly broken by a familiar voice.

"Plateau!" Owen turned to see Alice and her strange Pokemon. "I've decided that I'm going to travel with you throughout the Hoenn region." Owen did a sarcastic cheer, and waved goodbye to May as he and Alice headed out of Rustboro city.

* * *

**Can anybody guess what that Pokemon is? So Owen won his gym badge, and Treecko evolved. Alice will be traveling with Owen for the rest of the story, and special thanks to LalaynatheDark for submitting Alice. ATTENTION EVERYONE: I'm going to be making up a new region after I finish Unova, so if anybody has any ideas for a Fakemon or a city, just send it via review or PM. Thanks for reading, and until next time, peace out.**


	7. Dewford town

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'm going to make a new region with all new Pokemon, so if anybody has any Fakemon, or a city, or gym leader, just send it in via review or PM. If it is a gym leader, they need (age, appearance, type specialty, name) if it's a Pokemon, I need (name, species, in depth description, evolutions, moves by leveling up. And I will be using moves from Kanto-Unova with no new moves. Anyways, I thankfully, have off today so I can put some chapters up throughout the corse of the day.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 17, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Taillow, level 16, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 11, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Sand Attack**

**Whismur, level 10, Pound, Uproar, Astonish**

* * *

Owen and Alice were stopped on their way out of Rustboro by a man in a green suit

"Trainer! I'm the one that you saved in the woods! I'd like to bring you to the Devon Corporation." Owen and Alice followed the man to the large building on the edge of the city.

"Holy crap!" Owen shouted as he walked into the room where all of the technicians were working on something very important.

"This is where we make the Pokenavs," the man told the two as they passed through another room similar to the last one.

"What are those?" Alice inquired as the three continued up a series of stairs.

"They're the equivalent of PokeGear's but they tell you what is in the town or city, and there's GPS installed." Owen was wowed by the technology Hoenn had compared to Kanto and Johto. They arrived at the top floor, and continued to the CEO's office. "This is the trainer that I told you about," the man in green told the CEO. The CEO was an old man in a brown suit with a brown top hat.

"Thank you for helping our company. As tribute for your help, I would like to give you the Exp. Share. It helps give the user experience without even battling. Also, I need you to go to Dewford town, and deliver this message to a man named Steven," the man told Owen.

"OK," Owen replied as he and Alice walked back out of the gigantic building. "So we're going to Dewford next?"

"I guess so."

"So where is Dewford town?" Owen asked Alice who was becoming irritated. She took in a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"I don't know, I'm from Sinnoh," she muttered. Her strange Pokemon looked over at Grovyle and Grovyle stared right back at the bipedal dog.

"One more question. Why does your dog keep staring at Grovyle?" Alice turned and inhaled heavily again.

"It's a Lucario, and her name is Amelia!" Owen jumped back as the girl exasperated. They walked through the Petalburg woods in silence, and they were about to go towards Petalburg city, but we're stopped by an old man.

"You! You're the one that saved my Peecko!" Owen rubbed his neck sheepishly as the old man praised him. "I'm Mr. Briney, are you trying to get to Dewford?"

"Yeah we are. Do you know how to get there?" Owen inquired. Mr. Briney laughed to himself, making the kids feel uncomfortable.

"I can take you there right now if you want me to," Mr. Briney told the two trainers. Owen began to jump with excitement as he heard those words. Alice and Amelia looked at the trainer and then Grovyle, who shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes! Let's go!" Owen shrieked as he and Alice followed Mr. Briney to his boat and hopped on. The old man called out his Wingull name Peecko, and he started the boat. He reversed quickly, causing Owen and Alice to regret their decision instantaneously.

"Hold on everybody!" Mr. Briney screamed as the boat flew away from land.

•••

Owen jumped off of the ship and began to kiss the sand as the boat pulled up to a beach.

"We are never getting on that boat again," Alice muttered as she, Amelia, and Grovyle shakily got off of the boat.

"Whenever you're done here, I'll be waiting," Mr. Briney sang as the two kids walked away in fear. As they walked on the sandy beach Owen spotted the gym, and began to run towards it.

"Not so fast!" Alice yelled. Owen stopped and turned around.

"What?" Owen questioned with a tone of annoyance.

"Aren't you supposed to go give some guy named Steven a letter?" Owen paused and though about what he was asked to do.

"I can do that after I win this gym battle!" Owen exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes and followed the boy to the front of the gym. "It's locked!" Owen screamed in frustration.

"Brawly isn't here right now." Owen turned to see a boy. H was about 5 feet and 8 inches with a light tan. He had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a red jacket with a pair of faded jeans.

"Who are you?" Owen asked the teenager.

"I'm Brian Mortar, and I'm from Fallarbor town." Owen looked at the boy with suspicion. He had a strange blue dog next to him, and it was bipedal. It was a smaller version of Amelia, but without the spike on its chest and the yellow fur.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and this is my starter, Grovyle." Grovyle stepped forward and nodded at Brian. Owen began to walk towards the Pokemon center, but was stopped by Brian.

"Do you want to have a battle?" Owen and Grovyle stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned around.

"Let's do it." Owen began to walk back towards Brian, and they set up a battlefield. Alice would be the referee, and it would be a 3 vs 3 battle.

"The battle will be 3 vs 3, neither of you may substitute Pokemon, begin!" Alice stated.

* * *

**A 3 vs 3 battle to start next chapter? Sign me up! Anyways, I have received the water type starter for the new region that I'm coming up with, so if anybody wants to submit a Fakemon please feel free to do so. Thanks for reading and till next time, peace out.**


	8. Owen vs Brian, the Dewford Duel

**What's going on everybody? Nothing much for me, so let's get this story going! ALSO, I NEED IDEAS FOR FAKEMON FOR A NEW REGION THAT IM COMING UP WITH! SEND IT VIA REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! Thank you. Thanks to DragonMasterV.2.0 for the two Fakemon.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 17, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Taillow, level 16, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 11, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Sand Attack**

**Whismur, level 10, Pound, Uproar, Astonish**

* * *

"Go, King!" Brian yelled. A male Nidoran appeared in front of Brian, and Owen was instantly reminded of his Kanto adventure. He stood still for a few seconds until Alice interrupted his train of thought.

"Owen! Choose a Pokemon!" Owen snapped out of his thoughts, and threw out a random Pokeball. Whismur came out of his Pokeball, and he immediately began to roll around in the sand.

"Whismur!" The pink ball with long ears looked at his trainer. "Come on, it's time for your first battle!" Whismur jumped up and punched the air excitedly.

"The battle will be Nidoran vs Whismur, begin!"

"King, use Peck!" Nidoran dove head first with his horn sticking straight out at Whismur.

"Whismur, use Uproar!" Owen yelled. Whismur exploded with a deafening roar. King was thrown back to Brian, but the purple Pokemon got right back up and began to snort aggressively like a bull, and Whismur began to jump around excitedly. The spirit of battling had officially gotten to the head of the pink ball.

"King, use Leer!" King death stared at Whismur, who was totally oblivious to the look, and covered his eyes with his ears and was fascinated by the lack of light when his eyes were covered. Owen sweat dropped at the stupidity of his Pokemon, but called out a command.

"Whismur, use Pound!" Whismur jumped up into the air, and then smashed King into the ground face first. The sand on the beach shot up and the male Nidoran had swirls for eyes. Whismur back flipped to Owen and began to punch the air as he became extremely pumped up.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Alice demanded. Brian withdrew Nidoran, and threw out his next Pokemon.

"Voll, I need your help!" An orange-yellow camel appeared. It had a hump in its back that had a hole in the middle of it, and the top of the hump was green.

"Numel, the Numb Pokemon. They are able to shoot fire out of the hole in their back, and their mouth." Owen looked at the Pokemon nervously, but he decided to withdraw Whismur.

"Whismur, come back. Nincada, let's go!" Nincada stood in front of Owen, and looked at his trainer as if he was the world's biggest idiot. Whismur crossed his arms as he pouted about not battling, while Grovyle was trying to get a tan.

"The battle will be Numel vs Nincada! Begin!" Owen waited for Brian to make the first move, but he didn't.

"Alright. Nincada, use Scratch!" Nincada tried to scratch Numel, but the cameo jumped back quickly. Its appearance was deceiving, you thought it would be slow, but this Pokemon was fast!

"Voll, use Ember!" Nincada was burnt by the bullets of fire, and was hurled across the sand. Nincada stood, but his legs began to wobble extremely fast, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Nincada, use Leech Life!" Nincada hit Voll with a need that sucked some of its health away. Voll shook off the effects, and began to shoot steam out of its nose.

"Voll, end it with Ember!" Nincada watched as the bullets flew towards him.

"Use Scratch on Ember!" Nincada cut every single fire bullet, and then he scratched Voll. Nincada's legs gave out from underneath him, and he fainted. Brian cheered happily as Owen began to pout, just like Whismur.

"Nincada is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Alice screamed to the pouting boy.

"Whismur, go." Owen mumbled. The normally quiet Pokemon sprinted forward and waited for the battle to start.

"The battle will be Numel vs Whismur! Begin!"

"Voll, use Ember!" Voll fired off the fire type attack, but Whismur stepped out of the way. The pumped up Pokemon launched itself into the air, and began to scream.

"Uproar!" Whismur unleashed waves of red energy that exploded right on contact. Voll was launched into Brian, who was knocked over by the force of the impact. Brian got up from the sand and brushed off his clothes.

"Numel is unable to battle! Brian, choose your last Pokemon!" Alice commanded. The blue bipedal dog walked forward and took a battle pose. Whismur attempted to copy the foe, but failed epicly, eating a mouthful of dirt.

"The battle will be Riolu vs Whismur! Begin!"

"Rina, use Force Palm!" Owen hadn't heard of that move before, and was distracted by his thoughts about the move he heard. Whismur jumped up and tried to dodge the attack, but Rina landed a powerful hit. Her palm began to glow, and then it released an explosion of energy that sent Whismur flying. "Now use Quick Attack!" The Riolu crashed into Whismur, and the pink Pokemon skidded across the sand.

"Whismur! Can you keep going?" Owen questioned. Whismur got right back up and smacked its hands against its face, trying to get pumped up.

"Rina, use Force Palm!"

"Whismur, Uproar!" Rina was sent flying back by the powerful attack, and Whismur wasn't letting up. The pudgy Pokemon ran towards Rina and was about to use Pound.

"Force Palm!" Rina shot up from the ground, avoided Pound, and Whismur. Whismur was flung into the air, and crashed behind Owen. The concerned trainer turned to see Whismur lying on top of Grovyle, who was pissed off. Grovyle put the twig back into his mouth and started stomping over to the battle.

"The last battle will be Riolu vs Grovyle! Begin!"

"Rina, use Quick Attack with Force Palm!" Rina dashed towards the angry grass type, and attempted to hit him with Force Palm. The combination was an epic fail, and Grovyle used Pursuit on the fighting type Pokemon. The move may not have been very effective, but it still dealt a lot of damage.

"Now Grovyle, use Quick Attack!" Grovyle rushed forward and decked Rina. The Riolu shakily got to its feet, but was barely able to stand. "Quick Attack!" SMACK! Grovyle slammed Rina into the trees that sealed off the town from the woods, and Brian ran over towards the injured Pokemon.

"Nice battle," he told Owen as the three of them headed to the Pokemon center.

"Your Pokemon are cool. Where'd you get them?" Brian and Owen handed over their Pokemon to Nurse Joy so they could be healed.

"Rina was a gift from my dad, King was from my mom, and Voll was from my little brother," he stated. "I'll catch ya later!" he yelled to Owen and Alice as he ran out of the Pokemon center.

"So I guess it's time to find Steven?" Owen guessed.

"Yup," Alice sighed. The two walked out of the Pokemon and began to search the town frantically.

* * *

**DragonMasterV.2.0 submitted Brian, so thanks to you. Also, be sure to submit a Fakemon that comes into your mind. I've already got three cool ones, one of which is the water starter, but the other two I won't give away. So, next chapter Owen and Alice will find Steven, but what will happen after that? Stay tuned, expect an update on Saturday! Till then, peace out.**


	9. Searching for Steven

**I finally finished updating my profile with the descriptions of all of Owen's Pokemon, so if you want to, check it out. Also, I have 3 out of 120-150 Fakemon, so submissions would mean the world to me.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 20, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Taillow, level 16, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 14, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Whismur, level 15, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**

* * *

Owen and Alice continued walking, but they couldn't find Steven. Grovyle and Amelia were growing tired, and their trainers were beginning to get frustrated.

"Go, Taillow!" Taillow sat on the sand, causing his trainer to become even angrier. Just before Owen could yell at the bird, it shot up and began to fight with Grovyle.

"Does that happen often?" Alice inquired. Owen hung his head low and muttered,

"All the time." Owen waited for the fight to stop, which it eventually did. "Taillow, go look around the town to see if there's anything interesting," Owen commanded. Taillow flew off, and the group continued to walk around. "This town is so boring and small," Owen complained.

"Stop complaining you big baby," Alice spat. Owen sighed, but his displeasure would soon be over because Taillow was back with some big news.

"Tai-Taillow!" Taillow chirped, pointing to the left behind a bunch of trees. Owen and Alice chased after the bird Pokemon, and eventually found a gigantic cave. Owen began to jump with joy along with Grovyle, while Alice and Amelia stared at them like they were crazy.

"Let's go!" Owen screamed as he darted into the cave and returned Taillow back to his Pokeball. He and Grovyle were stopped by a husky looking man in a hiker outfit. The man looked at Owen and his starter, and they looked right back at him.

"Here, take this." He handed Owen a lamp, a flashlight, and some candles. He looked at the man with a confused look on his face.

"Why do I need these?" Owen interrogated. The man let out a Santa laugh, which startled a group of Zubat.

"It gets really dark down there, and groups of Pokemon might attack you," he explained. Owen shivered as he remembered always being chased by groups of Pokemon during his time in Kanto. He thanked the man, and when Alice caught up, they headed towards the lower levels of the cave.

Owen and Alice couldn't see anything but darkness. They heard cries from strange Pokemon, and Owen found the next floor accidentally. He and Alice descended again, and looked to their left where they immediately found the next case of stairs that led upward.

"Wow, it's so bright here," Owen exclaimed as he and Alice finally discovered light. Owen looked around the cave and saw that they were only a few feet above where they started.

"Why didn't we just go up here?" Alice wondered. Owen frowned at the girl and her Lucario and proceeded to walk forward.

"Mawile!" Owen looked to where the sound had came from and he saw a Pokemon with its jaw on its head attacking an injured Pokemon!

"Hey! Leave it alone!" Owen snapped. The Pokemon turned and tried to bite him, but he quickly jumped out of the way of the attack. "You asked for it! Grovyle, use Quick Attack!" Grovyle slammed into the freaky Pokemon, and the two began to punch and kick one another ferociously.

"Owen, go save that Pokemon," Alice whispered. Owen nodded and darted towards the small grey Pokemon. He picked it up and began to run away.

"Grovyle, let's go!" Owen turned to see Grovyle being attacked by a group of the weird jawed Pokemon. "Go, Whismur! Use Uproar!" Whismur ran over to the group of Pokemon, and began to shriek at the top of its lungs. Owen and Alice covered their ears, and the small Pokemon Owen was holding began to hold its head with its stubby arms.

"Ma-Wile!" One of the three Pokemon chomped on Whismur, making the pink Pokemon cry in pain. Owen looked over to Alice for help, but the girl and Amelia were gone.

"Nincada and Taillow, we need your help!" The last two of Owen's Pokemon appeared and looked at their trainer. "Nincada, go fight, Taillow stay here with this Pokemon Owen said as he pointed towards the puny Pokemon. Nincada leaped forward and began to fight off the group of Pokemon called Mawile.

Taillow crossed his wings and huffed repeatedly as he watched his friends get beaten up one by one. Grovyle, Whismur, and Nincada were all hurled at Owen, and the group of Mawile began to glare at the Pokemon that Owen had attempted to rescue.

Taillow stood in front of the Pokemon and stuck his wings out, trying to prevent the group of Mawile from attacking, but his attempts were futile.

"Ma-Wi-Le!" Taillow was obliterated by an insane Hyper Beam, and he was slammed into the wall behind Owen.

"TAILLOW!" Owen roared. Taillow slowly stood up and began to creep over towards the Mawile, who were just about to take the injured Pokemon.

"Taiiiii!" Taillow was swallowed by a white light that eventually filled the cave. Owen shielded his eyes, and as the light faded, Owen saw that Taillow was gone!

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. Swellow are among the fastest and most acrobatic flying types."

"Swellow, let's teach these guys a lesson! Use Gust!" Swellow smacked his wings together and the group of Mawile were sent flying away. Owen looked at his new Pokemon, who was being praised by his teammates.

"Aron!" Owen looked down and focused on the silver Pokemon. Its body was covered in steel, and it had light blue eyes. It had four stubby legs and a dull spike on its back.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron has the strongest body armor on the planet, making it a very strong Pokemon." The little Pokemon began to wag its stubby tail happily as Owen's four other Pokemon made their way over.

"Do you guys want Aron to join the team?" Owen asked. All of the Pokemon cheered, and Owen threw a Pokeball at the steel and rock type.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen picked up the Pokeball, called Aron out, and walked towards a small entrance into a room. Inside was a grey haired man in his early twenties. He turned to see Owen and all five of his Pokemon.

"Hello, I'm Steven. Who are you?" Owen sighed a breath of relief as he heard Steven tell him who he was.

"I'm Owen Plateau, the CEO of Pokenav wanted me to give you this." Owen handed over the letter and Steven began to read the letter to himself.

"Thanks, I have a feeling that I'll run into you later," he told Owen s he walked put of the room. Owen followed suit, and made his way out of the cave.

"Now, let's get that second badge."

* * *

**Taillow evolved and Aron is now a member of Owen's team, and you will be seeing a lot more of him. So, who will be battling against Brawly? Will Nincada or Whismur battle in their first gym battle? Find out next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	10. Brawly vs Owen

**Sorry I've been off for a while, school's really been keeping me tied up. Thanks to DragonMasterV.2.0 for more then half a dozen new Fakemon, which were the fossils for the region, the legndaries, and the fire starter. If anybody can think of any Fakemon, that would be incredible. Last chapter, Owen caught an Aron, and Taillow evolved! With the battle against Brawly this chapter, will Swellow's battling abilities be showcased?**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 22, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 22, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Nincada, level 16, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Whismur, level 17, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**

**Aron, level 14, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

* * *

"Aron, use Metal Claw!" Aron slashed through a large rock and wagged its tail happily as the rock crumbled under his might. Aron was very timid, and had extremely low self esteem. Swellow and Nincada cheered on the steel and rock type, and Grovyle smirked at it.

"Owen, are you ready for your gym battle?" Alice questioned. Owen turned around quickly and nodded his head violently.

"Of course! Swellow, Nincada, let's go!" Owen chanted as he withdrew Aron, and he began to walk towards the gym. Swellow and Nincada followed behind Owen and Grovyle, while Alice and Amelia stayed outside. Owen walked into the gym and saw that it was like no other that he had ever seen. It was almost as if it were a cave just off the coast off bay, and there were large pillars of rocks and gigantic holes on the battlefield.

"What's going on broham?" Owen saw a guy that had spiky blue hair, a bright orange shirt, blue shorts, and sandals.

"I'm here for a gym battle," Owen retorted confidently. The guy seemed to be really mellow and chill, which was starting to get on Owen's nerves. "Can you take me to the gym leader?" The young man shot up and suddenly lost his cool appeal.

"You're lookin' at 'em. I'm Brawly, the gym leader of Dewford town. I only take two on two battles," he told Owen as both trainers stepped to their sides of the battlefield. Owen looked at Swellow, Grovyle, and Nincada carefully.

"Grovyle, you're going to sit this one out." Swellow began to laugh at Grovyle, causing the grass type starter to punch Swellow in the beak. A referee came out of nowhere to officiate the battle.

"Thia battle will be 2 vs 2, and only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Begin!"

"Go, Machop!" Brawly's Machop stepped onto the battlefield and awaited its opponent. Owen was just about to send out Swellow, but was stopped from doing so when Nincada jumped forward onto the battlefield.

"Nincada, use Harden!" Nincada's shell hardened quickly. Brawly and his Machop both appeared to be enjoying the flow of the battle, and didn't seem concerned in the least bit.

"Machop, use Cross Chop!" Machop jumped forward and smashed into Nincada. The insect hopped over towards Owen as he seemed to be unaffected by the powerful attack. Brawly's Machop had a bunch of scratches over its body, and it seemed that it was breathing heavily.

"Nincada, use Leech Life!" Nincada shot out a needle from its mouth. Machop jumped back behind the pillars of rocks that were scattered across the battlefield.

"Machop, jump onto the crater!" Brawly screamed. Machop eagerly jumped onto one of the holes and stood there patiently. Owen and Nincada waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Nincada, use Fury Swipes!" Nincada dove forward and tried to swipe at Machop. Machop shot into the air as a geyser erupted.

"Machop, use Cross Chop!" Machop crashed on top of Nincada, and a gigantic cloud of dust covered the battlefield. As the dust faded, Owen saw Machop looking into the air, and a strange looking Pokemon flying in the air.

"Ninjask, the ninja Pokemon. Ninjask train with ninjas to increase their ability to dodge attacks. New moves: Fury Cutter, Screech, Double Team." Ninjask was a blue bug with a gold head and red eyes. It had four wings, and skinny blue arms along with a black body.

"Ninjask, use Fury Cutter!" Ninjask's arm began to glow green, and he struck Machop, knocking the fighting type out.

"Machop is unable to battle! Brawly, choose your last Pokemon!" Brawly withdrew Machop and then sighed as he took out his second, and last Pokemon.

"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon. Hariyama are able to punch holes through mountains." Ninjask began to disappear and reappear as he was flying in the air, anticipating his battle.

"Ninjask, use Fury Cutter!" Owen called. Ninjask's arm began to glow a brighter green, and he slashed at Hariyama.

"Hariyama, block it!" Brawly yelled. Hariyama stuck out his ginormous hand, and blocked the bug type attack. Owen and Ninjask froze in shock as the sumo wrestling Pokemon displayed its power. "Now use Vital Throw!" Hariyama grabbed Ninjask and hurled him through a series of rock pillars. Ninjask slammed through each rock, and then into the wall of the gym.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask slowly got up and slowly flew into the air. "OK, use Fury Cutter!" This time, Ninjask's arm began to glow white, and it extended and sharpened. He slashed Hariyama, who seemed to take a fair amount of damage.

"Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" Hariyama snatched Ninjask, and sprung into the air. Hariyama landed right on top of Ninjask, and knocked out the bug type.

"Ninjask is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen returned Ninjask to his Pokeball, and looked over to Swellow.

"It's your time, Swellow. Use Wing Attack!" Swellow launched himself towards Hariyama, and smacked the fighting type with Wing Attack. Hariyama landed on a geyser hole.

"Perfect. Hariyama, Use Dynamic Punch!" Hariyama was pushed into the air by the water, and both his hands began to glow bright red

"Swellow, use Peck with Quick Attack!" Bith Pokemon collided and landed on opposite sides of the battlefield. Swellow stood with his legs wobbling, just like Hariyama. SMACK! Hariyama hit the ground hard.

"Hriyama is unable to battle! Owen wins!" Owen ran towards Swellow and congratulated the flying type. Grovyle and Swellow stared at one another, and Grovyle nodded in approval towards his rival.

"Nice job bro. You and your Pokemon were the dudes in this battle." Brawly handed Owen the second badge of eight. "That's the Knuckle badge. Good luck, little dude." Owen walked out of the gym with Grovyle and Swellow. And his third gym badge.

* * *

**Ninjask is the newest Pokemon Owen has. There will be two more new Pokemon, (not including evolution) that will be joining Owen's team! Who will they be?**


	11. The Masked Trainer Reappears!

**What's going on? Black/White 2 are now out! Who are you starting with? I'll post a poll so feel free to answer. As I mentioned at the end of last chapter, two new Pokemon will be added to Owen's team. What's in store for Owen and Alice as they make their way through Slateport city and into Mauville city? Interesting things are on the horizon, people! **

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 22, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 21, Double Team, Screech, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Whismur, level 17, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**

**Aron, level 14, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

* * *

"Thanks, Mr. Briney," Owen mumbled as he stumbled off of the deranged man's boat. Grovyle stumbled off of the boat with his trainer, and face planted into the sand of the beach that they had arrived at.

"Yeah, thanks." Alice and Amelia walked off of the boat, and Alice cursed under her breath. Mr. Briney laughed at the children and their Pokemon, and he ran towards the bottom of the boat.

"Mauville city is where the next gym is," Owen announced as his dizziness shook off almost immediately. Grovyle pumped his fist into the air, and the two trainers and their Pokemon began to head up north to Mauville city. Slateport was right on the coast of the ocean, and everybody was wearing swimming clothes.

"Maybe there's a water type that I could catch here?" Alice thought out loud. Owen perked up as he heard what Alice said.

"That reminds me! I have to go to the Pokemon center really quick!" Owen dashed towards the Pokemon center while Alice followed behind. Owen ran into the Pokemon center and sat down by the video chat screens. He dialed a very familiar number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello? Owen, is that you?" Owen nodded violently, causing Professor. Oak to start laughing.

"Professor. Oak, could you send over that Pokemon that I asked you for in Petalburg?" Owen chastesized.

"Of course, I'm sending it over now." The professor ended the video chat and Owen waited by the transfer machine, where he snatched up the Pokeball as soon as it arrived.

"Come on out!" Owen threw the Pokeball into the air, and a small blue Pokemon appeared. It didn't have any limbs, and parts of its face we're white. "Welcome back Dratini!" Dratini looked at its trainer, and she began to jump happily. Alice came up from behind Owen and gasped as she saw the tiny dragon type.

"Oh my god! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" She scooped up the Pokemon and began to cradle it.

"Tiiii!" Dratini fired a powerful Dragonbreath that hit Alice directly. Dratini slithered away from Alice and stood near Owen.

"Grovyle, this is Dratini, she was one of my Pokemon from Johto," Owen explained. Grovyle nodded as he looked pleased at the new addition to "his" team. Owen walked out of the Pokemon center with Grovyle and Dratini walking right behind him, along with Alice and Amelia.

"Hey! Give that back!" a man shouted as he chased after another person that was dressed in red.

"Not a chance! This belongs to Team Magma!" the man in red retorted. Owen looked at Grovyle, who instinctively ran after the Team Magma grunt.

"Grovyle, use Quick Attack!" Grovyle slammed into the man, and knocked something out of his hands. Owen and Alice ran towards him, and Alice picked up the paper.

"It's a blueprint for a submarine," Alice told Owen. The boy scratched his head in confusion, but was stopped when the Team Magma grunt sent out a Mawile. Owen smiled to himself, and called out Aron immediately.

"Aron, let's get some revenge!" Owen cried, but Aron on the other hand didn't want anything to do with the foe.

"Mawile, use Bite!" Mawile chomped down on Aron, making the latter of the two cry in pain.

"Aron, I need you to hit it back!" Owen yelled to the timid Pokemon. Aron still didn't listen, and took another Bite attack.

"That Pokemon of your's sucks!" the Magma grunt snapped. Owen began to flip out, but Aron hung its head low.

"Aron! I know you can do it! Use Headbutt!" Aron had a spark in his eyes, and he slammed his head into the foe Mawile's. The Pokemon stumbled back, and Aron was now in the fighting spirit. "Aron, Metal Claw!" Aron slashed the Mawile with metallic claws, and knocked the Pokemon out.

"Yay! Way to go Aron!" Alice cheered with Amelia, causing Aron to stick his head up with pride.

"That's the kid?" Owen looked into the distance and saw a red haired man wearing a black jump suit.

"Yes sir. He is the one that has stopped us before," a Magma grunt confirmed. The man began to chuckle as he stepped close enough to where Owen could now see him clearly.

"I guess it's time I finish you myself. Camarupt, use Overheat!" Just before he could take out his Pokeball, a figure stepped in front of Owen, and stuck its arms out.

"If anybody's going to finish him, it's me." Owen could tell by the sharpness of the voice that it was the masked trainer from Johto!

"Well then, Camarupt, Overheat!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" The masked trainer's Dragonite came out before the man could send out his Pokemon, and he was obliterated! The masked trainer turned to face Owen.

"Who are you?" Alice asked from afar.

"Plateau, I'm warning you. Stay out of our business!" The masked trainer hopped onto their Dragonite, and flew away. Owen and his Pokemon looked in terror as the powerful trainer warned Owen.

"Sooooo, Mauville city?" Alice inquired. Owen turned to the girl and nodded as they headed towards the northern exit with a brand new Pokemon, Dratini.

* * *

**Dratini is back and is sure to play a major role. She will basically be a second starter, and is sure to make Owen's team potent. So, who are you all starting with in Black and White 2?**

**1) Oshawott**

**2) Snivy**

**3) Tepig**


	12. The Power of a Whismur

**Black and White 2 are freaking awesome! For the first time ever, I didn't start out with the fire type starter, but I do love Tepig. I started out with Oshawott, who is now a Dewott, and is destroying everybody. Anyways, I didn't evolve Nincada into Shedninja for specific reasons, mainly because I hate Shedninja. Also, last chapter Dratini was brought back onto the team. And another capture is set to take place soon, and an intense battle will occur. Get ready!**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 22, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 21, Double Team, Screech, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Whismur, level 17, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**

**Aron, level 16, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 20, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

* * *

"Well that was weird," Alice announced as she and Owen continued down the road. Owen kept looking forward, hoping that Alice would get off of the subject. Dratini and Grovyle walked behind the trainers with Amelia, and they drifted away into the grass.

"I guess so," Owen mumbled. He turned and saw that the three Pokemon had wandered off.

"Owen! Are these your Pokemon?" Owen and Alice turned and saw Brendan and May.

"Yeah, Dratini and Grovyle, get back over here!" Owen yelled from a distance as the Pokemon came back into sight. Grovyle and Dratini waltzed over with Amelia and Brendan and May.

"Wow! How'd you get a Dratini on Hoenn?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," May added.

"Johto. I got it as a gift when I saved Blackthorn city." May and Brendan stared at the trainer in awe, thinking how powerful he actually was in the prior region.

"So, do you want to battle?" May asked Owen. The boy was slightly caught off guard, but nodded.

"How many Pokemon each?" Owen inquired. Before May could react, Brendan intruded.

"1 vs 1 starter duel!" He began to jump up and down, flailing his arms around and looking like an idiot. Owen sweat dropped at the crazed child, and then looked over at Grovyle.

"Go, Grovyle!" Grovyle stepped forward, and May called out her starter.

"Go, Combusken!" Combusken was a bipedal chicken, with an orange upper body and red lower body. It also had three red feathers on the top of its head, two long arms, and two skinny legs.

"I'll be the referee. The winner will be announced when the other side's Pokemon is unable to battle! Begi-" Alice was cut off by one of the Pokeballs on Owen's belt opening.

"Whismur!" Whismur was standing in front of Owen, and was in a Kung fu pose as he glared at Combusken.

"Whismur, you want to battle Combusken?" The small Pokemon began to nod, which prompted Grovyle to walk over to Amelia and Dratini.

"The battle will be Whismur vs Combusken! Begin!"

"Combusken, use Ember!" May commanded. Combusken dashed towards Whismur and released bullets of fire at Whismur.

"Whismur, dodge it and use Howl!" Whismur jumped out of the way of the fire type attack, and he began to Howl.

"What was the point of that?" Brendan asked Alice. The girl turned and began to explain Owen's thought process.

"Howl increases the user's attack power. Whismur already has abnormally high attack for its species, so Owen wants to end this battle in one or two attacks," Alice told Brendan who was hanging on every word.

"It doesn't seem like Owen is that smart or strategic," Brendan announced. Grovyle nodded in agreement, and they focused on the battle.

"Whismur, use Uproar!" Owen screamed. Whismur slammed his hands against his chest and he began to scream. Red waves of energy erupted from the small Pokemon, and Combusken was hurled backwards, leaving May with a worried expression on her face.

"Combusken, try to use Double Kick!" Combusken shot up and ran towards Whismur, who was still screaming. Combusken kicked Whismur straight into the air, and jumped up along side Whismur. Then, Combusken caught Whismur's face with its foot, and slammed the Pokemon into the ground!

"Whismur!" Owen yelled as he saw the pink Pokemon laying on the ground motionless.

"Whismur is unable to battle! That means the winner is Combusken!" Alice concurred. May was just about to celebrate, but saw that Whismur was slowly pushing itself up. All four trainers looked at the injured Pokemon, and gasped as they saw that he began to evolve! Whismur's ears were now sticking straight up, he grew a large mouth, longer arms, and he turned purple.

"Loudred, the Big Voice Pokemon. Loudred tend to be much more vocal, and angrier than Whismur, and they show their true personalities." Loudred began to stomp on the ground, and then he shouted angrily.

"The match will continue!" Alice told the two trainers. Owen smirked, and May pouted at the news.

"Combusken, end it with Double Kick!" May yelled to her starter. Combusken jumped towards Loudred, and swung its legs at the purple Pokemon.

"Block it." Loudred caught Combusken's legs, and began to spin the fire and fighting type around. "Throw is against the ground and use Uproar!" Loudred slammed Combusken against the ground, and screeched waves of energy into Combusken. The fire chicken had swirls for eyes, and was withdrawn from battle.

"Loudred wins!" Dratini began to jump up and down happily, while Grovyle nodded his approval to the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Well done! Both of you are talented trainers," a voice said whole heartedly. The group turned to see a husky looking man. He wore a brown sweater, tan pants, and he had a white beard.

"Who are you?" Owen asked. The man let out a Santa like laugh and he patted his stomach.

"I'm Watson, the gym leader of Mauville city." He looked at the three Pokemon that Owen had out, and he shook his head in disapproval. "You won't be able to best me with those Pokemon," he told Owen. Owen and his Pokemon glared at the old man angrily.

"Why not?" Owen spat. Watson sweat dropped before he explained.

"Don't get me wrong, they're good Pokemon, but they wouldn't do well against my Pokemon. You might want to catch another Pokemon." He recommended as he tossed a Pokeball, and a blue dog appeared. It had yellow hair scattered across its body.

"Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric can release over 5,000 wats of electricity." Owen looked back up at the dog, and considered Watson's advice.

"Alright, I'll get a new Pokemon. And when I do, you'd better watch out," Owen warned the old man. He began to laugh as he walked down the road, and towards a long path of grass that was right on the water.

"I look forward to our match!" Watson yelled before he disappeared. Owen immediately turned around and headed towards the grass to look for a new Pokemon.

* * *

**Personally, I think it's pretty obvious who Owen is going to catch next. Anyways, May and Brendan will be traveling with Owen and Alice for the next few chapters, but they won't return after they leave for quite a while. Now, I actually have scope of questions for you all.**

**1) Who do you think will be Owen's new Pokemon? **

**2) What will Owen's team be against Watson? (4 vs 4 battle)**

**3) Are you liking Black/White 2?**


	13. A New Threat Rises

**There's a new poll up on my profile, so if anyone could answer that would really help. So last chapter, Whismur evolved in battle against May's Combusken, and he won! Then Watson came into the later part of the chapter and advised Owen to catch a Pokemon for their gym battle. Who will Owen catch? Can this Pokemon aid him through his journey? Let's hope so. Also, if anybody wants to, I will be looking for a fourth member of the group. (Owen, Alice, and Andy.) If you want to see them paired with somebody, tell me. If you want to see them argue with one of the group members all of the time, tell me. Remember, it's your character, you tell me how to use them.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 22, Pound, Pursuit, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 21, Double Team, Screech, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 20, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Aron, level 16, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 20, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

* * *

"Owen, just catch the next thing you see!" Brendan yelled angrily from a distance. Owen turned and glared at him before he went back to scavenging through the grass.

"Grovyle, let's keep an eye out, alright?" Owen asked the grass type. Grovyle crossed his arms and nodded. The two had been searching the grass field for hours and only found Zigzagoon, who weren't the greatest battlers.

"Trike-Electrike!" Owen jumped back as he was startled by the aggressive barks that came from the Pokemon that had jumped in front of him. Grovyle didn't move a muscle and continued to stare down the green Pokemon.

"Electrike, the Discharge Pokemon. Electrike are fearless Pokemon who will fight at all costs." Electrike was a green dog, with yellow tips of hair on its head. Owen smirked and he began to jump with joy.

"Grovyle, use Quick Attack!" Owen ordered energetically. Grovyle bolted towards Electrike, and slammed into the electric type. Electrike landed on its feet and used a Quick Attack of its own. Grovyle was thrown back, but shook off the attack just because he didn't want to be outdone by Electrike. "Way to go Grovyle! Use Pursuit!" Grovyle's left fist was engulfed in black energy, and he swung at Electrike.

"C'mon Owen! Just catch it already!" Alice yelled. Owen frowned, but listened to the girl.

"Go, Pokeball!" The half red half white Pokeball smacked against the wild Pokemon, and then sucked it in.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen picked up the Pokeball that shrunk, and the white circle in the middle turned red. Owen cocked his head in confusion which prompted May to explain.

"You can only have six Pokemon on hand." Owen shook his head angrily as he knew that he had to send one of his Pokemon to Professor. Oak.

"Let's get going to Mauville," Owen demanded as he began to walk down the path that lead to Mauville city.

_Meanwhile, in the distance..._

"So you're telling me that if I beat that kid, you'll give me a bunch of money?" The man looked at the teen who asked the question and began to laugh at the question.

"Just focus on the job at hand. You will be rewarded handsomely if you can beat him."

"Ya know, I'm not really in the mood right now. Can I get a snack and come back lateral." The man glared at the teen and the look said it all. "I'll take that as a no," the teen said as he chased after the group of trainers.

•••

"We finally made it!" Brendan shouted as he looked upset the sky and spread his arms out wide. Owen laughed and was walking out of the Pokemon center when he was stopped by a Crobat that just barely missed his head. A teenager walked into sight, and the Crobat perched itself on his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" Owen exasperated. The teenager appeared to be unfazed, and continued walking towards Owen.

"The name's Andy Mullins. I'm here to take you down," he told Owen. Andy had short, messy brown hair. He seemed rather tall for his age, and was pretty skinny. Owen looked at Grovyle, who looked right back at him.

"I'd like to see you try," Owen spat. Andy laughed at the comeback, and his Crobat flew in front of him, getting ready for a battle.

"OK, how about a 3 vs 3 battle?" Andy questioned.

"Let's do it. Swellow, let's go!" Swellow flew into the air happily, enjoying his freedom from the Pokeball before he realized he was in a battle.

"Redding, use Wing Attack!" The foe Crobat flew like a missile towards Swellow, who was not caught off guard. Swellow flew out of the way, and turned to face its opponent.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!" Owen shouted to Swellow. Swellow smashed into Crobat, and the latter of the two was slammed into the ground. Andy frowned, but kept his composure.

"Redding, use Confuse Ray!" Swellow was hit by a flashing ball of light and he began to fly around unable to control which way he would turn.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!" Swellow flew straight down into the ground and crashed head first. Owen face palmed as Andy began to laugh at Swellow.

"Redding, end it with Fly!" Crobat flew high into the air, and the. Began to crash down. A half, white sphere covered Redding's head, and it crashed into Swellow. Swellow had swirls for eyes, and was unable to battle.

"Go, Grovyle! Use Quick Attack and Pound!" Owen screamed as Grovyle leaped forward and hit into Redding with Quick Attack. Grovyle then pushed off of Redding and did a front flip as he used Pound. Redding smacked against the ground, but still managed to stay up. "What!? How is that possible?" Owen asked in disbelief. Andy began to laugh to himself as he lazily called out the next command.

"Use Bite, and finish Grovyle." Redding attempted to bite Grovyle, but failed epically as he ate a mouthful of Pursuit. Redding dropped to the ground and fainted. Grovyle spat the twig out of his mouth and began to sharpen the leaves on his arms.

"Well, it looks like Redding's unable to battle," Owen remarked. Andy growled lowly and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Lila!" A bipedal, green Pokemon stood in front of Andy. It had a red flower bush on one hand, and a blue flower bush on the other.

"Unknown Pokemon." Owen looked at the foe one more time, trying to think of what Pokemon it could be.

"Is that a Roserade?" Alice asked as she watched the battle closely.

"Sure is," Andy retorted. "Now, Lila use Magical Leaf!" Lila sent rainbow colored leaves towards Geovyle, and the grass type starter was cut horribly by the attack. Grovyle hit against the ground, and was struggling to push himself up.

"Grovyle, return." Owen took out Grovyle's Pokeball, but he stopped as the injured Pokemon pushed himself up. Grovyle then ran towards Lila, and the leaves on his arms turned into one, giant, and green glowing leaf on his left and right forearms.

"Lila, use Magical Leaf one more time!" Andy yelled. The Roserade sent a wave of sharp leaves towards Grovyle, but they were cut up by the green blades coming from Grovyle's arms. Grovyle swung as hard as he could, and Lila was hurled backwards.

"Wow! Grovyle learned Leaf Blade!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah! Way to go Grovyle!" Owen cheered as Grovyle hobbled back to his trainer. Lila was knocked out by the Leaf Blade Grovyle used, and Andy began to curse under his breath. He withdrew the fainted Roserade and grabbed his last Pokeball.

"Go, Amp!" An Ampharos stood across from Grovyle, and the two had a stare down. Grovyle picked up a twig from the ground and put it in his mouth as he prepared for battle.

"Grovyle, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Grovyle ran, and a white light followed behind him.

"Amp, use Cotton Spore!" The foe Ampharos shot out a bundle of cotton balls and Grovyle slowed down instantly. "Now, use Thunderpunch!"

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" Grovyle wasn't fast enough to block the Thunderpunch, and Ampharos punched Grovyle right in the face. Grovyle was knocked back and had swirls for eyes.

"Just give up," Andy told Owen. The boy smirked, and the threw out his final Pokemon.

"C'mon out!" Electrike appeared and looked around at his surroundings and howled happily.

"Electrike!?" Brendan screamed. Owen and Electrike shook off the comment and prepared for battle.

"Amp, use Discharge!" Ampharos let loose a wild fire of electricity, which Electrike barely managed to dodge.

"Electrike, use Quick Attack!" Electrike darted towards Ampharos and crashed into the larger electric type.

"Amp, use Thunderpunch!" Andy screamed.

"Electrike, use Spark!" Owen countered. Electrike was covered in a massive amount of yellow electricity, lunged towards the powerful Pokemon, and the two moves collided. BOOOOOOM! Electrike landed safely on his feet whil Ampharos smacked against the ground head first, and fainted.

"NO!" Andy shrieked. He dropped to his knees and covered his face in his hands. Owen withdrew Electrike and stared at Andy.

"You know, if you want to, you can come with us if you want to," Owen suggested. Andy looked up and nodded. Just as he was about to go with the group to the gym, a voice cut thorough the air.

"NOT SO FAST!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Who hired Andy? Why was Owen so quick to have him travel with the group?**

**1) Do you like the addition of Electrike?**

**2) Who's your favorite Pokemon on Owen's Hoenn team?**

**3) Who's your favorite Pokemon Owen has had?**

**4) Who's your favorite Pokemon?**


	14. A Strike of Lightning!

**Thanks to Mentosgoboom for the submission of Andy, I will be accepting any OC's (traveling companion, rival, etc). Last chapter, Owen and co. reached Mauville city, after he caught an Electrike. And someone paid a new character, Andy, to battle and defeat Owen. He failed, but was offered to travel with the group and he accepted. Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by someone. Who is it? Let's find out! ALSO: CHECK OUT THE POLL AND VOTE FOR OWEN'S 6 MOST POWERFUL POKEMON!**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 29, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 21, Double Team, Screech, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 20, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Aron, level 16, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 20, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electrike, level 21, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

* * *

A man dressed in all green stepped forward. He had a green vest, shirt, pants, boots, and a durag. Owen

"Andy, we had a deal. You couldn't follow up on it, so I'm going to make you pay," the man grumbled.

"Marshtomp, help defend Andy!" Brendan yelled. His Marshtomp energetically ran over to, and stood in front of Andy.

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat Team Aria with that!?" the man began to shout as he laughed. "I'll come after you all, but now isn't the time for that. Team Aria's mission is to get rid of the land and ocean and create a work where only flying types live!" the man screamed menacingly. "And I, Trent, will not be stopped!"

"Aron, come on out and use Metal Claw!" Owen ordered as he threw out Aron's Pokeball.

"Flygon, let's leave." Trent released a strange looking Pokemon, and he flew away just before Aron could hit him. Everybody watched as the man flew away, but the moment was short lived.

"So how about that gym battle?" Alice asked as she tried to break the silence. Andy stuck his hand out before anybody could leave. He looked at the three trainers who were competing and shook his head in disappointment.

"You'll all get crushed." Owen looked at Andy, who made a joking face. "I'm just kidding, though you might want to heal your Pokemon," he told Owen. Owen nodded and ran to the Pokemon center.

•••

"So who wants to go first?" Owen asked Brendan and May. Both trainers looked at one another and then pointed at Owen. He stepped forward and into the trainer's box and was ready for his battle against Watson.

"The battle will be 4 vs 4! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Begin!" the referee signaled.

"Go, Magnemite!"

"Go, Aron!" Aron looked around the gym and began to jump with joy as he realized that he was in his first gym battle.

"Magnemite, use Spark!" Magnemite covered itself in electricity and crashed towards Aron. Aron waited worriedly for his trainer to call out commands while Owen tried to quickly think of a defense tactic.

"Aron, use Mud Slap in Magnemite's eye!" Owen ordered. Aron quickly smacked dirt into Magnemite's eye and blinded the electric type. Magnemite crashed into the ground next to Aron, and was wide open to be attacked.

"Magnemite, you need to use Supersonic!" Watson yelled to his Magnemite. Magnemite used Supersonic but he misfired and hit Brendan, who collapsed in the stands.

"Aron, end it with Headbutt!" Aron sprinted towards Magnemite and decked it into the wall. The magnet Pokemon was .

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Watson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Voltorb! Use Sonicboom!" Watson's Voltorb fired off waves of white energy, and Aron just managed to dodge it.

"Aron, return. Dratini, let's go!" Dratini slithered out of her Pokeball and made her way onto the battlefield.

"Voltorb, Sonicboom again!" Watson was becoming irritated about how ineffective his Pokemon had been up to this point.

"Dratini, use Twister in front of yourself!" Owen countered. Dratini summoned a twister that turned the Sonicboom around and it hit Voltorb!

"Voltorb, use Selfdestruct!" Watson screamed.

"Dratini, use Extremespeed before he can use Selfdestruct!" Owen cried. Dratini slammed into Voltorb just before it could use the deadly attack. Voltorb had swirls for eyes and Watson began to stomp on the ground.

"Voltorb is unable to battle! Watson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Magneton! Use Thunderbolt!" Magneton electrocuted Dratini, and the dragon type took a substantial amount of damage.

"Dratini, use Twister!" Dratini whipped up a twister, but Magneton was barely affected by the attack.

"Magneton, use Lock-On and then Zap Cannon!" Magneton shot out a red "X" which stuck into Dratini. It then fired a ball of electricity that flew towards Dratini.

"Dodge it!" Owen roared. Dratini tried jumping over the attack, but it followed her, and hit her. Dratini collapsed and was unable to battle.

"Dratini is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen thought carefully before he threw out his next Pokeball.

"Go, Loudred!" Loudred appeared and stomped on the ground as he screeched.

"Magneton, use Lock-On!" Watson commanded confidently. Loudred was marked, and he tried to wipe off the mark. Owen sweat dropped along with everybody else, and he called out his next set of orders.

"Loudred, get ready!" Owen told the purple Pokemon. Loudred nodded and then stared at Magneton.

"Magneton, use Zap Cannon!" Owen smirked. He anticipated that Watson would use it.

"Loudred, cancel it with an all out Uproar!" Loudred planted his feet into the ground, inhaled a blimp's worth of air, and then screeched at the top of his lungs. The Zap Cannon was blown up immediately, and Loudred pounded his chest victoriously. "Keep it up Loudred! Use Supersonic!"

"Magneton, dodge it and use Thunder Wave!" Magneton avoided the Supersonic, and realesed a bolt of electricity that paralyzed Loudred. "Now use Zap Cannon!"

"Uproar!" Loudred was about to screech, but he stopped and wasn't able to move! Zap Cannon blew him away, and Loudred fainted immediately.

"Loudred is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Aron, go!" Owen didn't even hesitate as he called out Aron.

"Magneton, use Lock-On!" Magneton fired a red "X" at Aron, but it was stopped!

"Aron, slash it with Metal Claw and then use Mud Slap in Magneton's eyes!" Aron cut the Lock-On in half, and then he blinded Magneton, just like he did to Magnemite.

"Magneton, fire a Zap Cannon!" Magneton was clearly fatigued, and fired a puny Zap Cannon.

"Dodge it and use Headbutt!" Aron didn't have to dodge the haywire attack and he slammed into Magneton, caused Magneton to faint.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Watson, choose your last Pokemon!"

"This is where it ends. Manectric, let's go! Use Spark!" Watson's Manectric stormed out of his Pokeball and crashed into Aron. The usually timid Pokemon was clearly angered by the attack, and he began to stomp on the ground.

"Aron, use Headbutt!" Aron launched himself into Manectric, and they hit heads. Manectric fell down and Aron became dizzy and he was stumbling around the battlefield.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave and then Spark!" Aron was electrocuted by Shock Wave, and then he was finished off by the Spark attack. Manectric launched Aron into Owen, and the Steel and Rock type was knocked unconscious.

"Aron is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen looked at the Pokeball he was about to throw out, and he smirked.

"This is gonna be fun. Go, Electrike!" Electrike and Manectric locked eyes, and they both began to growl at one another.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric tried to electrocute Electrike, but the latter of the two narrowly dodged the attack.

"Electrike, use Quick Attack!" Electrike slammed into Manectric, and Manectric skidded across the battlefield.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" Electrike was zapped by the powerful move, and he too skidded across the battlefield. Owen looked at Watson, and they both knew what move the other would make.

"SPARK!" Electrike and Manectric both charged towards each other, covered in yellow electricity. BOOOOM! Owen and Watson waited anxiously, and the smoke cleared.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Owen is the winner!" Owen, Grovyle, and Electrike celebrated quickly before Owen received his third badge.

"Here is the Dynamo badge. The next gym is in Lavaridge town," Watson told Owen. The younger trainer nodded and he and his friends walked out of the gym.

"So should we wait for you?" Alice asked May and Brendan.

"No. You guys go ahead. We can catch up," Brendan answered. Owen nodded, and he, Andy, and Alice walked away. They ventured towards the northern exit of Mauville, and headed towards Lavaridge.

* * *

**So Owen pulled it IF ANYBODY IS INTERESTED, I AM ACCEPTING OC's. Also, I will be writing an Owen vs Red battle in Johto Adventure, with a few more epilogue chapters. Till then peace out.**


	15. The Fantastic Four

**Last chapter Owen won his gym battle against Watson with consistent type disadvantages. Mainly because of Aron stepping up, Electrike was able to defeat Watson's Manectric with a Spark vs Spark collision. Now that Owen, Alice, and Andy are headed to Lavaridge, what is set to come? P.S: OC's that are submitted now will be used in the Sinnoh region, so if you want to see an OC of yours in Sinnoh, be sure to submit soon.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 29, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 21, Double Team, Screech, Leech Life, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

* * *

Owen, Alice, and Andy walked down the road, stopping for countless reasons. Whether it be Grovyle picking up a twig, Owen tying his shoes, Alice doing her make up, or Andy loafing around.

"Wow! A desert!" Owen sprinted into the desert, but ran away quickly as he began to rub his eyes. "I can't see!" Owen shrieked. Grovyle and Dratini laughed at the expense of their trainer as he futilely attempted to get the sand out of his eyes.

"So Andy, what are you doing traveling around with us?" Alice asked, trying to start a conversation. The older boy shrugged and began to explain.

"I was always really lazy as a kid, and I never really did anything with any of the other kids. I never wanted to train, but I knew it needed to be done. I started traveling so I could do something with my life, although its not looking promising," he said as he pointed at Owen who was still struggling to get the sand out of his eyes. Alice nodded and the group continued down the road.

"So are we going to Lavaridge?" Owen asked as he finally got the last bit of sand out of his eyes.

"You might want to train more," Alice recommended. Owen thought in silence for a while, but came to a conclusion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Owen hung his head as he thought about not getting to his fourth gym badge as quickly as he hoped.

"That means we're going to Fallarbor town," Andy concluded. The group walked up a hill, and turned left to go through a cave.

"HEEEELLLLPP!" Everyone was startled by the cry for help and they ran in the direction from which they heard it. As Owen, Alice, and Andy rounded the corner of the cave they saw a group of Team Magma grunts in a circle around someone or something.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Andy screamed from across the cave. All of the grunts turned around to see the three trainers, and everyone of them ran away except for one.

"Stay out of our business! Go, Skarmory!" A Skarmory stood in front of the grunt and it began to growl at Andy, Owen, and Alice.

"Go, Ninjask!" Ninjask came out of his Pokeball and he looked straight at Skarmory, and then turned around and looked at Owen as if he was crazy.

"Ha! You really think you can win with that?" the grunt mocked. Owen and his Pokemon glared at the cocky trainer and were ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Ninjask, use Screech!" Ninjask made a high pitched ringing noise that caused everybody, including Skarmory to cover their ears. "Now use Double Team!" Ninjask began to multiply, and the clones began to surround Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use Whirlwind!" Skarmory began to spin and flap his wings. A large gust of wind was created and all of the clones disappeared. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Skarmory flew towards Ninjask with white streaks trailing behind it.

"Ninjask, counter with...Fury Swipes!" Ninjask attempted to scratch Skarmory, but the steel and flying type bulldozed the weaker Pokemon. Ninjask fell from the sky and collapsed on the ground.

"Hah! Why would you even try with that Pokemon?" the grunt spat. Ninjask pushed itself back up, and caused the Magma grunt to gasp.

"Ninjask. Use Double Team," Owen growled. Ninjask multiplied and it surrounded the Skarmory. "End it." All of the Ninjask went flying in with white streaks following behind them and they crashed down onto Skarmory. The foe was , and the grunt withdrew the Pokemon and ran away. The group of three ran towards where the grunts had been, and they saw a girl laying on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Alice interrogated. She helped the girl up to her feet, and she began to speak.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm, Nareece Lillian the Third. But you can call me Lillian." She was somewhat short with long black hair that was tied with a red ribbon. She wore a blue shirt with black shorts and white running shoes.

"So where are you from?" Andy asked.

"I'm from Goldenrod town, but I was born in Sinnoh. I moved here because my parents wanted to move away from everything." Owen knew that as soon as she said Sinnoh, Alice would be all over her.

"Oh my god! I'm from Sinnoh too!" Alice shrieked as she began to jump up and down while holding Lillian's arm.

"Yeah that's cool and all, but what was Team Magma doing with you?" Owen asked.

"I don't really know. I was just walking through this cave, trying to get to Mauville city, from the desert, and then they jumped me!"

"That sounds like Team Magma," Owen concluded. There was an awkward pause for a moment, but it was eventually broken.

"Well, I've got to go," Lillian declared as she passed by the group. Owen and Andy continued forward, but Alice stopped both of them.

"Wait, Lillian!" The girl turned and looked at Alice, Owen, and Andy. "Do you want to come with us?"

"That depends. Where are you going?"

"Fallarbor," Andy answered quickly. The girl nodded, but asked another question.

"Why are you going there?" This time Owen answered.

"I need to train for my fourth gym badge." Lillian was quiet, but then started walking towards the group.

"Sure, why not. And if you get into the Ever Grande Conference, then I'll get a free room!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed and they headed towards Fallarbor.

* * *

**2 new companions in 2 chapters? All I can say is that this is shaping up to be the longest of the 3 stories. With Lillian traveling with the group now, how will the dynamic change? Also, I will be posting Owen vs Red Epilogue chapter 1 today in Johto Adventure, so be sure to check it out, but I just need ONE more VOTER for my poll. Till next time, peace out.**


	16. Fallarbor town: The Rushed Chapter

**Last chapter, the group rescued a girl named Nareece Lillian the third, and she decided to join them on their adventure. What can we expect from the new girl in the group? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 29, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

* * *

"Andy, do you want to train with me?" Owen inquired. The group had finally reached Fallarbor town and Owen was insistent in asking Andy and Alice if they could train with him.

"I would, but I'm too lazy. Ask Alice," Andy told the younger boy. Owen pouted and looked across the table that they were sitting at for dinner. "Alice?" The girl looked at Owen and rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Owen. No." Owen sighed and slid down his chair. Lillian sat quietly in her seat as Owen began to complain to the other two about how lazy they were. She kept quiet until she finally felt that it was the time to speak up.

"I'll train with you," Lillian told Owen, who in response stopped everything he did and he began to smile from ear to ear. He had totally forgot that she was traveling with him, Alice, and Andy.

"Alright, let's go!" Owen yelled as he sprinted out of the Pokemon center. The group sweat dropped at what they had witnessed, and Lillian ran after the excited boy. Lillian found Owen waiting in the grass that was just on the outskirts of the town, and Grovyle was sitting next to him.

"You sure do get excited about battles. You kind of remind of some kid that I met in Johto. Him and his Pikachu were crazy about training and winning." Owen wasn't listening too much, but he did pick up on the word training.

"Yeah, ever since I lost in the Indigo League I've made sure to get as strong as I could." Owen began to look at the huge cave in the distance and he started walking towards it.

"Owen! Where are you going!?" Lillian shouted. Owen turned and waved for her to follow him. She reluctantly obeyed, and followed Owen and Grovyle. The sun was beginning to set, and there were countless Pokemon that were starting to come out from hiding, and starting to hunt for food. The two trainers reached a small opening in the cave, and they were at a crossroads.

"Let's go!" Owen shouted as he began to walk in. Lillian on the other hand wanted no part in searching the huge cave.

"Not a chance! There is no way I'm going into that cave!" she protested. Owen grinned evilly and started to venture into the cave.

"Fine, have fun walking back alone!" he shouted from the inside of the cave. Lillian looked around and saw crowds of wild Pokemon that were beginning to gather, and they were vicious!

"Wait up!"

•••

Owen and Lillian walked through a narrow path and they entered a gigantic room that was lit, and there was a waterfall in the distance.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Owen remarked. His voice echoed through the cave and wild Zubat flew away from the disruptive room. Grovyle walked in front of the trainers, and then all of a sudden, a robot arm grabbed him!

"Gro?" Grovyle questioned. He was suddenly yanked away, and pulled to the other side of the room. Quiet laughter could be heard from a dark corner of the room.

"So we meet again." The leader of Team Magma stepped out of the shadows and was snickering maniacally. Owen frowned, and Lillian began to back pedal in fear. "Oh, and you brought a little friend along with you. You're the one that tried to stop us from stealing that Skarmory from the little boy!" Lillian was now hiding behind Owen, but that didn't stop the leader from talking to her. "How rude of me, I don't think we've exchanged names yet. I'm Maxie." Owen glared at the man, and grabbed one of the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Go, Swellow!" Swellow flew into the air and looked at his trainer. "Swellow, I need you to rescue Grovyle!" Owen yelled to the bird Pokemon. Swellow looked over at Grovyle, who was struggling to get out of the robot arm that Maxie was holding. Swellow shook his head, much to the dismay of Owen.

"Go, Skull!" Lillian cried. A Houndoom stood in front of Owen, and it eagerly awaited orders. "Use Fire Blast!"

"Camarupt, use Overheat!" A gigantic camel appeared. It was red, and had volcano tops on its back instead of humps. The camel released a huge wave of fire that cancelled out Skull's Fire Blast. Maxie began to laugh as he and his Pokemon were overpowering the other two trainers.

"Owen, why don't you use another Pokemon?" Lillian asked.

"I needed to train Grovyle and Swellow so I left the others at the Pokemon center!" he screamed. Owen and Lillian looked back at Maxie, and the man began to become arrogant.

"It's time to end this. Camarupt, use Earthquake!" Camarupt slammed its hooves on the ground, and Owen, Lillian, and Skull were launched across the floor. "It's been a pleasure Owen, but I must go!" Maxie and his Camarupt began to walk away, but when Owen looked up, he saw the robotic arm get crushed by a Pokemon.

Grovyle ran over to Owen, and he tried to drag his trainer out of the cave. Maxie turned around, and before he knew it, his Camarupt was brought down in one hit!

"What is that!?" Owen screamed in terror. The destructive Pokemon turned and started walking towards Owen and Lillian.

"Zan!"

* * *

**What Pokemon is that? Here's a hint, you can find it in the grass to the south of Fallarbor town. And I only posted one chapter today because I've been working on Owen vs Red. Anybody that wants to read it, go to my profile, check my stories, and go to chapter 50 of Pokemon Johto Adventure. Thanks for reading. Till next time, peace out.**


	17. Grovyle vs Zangoose!

**What's up everybody? Last chapter, Grovyle was captured by Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. A mysterious Pokemon however, saved Grovyle and took down Maxie's Camarupt! Who will this mysterious Pokemon be, and what are its intentions? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 29, Pound,Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

* * *

"Zangoose!" the Pokemon roared. It was a white, bipedal Pokemon. Half of its face was red and so were its arms. There was a "Z" shaped red stripe on its chest, and it had three black claws.

"Owen, I have a feeling that we'll never meet again!" Maxie yelled as he ran away and out of the cave. Owen and Lillian tried to back away from the wild Pokemon, but it inched closer and closer. Grovyle stepped in front of the trainers, and was ready to defend his trainer.

"Owen! Look! Zangoose has a scar over its left eye!" Lillian cried. Owen looked at Zangoose's eye and Lillian was right! Zangoose had a large scar that was cut diagonally across its left eye. "But why would Zangoose have a scar?" Grovyle began to talk with the Zangoose, and Owen and Lillian tried to think of what they were saying to one another.

"Gro-Grovyle-Vy!" Grovyle yelled at Owen. For some strange reason, Owen was able to understand everything that Grovyle was telling him.

"Zangoose got into a fight with Team Aria, and they beat it up badly," Owen told Lillian. The girl put her hands to her mouth and gasped dramatically. Zangoose nodded as Owen told Lillian about his story.

"Oh my god! That's terrible! How could they do all of that to a Pokemon?" Owen shrugged and then turned to Zangoose.

"You know, I don't like Team Aria either. If you want to, you could come along with me. I could always use a strong Pokemon like you," Owen told the wild Zangoose. It crossed its arms and thought about the decision that he had to make. The wild Pokemon began to talk to Grovyle, who turned to Owen and told him what Zangoose had just said.

"What's Grovyle saying?" Lillian asked eagerly. Owen turned and exploded with joy.

"He says he'll join if me and Grovyle beat him in a battle!" Owen and Grovyle began to go crazy as their opponent walked to the other side of the cave. Lillian would be acting as the referee, and she stood in between the trainer, and Zangoose.

"This battle will be Grovyle vs Zangoose! If either side is unable to continue, then they lose! Begin!"

"Grovyle, start it off with Quick Attack!" Owen commanded confidently. Grovyle flew towards Zangoose, and a white light trialled behind him. Zangoose's claws began to have blue static circulate around them, and then it clawed at Grovyle. The grass type starter was thrown back but he quickly got back up. "Grovyle, use Absorb!" Grovyle sprinted towards Zangoose, and then he created a green tornado that began to suck away Zangoose's health, and restore Grovyle's. Zangoose shook off the effects of the attack, and then it started to run towards Grovyle.

"Zan-Goose!" Zangoose hip checked Grovyle, and sent the grass type rolling across the ground of the cave. Grovyle struggled to get up, and when he did, there were scratches and bruises all across his body.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" Grovyle started running towards Zangoose with green blades coming from his forearms. Zangoose ran towards Grovyle with glowing blue claws, and the moves collided. BOOM! Grovyle was hurled into the wall behind Owen, while Zangoose seemed like he was just getting ready. Grovyle pulled himself up and started to walk towards Zangoose.

"Oh my god! How is Grovyle still standing?" Lillian yelled. Ironically, Grovyle collapsed immediately after Lillian had just asked the question that Owen wanted to know the answer to. Grovyle had swirls for eyes and Zangoose stared at the starting Pokemon. It started walking towards Owen, and nodded with a straight face as he pointed at one of Owen's Pokeballs.

"Sweet! Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

•••

Owen and Lillian walked back into the Pokemon center with Zangoose by Owen's side, causing Andy and Alice to run over and start asking about how Owen had caught the Pokemon.

"Wow! Owen, you got a Zangoose?" Everyone saw Brian walking into the Pokemon center with Rina (Riolu) walking with him.

"Brian! What's up?" Owen asked as the boy joined the group. Brian looked at the four, remembering Alice, but not the other two.

"I wasn't able to get to Lavaridge town, some guys in green were blocking it off." Zangoose growled lowly, causing Andy, Alice, and Brian to jump as they were startled by the new Pokemon. "What's with Zangoose?"

"Zangoose got into a fight with Team Aria and they beat it up really badly. That's why he has the scar on his left eye," Lillian told the others. Andy looked closely at Zangoose before he took a swift kick to the face. Everybody began to laugh, and Andy got back up and glared at Zangoose.

"Hey! Maybe if we join together, then we could beat Team Aria, and you and me could get our badges!" Brian yelled excitedly. Just before Owen could respond, two voices cut him off.

"I'm in!" the first voice started.

"Me too!" the second voice finished. It was Brendan and May! Owen looked around and looked at each of the six trainers around him. Would invading Team Aria's plan be dangerous? Why would his friends want to jeopardize themselves?

"Well? What do you say?" Alice asked anxiously. Owen' face lit up and he began to charge towards the door.

"I SAY LET'S GO! Right after I switch Pokemon!"

* * *

**A huge brawl is set to take place over the next 2-4 chapters, so get ready! Owen caught a Zangoose, who has a dark past that will be revisited in later chapters, and some other Hoenn Pokemon of Owen's too. Also, I will be doing the Sinnoh region, and then the Sinnoh Fronteir! Thank MonfernoFreak for the idea, and be sure to review! Till then, peace out.**


	18. Mt Chimney part 1

**Part 1 of the battle with Team Aria begins right now! What does Team Aria want? Will the group be able to stop them? Also, I completely forgot to thank LalaynatheDark for the submission of Lillian! Next, I will be working on the Owen vs Red battle after I post this chapter, and it should be up by tomorrow night or Friday night.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 29, Pound ,Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

**Zangoose, level 31, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

"So we're going to split up into three groups. Brian and Andy and Brendan, you three will take out the grunts. Me and May will be the backup, and Owen and Lillian, you two will take down the leader that's at the mountain." Alice had thought the strategy through over the past two days, and the plan was flawless. The group made their way up the gondola, and their was a nerve rattling silence. Everybody knew their job, just get to the leader of the mission.

"Owen, you better not screw up," Brendan whispered to the calm 11 year old. Owen and Grovyle were sitting on the ground in the corner of the tiny gondola, waiting patiently for their ride to finish.

"You know I won't," Owen mumbled with a stone cold face. Brendan nodded and walked to the front of the tiny box where he stood next to Andy and Brian. May and Alice were stationed in the middle, and Owen and Lillian stayed in the back. "Grovyle, we need to do this perfectly," Owen told his starting Pokemon. Grovyle nodded nervously, and he began to play with the twig that he picked from his mouth.

The door swung open and the group stepped outside. Almost all of Team Aria's organization were at the top of Mt. Mortar, and Team Aqua was with them them too!

"Andy, Brendan, Brian you start taking out some of the grunts! Owen, May, and Lillian, you come with me!" Alice screamed. Owen and the three girls darted towards the top of the mountain where there were only members of Team Aria.

"Hey!" A man with a blue bandana that covered his head stepped in front of the four trainers. He was built like a truck, and he wore an all black jumpsuit. "Where do you think your going?" Alice and May stepped forward and grabbed a Pokeball.

"We're here to stop you and Team Aria from doing whatever you plan on doing!" Alice countered.

"You think you can beat me? Archie? The leader of Team Aqua?" The man laughed and threw out his first Pokeball. A Medicham blocked the way to the top of the mountain, causing May to throw out her Combusken's Pokeball, and Alice called out Amelia.

"Combusken, use Mega Kick!" Combusken kicked the foe Pokemon and Medicham was flung away. Amelia, Combusken, Archie, May, and Alice chased after Medicham, which allowed Owen and Lillian to get to the top of the mountain. There were only two people standing atop the mountain, Trent and Maxie!

"Hello, and welcome to your demise!" Maxie started. Owen and Grovyle growled quietly and Trent began to smirk devilishly.

"Neither of you stand a chance," Trent spat. Grovyle stepped forward and used Leaf Blade on a boulder and chopped it in half, showing off his power. Trent and Maxie began to laugh, and they called out their first Pokemon.

"Go, Golbat!" Trent yelled.

"Go, Mightyena!" Maxie called. Both Pokemon appeared to have an evil look, just like their trainers.

"Go, Skull!" Lillian sent out her Houndoom, and Grovyle stood next to the fire and dark type. The battle was right next to a large pit of lava, which made Owen feel uneasy.

"Grovyle, hit Mightyena with Absorb!" Grovyle launched a small, green tornado at the hyena, and its health was sucked away, and given to Grovyle. Maxie glared at Grovyle, and he was clearly angered.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball on Grovyle!" Mightyena shot a black ball towards Grovyle, but Lillian acted quickly in response.

"Skull, use Flamethrower on Shadow Ball!" The Flamethrower collided with Shadow Ball, and there was a huge explosion.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack on Grovyle!" Golbat flew through the smoke, and slashed Grovyle with its wings. The grass type was thrown back and had taken sever damage from the monstrous attack.

"Grovyle, return. Zangoose, use Crush Claw on Golbat!" Owen threw Zangoose's Pokeball, and the powerful Pokemon jumped above, and then slashed at Golbat. The flying type Pokemon was spiked into the ground, and had swirls for eyes. Zangoose spat at Trent, and then looked over at Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use Take Down on Houndoom!" Maxie screamed. The large dark type Pokemon charged towards Skull, and attempted to take it down.

"Skull, use Flare Blitz!" BOOOOM! The explosion threw everyone back, especially Owen and Lillian. As the smoke cleared, Owen looked around and saw Lillian hanging on the edge of the cliff, barely hanging on.

"Lillian!" As Owen ran over, she lost her grip and Owen dove forwards. He just barely grabbed her hand, and half of his body was laying over the edge.

"Owen! Watch out!" Lillian screamed as she pointed behind Owen with her other arm. He turned around to see Maxie getting ready to kick him off of the ledge!

"Game over!" Maxie screamed as he loaded up to push Owen off.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" A jet stream of water slammed into Maxie, and sent him flying away from Owen and Lillian. The two breathed a sigh of relief, but they were soon out of luck again. The edge of the pit that Lillian was hanging over snapped and she and Owen went plummeting to the lava! "Tropius, catch them!" A gigantic Pokemon swooped down and caught both trainers. They were placed back onto the mountain, and a girl stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked defensively as Zangoose and Grovyle ran to Owen's side.

"I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Wow! Now that Team Aria and Aqua have been defeated, and Maxie, what is set to happen? There will be another battle at Mt. Mortar, and maybe...just maybe, the masked trainer will be revealed! Who will it be? Who is Quinn? Find out soon. Till then, peace out.**


	19. The Unmasked Trainer!

**Last chapter, Owen and Lillian faced off with big bad Trent, the leader of Team Aria, and Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. After a collision between Skull and Maxie's Mightyena, Lillian was thrown onto the edge of the mountain, where lava was underneath her. Owen attempted to save her, but they were both sent off the mountain when Maxie pushed Owen off. A girl named Quinn saved the two, and with old foes returning, what other crazy things will happen? Let's find out!**

**P.S: Thank you jtnvfreak24 for telling me that the mountain is actually Mt. ****Chimney.**

**P.S.S: ANYONE THAT WANTS TO, SEND IN AN OC FOR A FRONTIER BRAIN FOR THE SINNOH FRONTIER!**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 30, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

**Zangoose, level 33, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

Quinn was fair skinned with reddish brown hair and green eyes. The huge Pokemon that had saved Owen and Lillian stood next to her, and it appeared to be extremely powerful.

"Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon. Tropius eat the bananas on their heads, which gives them nutrients which make them stronger." Her Swampert looked very pleased with himself for defeating Maxie so easily.

"Thanks, I'm Owen."

"And I'm Nareece Lillian the third, but you can call me Lillian." Quinn said hello, and the group began to head down the mountain. The other five trainers waited for Owen and Lillian and were confused when Quinn stood with them.

"Who's this?" May asked jealously. The group waited for an answer as Owen and Lillian stayed quiet.

"Quinn," The new girl answered. The group fell silent and an awkward silence arose. The mountain began to shake, causing Brendan to freak out. He ran around screaming and waving his hands in the air, which in result made everyone laugh.

"What's so funny? That sounded like a Pokemon blowing up the mountain!" Brendan shouted at everybody.

"Brendan, there's no way a Pokemon could destroy this mountain in one shot," Owen mocked. Sadly, he was mistaken, and a large chunk of the mountain exploded! A large, winged body could be seen through the smoke, and something was standing on it. As the figure made its way out of the smoke, only Owen and Alice could tell who it was.

"So, we meet again." The figure reached the ground, and it was the masked trainer! Grovyle and Zangoose looked at the ferocious dragon standing behind the masked trainer, and they stepped in front of Owen.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon. Salamence have recently adapted to have wings, and are regarded as one of the strongest Pokemon in Hoenn, and the world." Owen looked at the gigantic Pokemon in terror. It had huge red wings, it walked on all fours, the majority of its body was blue, and it had a white underbelly. The masked trainer pointed their finger at Owen, and they yelled,

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" Salamence spat out a Hyper Beam, but Quinn reacted quickly.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" The moves collided, and they subdued one another. Quinn and Swampert appeared ready for a fight, but the masked trainer wanted nothing to do with them.

"Stop! I'm only here for him." The un identified trainer pointed at Owen, who began to back away in fear. It's not that he was afraid, he just didn't want his Pokemon, or the others to get injured. Zangoose confidently stepped forward, and his claws began to have blue electricity surround them. Owen confidently stepped forward just like his Pokemon.

"Grovyle, you're going to sit this one out. Zangoose, let's tear them to shreds!" Owen cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. Zangoose nodded with his back facing Owen.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

"Zangoose, show 'em what a real Hyper Beam is!" Zangoose reared back and let loose everything he had. Thankfully, both Hyper Beam's exploded. A thick cloud of smoke covered the battleground, giving Owen and Zangoose the advantage. "Zangoose, go in with Quick Attack and use Crush Claw!" Owen cried. Zangoose darted into the smoke, and the cloud of the black substance was surrounded in blue electricity.

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!" Zangoose was launched out of the smoke, but he landed on his feet, glaring into the now clearing smoke. Salamence's legs were beginning to shake, and Owen knew he could win in a move or two.

"Zangoose, use Thinderbolt!" Salamence was zapped by the electricity that was generated from the powerful Pokemon, and it dropped to its knees. Owen began to smirk, he was going to end this. "Wrap it up with Crush Claw!" Zangoose ran straight towards Salamence, and slashed at the dragon type.

"Dodge it!" the masked trainer screamed. The Salamence shot up into the air, but Zangoose was unable to stop himself, and he struck the masked trainer's mask! The foe dropped to the ground and tried to cover their face, but they were unable to.

"OH MY GOD!" Owen shrieked. His guess on who the trainer was, was completely off. "If anybody, I thought you were Burt! Or even Lance because of his Dragonite! But you? Why?" The unmasked trainer was now getting up and began to walk away.

Owen watched as the dangerous foe had become so feeble within a matter if seconds. "I'M TALKING TO YOU JANINE!"

* * *

**What did he just say? And the people that Owen assumed would be the one behind the mask, we're actually supposed to be the masked trainer! So now that you know who the masked trainer is, you will not know why until sometime in Sinnoh! Hahahahahaha! Anyways, thanks. For reading, and I will be posting Owen vs Red chapter 2 soon.**


	20. Training day: Owen vs Alice

**What's going on everyone? That was quite the twist last chapter, and a partial explanation as to why Janine became the masked trainer will be revealed, but there will be parts left out until the Ever Grande Conference.**

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 30, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Electrike, level 24, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tackle**

**Zangoose, level 35, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

Owen couldn't look at the girl, he was beyond disgusted. Janine got to her feet, but still faced the group of trainers.

"I was hired by Giovanni to kill you, so that's why I joined you on your Kanto journey, but I never got the chance." Owen was too shocked to talk, or even move. One of his closest friends was secretly working for a sinister organization and trying to kill him! "It was around the Seafoam Islands, when you were captured. I could've easily defended you, but I didn't because it was part of my job. And then at the Cinnabar mansion, I had the perfect opportunity, but then Blaine rushed in and told you to challenge him."

She sighed with a hint of disappointment. "I will be back, and I will kill you, Owen Plateau." With that, Janine flew away on her injured Salamence, and the group fell silent. Nobody knew who Janine was, but she definitely had something wrong with her mental state, joining Team Rocket.

"I have to go," Quinn told everyone as she, her Swampert, and her Tropius began to walk away. Owen slowly walked down the mountain and headed down a path that said

"Lavaridge below. Proceed down path." Grovyle and Zangoose followed behind their sulking trainer, and eventually caught up to him.

"Zangoose, return." Owen withdrew Zangoose back into his Pokeball, and he looked at Grovyle. "Grovyle, are you ready to win our fourth gym badge?" Grovyle cheered and the two ran down the path as quickly as they could.

•••

Owen was laying in his bed, watching his battles from the Indigo League and the Silver Conference when Andy, Lillian, and Alice barged into his room. All of Owen's Pokemon shot up and glared at the trainers who interrupted their sleep.

"Did you hear about the big news?" Andy asked the young trainer. Owen shook his head, and then Alice spoke up.

"There's going to be a tournament starting tomorrow night, in Lavaridge!" Owen and his Pokemon shot up, and were now listening intently.

"Yeah, there's a maximum of 16 trainers allowed!" Lillian yelled. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she had yelled right after Alice had done so. "And we kind of signed you up," Lillian murmured. Owen looked at his Pokemon, and they looked right back at him.

"So do you guys want to be in the tournament?" Owen asked. Grovyle Dratini, and Electrike cheered, Zangoose and Swellow nodded calmly, and Aron backed away, not trying to draw any attention. By not cheering along with the others, he drew all of the attention, which he didn't want.

Owen looked at the small Pokemon before withdrawing the others to their Pokeballs. "What's wrong Aron?" Aron shook its head, but Owen was too persistent. "C'mon, tell me." Aron seemed to have sighed, and then explained everything to Owen. Alice, Andy, and Lillian waited impatiently as the Pokemon told Owen why he wasn't looking forward to the tournament. "So you feel like you're weaker than all of the others?" Aron nodded sadly, making Owen nod too.

"Why don't you two train?" Alice asked. Owen shot up excitedly as he heard that training would be involved.

"That's a great idea! You can train with Dratini and Electrike because they need some training too!" Owen yelled. Aron slowly wagged his tail as he thought about becoming more powerful, and maybe even being stronger than the others. "So does anybody want to train with me?" Owen asked.

"Sure, I could use some training too," Alice answered in a heartbeat.

•••

"Both trainers will use 3 Pokemon each! Once a Pokemon faints, both Pokemon are unable to return to battle, and the winner of that round receives a point! Whoever reaches two points will be the winner!" Andy explained. "Begin!"

"Go, Flyskye!" A Flygon erupted from Alice's Pokeball.

"Dratini, you're up first!" Owen yelled. Dratini hopped forward and Electrike and Aron cheered for the dragon type. "Dratini, start it off with Twister!" Owen commanded energetically. Dratini whipped her tail through the air which summoned a twister.

"Flyskye, use Dragon Claw!" Owen began to laugh at the dumb command, but he was silenced quickly when Flyskye slashed through the Twister attack with ease. Aron and Electrike stared at the fully evolved dragon type, and then back at their teammate, who was doomed.

"Dratini, use Extremespeed!" Dratini launched itself into the air at a blindingly fast speed and knocked into Flyskye, and she lost her balance.

"Perfect! Flyskye, slam Dratini into the ground with Dragon Claw!" Flyskye descended straight down, and clobbered Dratini. The small, blue dragon type got up quickly and she prepared for another attack.

"Dratini, use Extremespeed!" Owen yelled. The little Pokemon crashed into Flyskye, but the latter of the two didn't seem affected by the attack at all.

"End it with Dragonbreath!" Flyskye released a greenish-yellow beam that Dratini immediately. Owen looked over at Electrike and Aron, trying to decide on who to choose. "Go, Weaver!" A larger form of Sneasel appeared. It had pink stems on its back, but other than that the two Pokemon were identical.

"Electrike, let's go!" Owen yelled as he pointed to the battlefield. Electrike hopped forward happily and watched his foe intently.

"This match will be Electrike vs Weavile! Alice leads 1-0 and only needs one more win to beat you, Owen. Begin!"

"Weaver, use Ice Beam!" Weaver the Weavile sprinted forward, and fired an Ice Beam at Electrike. The small, green Pokemon was hit and flipped backwards. Electrike began to growl angrily, making Weaver growl right back.

"Spark! Hit 'em hard!" Electrike launched itself towards Weaver. Alice grinned happily as Electrike came closer and closer.

"Dodge it." Weaver disappeared as Electrike smashed into the ground where Weaver was standing. The electric type rose from his feet and started looking around for Weaver. "Use Ice Punch!" Weaver hopped out of the ground and uppercut Electrike, sending the electric type flying into the air. Owen watched as his Pokemon struggled to its feet.

"Electrike, retu-" Before Owen could withdraw the electric type Pokemon, Electrike began to evolve! Electrike was now blue with yellow hair on its head that was spiked straight up.

"Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric's electricity is so strong, that it could power an entire city."

"OK Manectric, use Spark!" Manectric dashed forward and he decked Weaver into Alice. The ice and dark type Pokemon was clearly shaken up after the massive hit that he took.

"Weaver, use Dark Pulse!"

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" BOOOOOOOM! Manectric and Weaver stared at one another before Weaver collapsed on the ground.

"The match is tied 1-1!" Andy screamed excitedly, for the first time on the journey. Aron looked up at Owen, and the trainer looked back down at him.

"C'mon Aron, let's go!" Aron refused to move, causing the others to laugh. Owen face palmed and Aron still didn't move. "Fine Aron, we'll train alone. Thanks for the battle, Alice." Owen withdrew Manectric and walked towards Mt. Chimney with Aron. "This tournament is going to be a pain."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had some stuff going on. Anyways, Electrike evolved, and Dratini and Aron will be competing in this tournament, along with two other Pokemon. Round 1 starts next chapter so stay tuned. Till next time, peace out.**


	21. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Grovyle

**Johto Adventure has reached 106 reviews thanks to MonfernoFreak. You guys should check and review his story, Pokemon Unova Capers. It's pretty good in my opinion. Anyways, the tournament starts this chapter and there will be a few surprises to come during this tournament. What will they be? **

**Owen's team**

**Grovyle, level 30, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 22, Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw, Harden**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Ninjask, level 23, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Manectric, level 27, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 35, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

* * *

"Don't worry guys, you'll be back soon," Owen told Zangoose and Manectric as he was about to send them back to Professor. Oak's for Loudred and Ninjask. The two Pokemon sighed, but went back into their Pokeballs and we're sent to the laboratory.

"Oh my! What happened to this Pokemon's eye?" Professor. Oak shrieked as he Zangoose arrived in his lab. The scarred Pokemon glared at the old man before he and Manectric walked out of the picture. Owen was video chatting with Professor. Oak just before the tournament was starting.

"So how's everyone doing?" Owen asked. He hadn't seen his Kanto and Johto Pokemon in a while.

"Gatr!" Feraligatr dove in front of the screen and waved frantically to Owen. Grovyle, who was standing at Owen's side, stared at Feraligatr with a look curiosity.

"Hey Feraligatr! How are you doing?" Feraligatr flashed a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Owen thought about it, and realized how much his starter's personalities differed from one another. Charizard was serious once he evolved, but he occasionally showed glimpses of his old personality as a Charmander, Feraligatr was always happy and had a big personality, and Grovyle was quiet and a loner.

"Owen, let's go! The tournament is starting in 10 minutes!" Lillian yelled to Owen.

"I'll talk to you later Professor. You too, Feraligatr." Owen ended the chat and sprinted over to his friends. "You guys ready to lose?" Owen asked slyly. An intense argument erupted and lasted until the group of four reached the gym.

"This tournament is in the gym?" Alice questioned. Everyone turned to Andy, who shrugged in response. "You better not be wrong." Alice pushed the doors open and the inside of the gym was displayed. There was an open courtyard with battlefield right in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the first ever Lavaridge tournament!" an announcer screamed to a full audience. There must've been close to a thousand people, which was microscopic compared to Owen's League battles. "There will be sixteen trainers competing in this tournament!" A lottery like machine began to hurl ping pong balls around, and then two shot out.

"Numbers 7 and 13 please step onto the battlefield!" A picture of Owen appeared on a large screen along side May! Owen stepped onto the battlefield and took his place and si did May.

"This battle will be 3 vs 3! Both trainers may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go, Aron!" Aron looked around timidly at the crowd of a thousand people.

"Go, Skitty!" A pink cat with a cream face stood on May's side of the battlefield. With a skinny pink tail and small teeth.

"Aron, use Headbutt!" Aron didn't move, and Owen was beginning to lose patience with the small Pokemon. "Come on Aron!" The Pokemon still didn't budge, allowing May and her Skitty to counter.

"Skitty, use Assist!" Skitty's tail began to glow, and then it used Hydro Pump! Aron was blasted by the insanely lucky attack.

"Aron, return." Owen sighed and threw out his next Pokemon. "Go, Ninjask! Use Aerial Ace!" Ninjask soared out of his Pokeball and flew towards Skitty.

"Skitty, use Tackle!" Skitty jumped towards Ninjask, but the flying bug smashed the pink cat into the ground. The crowd went nuts as Ninjask flew back to Owen and Skitty stood back up.

"Ninjask, use Fury Swipes!" Owen demanded. The ninja bug flew towards Skitty and began to slash at it.

"Skitty, use Tackle!" Again, Skitty was slammed into the ground, and Ninjask showed no mercy. Skitty was knocked out by one last Fury Swipe.

"Skitty is unable to battle! May, choose your next Pokemon!" May withdrew Skitty and glared at Ninjask.

"Blaziken!" A tall chicken stood in front of May and stared at Owen and Ninjask. It had red and orange skin, yellow feet, and long white hair with two red stems on its head.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken's foot was covered with fire, and then it disappeared. Ninjask and Owen looked around for the fire chicken, but they couldn't find it.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken cried as it did a front flip and smacked Ninjask into the ground with Blaze Kick. Owen looked at the fire type in terror. None of his Pokemon were that fast or nimble except for Marowak and Wartortle.

"Ninjask is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen prayed that his next Pokemon would come through for him.

"Grovyle, you're up!" Grovyle stepped into the arena and glared at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, return. Go, Beautifly!" Grovyle watched as Beautifly flew into the air right above him.

"Begin!"

"Gorvyle, use Quick Attack!" Grovyle sprung straight up and slammed into Beautifly, who was launched even higher.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" Beautifly whipped up stong winds and Grovyle didn't know what to do. The grass type was cut by the wicked winds and he began to scream in pain.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade to cut through the winds, and then use Pound on Beautifly!" Owen yelled. Grovyle obeyed the long command as he slashed through the strong winds. He then used Quick Attack to jump in the air, and then he front flipped and spiked Beautifly into the ground with his tail.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! May, you must send out Blaziken!"

"Blaziken, let's go!" Owen looked at the state that Grovyle was in, and then recalled his Pokemon.

"Grovyle, come back. Aron, you're up!" Aron looked around and froze up again. The poor Pokemon wasn't able to deal with the pressure that he was under, especially because of his opponent. Blaziken looked down at the small Pokemon and it began to laugh. Aron looked up and began to snarl at the fire and fighting type.

"Begin!"

"Aron, use Headbutt!" Aron lunged forward and hit Blaziken right in the stomach. The large Pokemon began to cough heavily and hold its stomach in pain.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken shot up into the sky and it blocked out the sun. Aron watched as the powerful Pokemon descended straight down towards him.

"Aron, dodge it and use Headbutt!" Aron ran towards May, and Blaziken slammed on the ground right in front of Owen. Before Blaziken could turn around, Aron slammed into its back.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut, and then hit it down with Flamethrower!" May exasperated. Blaziken punched Aron straight into the air and jumped up right after the small Pokemon. Blaziken flew past Aron and was right above him when it released a devastating Flamethrower. Aron was hurled down to the ground and slammed into the middle of the battlefield head first. Aron had swirls for eyes and the crowd went nuts.

"Aron is unable to battle! Owen, you must call out Grovyle!" Grovyle stepped forward and he and Blaziken locked eyes. "The winner of this battle will move onto the second round! Begin!"

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" Blaziken fired a powerful Flamethrower.

"Grovyle, dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Grivyle hopped over the Flamethrower attack and used Quick Attack in mid-air. A white light followed behind Grovyle, and Blaziken reacted quickly.

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken kicked Grovyle straight in the face with a fiery foot, knocking the latter of the two into Owen. The young boy helped up his starting Pokemon and looked at May, who was glaring at them both.

"Grovyle, if you can't do it, I'll forfeit right now," Owen told the injured Pokemon. Grovyle smacked Owen across the face and stepped back into the arena.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken uppercut Grovyle into the air. Grovyle spit out the twig in his mouth as he was punched, and it fell right in front of Blaziken. As Grovyle got up, he saw Blaziken pick up the twig and light it on fire!

"Gro-VYLE!" Grovyle screeched as he began to glow white. His tail grew green spikes, there were yellow bulbs on his back, there were green spikes on his forearms and he became much taller.

"Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. Sceptile are able to cut through trees with Leaf Blade." Owen smiled stupidly as he looked up from his Pokedex and at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, let's make 'em regret that! Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile slashed Blaziken in less than a second, and he wasn't even close to being done. "Now use Quick Attack!" Sceptile decked Blaziken into May, and the fire type starter was knocked out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner, which means Owen moves onto the second round!" Owen and Sceptile chest bumped victoriously as May stormed off with her fainted Blaziken.

"Nice job Sceptile, let's go find you a new twig."

•••

Owen and all of his Pokemon on hand searched for a new twig that was right for Sceptile. All of a sudden, a faint buzz could be heard from around the forest.

"Is that you Ninjask?" Owen asked. Ninjask shook his head and the group went back to searching.

"Tooooor!" Owen turned to see an orange turtle being chased by a massive group of Ninjask!

"Torkoal, the charcoal Pokemon. Torkoal are known for their intense fire type attacks that could burn off a limb." Owen and his Pokemon looked at one another and ran towards the mob of wild Pokemon.

* * *

**Don't ever mess with Grovyle's twig! Also, there is a new poll on my profile so be sure to vote, and don't forget to review mine and MonfernoFreak's stories.**


	22. A Major Loss

**Round 2 begins. Will Owen be able to stop all of the Ninjask? Let's find out, and hopefully he succeeds. Also, I have decided to follow the storyline of BW, but don't worry! I will make another story for BW2 after.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 36, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Swellow, level 25, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 25, Headbutt, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Ninjask, level 26, Double Team, Screech, Aerial Ace, Fury Swipes**

**Loudred, level 21, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Manectric, level 27, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 35, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

* * *

A group of Ninjask flew straight towards Owen and the seven Pokemon, with an even larger flying type flying in front of them.

"Skarmory!" a Skarmory cried as it charged towards everyone. Before Owen could react, Swellow soared into the air and flew towards Skarmory.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" Swellow had white streaks trail after him, and he slammed into the Skarmory. The success of the normal and flying type quickly faded away, and Skarmory began to destroy the other bird. Swellow was smacked against the ground by a wicked Steel Wing. Owen watched in disbelief, looking for someone to help, particularly Sceptile, but he was too busy playing with the new twig he found.

"Jask!" Ninjask cried as it went soaring towards Skarmory, using Aerial Ace. The small bug type slammed into the large steel bird, knocking Skarmory away from Swellow.

"Ninjask, use Double Team!" Ninjask multiplied and surrounded Skarmory. "Now use Screech!" Every clone of Ninjask screeched at Skarmory, and brought the strong Pokemon to its knees. "Finish it with Aerial Ace!" Ninjask and his clones slammed into Skarmory, knocking the Pokemon out, and causing Torkoal and the Ninjask's to cheer.

"Tile-Sceptile," Sceptile said to Owen. The boy understood what the Pokemon was saying, and he agreed one hundred percent.

"Go, Pokeball!" The small device hit Skarmory, and it began to shake furiously.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen picked up the Pokeball and it shrunk to microscopic size, letting Owen know that he had too many Pokemon on hand.

"Jask-Jask-Ninjask!" all of the Ninjask chanted for Owen's Ninjask and Swellow, but mainly for Ninjask. The group surrounded Owen's Ninjask and patted it on the back and kept cheering. The other five Pokemon looked at Owen with unusual looks on their faces, as if they were trying to tell him something.

"Don't worry guys, Skarmory will be fine," Owen told the group. Sceptile smacked Owen across the face, as if he was trying to bring his trainer back to reality. Sceptile pointed at Ninjask and Owen watched as his Pokemon papered to be as happy as ever, being with its own species. "Ninjask," Owen called. The small Pokemon flew forward and was inches away from his trainer's face. "Go. These Ninjask need a leader, and you're that Pokemon." Ninjask watched as tears fell from his trainer's face.

"Jask." The Pokemon took off towards the group of Ninjask, and they flew away. Ninjask looked down and watched as Owen and his Pokemon waved goodbye, and then they disappeared.

Owen's attention was now on the wild Torkoal that stood in front of him. It waited patiently and stared at Owen.

"Torkoal, do you want to come with me?" he asked the fire type. Torkoal began to puff smoke out of the hole on the top of its shell. "OK, go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

•••

"Thanks Professor. Oak, could you have Swellow work with Noctowl?" Swellow stood next to Owen and Sceptile as Owen was video chatting with Professor. Oak, who had Noctowl perched on his shoulder.

"Of course. Are you going to be working with Ninjask?" Owen hung his head low and told Professor. Oak,

"I released him to be the leader of a group of Ninjask." Professor. Oak nodded and began to reminisce about the past.

"That reminds me of a young boy and his Pidgeot that he released to protect a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. He's something else, that kid." Owen's head shot up as he heard Professor. Oak talking about the famous trainer from Pallet town. Supposedly, he was almost exactly like Red, the champion of the Kanto region.

"Thanks Professor. Oak," Owen said as he ended the video chat. He sent Swellow over to the Kanto region via the transporter machine. He Walked out of the Pokemon center with Sceptile and met Andy, Lillian, and Alice.

"Where did you go?" Andy interrogated. Owen sighed and then told them about what had happened less than an hour ago. "Oh. Well the second round is starting soon, so let's go!"

•••

"Hello everybody and welcome to round 2! Only 8 trainers remain, and that number will soon drop to 4!" The lottery machine three out two numbers, and the announcer read them to the crowd. "Number 2!" A picture of Brian appeared on a large screen. "And number 7!" Owen's picture appeared on the large screen next to Brian's picture.

"Let's go Sceptile," Owen said as he walked this end of the battlefield.

"This battle will be 3 vs 3! Begin!" the referee screamed.

"Go, Predator!" An Aerodactyl flew above the battlefield right in front of Brian. Owen looked at Sceptile and both Pokemon smirked slyly.

"Skarmory, you're up!" Skarmory looked across the battlefield and spotted Predator. The two flying Pokemon were both ready to throw down, and so were their trainers.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but don't worry, I'll get anywhere from 2-5 more chapters up today thanks to Hurricane Sandy. Also, Ninjask is not going to return for the rest of this story, and there will be another departure coming soon too. Also, **

**1) Do you like the additions of Torkoal and Skarmory**

**2) Are you sad that Ninjask left**

**3) Do you want to see Ninjask return?**


	23. Monster Evolution

**What's up everyone? If any of you are being affected by Hurricane Sandy, I am too so I feel your pain (I'm typing from my phone like a dedicated author). Next, I've been working on Owen vs Red part 3, so that's why I haven't posted quickly for my standards. Last chapter, Owen caught a Skarmory and Torkoal, but he also released Ninjask. What will his new look team be like?**

**P.S: Spelling errors due to phone**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 36, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Aron, level 25, Headbutt, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Loudred, level 23, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**Skarmory level 25, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 27, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Zangoose, level 35, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 27, Ember, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

Skarmory stared at Predator, and Owen called out the first command.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace to power up your Steel Wing!" Skarmory flew at light speed and his wings glowed a metallic color. Predator managed to dodge the attack, and Skarmory was left looking around cluelessly as to where Predator went.

"Predator, use Crunch!" Predator swooped down from the sky and bit Skarmory! The metallic bird began to freak out and tried shaking off the fossilized Pokemon.

"Skarmory, use Toxic and then Steel Wing!" Owen cried, Skarmory spit poison at Predator, and poisoned the intimidating Pokemon! Predator let go of Skarmory and began to fall towards the ground, and Skarmory chased after with a Steel Wing. Skarmory slammed Predator into the ground and looked ready to finish the job. "Now, use Spikes!" Skarmory summoned up a bunch of spikes, and they all landed on Predator, dealing some serious damage.

"Predator, use Ancientpower!" Brian roared. Predator began to lift up rocks from the ground and just before the large Pokemon could hurl the boulders, it collapsed as the poison and spikes inflicted as much damage as possible.

"Predator is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Brian withdrew Predator, but he flashed a toothy grin as he called out his next Pokemon.

"Go, Voll!" Brian's Camarupt appeared and Owen noticed that he flinched heavily as it watched Skarmory intently. It was Spikes! Owen knew that he had a major type disadvantage, but he didn't really care. He always had type disadvantages and managed to win.

"Skarmory, let's start this off with Toxic!" Skarmory spat out a large amount of Toxic and he hit Voll directly. The huge Pokemon looked very ill, but seemed like he could still battle.

"Voll, use Flamethrower!" Voll took his time aiming at Skarmory, and when he released the powerful fire attack he took Skarmory down! Owen watched in terror as Skarmory fell from over 40 feet and Voll started charging towards him. "Wrap it up with Take Down!" Voll slammed into Skarmory just before he hit the ground and sent the bird flying. Skarmory had swirls for eyes and the battle was tied.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Another type disadvantage," Owen mumbled. "Aron, let's go!" Aron stumbled out of his Pokeball and hit the ground head first.

"Voll, use Magnitude!" Voll winced in pain from Toxic before he used Magnitude. Aron was hurled into Owen by the devestating attack, but he immediately hopped back onto the battlefield.

"Aron, use Metal Claw!" Aron jumped forward and slashed Voll across the face with long metallic claws. Voll stumbled back and then he was affected by the Toxic, and he collapsed.

"Camarupt is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Aron wagged his tail happily as he found out that Voll fainted, giving the small Pokemon a confidence boost.

"Go, Rina!" Brian threw out his third and final Pokeball, which unveiled a Lucario! Aron stopped wagging his tail and he looked at the strong Pokemon with fear.

"Wow, when did Rina evolve?" Owen asked curiously. Brian rubbed his chin trying to remember when the event took place.

"During my battle with Watson. Rina, use Aura Sphere!" The female Lucario hopped into the air and shot out countless blue spheres of energy towards Aron.

"Aron, use Metal Claw to spas through them!" Owen retorted strategically. Aron slashed through every Aura Sphere. The crowd gasped just like Brian and Rina. Even Owen gasped as Aron had suddenly become so strong.

"Rina, use Bone Rush!" Rina jumped towards Aron with a blue staff and began to swig it a him. Aron all of a sudden grew a long white tail and smacked Rina to the other side!

"Ar-Ooooooon!" Aron cried as he was engulfed in a blinding white light. As the light faded, a large Pokemon stood in Aron's place. It had spikes running down its back and it had a black underbelly.

"Larion, the iron Pokemon. Larion is able to lift 5 tons with ease. New moves learned: Iron Tail."

"Lairon, use Take Down!" Larion charged towards Rina, and slammed into the fighting and steel type. Rina was thrown into the crowd and struggled to get up. "Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Lairon jumped into the air, did a front flip, and then slammed its tail on Rina's head. The blue dog had swirls for eyes and the crowd went nuts.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Owen is the winner and will move onto the semi finals!" Lairon ran over to Owen and was about to jump into his trainer's arms before he was stopped by Owen throwing his arms up in self defense.

"Nice job Lairon, you did well," Owen told the newly evolved Pokemon as he withdrew it back to its Pokeball. Brian walked over to Owen and the two shook hands.

"I'll beat you next time," Brian told Owen. The younger boy smiled in response as he said,

"I look forward to it." With another powerful Pokemon by his side, Owen's team was that much tougher to beat.

* * *

**Aron is now a Lairon! Seven levels in one episode is highly unrealistic, but iNt has happened before, and it just seemed like the right time to do it. Anyways,**

**1) What will Owen's team be against Flannery?**

**2) Who should win the gym battle?**

**Till next time, peace out.**


	24. Lavaridge town Semi Finals

**I finally got my electricity back Monday night, so hooray for that. But I don't have any Internet so I have to type another chapter on my phone. Anyways, I read over all of the reviews for this story and I realized I never answered a few questions. **

**1) Owen will be turning 12, there will be a chapter about it**

**2)(Not really a question, but) Owen will get a water type, but it is not one of the suggested water types in the reviews (I did like the idea of Milotic though)**

**In fact, I actually wrote out a summary from right now until the fifth or sixth badge in Sinnoh. But I wil need a female traveling companion because I'm PRETTY SURE, NOT 100% that I have a male traveling partner. But I won't need any for the Unova league because Fate and CJ will return to travel with Owen!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 36, Pound, Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack**

**Lairon, level 32, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 27, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 35, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 27, Ember, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Loudred, level 23, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

"Zangoose, Manectric, and Dratini, you guys are up for this round." Owen and his three Pokemon sat at an empty table in the mess hall of the Pokemon center. Sceptile was clearly upset about not being in an important fight, but he knew that the others needed experience. Zangoose was probably the least excited of the three Pokemon that were going to participate, but that was just his personality. "Time to go guys," Owen announced as he walked out of the Pokemon center and met up with his friends at the tournament battlefield.

"How have you guys done?" Owen asked. He hadn't been at the tournament when he wasn't battling, unlike Alice, Lillian, and Andy.

"The only people left are you, me, Alice, and Quinn," Lillian retorted. The conversation was immediately interrupted by the announcer and the bingo like machine that spit out the matchups.

"We have now reached the top 4 contestants and the matchups will be..." the announcer paused as he looked up at the large screen that displayed 4 blank pictures.

"There's going to be two of us battling each other no matter what," Alice announced to Owen, Andy, and Lillian.

"Lillian vs Alice and Owen vs Quinn!" Owen looked up at the screen and his picture along with Quinn's was displayed first, telling the two trainers that their battle was first. Owen walked to his trainer's box along with Sceptile, Zangoose, Manectric, and Dratini. Quinn stepped into her trainer's box with her Swampert glaring at Sceptile.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokemon!" Owen looked at Manectric and he hopped onto the battlefield energetically, releasing bits of electricity as he showed off his strength.

"Go, Baltoy!" A Baltoy stood across from Manectric and it didn't blink as it watched Manectric.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric howled into the night sky and then zapped the spinning Pokemon. Baltoy didn't seem to be hurt be the attack at all! Quinn murmured to her Pokemon,

"Use Stone Edge." Baltoy lifted stones from the ground mentally and then threw them towards Manectric.

"Manectric, return!" Owen shouted. Manectric hopped into the trainer's box before the rock type attack could clobber him. Owen looked at the four Pokemon in his box and he sighed. "Dratini, I'm sorry but I need Sceptile to go in. I'll let you battle in our next gym battle," the soon to be 12 year old told his Pokemon. Dratini nodded and Sceptile stepped forward as he shifted the twig in his mouth.

"Baltoy, use Psychic!" Quinn shouted to the psychic type. Baltoy fired a blue beam of energy towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Leaf Blade!" Owen erupted. Sceptile gracefully jumped over the blue beam and slashed Baltoy across the face. Baltoy was knocked over and Sceptile crossed his arms and Manectric and Dratini cheered happily. Owen looked over at Zangoose and saw that the Pokemon with a scar on his eye simply smiled.

Owen could never tell if they were rivals or not, but he sure got the impression that they were. Ever since Zangoose met them, he and Sceptile always tried to one up each other.

"Baltoy, Hyper Beam!" Baltoy began to spin its head and show off all of its faces. The yellow bulbs on Sceptile's back began to glow and he opened his mouth and leaned back. Baltoy fired an orange beam of light towards Scetile, who in return unleashed a white ray that slammed into the powerful Hyper Beam. BOOOOM! Sceptile and Baltoy both stood their ground and the crowd was beginning to get amped up.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Owen screamed to his starter. Sceptile lunged forward with a Quick Attack and he swung at Baltoy with a ferocious Leaf Blade.

"Blatoy, dodge it!" Blatoy spun out of the way and he watched Sceptile intently. Sceptile looked right back at the strange Pokemon and they both walked towards their trainers, and turned around to face each other at the exact same time.

Sceptile leaned back and began to inhale large amounts of air while Baltoy's body began to spin, literally. Sceptile unleashed another powerful beam of light and Baltoy fired off a Hyper Beam. Both uncommanded moves collided and began to battle back and forth.

"C'mon Sceptile, you can do it!" Owen cried to his Pokemon. Sceptile's eyes shot wide open and his attack crashed through the Hyper Beam and sent Baltoy flying. When Baltoy hit the ground the crowd went into a frenzy, including Andy, Alice, and Lillian.

"Baltoy is unable to battle! Quinn, choose your second Pokemon!" Quinn withdrew her Baltoy and then she said,

"Great job, my friend. You did great." owen was a bit taken back by this, for he had never heard another trainer, other than himself, say something positive to their fainted Pokemon. Quinn then threw out her next Pokemon.

"Go, Altaria!" A dragon like bird appeared in the air and it had a cloud around its body. Owen had a bad feeling about this matchup, so he followed his gut.

"Sceptile, return. Manectric, get back out there buddy!" Owen yelled as Manectric hopped back out to the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Altaria, use Dragon Dance!" Altaria's body began to glow crimson, but it didn't attack.

"Manectric, use Spark!" Manectric sprinted towards the bird and slammed into its chest, head first. Altaria didn't take much damage which worried Owen about the outcome of this matchup.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!" Quinn demanded. Altaria fired a green wave of flames towards Manectric and Owen. The electric type Pokemon seemed very calm and simply hopped back to give himself and his trainer more time to react.

"Manectric, counter with Tunderbolt!" Manectric zapped away the dragon type attack and awaited his next set of commands. It seemed as those Quinn had a light bulb turn on in her head because she seemed to have discovered something.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace and cover yourself with Dragonbreath!" Altaria descended to the ground and was merely a few inches in the air. The dragon type Pokemon covered itself in the green flames and it zoomed towards Manectric.

"Manectric, use Spark!" Owen demanded. Manectric lunged forward, but he was stopped and then slammed into by Altaria's destructive combo move! Manectric skidded across the ground and he struggled to his feet.

"Dragon Pulse!" Quinn shouted to her Pokemon. Altaria fired a jet stream of a horizontal sky blue tornado that exploded as it hit Manectric. The electric type Pokemon was thrown in front of Owen and was down for the count.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen's eyes opened wide as Manectric was defeated so handily. Even though Manectric hadn't been in many battles at all it was still one of Owen's stronger Pokemon.

"Thanks Manectric, you did your best. Zangoose, let's go!" Owen shouted. Zangoose slowly walked onto the battlefield with much less enthusiasm than his trainer, which made the crowd laugh a little.

"Begin!" the referee signaled.

"Zangoose, use Thunderbolt!" Zangoose let his arms fall to his sides and then h looked up at the sky before electrocuting Altaria. The dragon type still didn't seem to take damage, even though the attack did moderate damage.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" Quinn called. Altaria began to io through the air and towards Zangoose as streaks of light began to trail the dragon type's body. Owen realized Quinn had just set herself up for a counter attack.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw but uppercut Altaria!" Owen yelled to the physically scarred Pokemon. Zangoose's claws began to glow blue with energy circulating around them. Zangoose dropped to his knees as Altaria flew by him, and he slashed the flying Pokemon's wing! Altaria immediately fell to the ground and it stood on both of its legs.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreaghth!" Quinn yelled to her injured Pokemon. Altaria launched green flames at Zangoose, but the attack was futile.

"Zangoose, Hyper Beam!" Owen yelled. Zangoose reared back like Sceptile and his newly learned Solarbeam, and then he unleashed the viscous attack. The Hyper Beam cut through Dragonbreaghth, and then it engulfed Altaria. The blue Pokemon was and Zangoose walked back to Owen as it nothing happened.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Quinn, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thank you Altaria, i appreciate your efforts." Quinn looked at her Swampert, and it jumped out onto the battlefield. Zangoose turned around after hearing all of the commotion and it glared at Swampert. Swampert was scared by Zangoose, mainly because of the gash across its left eye, but it was stil scared none the less.

"Begin!"

"Swmapert, use Hydro Pump!" The foe Swmapert released a jet stream of water and it smacked right into Zangoose. The normal type was amused by the powerful water type attack, much to the surprise of Owen.

"Zangoose, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Zangoose stood on all fours and then rammed into Swampert forcefully. The dual water and ground type got up and began to swipe at the ground.

"OK Swampert, use Earthquake!" Swampert smashed its fists against the ground, and a pillar of dirt shot up and smacked Zangoose in the chin! "Now end it with Ice Beam!" As Zangoose was free falling from the sky, Swampert hit him directly with an Ice Beam that froze Sangoose on contact. The normal type had swirls for eyes and jus like that, the battle was tied.

"Wow. Zangoose, you gave it your all, return. Sceptile, let's finish this." Sceptile nodded and hopped onto the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Swmapert, use Rain Dance!" Swampert shot a ball of water into the sky and then it exploded! Then, it began to rain and Swampert looked like he had just found the fountain of youth.

"Sceptile, hit 'me hard with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile jumped forward and swing at Swmapert.

"Dodge it!" The large water and ground type jumped backwards, and then ran back towards Sceptile.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!" Swmapert was an inch away from Sceptile's face, and it fired and Ice Beam. Sceptile didn't try to avoid the attack, but instead he back handed Swampert so hard that t froze a few people in the crowd!

"Now Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" Sceptile reared back and began charging the menacing grass type attack. Quinn looked like she had a stroke of genius hit her, and then she issued her commands.

"Earthquake, now!" Swampert slammed the ground and a large pillar of dirt shot up. Just as Sceptile was about to release the winning attack, the dirt column hit him in the chin and his Solarbeam exploded right in front of his face! Sceptile slammed into Owen, and the battle was over.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Quinn is the winner and is login onto the championship match and will face the winner of Alice and Lillian's match!"

Owen couldn't help but smile as he withdrew Sceptile.

"Nice job, Quinn," he whispered as he walked off of the battlefield.

* * *

**I know I promised 2-3 chapters, but my power went out for a few hours so that's why. I will post another chapter in a few hours and MAYBE a second one after that. Next chapter, Owen will catch his water type for the region, and he wil finally battle the hated Flannery! What will the water type Pokemon be? Will it help Owen or hurt him? Find out later today. Till then, peace out.**


	25. Hot Springs Showdown

**What's going on everyone? The battle with Flannery will take place next chapter, but Owen will finally catch his water type in this one! Who will the Pokemon be? Let's find out! P.S: Spelling mistakes will be made because I'm on my phone still (no Internet)**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 39, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 22, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Manectric, level 30, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 27, Ember, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Loudred, level 23, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Lairon, level 32, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 38, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

* * *

"Wow, Alice I can't believe you lost to Quinn!" Andy exclaimed as the group of four headed to the Pokemon center early in the morning. Sceptile, Dratini, and Amelia all walked behind the four trainers and were having their own conversation.

"Yeah really. You were supposed to events my loss, not get swept by Quinn," Owen joked as the 14 year old girls began to steam with anger. "Anyways, what are we doing today?" Owen asked. Everyone shrugged and they say down in the middle of the mess hall.

"I know that there are hot springs in Lavaridge," Andy announced. "I used to go there whenever I visited Lavaridhe as a little kid." Sceptile shook his head violently at the statement. "What's up with him?" Andy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Sceptile wants to train all the time now. I haven't slept in the past two days," Owen groaned as his head hit the table from exhaustion. Sceptile picked his trainer's head up and smacked him across the face. Owen turned around and yelled at Sceptile, "Would you stop that!" Everyone laughed and Owen's head smacked the table again.

"You look like crap," Lillian started. Owen looked up at the 13 year old and shot her a dirty look.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Let's go to the Hot Springs later," Lillian dictated as Alice and Andy went back to eating. Sceptile kept shaking his head in disapproval, not wanting to take an off day on their journey.

•••

"$& #" Owen cursed as he stepped into the boiling hot water. Sceptile and Dratini laughed as their trainer's skin turned cherry red. All of the people in surrounding hot springs looked over and shot daggers at the boy and his friends.

"I told you it would be hot," Alice stated matter of factly. Owen brushed off the response and continued to complain about the heat.

"CANNON BALL!" Andy screamed as he jumped into the pool. The boiling hot water splashed everywhere, including Owen's face. The 11 year old began flailing his arms around like a lunatic.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He screamed as he sunk to the bottom of the hot springs.

"For as smart of a trainer he is, that kid is an idiot," Alice announced. The others nodded in agreement. Owen shot up from underwater and began breathing heavily. They sat in silence for a while, with the occasional sound of Sceptile, Dratini, or Amelia practicing their attacks on each other.

"Lillian, why do you keep kicking me?" Owen asked. The girl gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm not," she answered. Owen nodded and began to slink back underwater until he realized that Alice and Andy couldn't be kicking him because they were off in their own area of the hot spring.

"If you're not kicking me, then that means..." Owen's voice trailed off as he tried thinking of a conclusion. "That means-"

"Tomp!" A Marshtomp hopped out of the water and hit Owen with a Water Gun. The young boy was startled and swam to the other side of the water.

"Save me!" he screamed as he his behind Lillian. The girl sweat dropped and threw Owen out of the pool. Owen looked at her as if she was crazy, and she looked right back at him.

"Dratini, Sceptile come here!" Owen yelled to his Pokemon. They both made their way to Owen and looked at him curiously. "Dratini, use Extremespeed on Marshtomp!" Dratini started slithering over to Marshtomp, and then she disappeared. The Marshtomp looked around furiously as it tried spotting where the dragon type had gone. Dratini reappeared and slammed into the water and ground type Pokemon.

A crowd began to form around the two Pokemon and there were bets going on about who would win.

"Fifty bucks says Owen loses," Andy proposed to Lillian. The younger girl looked at him with a stern look, and the lazy teenager turned to Alice. "You in?"

"Sure, why not?" Owen rolled his eyes as the two older kids of the group disappointed him with their antics yet again. After that, Owen focused back on the battle, and witnessed the Marshtomp beating up Dratini.

"Dratini, wrap your tail around it and use Twister!" Owen yelled above the crowd. Dratini snatched Marshtomp's arm and then created a Twister that engulfed the native Hoenn Pokemon. Marshtomp dropped to the ground, but the battle wasn't close to being over.

Marshtomp hit Dratini with a menacing Hydro Pump and then hit her with an Ice Punch! Dratini fell to the ground in pain and looked up at Owen for help.

"Dratini, come back. Go Loudred! Use Uproar!" Loudred hopped out of his Pokeball and shrieked at the top of his lungs. The Marshtomp was hit by the powerful attack and was thrown into the hot spring that Owen and the others were just in. The Pokemon didn't come up from the water and the crowd went away.

"CANNON BALL!" Andy yelled as he jumped into the hot spring. Just before he landed, the water turned to ice and he landed flat on his ass, much to the amusement of the others. The laughter faded as the wild Marshtomp destroyed the ice and started walking towards Owen. Sceptile readied himself for battle along with Loudred, but the foe simply stuck its hand out to Owen.

"I think it wants a hand shake," Alice analyzed. Owen reluctantly shook the Pokemon's hand, but the Marshtomp just kept standing there.

"Loudred, return." As Owen withdrew Loudred, the for Marshtomp pointed at the Pokeball, and then itself. "You want to join me?" Owen asked dumbly. Marshtomp nodded and Owen threw a Pokeball at it.

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

Owen looked over at Sceptile and the tall Pokemon simply nodded his approval.

* * *

**I know that some of you didn't want to see Owen get another starter, but I did. Don't worry, he won't be getting Torchic/Combusken/Blaziken it's only Sceptile and Marshtomp. **

**1) Do you like the addition of Marshtomp**

**2) Should they have remakes of Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald?**

**3) Should the 8th gym leader be Wallace or Juan?**


	26. Blazing Battle in Lavaridge

**So I just did the math, and this story is on pace for 200 reviews! You guys are awesome and the reviews mean a lot to me and keep me writing. Also, I forgot to mention the submission for Quinn from jntvfreak. Last chapter, Marshtomp was included to the already large team of Owen's so now he has a fire, water, and grass type for the Hoenn region. Owen will battle Flannery this chapter, so his journey in Hoenn is close to being halfway done.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 39, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 25, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Manectric, level 30, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 27, Ember, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Marshtomp, level 28, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Lairon, level 32, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 38, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Loudred, level 25, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

The Lavaridge town gym was much more empty than a few days ago during the tournament. Sceptile, still fuming over his loss to Quinn and her Swmapert refused to enter the gym.

"Sceptile, stop being a baby. Don't make me bring Swellow out," Owen warned to his starting Pokemon. Sceptile sighed as he chose to enter the gym rather than deal with his hated teammate. Owen walked towards the gym with his starter without his friends, who were still at the hot springs for a third straight day. The boy and his Pokemon walked into the gym and looked around as they saw people and their Pokemon training.

All of the Pokemon were fire types, Owen noticed as they walked towards the gym's battlefield. As he arrived at the battlefield, he noticed that there was a battle going on.

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!"

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower and scorch that plant!" A girl with red hair commanded confidently. Her Torkoal unleashed a devastating Flamethrower that the Breloom instantly. The Breloom's trainer withdrew the fainted Pokemon and ran out of the gym. Owen and Sceptile watched in terror as the gym leader defeated the trainer with ease.

"Well, I guess we're up, Sceptile," Owen told the tall Pokemon as he walked into his trainer box. The girl with red hair looked at Owen and Sceptile and laughed to herself a little bit.

"You here for a battle?" she asked Owen.

"Yeah, what are the rules?" The girl looked over to the referee and he spoke up instantly. He looked a bit familiar, but Owen couldn't put a name to his face.

"This will be a 3 vs 3 battle. Only Owen may substitute Pokemon, and Flannery may not." Owen nodded, but then realized that the man knew his name!

"How do you know my name?" Owen interrogated. The elderly man began to cackle uncontrollably before regaining his composure.

"It's me, Blaine!" he exclaimed as Owen jumped back in shock. The Kanto gym leader was a fire type master and was the first gym leader to ever specialize in fire types. He and Owen tied during their gym battle, and Blaine awarded him the Volcano badge.

"Grandpa, how do you know this kid?" Flannery asked. Blaine looked into the sky as if he was watching his own flashback like on T.V shows.

"He challenged me close to two years ago in Kanto. He came in eighth in Kanto and sixteenth in Johto. Let me tell you something Flannery. He has one of the two strongest Charizard's I've ever seen," Blaine lectured his granddaughter.

"Alright, enough talk. Go, Slugma!" Blaine poked over to Owen, curious as to see who the young trainer would call out. Sceptile looked at Owen, hoping he wouldn't be called out.

"Go, Manectric!" Manectric stood tall as he made his way to the battlefield. Blaine then issued the start of the battle.

"Begin!"

"Slugma, use Flamethrower!" Slugma released a Flamethrower towards Manectric, and Sceptile hid behind Owen. Owen sighed in disapproval, but called out orders.

"Manectric, dodge it!" Manectric jumped out of the way and waited for his trainer's commands. "Now, use Spark!" Manectric covered itself in blue electricity and slammed into Slugma, launching the magma slug across the battlefield.

"Slugma, use Overheat and knock out Manectric!" Slugma began to glow bright red and then it released a wave of flames towards Manectric.

"Manectric, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Owen yelled to the electric type. Manectric jumped into the air and began to spin 360 degrees. The Thunderbolt collided with Overheat, and Manectric's Thunderbolt prevailed. Slugma was thrown to Flannery and had swirls for eyes.

"Slugma is unable to battle! Flannery, choose your next Pokemon!" Flannery muttered angrily udder her breath and withdrew her Slugma. Sceptile slowly appeared from behind Owen and made his way to the trainer box.

"Go, Torkoal!" Manectric looked at Owen, wondering if he gave Flannery his Torkoal. Owen looked at the electric dog and shook his head, telling him that it was indeed Torkoalception.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric electrocuted the fire turtle, but Flannery's Torkoal seemed unfazed by the powerful attack. Manectric seemed taken back by the defenses of the foe Torkoal.

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!" Torkoal sprung into the air and descended towards Manectric. The heavy fire type slammed on top of Manectric, and pinned him to the ground! "Finish it with Flamethrower!" Manectric was charred to a crisp by the fatal attack.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Blaine ordered. Owen thought hard about his decision before throwing out his next Pokeball. Dratini slithered out of the Pokeball and eagerly jumped around.

"Dratini, use Twister!" Owen demanded. Dratini whipped her tail through the air and summoned a powerful twister. The foe Torkoal was caught up by the twister and was hurled into the air! "Hit it hard with Extremespeed!" Dratini launched itself into the air, using its tail as a spring.

"Torkoal, dodge it!" Flannery dictated. Torkoal began to spin like a torpedo and Dratini flew by it! Torkoal landed on the ground safely just like Dratini. "Now use Overheat!" Torkoal began to glow red and charged up the attack.

"Dratini, use Twister!" Owen yelled. Dratini summoned the strongest twister it ever used, and the destructive attack started spiraling towards Flannery and her Torkoal. The foe Torkoal hurled its head forward and the Overheat collided with Twister.

Dratini and Torkoal were thrown out of the ring and both struggled to get up. Dratini and Torkoal made their ways back to their trainers.

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!" Torkoal jumped int the air and started free falling towards Dratini. Owen quickly countered and issued Dratini her commands.

"Dratini, use Extremespeed!" Dratini and Torkoal slammed into one another and both Pokemon had swirls for eyes. Blaine nodded as if he was approving of the ensuing battle.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your last Pokemon!" Owen threw out his last Pokeball without even thinking.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Owen's Marshtomp looked around and saluted to Owen. The young trainer sweat dropped and looked over at Flannery, waiting for her to call out her last Pokemon.

"Go, Charizard!" Blaine instantly started to smile as he saw the Charizard erupt from its Pokeball and stomp on the battlefield. Marshtomp seemed intimidated by the Pokemon, but not as much as Sceptile. Owen stared at the winged fire lizard and began to think of reasons why Blaine was smiling.

"Charizard, does this trainer look familiar?" Blaine asked the Pokemon. The Charizard nodded and looked at Owen. The boy was immediately taken back to his gym battle against Blaine and when his Arcanine, (at the time was a Growlithe) took down Charizard for his seventh gym badge.

"Marshtomp, are you ready for your first battle?" Owen questioned, trying to pump up his Pokemon. Marshtomp flexed as he fired off a Water Gun into the air.

"Begin!"

"Charizard, use Aerial Ace!" Flannery screamed to her Pokemon. Charizard flew into the air and then towards Marshtomp with streaks of white light going behind it.

"Marshtomp, douse it with Hydro Pump!" Owen screamed to his water type. Flannery's Charizard was hit hard by the powerful water type attack. Marshtomp began to jump side to side as he became amped up from the thrill of a gym battle.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard hit Marshtomp with a not very effective fire type attack. Marshtomp brushed his shoulders trying to tell Flannery's Charizard that the Flamethrower attack was nothing.

"Marshtomp, use Ice Punch!" Owen cried. Marshtomp jumped into the air while doing a front flip.

"Charizard, dodge it!" Flannery ordered. Charizard wasn't quick enough to dodge the freezing cold punch from Marshtomp, and then the Charizard hit the ground.

"Now Marshtomp, finish this with Hydro Pump!" Marshtomp fired a jet stream of water that smashed into the foe Charizard. The fire type Pokemon was knocked out and Marshtomp flexed and shot a Water Gun into the air.

"Congratulations. Here is the Heat badge." Flannery handed Owen his fourth gym badge and Blaine started clapping as he strolled over to the two contestants.

"That is some Pokemon you have right there," Blaine said as he pointed towards Marshtomp who was busy practicing with Sceptile. Owen nodded, knowing that Waht Blaine said was true.

"Sceptile and Marshtomp, let's get going." Owen waved to Blaine and Flannery as he and his two Pokemon walked out of the gym. Owen looked at his badge case and looked at each of his fur badges. The first half of his journey was over, but the half chapter was just beginning.

* * *

**Marshtomp is a beast! So you learned a little bit about Sceptile, specifically that he's afraid of fire types. So the group will be heading back to Petalburg next chapter and another battle will occur. Who will Owen's opponent be? (It's not a gym battle)**

**1) Who should battle Norman? (5 vs 5)**

**2) What will be the toughest gym battle? (Norman, Winona, Tate & Liza, Juan)**


	27. Practice battle! Owen vs Brendan!

**Chapter 27 is right here right now! I looked at some reviewers answers, and the scary thing is, a few of you almost got the entire team vs Norman and one of you actually got the entire team correct! So in this chapter, Owen will be battling a familiar character who shall remain anonymous. Who will it be?**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 39, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 28, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 27, Ember, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Marshtomp, level 31, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Lairon, level 32, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 38, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Loudred, level 25, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Owen said as he took back his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. He and the others arrived in Petalburg the night before. He walked outside to where Lillian, Andy, and Alice were. "Come on out everyone!" Owen yelled as he threw all six Pokeballs into the air. Sceptile, Loudred, Torkoal, Lairon, Dratini, and Skarmory appeared and they looked at one another, and then at their trainer.

"Why do you have all of them out right now?" Alice asked from the bench that she was sitting on. Owen smiled devilishly and then shouted,

"It's training time!" All of his Pokemon cheered behind him and they ran to the battlefield and waited anxiously. Everyone laughed and Owen walked over to the battlefield and began instructing what to do.

"That kid sure loves to battle," Andy sighed.

"That's a bit of an understatement. He's obsessed with battling," Alice remarked. "What do you think Lillian?" The two older kids of the group turned to the younger girl and waited for a response.

"Yeah, I guess." She didn't really pay attention to the question and kept looking at the battlefield. Andy and Alice shrugged off the strange behavior and went back to watching Owen and his Pokemon.

"Nice, Torkoal! Let's try working on Flamethrower," Owen told the new Pokemon. Torkoal nodded and blew steam out of his nose. Torkoal swung his neck back as he loaded up the fire attack. "Now!" Owen cried. Torkoal whipped his head forward and he tried shooting out a Flamethrower. He failed miserably and spat out a small Ember. Torkoal hung his head low as he saw the wimpy attack.

Lairon payed the wailing Pokemon on the back and attempted to cheer him up.

"Owen!" Owen and his Pokemon looked at the exit of the Pokemon center and saw Brendan running towards him. His long white hair bobbed up and down and when he was a few steps away from Owen, he face planted on the dirty battlefield.

"What's up?" Brendan hopped up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Look at what I got!" the boy squealed as he took out his badge case and opened it up. There were five badges in it and Brendan began to go nuts. Owen watched awkwardly as his rival began to pump his fist into the air and scream bloody murder.

"What were the rules?" Brendan broke out of his chants and quickly replied.

"5 vs 5, only the challenger is ale to use substitution, and boy do you need it! Has three Slaking, a Vigoroth, and Linoone. Swampert barely pulled it off," he announced as he ran his hand through his hair. "You want to have a battle? I need to get way stronger for my next badge." Owen looked at his Pokemon and they cheered.

"Sure! How about 3 one vs one battles and the first to 2 wins?" Brendan nodded and the two walked to their boxes. Owen looked over to the group and waited for one of them to volunteer for being a referee. Andy stood up and strolled over to the referee box.

"Coose your Pokemon," he grumbled. Owen shot the grumpy teenager a dirty look before sending out his first Pokemon.

"Go, Mightyena!" Brendan shouted as he threw his first Pokeball. Lairon volunteered to go first and he stepped forward, relishing in the chants from his teammates. The steel Pokemon watched the dark type carefully and they awaited orders. "Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Mightyena shot a black ball towards Larion, and the large Pokemon waited patiently as the ghost type attack drew nearer.

"Lairon, use Metal Claw to slice up Shadow Ball and then Iron Defense!" Lairon slashed up the Shadow Ball and he began using Iron Defense, sky rocketing his defenses.

"Mightyena, use Take Down!" The foe Mightyena lowered its head and started charging towards Lairon.

"Lairon, use Take Down too!" Owen shouted. Lairon began to sprint towards Brendan's Mightyena and the two collided head first. Mightyena fell over and put its paws on its head trying to stop the pain. "Lairon, hit it with Iron Tail!" Lairon jumped up and did a front flip as its tail began to glow metallically.

"Mightyena, use Roar!" Mightyena attempted to send Lairon back to its Pokeball, but the giant steel type smashed its tail against Mightyena's head. Mightyena was sent into the ground and a cloud of dust shot straight up like a pillar. The dark type had swirls for eyes and Brendan looked at Lairon in awe.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Owen wins round one," Andy grumbled. All of Owen's Pokemon cheered and Lairon turned around and smiled modestly. The large and newly powerful Pokemon walked back to the cheering group.

"Go, Cacturn!"

"Go, Loudred! Loudred stepped forward and started pounding his fists against hs chest. Brendan's Cacturn payed little attention to that and it prepared for battle with the obnoxiously loud Pokemon.

"Cacturn, use Faint Attack!" Cacturn disappeared and left Loudred looking around in confusion. The cactus Pokemon reappeared and decked the normal type. Loudred was knocked to his feet, but he quickly got back up and started punching the ground viciously.

"Loudred, use Uproar!" Loudred began shrieking at the top of his lungs and Cacturn was sent flying back by the powerful waves of energy that were coming from the purple Pokemon. Both Pokemon looked at one another, and then they dashed forwards. "Pound!"

"Counter it with Mega Punch!" Cacturn's fist was covered in purple energy and the two Pokemon swung at one another. They were both struck by the opposing attack and they were sent rolling across the battlefield. Cacturn shot up and waited for Loudred to move. The bulky purple Pokemon tried to push himself up, but his arms gave out and he smacked against the ground unconscious.

"Loudred is unable to battle, Brendan wins the second round. Whoever wins this match will win the battle." Owen looked at his Pokemon and studied each of them carefully. Sceptile would win him the match, Dratini had gotten enough training already, Skarmory was going to battle against the gym leader, and Lairon had already battled. Owen scanned his six Pokemon, and then he spotted Torkoal.

"Torkoal, you're going to go win this match. Can you do that for me?" Torkoal looked at the others and then puffed out a large amount of smoke from his nose and the hole on his shell. The fire type walked onto the battlefield and stood tall for battle.

"Go, Medicham!" Brendan's Medicham took a battle pose and began to scream like a ninja. Brendan sweat dropped at the sight of his Pokemon taking a ridiculous pose and making an obnoxious noise. "Medicham, use Focus Punch!" Medicham sprung into the air and its fist began to glow red.

"Torkoal, use Protect!" Torkoal stomped on the ground and a green bubble covered the fire type. Medicham punched the force field but was unable to break through it! "Now use Fire Spin!" Torkoal fired a vortex of fire that engulfed Medicham. As the fighting and psychic type hopped back, it was engulfed by another vortex. Owen didn't know why that happened but he didn't care, it was lowering Medicham's health!

"Medicham, use Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham's knee turned orange and yellow and it ran towards Torkoal and jumped up. The former of the two crashed down and slammed its knee on top of Torkoal's shell, pinning Torkoal to the ground. Owen knew he only had one shot and it was probably the riskiest decision he could make.

"Torkoal, channel all of your energy to your shell and use Flamethrower!" Torkoal began to hum to itself and then it began to shake ferociously. Medicham, who was standing on Torkoal, had no idea what was happening, and neither did Brendan.

"Tor-koooaaaallll!" Torkoal cried as it shot a Flamethrower out of its shell. Medicham was hit directly and was thrown off the tank of a Pokemon. As the fighting type hit the ground it had swirls for eyes, indicating that it had fainted.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Owen wins," Andy whispered. Torkoal was swarmed by his trainer and teammates and the charcoal turtle puffed smoke out of his nose in victory.

"Nice job. You'll definitely beat the leader if you can battle like that," Brendan complimented. Owen nodded and kept listening. "You'll definitely need to use Lairon, Skarmory, and your strongest if it isn't one of them," Brendan instructed. Owen thanked his rival and headed to the Pokemon center to heal his Pokemon.

"You got lucky there, Plateau," Alice said through a grin. Owen frowned before saying,

"It's Owen." He continued to walk forward, but was stopped by yet another,one of his friends.

"Nice job out there, Torkoal looked great." Owen turned to see Lillian. The two rarely talked, in fact they never really got to know each other. The 13'year old girl began to pet Torkoal, who started to lean into her because he was so relaxed.

"Oh, um…thanks. I couldn't have done it without those guys." Lillian nodded and started to walk away, but stopped and half turned.

"I know it's kind of late, but thanks for saving me at Mt. Chimney," the girl said. Owen nodded and walked into the Pokemon center with his Pokemon.

"No problem."


	28. Normal old Norman

**Hey everybody, I hope you're having an awesome Saturday. Owen battled Brendan last chapter, and he won when Torkoal learned Flamethrower. With a gym battle looming, how will Owen prepare for Norman? And I'd also like to thank ddreamer9159 for a rival submission for the Unova region, and jntvfreak24 for Owen's female companion in Sinnoh.**

**On a side note, I don't think I need any more companions or rivals for the rest of the series unless I decide to make another story that isn't the battle frontier or a normal league (Kanto, Johto, etc.)**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 39, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 28, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Lairon, level 35, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 38, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Loudred, level 28, Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Supersonic**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Marshtomp, level 31, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

* * *

Owen woke up bright and early for his gym battle. He looked over to the corner of the room and saw Sceptile sprawled out like a starfish and he was dead asleep. Owen sweat dropped before waking up the exhausted Pokemon. As soon as Owen took out Sceptile's Pokeball, the grass type hopped up and glared at Owen and then he pointed at the Pokeball.

"So Sceptile, how are you feeling for the gym battle today?" Owen questioned. Sceptile nodded and crossed his arms calmly. Owen got dressed quickly and ran to the mess hall where he encountered Andy. "What are you doing up so early?" Andy's head shot up and he spotted the 11 year old.

"Oh, it's you. You told us to get up early for your gym battle," the teenager snarled. Owen tilted his head slightly and tried to remember when he said that.

"I never told you guys to do anything like that, ask the author," Owen said as he looked straight up. Andy looked straight up too.

"What are you looking at?" Owen looked at Andy and then back up to the ceiling.

"Nothing. So let me ask agin. Why are you here?" Owen sat down across from Andy and waited for a response.

"You're not going to give is up, are you?" Owen shook his head in response and Andy sighed. "Let's just say me and one of the girls are in a rough patch right now." Owen nodded before replying,

"Who? Lillian?" Andy face palmed and walked away. Owen looked at Sceptile who shrugged cluelessly. "Let's, eat!" Owen cheered as he finished ordering his food. He called out all of his Pokemon and they all had pokechow which turned into a contest of who could eat their bowl the fastest.

"Owen!" Owen looked up and he spotted Fate walking into the Pokemon center with Hez, who was now a Swampert.

"Fate! What brings you here?" Fate face palmed just like Andy did before.

"I'm from Hoenn. Remember?" she asked sarcastically. Owen nodded, suddenly remembering that his oldest traveling companion was from Hoenn. Fate walked over to Owen's Pokemon and inspected each of them closely.

"Is this your entire team?" Owen shook his head before telling Fate what Pokemon he had. "So a Swellow, Manectric, Torkoal, and Marshtomp. I'm guessing Sceptile's your strongest?" All of the Pokemon except Zangoose nodded, causing quite the stirrup between the scarred Pokemon and Owen's starter.

"Guys, calm down. Let's go get our fifth badge!" Owen quickly defused the problem and all of the Pokemon raced to the door except Sceptile and Zangoose.

"Wait, I'll come with you. I think Norman will remember me," Fate said as she ran to catch up with Owen. Fate had really changed since the last time she and Owen travelled together. She was calmer, more mature, and she was dressed less goofy. The two walked in through the doors and Owen withdrew all of his Pokemon except Zangoose and Sceptile. A man stood in the middle of the battlefield. He had black hair, a red vest, and appeared to be in his late 30's.

"Hello challenger. Hello Fate." Owen said hello along with Fate. "I'm guessing you're here to get your next gym badge?" Norman asked. Owen nodded and the man began to walk towards his trainer box.

"The battle will be 5 vs 5! Only the trainer may use substitution, begin!" the referee announced.

"Go, Linoone!" Owen looked at Sceptile and Zangoose and them he threw out his first Pokemon.

"Loudred, you're up first!" Loudred jumped up and down as he realized he was in a gym battle. "Loudred, start it off with Supersonic!" Loudred shot yellow rings from his eyes that slowly made their way towards Linoone.

"Linoone, use Dig to avoid Supersonic!" Linoone burried underground and dodged the Supersonic attack. Loudred looked around and began to Pumch the ground in frustration when he couldn't find Linoone.

"Loudred!" Loudred turned to face Owen and he quieted down immediately. "Return." Owen withdrew Loudred back to its Pokeball and he threw out his next Pokeball. "Skarmory, come on out!" Skarmory flew out of his Pokeball and stayed in the air.

"Very clever. But we can still hit you! Linoone, mp out and use Flamethrower!" Linolne hopped out of the ground and hit Skarmory with a Flamethrower attack. The metal bird managed to stay in the air, but he appeared to take serious damage.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!" Skarmory swooped down and smashed into Linoone and sent it into the hole that it had burried earlier. "Now use Toxic in the hole!" Owen shouted. Skarmory spit out an absurd amount of poison and it landed in the hole. "Quick, use Spikes before Linoone can get out!" Skarmory swung his wings outwards and he shot out an array of spikes all across Norman's side of the battlefield.

"Linoone, use Headbutt!" Linoone hopped out of the ground and attempted to use Headbutt on Skarmory.

"Skarmory, dodge it and use Steel Wing!" Skarmory dodged the attack and smacked Linoone with his wings, that suddenly became metallic. Linoone hit the ground and rolled onto the spikes. The foe Pokemon stood up, but then collapsed because of the effects of Toxic.

"Linoone is unable to battle! Norman, choose your next Pokemon!" Fate clapped as she witnessed her friend take down the gym leader's first Pokemon handily. Skarmory screeched happily and he stood on the ground and looked at Owen.

"Thanks Skarmory, return. Go, Dratini!" Skarmory was withdrawn back to his Pokeball and Owen sent out Dratini. Norman eyed the dragon type closely as he sent out his second Pokemon.

"Linoone, return. Go, Vigoroth!" As Vigoroth stepped onto the battlefield, he was injured by Skarmory's spikes attack. "Vigoroth, use Slash!" Vigoroth bolted towards Dratini and slashed the small Pokemon. Dratini slammed into Zangoose, who helped the dragon type up.

"Alright Dratini, let's hit 'em ack hard with Extremespeed!" Dratini noodded and then disappeared. Vigoroth blinked its eyes and then Dratini slammed into the buff white furred Pokemon. Norman nodded and then muttered someing to himself.

"Vigoroth, use Aerial Ace!" Vigoroth's arm had white streaks of light trail behind it as it slashed Dratini again! Dratini struggled to get up before releasing a cry of pain.

"Dratini, can you keep going?" Owen asked cautiously. Dratini nodded while stil staring at Vigoroth. "OK, time to use our new move we've been practicing. Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Dratini's head shot straight up and its stomach began to glow orange. She then shot out a large orange ball that had red flames surrounding it.

"Vigoroth, use Focus Punch!" Vigoroth closed its eyes and its fists began to glow red. The fast Pokemon then opened its eyes and punched the Dragon Rage. The dragon based attack exploded immediately and Vigoroth grinned slyly. Owen, Sceptile, Fate, and Dratini all gasped in shock as Vigoroth began walking forward slowly. Zangoose was ready to pounce, but Owen and Sceptile held the normal type Pokemon back.

"Dratini, use Twister!" Dratini tried to use Twister, but she was too tired to attack and she collapsed. Norman's Vigoroth howled into the air and Zangoose growled lowly.

"Dratini is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and withdrew Dratini back to her Pokeball. He looked over to Sceptile, and the grass type jumped forward angrily.

"Sceptile, hit it with Quick Attack!" Sceptile sprinted towards Vigoroth and smacked into the aggressive Pokemon. Sceptile jumped back and unfolded his arms as he started to use Leaf Blade. Vigoroth waited for the grass type to move, but Sceptile stood still.

"If you won't move then we will! Vigoroth, use Aerial Ace!" Vigoroth's arm had white streaks of light follow behind it.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade max power!" Sceptile lunged forward and both Pokemon slashed one another. They stood with their backs facing each other for what stemmed to be hours. Vigoroth smacked against the ground and had swirls for eyes.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle! Norman, choose your next Pokemon!" Norman widrew his Vigoroth and muttered something to himself again, worrying Owen about his strategy.

"Go, Slaking!" Slaking was injured by the dangerously shar spikes. Sceptile didn't know how to react to the lazy Pokemon. Owen studied Slaking before withdrawing Sceptile.

"Sceptile, come back. Go, Lairon!" Lairon slammed onto the ground when he appeared. "Be careful Lairon." Lairon nodded and Fate began to cheer for the steel and rock type. Lairon sweat dropped and then put his game face on.

"Slaking, use Focus Punch!" Slaking closed its eyes and it inhaled deeply as its hand began to glow red.

"Lairon, use Iron Defense!" Lairon's armor began to shine like a polished car and then Slaking jumped up. Slaking swung at Larion, who quickly hopped out of the way of the super effective attack.

"Lairon, use Iron Tail!" Lairon ran towards Slaking, who didn't even try to move out of the way. Laiorn slammed its tail over Slaking's head and Slaking roared.

"Slaking, use Earthquake!" Slaking slammed his fists on the ground and a pillar shot up and slammed Lairon into the ceiling. The heavy Pokemon crashed into the ground and caused a large crater to appear. Lairon tried to get to his feet, but his legs gave out and he fainted.

"Lairon is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen grimmaced as he returned Lairon back to his Pokeball.

"Skarmory, come on out!" Skarmory screeched as he flew into the air from his Pokeball. "Skarmory, watch out. Slaking took Lairon out in one hit," Owen warned his flying Pokemon. "Start it off with Toxic!" Skarmory spat poison on Slaking who again, didn't try t avoid another attack.

"Perfect! Slaking, use Facade!" Slaking unleashed white beams of light that engulfed the battlefield. Skarmory was sent spiraling into the wall behind Owen. The steel bird barely managed to get back up to its feet, and it seemed like it didn't have much left in the tank.

"Skarmory, hit Slaking with a Steel Wing, Aerial ace combination with everything you've got!" Owen chanted. Skarmory soared towards Slaking with white streaks of light following behind him and his wings were glowing metallically. Skarmory slammed into Slaking head first and then he slashed the gigantic Pokemon with his wings.

"Slaking, finish it up with Focus Punch!" Slaking followed his commands and went through the exact same routine as the last time he used Focus Punch. Skarmory flew forward and used Aerial Ace without a command.

"Skarmory!" Owen screamed before his Pokemon collided head on with Focus Punch. Skarmory was beaten handily by the Focus Punch and when he slammed against the ground, he had swirls for eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Challenger, please select your next Pokemon."

"Thanks Skarmory, you gave it everything you had. Take a nice long rest." Owen looked up and thought of how he could beat Slaking.

"Tile." Sceptile jumped forward and waited for the referee to begin the battle. Owen looked at Sceptile as if he was crazy, but he nodded his consent.

"Sceptile, start it off with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile lunged forward and slashed Slaking with a devastating Leaf Blade that knocked over the heavy Pokemon. Slaking jumped back up and roared.

"Slaking, use Earthquake!" Norman yelled.

"Stop it with Quick Attack!" Just before Slaking punched the ground, Sceptile rammed into the large Pokemon and knocked it over again. "Wrap it up with Solarbeam!" Sceptile's yellow bulbs on his back began to glow, and then he unleashed a furious Solarbeam. Slaking was slammed against the wall and had swirls for eyes.

"Slaking is unable to battle! Norman, choose your next Pokemon!"

"How about we each only get one Pokemon ref?" The referee seemed puzzled by the question, just like Owen and Fate.

"Only if it's OK with the challenger," the referee said as he turned to Owen.

"Sure, go ahead." Norman nodded and threw out his last Pokemon.

"Go, Vigoroth!" As Vigoroth took damage from Spikes Owen contemplated whether or not to use Sceptile, but his decision was made for him. Zangoose jumped forward and growled angrily. Sceptile walked to Owen and let Zangoose have the battle.

"Zangoose, let's hit it with Thunderbolt!" Zangoose began to glow yellow before firing off a Thinderbolt attack.

"Dodge it Vigoroth!" Vigoroth jumped out of the way and smirked at Zangoose. "Now use Slash!" The foe Vigoroth jumped forward and tried slashing Zangoose. The bitter Pokemon avoided every attack and countered with a Crush Claw. Norman's Vigoroth was hurled back, but it quickly recovered.

"Nice job Zangoose. Use Quick Attack!" Zangoose sprinted forward and tried decking Vigoroth. The latter of the two nailed Zangoose with a Dynamic Punch and the angry Pokemon was sent rolling into Owen.

"Finish it with Slash!" Vigoroth jumped forward and swung at Zangoose. Zangoose immediately had a flashback and everything froze in current time.

_"Let's get all of these Zangoose," a Team Aria grunt told another grunt…_

_"Zan!" Zangoose looked to his left and saw his entire group of Zangoose being thrown into the river and he tried running away…_

_"Now use Slash Vigoroth!" Zangoose, who was pinned down cried bloody murder and he was slashed across the face so badly that he was bleeding…_

Just as Zangoose's flashback ended he blocked Vigoroth's attack and punched it. The foe Vigoroth was sent flying backwards and was struggling to get back up

"Zangoose, use Hyper Beam!" Zangoose reared back and fired off an ungodly Hyper Beam. The insane attack sent Vigoroth flying THROUGH the wall! Norman looked at Zangoose with terror trembling in his eyes. His Vigoroth definitely fainted, against one Hyper Beam.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle! Zangoose is the winner.

"That is an incredible Pokemon, the strongest I've seen! I'd like to train it for you, I specialize in normal types," Norman exclaimed. Zangoose looked over at Owen, his scarred eye staring through him.

"Sorry, but Zangoose doesn't really trust anyone. Not even me. But I do need you to train my Loudred, he's not getting much battling time with me," Owen admitted with a hint of remorse. Norman nodded and Owen handed him Loudred's Pokeball.

"I'll have him in tip-top shape by the Ever Grande Conference, don't worry." Owen nodded and walked out of the gym with Fate, Sceptile, and Zangoose.

"What happened to Zangoose's eye?" Fate asked. Zangoose turned to her and made an inappropriate gesture, causing Sceptile to laugh.

"I guess they don't have a rivalry anymore," Owen pointed out as he saw the two Pokemon talking in their own language.

"Well lets go to the Pokemon center," Fate said after a long pause of silence. Owen nodded and the two headed to the pokemon center.

* * *

**There's a little more insight on Zangoose's freak accident. It will progressively be revealed, and near the end of the story, it'll all be put together. So, Loudred's gone now, which brings Owen's count of Pokemon down to 9. **

**1) Who would you rather see come back? Ninjask or Loudred?**

**2) Who will Owen catch next?**

**3) How do you feel about part of Zangoose's story?**


	29. Dark Discoveries

**Hola amigos y amigas. Welcome to chapter 29 of Pokemon Hoenn Adventure. It's hard to believe that this story almost has as many reviews as Johto Adventure in 13 last chapters, and it has more than Kanto Adventure! Last chapter, you all learned a little bit about Zangoose's past and Owen won his fifth badge, which I forgot to include after the battle. This chapter is really just highlighting moments in Zangoose's past and going into Owen's feelings about Janine being the masked trainer.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS "MURDER" FOR THOSE WHO CAN NOT STAND SOMEONE KILLING AN ANIMAL (or Pokemon) THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. IT ISN'T AS BAD AS IM MAKING IT OUT TO BE, BUT IT'S JUST IN CASE OF ANY FLAMES.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 31, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 41, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Marshtomp, level 31, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

Owen walked into the mess hall late at night for his dinner and Sceptile and Marshtomp followed behind him.

"Come on out everyone!" Swellow spotted Sceptile, but before he could even try to start something with the stronger Pokemon, he was smacked by Marshtomp. Swellow sighed and went about eating his dinner calmly while everyone else began conversing.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing you on TV!" Alice screamed as Fate told them about her Hoenn journey. "I still can't believe your Swampert lost to that Armaldo." Fate nodded quietly while Hez shook his head angrily. The attention was quickly shifted to Owen, who was giving Lairon more food.

"So what about you, Owen?" Andy asked. Before Owen could answer, Alice butted in and seemed frustrated.

"He travelled in Johto with my friend, Lucy!" she exasperated. Andy fell back and smacked against the ground. Owen began to laugh and answered the elder boy's question once he got back onto his chair.

"I started in Kanto, I made it to the top 8, then I went to Johto and made it to the top 16." All of Owen's Pokemon we're now listening very carefully. They never thought of their trainer as a powerful, or elite trainer, but he seemed to be because of his story. "I started with Charizard, and Feraligatr, and then Sceptile," Owen told the others, specifically Andy and Lillian as he turned to face his current team.

"That Kanto team was something else," Fate said as she began to reminisce about their adventure.

"I say we head back to Mauville so then we can get to Fortree city," Andy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and then they moved onto a new topic.

"Fate, do you want to go shopping?" Alice asked. Fate shot up and squealed.

"YES! Let's go!" Fate grabbed Alice quickly and they darted out of the Pokemon , Andym and Lillian were left sitting at the table quietly, the two loudest members of the group now gone.

"Screw this. I'm going to bed, we'll leave tomorrow," Andy stated as he walked down the hall and headed for his room. Owen continued to pound down his dinner while Lillian sat patiently and watched the Pokemon play fight.

"They really do get along," she analyzed as the Pokemon continued to play with one another. Owen shrugged and finished his dinner quickly and he got up from the table. "So what do we do now? It's only 6:00 o'clock and Andy's asleep and Fate and Alice are out shopping."

"I'm going for a walk," Owen told the girl as he began walking towards the doors of the Pokemon center. All of the Pokemon followed behind and so did Lillian. "Everybody, return." All of the Pokemon were withdrawn to their Pokeball's except Sceptile and Zangoose.

"Why do you always leave Zangoose out with Sceptile?" Owen turned and looked at the older girl.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone other than Sceptile." Owen continued walking down the dark streets of the city along with his two Pokemon and Lillian. They walked on silence for close to an hour with the occasional sound of Zangoose and Sceptile talking. "Have you ever…" Owen drifted off as he stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. The others stopped too and waited for Owen to finish his thought. "Have you ever been betrayed by someone close to you?"

The two Pokemon and the girl were caught off guard by the strange question. Zangoose began to have horrible flashbacks of when he had injured his eye.

_Zangoose had just gotten back from scavenging for food to find that his entire colony was gone. He heard faint cries from the inside of the cave just outside of Fallarbor town. He quickly ran and reached the entrance where he could hear louder cries. The normal type dashed towards the noise and he arrived in the heart of the cave to see strange people in green with flying type Pokemon that were trying to drown his friends. He tried to stop the two henchman but he was halted by a more imposing man and his Vigoroth._

_"Trent! What do you want us to do with the others?" The man half turned and pointed to the water and they nodded._

_"So, you managed to not get caught by us, huh?" Zangoose began to backpedal slowly, but he wouldn't be able to escape. "Well, I know that this Vigoroth lived with you and your pack of Zangoose because it told me everything about it. And now, his face will be the last you see before you end up like the others!" Trent cackled._

Zangoose began to shiver as the memories went rushing through his mind.

"No, I wasn't," Lillian replied. Owen sighed and started walking again.

"But I have." Owen turned and saw Quinn appear and walk towards him. "It's one of the worst feelings you could ever have," she said. Owen immediately began to remember how one of his closest friends had ever betrayed him. Janine turned out to be the one that was trying to kill him throughout Johto and part of Hoenn. "It all started when I started school."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just trying to set it up for next chapter which will be mainly a flashback. Also, Owen will meet a new Pokemon and will discover an evil scheme that is ready to take place.**


	30. A Reminiscent Run In!

**So, this chapter is a filler but it will also introduce a new character. I did a few different versions of this chapter, but they all seemed really sucky and I don't really want to rush this story, much like the others. Also, I've decided that I will not make a story about a new region, because it will be way to hard. I appreciate all of the Fakemon, but I just can't do it. Instead, there will be a new story in its place and you can see the details on my profile.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 31, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 41, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Marshtomp, level 31, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

Owen turned to see Quinn standing next to Lillian and his two Pokemon. It was probably the first time she had talked to anyone in the group aside from Mt. Chimney when she had saved Owen and Lillian from falling into the lava.

"So what happened to you?" Owen asked bitterly. Quinn smiled slightly as she realized she couldn't get through to the angry child.

"Nothing really," she lied. "What happened to you?" Lillian nudged the newcomer slightly, as if she as telling her to back off from the topic. Owen gazed into the dark skies and sighed.

"A close friend of mine tried killing me countless times. So it's far worse than any other story you could make up," Owen spat as he walked away and back towards the Pokemon center. Lillian watched as the normally upbeat boy became bitter and nasty, it was a 180 degree turn.

"Wow. And I thought I was starting to know Owen," Lillian gasped in shock. Quinn nodded before she walked towards the Pokemon center. Lillian ran after her with Sceptile and Zangoose following after her. Sceptile seemed to be genuinely worried about his trainer's mentality, unlike Zangoose who seemed like he could give a crap. "I guess we're going to have to cheer him up," Lillian stated to Sceptile and Zangoose.

•••

Owen sat on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling, remembering how he met his former friend.

_…"You too, Tempest!" Both Pokemon swooped down and landed right next to the Fuchsia city gym. Owen and CJ withdrew their Pokemon and along with Fate, they dashed into the Pokemon center. Owen smacked right into a teenage girl, who was just walking away from the health restoration machine._

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" the girl asked. Owen got up to his feet and brushed off the dirt._

_"Yeah I'm fine. That was my fault, if I didn't run in here I..." his voice trailed off. The girl that stood before him was around the age of 13 or 14. Owen thought she was quite attractive. She was fair skinned with purple hair. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, with baggy black pants._

_"I'll see you around," she said, winking at Owen while walking out of the Pokemon center. _

He sighed sadly before ferociously punching the wall behind him. Dratini, Lairon, Swellow, and Marshtomp all looked at their trainer with worried expressions. They immediately huddled up and began to think of ways to cheer up their trainer.

"Maybe we should suggest training," Marshtomp started. They turned around and saw Owen scream into a pillow and they all sweat dropped.

"We could always hug him," Dratini opined as she began to look off into the distance and start daydreaming. Lairon shook his head disappointedly at the stupid idea. He looked over to Swellow, hoping he could hear a decent idea.

"I've got it! I'll kick the crap out of Sceptile and then-" Swellow was cut off by Marshtomp smacking him in the back of the head.

"Guys and Dratini!" The four Pokemon turned to see Sceptile talking to them with Zangoose by his side. "Come here." They did as they were told to do so and they all walked out into the hallway of the luxurious Pokemon center. "What are you guys doing?"

"Thinking of ideas on how to cheer Owen up," Lairon replied.

"Owen? I thought his name was Chad!" Swellow cried. This time, Marshtomp hit him with a Water Gun and sent the bird flying down the hallway.

"So what were the ideas?" Sceptile questioned the group. Marshtomp and Lairon sighed with disappointment before they let the starting Pokemon know.

"Training." Sceptile walked into the room but quickly ran out as Owen hurled a desk in his direction. "Hugs," Lairon snarled as he looked at Dratini. "And Swellow beating the crap out of you." Sceptile face palmed as he heard the idiotic ideas. "I'd like to see you come up with a better one."

There was a moment of silence as Sceptile tried to think of ideas. "FOOD!" Sceptile shrieked as he realized that's what his trainer loved the most. Ironically, Owen began to shout

"I'm so pissed, not even food can help!" There was another long pause, but this time no one had any ideas. The group sighed and began to walk towards the lobby where they hoped to find Alice or Fate, but they were stopped by Zangoose who was leaning against the door to Owen's room.

"I think I've got it."

•••

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Swellow asked Zangoose. The quiet Pokemon turned and gave the flying type a cold stare that answered his question immediately.

"I still think my plan was better," Dratini muttered, causing the others to turn their heads and look at the unevolved Pokemon like she was stupid. "What?" Everyone shook their head in disappointment. They knocked on their trainer's door and waited for him to respond, which he didn't.

"I thought you said he'd still be up," Marshtomp exclaimed as he turned his back to the door. As soon as he did so, the door swung open and Owen saw his Pokemon standing right in front of him.

"What do you guys want?" Sceptile was shoved forwards by everyone, hoping that he would speak for them.

"Scep-Sceptile!" Sceptile yelled as he pointed down the hall. Owen looked at the Pokemon blankly until it dashed away with the others. Owen scratched his head before he realized something was wrong.

"Wait up!" Owen screeched as he darted down the hallway and into the lobby of the Pokemon center. He saw Lairon's tail just as the door closed in the front of the healing center and he ran outside. As he made his way outside, Owen saw Swellow waving for him to follow them, so Owen engaged in an all out sprint. He quickly caught up to the Pokemon and was only a few feet away before they turned at a corner.

Owen turned too, and he slammed into something and he hit the ground. As he stopped rubbing his ailing head he saw someone else rubbing their head too. Owen ran over to them and tried helping them up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine, if I didn't chase after my Pokemon like that then I…" His voice trialled off and he could finally see who he hit into. It was a girl who had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a yellow hoodie, a pair of ripped up jeans, and running shoes. "I'm Owen Plateau, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you too." The two were quiet for a moment before Owen spoke up.

"So uhhh…do you want to do something tomorrow?" Sapphire laughed lightly at the nervous boy that stood before her.

"Sure, here's my number." She handed Owen a slip of paper that she wrote her number on, and then she walked away. Owen turned back around to his Pokemon and he pumped his fist into the air.

"Did you guys try to set that up?" Owen asked joyfully. The pokemon looked at one another and they didn't know what to say.

"Dude, that wasn't the freaking plan," Swellow whispered to Sceptile.

"I know, but we can't tell him that! Everyone nod," Sceptile ordered. All six Pokemon nodded in response to Owen's question and their trainer instantly returned them all back to their Pokeballs except for Sceptile.

"C'mon buddy, let's go back to the Pokemon center."

* * *

**I hope you guys were able to bare this chapter. Also, when the Pokemon talked, it was only to one another and humans couldn't understand. Sapphire will return and make appearances throughout the story, but I'm not exactly what her role will be. As always, thanks for reading. Till next time, peace out.**


	31. Dratini Takes Flight

**I'd like to star off by saying no, Sapphire will not become another masked trainer. Also, I have the plot for each of my next 3 stories posted on my profile so if you want to check that out, feel free to do so. And in this chapter, the group will be traveling to Fortree city (they're already in Mauville because I don't want 3 filler chapters in a row) and two evolutions will occur in the next 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dratini, level 31, Extremespeed, Leer, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 41, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Swellow, level 27, Peck, Growl, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Marshtomp, level 31, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

"Sooo," Alice sang as the group continued westward towards Fortree city. "How's Sapphire doing?" Owen calmly thought about many different responses and the outcomes of each.

Response 1: "Shut up Alice, at least I have a girlfriend. You don't even have a boyfriend!" Alice would proceed to beat Owen up to the point where his head would be stuck in his butt.

Response 2: "She's fine." If Owen were to say that, then Alice would stop pestering Owen and probably gain respect for him by taking the high road and acting more mature than someone who was 3 years older thank him.

Owen turned to the older girl and sided with his brain over his heart.

"She's fine. We're going to hang out in Mosdeep city," Owen answered. Alice appeared to be irritated by not getting a heart felt response from the 11 year old. She, Andy, Owen, and Lillian continued in silence until they reached the body of water that separated Routes 118 and 119.

"So how are we going to make it across?" Andy asked as he yawned loudly and began to stretch. Alice glared at him and then she looked at Amelia.

"Amelia, use Aura Sphere on the water," Alice told her Lucario. Amelia shot out an Aura Sphere that blew all of the water onto the shore, leaving a sandy path for them to cross. Everyone crossed and they reached a forest like area that had grass that was up to Andy's head.

"Well it looks like I'm not going through this," Andy stated flatly. Alice grabbed the elder of the group and dragged him into the 8 foot high grass. "Help! Owen! Lillian!" The two younger children laughed at the expense of the 15 year old and they trudged through the disgusting grass.

"Sceptile!" The grass type Pokemon was rolling around in a grassy area but stopped as soon as Owen yelled to him. Just as Sceptile started walking towards Owen, a white streak of energy exploded in between the trainer and his Pokemon. Owen looked around until he saw a four legged Pokemon. It had white fur and black skin. It had a large black horn on its head, and it seemed to be territorial.

"Absol, the disaster Pokemon. If anything bad is about to occur, Absol can sense it before it happens." Owen looked at the Pokemon calmly and told Sceptile to retreat.

"Go, Swellow!" Swellow flew out of his Pokeball and eyed Absol. The bird didn't seem all that interested in battling until a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, Owen!" Brian came out of the grass and brushed off all of the dirt from his clothes. He spotted the Absol and he hopped up in excitement. "Wow! An Absol! Those things know when something bad is going to happen."

"Owen, I think Absol thinks that we're going to do something bad," Lillian analyzed. Owen added the statement with the Pokedex info and he shook his head.

"Absol, we're just here for my gym battle," Owen told the dark type Pokemon. Absol maintained its glare and it left Owen feeling uncomfortable. "OK, let's just go," Owen said. As soon as he moved an inch, Absol lunged towards him. Swellow dove down and hit the Pokemon away with a Wing Attack.

"I guess you're going to have to battle it," Lillian stated.

"Way ahead of you. Swellow, use Wing Attack!" Swellow's wings began to glow white and the bird Pokemon flew towards Absol. The dark type jumped over Swellow and its horn began to glow white. "Swellow, use Quick Attack!" Owen yelled. Swellow tucked his wings in as went as fast as he could. White streaks of light flew behind Swellow and Absol shot out a blade of energy that smashed into Swellow's Aerial Ace. The bird was sent rolling on the ground and he struggled to get up, forcing Owen to withdraw the flying type.

Sceptile however, didn't let his trainer do so and he kept watching Absol with a look of fire in his eyes. Owen left Swellow out and the injured Pokemon was infuriated. Swellow flew so fast that Absol wasn't able to react and it was barreled over by a devastating Aerial Ace. Absol shakily got to its feet and it was barely able to stand.

Absol stopped growling at Swellow and it looked over to the north of the route. Before Owen was able to issue another command, Absol ran away and headed towards the tall grass and large trees. Owen's head dropped and he withdrew Swellow.

"So Owen, you want to have a battle?" Brian asked. Owen looked at Sceptile who shrugged.

"Alright, how about 2 vs 2?" Brian nodded and the two walked the recommended 10 steps before turning to face one another. Sceptile was about to jump onto the battlefield but Owen stopped him. "Go, Marshtomp!" Marshtomp sprung out of his Pokeball and he shot a Water Gun into the air.

"Go, King!" Brian threw out his first Pokeball and out came a Nidoking! It looked very cheerful, much like Owen's Nidoking, who was the first Pokemon he ever caught. Marshtomp seemed quite confident that he could take down the bigger and buffer Pokemon which set off alarms in Owen's head.

"Marshtomp, let's start it out with Mud Shot!" Owen commanded. Marshtomp fired bullets of mud that Nidoking smacked away with his tail. Owen and Marshtomp were taken back by the power of the poison and ground type, but Owen knew he could defeat the slower Pokemon.

"King, use Megahorn!" King started charging towards Marshtmop with his horn glowing white. King swung at Marshtomp and launched him into the air. Marshtomp landed safely on his feet, clearly aggravated.

"Marshtomp, hit 'em with Hydro Pump!" Marshtomp smashed King with the powerful water type attack and was blown backwards and onto the ground. King got up quickly and roared, showing that he was not hurt by the attack.

"King, use Rain Dance and then Thunder!" King shot a ball of water into the air, and it began to rain heavily. Marshtomp began to roll around in the rain, completely distracted from the battle. King stomped on the ground and shot off a wicked Thunder attack that hit Marshtomp directly. The water type seemed like he didn't take any damage whatsoever, and that's when Owen realized that Marshtomp was also part ground!

"Marshtomp, let's use Mud Shot!" Marshtomp nailed King with a series of mud bullets striking the large purple Pokemon continuously. "Now wrap it up with Ice Punch!"

"Counter with Horn Drill!" Brian shouted. Nidoking jumped into the air and began to spin like a drill as his horn began to glow blue. The two moves Ollie's and battled back and forth repeatedly. BOOOM! Both Pokemon were thrown back and they both collapsed!

"OK, go!" Owen shouted. Sceptile was about to jump forward, but Owen threw out another Pokeball, much to the grass starter's dismay. "Dratini!"

"Go, Predator!" Brian's Aerodactyl soared into the air and screeched angrily as he spotted Owen. Brian sweat dropped before calling out his first command. "Predator, use Ancient Power!" Predator sent rocks flying towards the small dragon type and Owen, who quickly countered.

"Dratini, use Twister as a shield!" Owen shouted. Dratini began to spin in a circle and it was protected by the Twister attack! Ancient Power was deflected and Brian and Predator were wowed by the strategic move. "Now use Dragon Rage!" Dratini spat an orange ball with red flames around it towards Predator.

"Predator, dodge it and then use Crunch!" Predator easily dodged the attack and swooped down and bit Dratini. Predator then flew up into the air while still holding the Pokemon, and then it dropped Dratini! "Now grab Dratini with your talons and fly towards the ground!" Predator acrobatically caught Dratini with its feet and started speeding towards the ground. "Now throw it!" Predator flung the small Pokemon into the ground and a cloud of dust shot straight up.

"Dratini!" Owen cried as he ran towards the cloud of dust. Before he could withdraw the Pokemon, Owen saw a larger Dratini standing in front of him. It had a small horn and a blue orb on its head.

"Dragonair, the dragon Pokemon. Dragonair are able to fly up to an elevation of 15,000 feet. New moves learned: Dragonbreath."

"Dragonair, can you still fight?" Dragonair to to the skies and nodded at Owen, who went back to Sceptile. "OK, use Extremespeed!" Before Predator could react, Dragonair rammed into him.

"Predator, counter with Crunch!" The prehistoric Pokemon lunged towards Dragonair, but was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dragonair, use Dragonbreath!" Predator was engulfed in the green flames and fell to the ground. Dragonair landed in front of Owen and waited for its next command. Predator slowly got up and appeared to be exhausted.

"It looks like this is it. Predator, use Ancient Power!"

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" The two moves were fired and collided in the middle of the imaginary battlefield. They were both subdued and then there was an explosion that could be heard. Owen, Brian, Lillian, Sceptile, Dragonair, and Predator all turned to where the sound had came from.

"Well, I'm off to Fortree city, I'll see you guys later." Brian jumped onto Predator, and the two flew away.

"Guys! The Weather Institute is under attack!" Alice screamed as she came running towards the battle. Andy was close behind her and screamed the exact same thing. Everyone looked at one another before Owen broke the silence.

"Well let's go!" he screamed as he withdrew Dragonair. Everyone began to run towards the explosion, not expecting what would happen.

* * *

**I know Dratini evolved 10 levels early, but I decided to also bring down Dragonair's evolution level to 45 instead of 55. With a few more evolutions looming, what will happen to cause them? Keep reading to find out. Till next time peace out.**


	32. The Showdown On the Bridge!

**It turns out Dratini evolves at 30, not 45 so I feel like an idiot now. Dragonair will evolve at 45 still, so there's something some of you can/will look forward to. So who are you looking forward to seeing on Owen's team?**

**1) Aggron**

**2) Swampert**

* * *

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dragonair, level 35, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 41, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Swellow, level 30, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Marshtomp, level 34, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

The four trainers and Sceptile darted through the tall grass and made their way towards a gigantic building that was all glass. Owen could sense that something was off, he just couldn't tell what. They slowly walked into the huge research lab and walked through the first floor quietly.

"This is weird, usually this place is packed," Andy whispered. Sceptile's head snapped up into the air and he quickly ran up a flight of stairs. The others followed the green Pokemon and followed him into a room. The room contained a healing machine, a videochat machine, and a Pokeball transporter. Owen quickly dialed Professor. Oak's number and called him.

"Professor. Oak, could you send over Skarmory and Manectric?" The professor nodded and sent over to the two Pokeballs while Owen sent Marshtomp and Swellow. "Thanks Professor. Oak!" Owen hung up quickly and everyone else made their way out.

"The only place left to look is the weather lab," Andy told everyone as they turned to face the last door on the long hallway.

"OK, Owen, you go beat everyone up and we'll watch," Alice told the young trainer. Owen and Sceptile sweat dropped before they prepared to knock the door down.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the room:

"I would never join Team Rocket!" Quinn shouted. Janine stood across from her and began to laugh at the younger girl who tried seeming heroic. "And I certainly wouldn't betray a close friend of mine, especially if I was a gym leader," Quinn spat. Janine seemed quite taken back by the remark, and she exploded.

"Please, you don't know anything about why I did that! Neither does Owen!"

Owen heard the hateful comments through the door and he laughed to himself.

"Lairon, come on out and use Take Down on this door!" Lairon slammed through the door and he saw Janine facing the door while Quinn's back was to the group. "So I hear that you don't think I know why you tried killing me. Tell me or Sceptile uses Solarbeam!" Sceptile was ready to attack the girl, but he stopped when she stepped to the side to reveal multiple people tied up with a Muk blocking their escape. Owen also saw a black and white figure. It was the Absol he saw earlier! It looked like it had been in a vicious fight with another Pokemon, and it lost terribly.

"You're not in a listening mood so I'm not going to waste any breath on explaining why I protected you." Owen flinched as he heard that Janine thought she was protecting him. "Yeah, I protected you. Team Rocket could've killed you at any moment, but I purposely lost to you every time."

"No way! Lairon, use Iron Tail on Muk!" Lairon reluctantly jumped forward and smacked Janine's Muk right on its head.

"What are you doing!? I'm protecting these people!"

"FROM WHAT!?" The room fell silent as Janine, Quinn, and Owen fell silent while Lillian, Andy, and Alice waited outside.

"From-"

"Team Aria!" Alice screamed as the three other trainers piled into the spacious room. Trent, the leader of Team Aria walked into the room and looked at all of the trainers. Sceptile stepped forward and growled lowly.

"Hah! Too bad we already have the research we need in killing the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn! Now that we have their coordinates, Team Aria will finally convert the world into an aerial society." Trent began to laugh maniacally and he walked out of the room and his grunts blocked the escape.

"I'll take these chumps," Andy growled bitterly. "Redding, Lila, and Amp lets go!"

"I'll help too. Go, Skull!" Lillian sent out her Houndoom and it stood next to the other three Pokemon.

"Sceptile, help out here." Sceptile nodded and stood next to Alice.

"I'll get these people out of here, you three go after Trent!" Owen, Quinn, and Janine nodded and they all bolted past the two grunts who were battling Andy and Lillian after Owen withdrew Lairon. They quickly made their way outside and to the bridge that lead to Fortree city. Trent turned to face the three trainers and he laughed at each of them.

"You're pitiful, all of you. Quinn, we've met and I know your little secrets. Janine, all organizations know about you and the things they say aren't great. And you," he said pointing at Owen. "I'll take you on myself while my admins handle your friends over there." Suddenly, a man and woman appeared behind Janine and Quinn and their battles commenced.

Trent smirked devilishly before he started thing again. "Let's move away from those battles." Owen followed the man until they were directly over the bridge. "Let's make this a 1 vs 1 showdown. Go, Vigoroth!" Vigoroth glared at Owen and looked like it was ready to pounce on him.

"I've been waiting for this battle. Zangoose, c'mon out!" Owen threw Zangoose's Pokeball into the air, and the scarred Pokemon appeared. Zangoose looked at his opponents treating,y, but he instantly retreated back to Owen with terror trembling in his right eye, (his left doesn't have a pupil or coloring) begging to be withdrawn from battle.

"Hold on a second. Is that…" Trent gasped before saying these next words. "The Zangoose that we didn't kill, perfect." Owen's head whipped up towards the man.

"What?" Zangoose was now beginning to try to withdraw itself, but he couldn't.

"Yeah. Me and my team needed to get rid of all of the Zangoose, but one got really beaten up by this here Vigoroth. That Zangoose was the runt of the litter, it was a weakling.

_Zangoose was roaming through the woods, bloody eye and all. He wasn't strong enough to save his group, he had to work harder and become angrier. The happy Pokemon quickly turned bitter after almost losing his eye and watching the death of its own kind, ready to kill any kind from Team Aria. Sadly, he was never presented the chance, but he tended to beat up on any trainer that went to the south of Fallarbor town._

"Shut up." Zangoose looked up to see Owen staring directly at the ground, his fists shaking and his voice boiling with anger. The same anger Zangoose had felt. "DOnt you ever talk about my Pokemln like that, or I'll make sure you pay!" Owen exasperated as his head shot up.

"Oh please. That Zangoose is too scared to face Vigoroth again, and even if it did, he'd lose." Owen glared at Trent, but then looked down at Zangoose.

"What do you want to do Zangoose? I'll have Sceptile battle if you don't want to." Zangoose looked at his trainer. He really cared about his Pokemon, didn't he? Zangoose stepped forward and looked right at Vigoroth, prepared to battle.

"Well, I guess it's about time this one died. Vigoroth, use Slash!" Vigoroth jumped forward and slashed at Zangoose.

"Dodge it Zangoose, then use Quick Attack!" Zangoose back flipped away and then he rammed into Vigororth. The foe Pokemon skidded across the wooden bridge and it seemed a bit dazed.

"Vigoroth, use Dynamic Punch!" Trent screamed. Vigoroth shot up and darted towards Zangoose and sawked the vengeful Pokemon right in the face, sending Zangoose flying. Zangoose hopped back up and it began to growl, the hairs on its back standing straight up now.

"Zangoose, use Hyper Beam!" Zangoose shot a monstrous orange beam of energy that vaporized Trent and his Vigoroth. "Nice job, buddy." Buddy? Why did Owen always call him that? Zangoose wondered as he walked back to his trainer.

"Now!" Owen was suddenly put into an arm lock and Zangoose was pinned to the ground by Vigoroth. Trent was behind Owen and seemed like he had lost it. "We will not lose! Now, you're going to watch your Pokemon die, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Vigoroth's claws began to have blue static circular around them, and it went in for the kill.

"NOOOOO!" Vigoroth was hurled off of Zangoose by a white crescent shaped attack. The Pokemon slammed against the ground and was knocked out. Trent let go of Owen, picked up his Vigoroth and ran away.

"Ab-sol." Owen turned to see Absol standing behind him, looking right at him.

"Absol, thank you so much." Absol nodded, but he still stood in front of Owen. "Do you want to join us, Absol?" The dark type nodded and Owen threw a Pokeball.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Zangoose, I forgot to ask. Are you OK?" Owen questioned. Zangoose did something he had never done since the incident. He smiled.

* * *

**I know, that chapter was rushed. Anyways, Owen caught Absol, he finally seemed to have connected with Zangoose, and Trent's a dick. Next chapter, Owen will battle Winona for his sixth gym badge! Till next time, peace out.**


	33. A True Aerial Spectacle

**Owen will be battling Winona this chapter, and this will be mainly a flying battle which will not turn out the way you expected it to. And something crazy is going to start off the chapter. What will it be?**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dragonair, level 35, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Swellow, level 30, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Marshtomp, level 34, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Skarmory level 28, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 33, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Zangoose, level 44, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Absol, level 33, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

* * *

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" Marshtomp drilled Sceptile with the powerful water attack, but the grass type seemed like he didn't take any substantial damage.

"Nice job Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Sceptile sprinted forward and checked Marshtomp across the battlefield and behind Owen. They had been training for a few hours, trying to become stronger. Marshtomp especially. He always looked at Sceptile, Zangoose, Lairon, Dragonair, and Manectric as his competition to be the strongest. He felt as if, he was the weakest of the group.

Owen and Sceptile watched as the water type just rolled onto his back and sighed. He slowly got back up to his feet and then he began to evolve! Marshtomp now had a huge cobalt blue-colored body and massive, three-fingered open palms. With a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw. Two orange gills protrude from round patches on its cheeks, and two large, semiovular black fins rise from the top of its orange eyes on its head. Marshtomp's tail fin is huge, broad and black. And his underside has white coloration, and its hands and three-toed feet each have orange, ridged portions. (physiology from bulbapedia)

"Swmapert, the Mud Fish Pokemon. Swampert tend to live near swamps or marshes." Swampert looked at his body and he fired a Hydro Pump into the air, that was much more powerful then when he was a Marshtomp. Swampert began to smile and shoot off Hydro Pump's into the air happily as he finally evolved.

"Swampert, return." Owen withdrew the large, blue Pokemon and walked into the Pokemon center and sat down at the table where Andy, Lillian, and Alice were at. Sceptile sat down on the floor and ate his food like Kobiyashi.

"So, who have you decided to use?" Alice asked.

"What type gym is this one?" Owen asked. The three trainers turned to Andy, the Hoenn native, looking for an answer.

"It's flying, but be smart. If you try to go toe to toe with Winona by using flying types too, then you're guaranteed to lose." Owen nodded, but he was too hard headed to listen.

"I think I can take her on with Dragonair, Swellow, Skarmory, and Manectric." Andy shook his head, knowing the outcome would be brutal for the young trainer. He had challenged Winona once, but she wiped the floor with him, even when he used Amp and Redding (his Ampharos and Crobat) and he was more prepared than Owen was.

Owen got up from the table and he was ready to take on the sixth gym leader! "Let's go Sceptile, we've got a badge to win." Sceptile followed his trainer out the Pokemon center and across the tree houses. They arrived at the gym and Owen stared at the large building that was shaped like a tree. He walked into the gym and saw that it was just like the outside. It was a tree!

"Are you here for a battle?" a referee asked Owen. The latter of the two nodded, and the referee smirked. "I recommend using anything other than flying types here. Winona really knows how to beat flying types." Owen nodded, barely listening to the woman as he was being taken up to the top of the tree via elevator.

"Wow," Owen said in astonishment as he saw the battlefield. The Pokemon would battle on the tree branches and the trainers would be watching from above. The entire middle of the battlefield was gone, and there was no standing room for land Pokemon.

"Hello challenger." A young woman stepped out from her side of the battlefield. She was in her mid-twenties, she wore a jumpsuit, and she had a helmet on. "The rules are simple. This is a 4 vs 4 battle, and only you may substitute your Pokemon. Go, Swellow!" Winona's Swellow looked different. It had turquoise feathers!

"OK. Swellow, you're up too! Take to the skies!" Swellow saw the shiny Swellow and it cawed at it.

"Begin!" the referee shouted from a branch.

"Wings, use Aerial Ace!" Winona's Swellow began to fly at light speed towards Owen's Swellow, and Owen watched as Swellow was nailed by the attack.

"Swellow, start flying around the branches below!" Swellow nodded and he plunged downwards into the dense population of branches.

"Go after it Wings!" Winona's Swellow soared after Swellow and began to catch up to the normal colored bird. "Now, use Gust!" Wings created a gale force that actually sent a few hundred branches towards Swellow.

"Swellow, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Swellow shot straight up and just managed to avoid the powerful wind and the branches that could've knocked him out right there. Swellow flew back to Owen and looked around nervously as neither him or his trainer could find the shiny Pokemon.

"Now use Sky Attack!" Before Swellow or Owen could react, Wings appeared and was glowing bright red as it flew towards Swellow. Swellow was petrified as the powerful Pokemon drew nearer and nearer, praying that his trainer would withdraw him.

"Swellow, you can do it! Use Aerial Ace!" Even Sceptile cheered him on, making Swellow believe that he could take down his counterpart. The normal colored bird flew towards Wings and white streaks of light began to trail behind his head. The two moves collided and a monstrous explosion occurred. BOOOOOOM! Swellow was thrown downwards and he was too tired to fly!

"Wings, use Sky Attack one more time!" Wings was engulfed on flames and then it sped towards Swellow. Before Swellow could react, Wings drove him through countless branches and slammed him knt the bottom of the floor that was over 100 feet away!

"Swellow is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen and Sceptile stared at Wings and couldn't believe how easily it had just defeated Swellow. "We need a faster pokemon out there. Manectric!" Manectric entered the battle standing on a branch and it looked around frantically.

"Wings, use Gust!" Wings created another gale force wind and Manectric was slammed against the branch that he stood on.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric shot off a wicked Thunderbolt attack towards Wings, but the shiny Pokemon avoided the attack easily. "What? How is that possible?" Manectric looked at the shiny Pokemon just like how Swellow did.

"Wings, use Sky Attack and finish this!" Wings began to fly upwards, but then it turned around and it was covered in fire as it descended towards Manectric.

"Manectric, wait until the last second possible and then dodge it!" Owen shouted. Manectric's legs began to shake as Winona's first Pokemon soared towards him. Just as Wings was about to land an attack on Manectric, the electric dog jumped out of the way and lunged forward to attack. "Use Spark!" Owen shouted. Manectric covered itself in blue electricity and he tried to tackle Wings.

"Wings, use Double Team!" Wings cloned itself just in time and Manectric rushed through a clone of the flying type. "Now use Gust!" Wings appeared a few feet behind Manectric and it whipped up tornado like winds that picked up multiple branches.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt on the branches!" Manectric's attempt were futile, and the Thunderbolt was deflected by the winds, and Manectric was hit by the branches, winds, and his own Thunderbolt! The electric type collapsed and had swirls for eyes.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen withdrew Manectric, and he realized what Andy had said was 100% true.

"I don't care, I'll prove him wrong. Dragonair, come on out!" Dragonair flew above the tree branches and she looked at Wings. "Watch out Dragonair! Wings took down Swellow and Manectric and it's taken little to no damage." Dragonair nodded and prepared for battle.

"Begin!"

"Wings, use Sky Attack!" Wings began to fly in a circle and then it caught on fire and soared towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair, grab it with your tail and use Dragon Rage!" Dragonair waited for Wings to close on, and when it did, Dragonair snatched the Pokemon. Wings struggled to break free, but it couldn't and Dragonair blasted it with a point blank Dragon Rage.

"Wings, break free with Facade!" Wings began to thrash about, and Dragonair lost her grip on the powerful Pokemon. Wings then slapped Dragonair ferociously and the dragon type fell onto the branches.

"Dragonair, you have to get back up here!" Owen shouted from his podium. Dragonair didn't move a muscle and Wings was now setting up for the finishing blow.

"Wings, use Gust!" Wings began to stir up another monstrous gale wind, and them Dragonair shot up.

"Dragonair, use Twister!" The two catastrophic moves collided and caused an instant explosion. Both Dragonair and Wings were hurled upwards and then they plummeted towards the ground where Swellow still was.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers please choose your next Pokemon!" Owen grunted angrily as he threw out his last Pokeball.

"Go, Skarmory!" Skarmory comfortably perched itself on a branch and he awaited his opponent. Winona calmly threw out only her second Pokeball and it released a Skarmory too!

"Begin!"

"Steel, let's start this off with Aerial Ace!" Winona's Skarmory soared forwards and slammed into Owen's Skarmory. Steel flew back to Winona and waited for Skarmory to attack.

"Skarmory, hit 'em with Toxic!" Skarmory spat toxic onto Steel, but Winona's Pokemon wasn't affected. "What? Wy asnt Steel affected?" Owen then realized that poison type moves don't effect steel types.

"Steel, use Aerial Ace again!"Skarmory was hit by the blindingly fast attack yet again, and he began to fall towards the branches.

"That's not going to happen again! Skarmory, use Spikes!" Skarmory clapped his wings together and fired an array of spikes that landed on a bunch of branches. "Of course. Spikes only affects land Pokemon. Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!" Skarmory flew upwards and tried to smash into Steel. Winona's Skarmory grabbed Owen's Skarmory by the neck with its feet, and it was hurled into the branches below.

"Sky Attack," Winona ordered calmly. Steel began to fly circularly and then it descended once it caught fire. The foe Skarmory slammed Owen's Skarmory through the branches and onto the floor 100 feet below.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Winona is the winner!" Owen looked over the edge and stared down the hole of the series of branches. Three of his four Pokemon were unconscious all the way down there, and he only knocked out one of Winona's.

"You have some training to do. Come back any time you want a re-match," Winona told Owen. The young trainer nodded and went down the elevator. He withdrew the three unconscious Pokemon on the ground and he walked out.

"Well that didn't go how I planned."

* * *

**One word to sum up the battle, lopsided. Next chapter is a training chapter and some leveling up will occur. Also, please vote on the poll that is up at the moment, and you can only choose 4, so pick wisely. Till next time, peace out.**


	34. An (Un)Expected Hero!

**Last chapter, Owen was obliterated by Winona, the gym leader of Fortree city. Only Dragonair was able to defeat Winona's Swellow while the others were defeated. And I decided to change this chapter into the rematch between Owen and Winona. And I must say that I'm surprised by the way that the voting turned out, I thought that Swampert would've been the top 2 vote getters.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Dragonair, level 38, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Skarmory level 30, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Manectric, level 35, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 33, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 32, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Zangoose, level 44, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Lairon, level 38, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

* * *

Owen stared blankly at the sky outside. Sure, he'd lost to gym leaders before, but never that badly. That Swellow… Swellow's don't normally learn Gust, and they certainly can't create gale force winds.

"Just maybe…" Owen's voice trailed off as Sceptile descended from the large tree above his head. "Well, using flying types definitely won't work, so that narrows it down."

"You don't say." Owen looked around to find the voice that had just intruded on his conversation with himself. The dark night made it difficult to see. "I saw you and Sceptile walk out of the gym, I thought you won but Winona told me otherwise." May stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh hey. Yeah, I lost 4-1, only Dragonair got a knockout." May nodded, her Blaziken's wrists lit up the night. "How about you?" Sceptile hopped down from the tree and stared at its rival competitively.

"We lost 4-0. Blaziken was the only one that managed to land a hit on Wings. It just kept sending all of my Pokemon into the branch area and then it used Gust." Owen's head propped up as he heard the girl speak about the same thing that happened to him.

"Wait, did you use flying types?" May nodded and Owen began to think about his battle. "She tries to put you into the branches, and then she uses the terrain to her advantage. You can't use flying types because she knows too much about them, and you can't use land Pokemon because they can't reach the flying types."

Sceptile went back into the tre and began hopping around from branch to branch with ease. If a branch broke, he reacted quickly and used Quick Attack to speed to another branch. "That's it!" Owen threw out all of his Pokemon and he examined each of them.

"What's what?" May asked. Owen didn't answer and he looked at his Pokemon. Thankfully, the backyard of the Pokemon center that he was at had a transfer machine.

"Absol, Manectric, Dragonair, Skarmory, and Torkoal, go up into the tree." The first four Pokemon did so with ease, but Torkoal wasn't able to climb up. "Alright Torkoal, don't worry. Absol and Manectric, you two practice hopping from branch to branch. Dragonair and Skarmory, you two work on flying around the branches." The Pokemon practiced from the middle of the night until dawn.

They all hopped down from the tree, (except Torkoal) and they lined up in front of their trainer. "Nice job guys. Return." Owen withdrew his Pokemon and made his way towards the Pokemon center with May.

"Well, I'm off to challenge the gym. I'll see you around," she said as she ran towards the tree houses that led to the gym.

"Maybe I should go train some more," Owen said.

•••

After healing and switching his Pokemon, Owen and Sceptile made their way across the tree houses. The trainer and Pokemon made their way into the tree that was a gym, and Owen was directed towards the elevator that brought him up to the pedestal where he would battle. Winona stood at the other hundred foot pedestal that was about 20 feet away.

"So, you're back already? Let's see how much you've trained." She then threw out her first Pokeball, releasing Steel.

"Go, Manectric!" Manectric emerged from his Pokeball and landed on the branches that were five or six feet below the pedestals. Manectric looked around and seemed pleased, like he was in familiar territory.

"Both trainers may substitute Pokemln during the battle! Begin!" the referee shouted from her pedestal that was to the left of Owen.

"Steel, use Aerial Ace with Steel Wing!" Steel soared towards Manectric with white streaks trailing its face and its wings were now glowing metallically. Manectric and Owen smirked as the foe reached Manectric, making Winona feel uneasy.

"Thunderbolt, Manectric!" Owen shouted. Manectric growled lowly and then he shot a bolt of electricity that exploded as Skarmory made contact with it. The steel and flying type took a fair amount of damage, but not a substantial amount. Winona and Steel both seemed impressed by the growth of strength in Manectric, and Winona withdrew her Pokemon.

"Steel, this isn't your battle, return. Go, Wings!" Winona's shiny Swellow entered the fight and it cawed at Manectric, who merely smirked at the swallow Pokemon. "Wings, descend to the branches and use Gust!" Wings did what it was told and it created a gale force wind.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Owen yelled. Manectric shot straight up and attempted to avoid the storm like winds. A large branch flew up and smashed right into Manectric's back left leg, slowing down the fast Pokemon. "Manectric!"

"Now Wings, use Double Team!" Wings multiplied rapidly, and all of a sudden, there were fifty Swellow's flying towards Manectric. "Use Sky Attack on Manectric!" Manectric watched as tons of the clones flew past him, not leaving any damage, hoping that the last one would be the real Wings.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt on every single one of them!" Manectric nodded and fired off a Thunderbolt through every clone except for one that was coming his way that was on fire. "Use an all out Thunderbolt!" Manectric unleashed the most powerful Thunderbolt that he could, but it went through the Pokemon and it was a clone!

"Wings, use Hyper Beam!" Wings shot up from behind Manectric and hit it with a point blank range Hyper Beam, sending the immobile Pokemon flying into a large branch that looked like a tree. Manectric struggled to get up, and he was clearly in serious pain, his legs shaking tremendously.

"Manectric, return." Manectric was withdrawn back to his Pokeball and Owen threw out his next Pokeball with strategic thinking. "Go, Lairon!" The extremely heavy Pokemon landed on a few branches, which surprisingly didn't snap under the immense weight.

"Wings, use Gust!" Wings performed its usual attack, sending strong winds and branches towards Lairon.

"Lairon, use Stone Edge to cancel out all of the branches!" Lairon did so with ease, and he wasn't even affected by the wicked winds. Wings and Winona looked like they could've dropped dead with shock as the steel and rock type simply snarled as it glared at the flying Pokemon.

"Wings, use Hyper Beam!" Owen began to laugh lightly as he knew that nine of Wings' moves would be effective on Lairon.

"Lairon, dodge it and use Iron Defense!" Lairon sprinted out of the way at a blinding speed, and it began to glow silver. "Now use Stone Edge on the branches up hear!" Owen shouted to the Pokemon below. Lairon nodded and fired the sharp stones at the branches that were above Wings.

"Wings, look out!" Winona shouted. She was too late, and Wings was burried underneath the massive amount of branches. The powerful Pokemon was knocked out instantly, and Winona withdrew it from battle.

"Wings is unable to battle! Winona, choose your next Pokemon!" Winona nodded and threw out her next Pokeball.

"Go, Pelipper!" The large seagull flew into the air and the referee signaled for the match to begin. "Pelliper, use Hydro Pump!" Pelliper hit Lairon with a powerful Hydro Pump, and it almost sent the heavy Pokemon off of the branch that it was now barely standing on.

"Lairon, let's retaliate with Take Down!" Lairon sprung into the air as its head was covered in white light that was shaped like a "C" and it slammed into Pelliper. The large steel and rock type landed on a sturdy branch and managed to maintain its tremendous balance.

"Pelliper, counter with another Hydro Pump!" Winona yelled to the water and flying type.

"Lairon, get out of the way and use Stone Edge!" Owen shouted quickly. As Pelliper fired its Hydro Pump, Lairon tried to dodge the attack while using Stone Edge at the same time. Lairon was hit directly by the monstrous attack, and he was knocked out. Pelliper was pelted by the sharp rocks that caused cuts all over its body, leaving it fatigued and hurt.

"Lairon is unable to battle! Challenger, select your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and withdrew Lairon. He looked at Sceptile and bit his lip with a hint of remorse as he threw out the next Pokeball.

"Manectric, you're back up!" Manectric landed on the branches, and he gingerly placed his back leg onto the wood surface.

"Begin!"

"Pelliper, fly down and use Gust!" Pelliper flew down to the opposite side of the branches (which were under Winona) and it began to flap its wings.

"Manectric, use Thunder Wave before it can stir up the winds!" Owen yelled. Manectric growled and shot out a straight beam of electricity that zapped Pelliper, paralyzingly the Pokemon. "Now use Thunderbolt to wrap it up!" Manectric howled into the sky and began to charge up the powerful attack.

"Pelliper, use Recover!" Pelliper tried recover its health but the paralysis kept it from doing so, leaving it wide open for the finishing blow.

"Now Manectric, hit 'em with Thunderbolt!" Owen screamed. The exhausted Pokemon screeched as it fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity. The attack danced through small gaps in trees and branches, nailing the water and flying type. Pelliper began to cry in pain as it was fried by the ridiculously effective attack. Pelliper collapsed on the branches, leaving Manectric barely standing, his legs shaking violently. Then, just like that, Manectric collapsed too, and all of the momentum shifted to Winona.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainer's, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen grabbed the Pokeball he wanted, praying that the Pokemon that would be in battle could notch him a victory and give him a slim lead.

"Go, Dragonair!" Dragonair soared around the battlefield realizing that it was the same one that it had lost at just the day before.

"Go, Steel!" Winona's Skarmory mirrored its foe and it perched itself on a branch, closest to Winona. Dragonair screeched into the air and was ready for battle.

"Begin!"

"Dragonair, start it up with Extremespeed!" Dragonair rushed over to Steel and slammed into it, barely affecting the steel type. Winona grinned and ordered her next command.

"Steel, use Aerial Ace!" Steel quickly revered in mid air and it soared towards Dragonair with white streaks of light streaking from its head. The gym leader's Pokemon crashed into the dragon type and knocked it backwards into a tree. "Now use Sky Attack!" Steel flew up, and then descended after its body caught on fire.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" The dragon Pokemon spat an orange ball with red flames around it at the incoming Pokemon. Steel crashed through the attack and smacked into Dragonair. "Dragonair, grab it with your tail and use Twister!" Dragonair snatched Skarmory and it summoned a Twister around the metallic bird.

"Steel, break free with Gust!" Steel began to shriek and then it whipped winds that blew Dragonair into the air, forcing the blue pokemon to let go of the Skarmory. "Now, use Hyper Beam!" Winona yelled.

"Dragonbreath!" The two moves collided and a massive explosion ensued. As the dark smoke dissipated, Owen saw that both Pokemon were down and had swirls for eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers please select your last Pokemon!" Owen hesitated before throwing out his last Pokemon, hoping that he made the right choice.

"C'mon out Absol!" Absol took a pose as it appeared from its Pokeball, blankly staring at Winona.

"Go, Altaria!" Altaria soared out of its Pokeball and it chirped at Absol, but the calm dark type didn't respond with any trash talk.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Absol's horn on its head began to glow white, and it shot a white crescent at Altaria. The dragon type was hit by the attack and was knocked back, sending a grin across Absol's face.

"Alraria, use Dragonbreath!" Altaria tried to hit Absol with the green flamed attack, but Absol vanished from sight. "Watch out Altaria, it could be anywhere."

"Now Absol, use Quick Attack!" Owen shouted. Absol appeared from overhead Altaria, and the dark type rammed into it head first and slammed the dragon type into the branches, and a huge puff of dust shot up. Absol calmly walked out of the cloud of dust, and as the cloud dissapeared, Altaria was down for the count.

"Altaria is unale to battle! The challenger is the winner!" Owen threw his hands into the air and he began to celebrate. Another badge, another win.

* * *

** I'll be the first one to tell you that Absol's battle was rushed, but because this damn website didn't save the real battle, I lost that. So I was to lazy to retype it. Also, if anybody actually read the epilogue chapters for Johto, (which a few of you did) I'm not going to be posting any until this current story is finished. Till next time, peace out.**


	35. The Tournament of Memories pt1

**Alright, we've got Mt. Pyre coming up soon, and there's sure to be some issues there. And I'm going to actually have the Mosdeep gym battle happen before the hideout in Lilycove is discovered and the battle at Mt. Pyre (I'm following Emerald) so all of Owen's Pokemon will be fully evolved by the battle with whatever team I choose. This chapter is just a filler for the tournament that's coming up, and it will reintroduce old characters.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 42, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 30, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 32, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Lairon, level 41, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Zangoose, level 44, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Absol, level 37, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

* * *

Owen watched as Lilycove disappeared into the distance as he rode on Swampert, who was swimming faster than a torpedo. Andy, Lillian, and Alice flew on Flyskye, Redding, and Skarmory. Owen looked by as he saw water Pokemon passing by in a flash as Swampert zipped by them. A coast line appeared and Owen saw a large building on top of a slight hill to the eastern area of the island that came into view. He quickly reached the shore, withdrew Swampert, called out Sceptile, and he waited for the other three trainers to make their ways to the ground.

"Swampert looked like he could've swam faster than a motorboat," Alice announced loudly as the group headed up to the grass and where the city of Mosdeep was located. As they headed for the Pokemon center, they were stopped by crowds of trainers circling around the Pokemon center, starting from the gym! Owen and Sceptile looked at one another with fear trembling in their eyes as they watched each trainer carry out there fainted Pokemon.

"Oh no, not this again." Owen looked over to see Andy complaining about the line at the Pokemon center. The soon to be 12 year old looked confused as to why the teenager was so upset by the line, causing Lillian to speak up.

"What's the big deal?" Andy turned to face the others and he shook his head glumly.

"This is by far the hardest gym in Hoenn. The gym leaders names are Liz and Tate, and their psychic twins. I battled them when we were younger and they demolished me, just like Winona, but worse." Owen's jaw hit the ground when he heard that they were more powerful then Winona, who clobbered him once.

"Wait, did you say leaders?" Alice interrogated. Andy nodded, and Owen's jaw hit the ground.

"We didn't have any of those in Kanto, and there weren't any in Johto! Well what are the rules?" Andy tried remembering what the rules were when he battled the two twins, but he couldn't remember.

"I have no idea, but one thing's for sure. You need to train. A lot." Owen was taken back by the words he had just heard. If he needed to train Sceptile and Zangoose a lot more, then he would never be able to collect all eight badges in Hoenn.

"Well, I guess we could train a little bit more, right Sceptile?" Sceptile cheered shortly after, and the group entered the Pokemon center. "So what's the plan?" Owen asked as the group sat down at an open table in the mess hall.

"The Ever Grande Conference isn't coming up for a while so you don't have to challenge the gym right away," Lillian announced as she read a pamphlet about the league competition. Owen nodded and waited for more ideas.

"We could always take a week off between now and your eighth gym badge," Alice exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I always do that once I get my last gym badge, so that's out of the question. There's got to be something else that we can do." There was a brief moment of silence, but it was short lived when a pair of hands covered Owen's eyes.

"Guess who," the voice sang. Owen thought about it for a while, but then he had a light bulb go off in his head.

"It's Andy!" the young boy exclaimed. Everybody fell on the floor, (anime style) and Owen turned to see that it was Sapphire! She seemed a bit pissed off about being mistaken for a guy, but she managed to keep her composure.

"So how did your gym battle against Liz and Tate go?" she asked cautiously.

"I haven't challenged them yet, we just got here. But I did manage to beat Winona!" Owen showed the girl his badge case that was three quarters of the way full.

"Wow! That's great."

"It only took him two tries," Alice muttered in the back, causing Andy and Lillian to start laughing at his expense. Sceptile displayed inappropriate hand gestures towards the group as it defended his trainer, who began to walk outside.

"So why are you here in Lilycove?" Owen asked Sapphire. They were interrupted as a trainer ran outside of the gym and right between the two, holding an injured Pokemon.

"My mom is working for some tournament that's brining the most powerful amateur trainers over here. Fate Candice Flores, Cody Johnson, and Burt Oak are all going to be here!" she squealed. "Hey! Maybe you should join, you're a decent trainer, right?" Owen was about to face palm, but he decided to let the girl off the hook only because she liked him and she was attractive.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. I came in eighth at the Indigo League and Sixteenth at the Silver Conference."

"You're lucky you got that far." Owen turned to see Fate and CJ standing a few feet behind him, both snickering. Owen laughed at the joke, and Sapphire was left confused.

"Owen, do you know Fate and Cody?"

"Yeah. Me, Fate, and CJ all traveled together through Kanto almost two years ago." The two others nodded, and Sapphire looked like she was going to explode.

"Oh my god! That means you're going to be famous! You're friends with one of Hoenn's strongest trainers, and one of the strongest trainers in the world!" Owen shook his head and turned to his old friends.

"So how's your journey going?" CJ questioned. Sceptile stepped beside his trainer, and then an towards Fate as he remembered the familiar girl who was with them in Petalburg.

"Good. So far I have six badges and I'm challenging the Mosdeep gym soon." Fate winced slightly as she heard that her friend would take on the Mosdeep gym.

"What's your highest leveled Pokemon?" Fate interrogated. Owen looked through his Pokedex and found his team's stats.

"Zangoose, level 44. He hasn't lost a battle yet." Fate shook her head as she head the disappointing number.

"You're going to need to train your Pokemon way more. You could always enter the tournament. It starts tomorrow, and there are a bunch of people we know. But you might want to use some old Pokemon too." Owen nodded and turned back to Sapphire.

"I could get my mom to put you in the tournament, I think we only have nine people right now."

"Sure, why not." Sapphire began to jump for joy and she hugged Owen. She ran away and waved to him and his two friends.

"I finally get to battle the old Kanto team!" Fate cheered as she pumped her fist into the air.

"And we might get our rematch," CJ added as he remembered when he defeated Owen in Celadon city. Owen grinned and so did Sceptile.

"You guys have no idea what you're in for."

* * *

**OK, I will have a poll up for you to choose Owen's Pokemon for each round of the tournament. The first two rounds will be 3 vs 3, and will consist of only Kanto Pokemon, and the Johto Pokemon. The Kanto Pokemon will be put up first. I will really need votes for these next few chapters, so please make sure to vote. Till next time, peace out.**


	36. The Tournament of Memories pt2

**Sorry guys, I just realized (someone pointed it out) that I didn't post the poll, so that's my fault. Anyways, the tournament will be starting this chapter, and jntvfreak actually guessed who Owen was going to battle in the fist round, so props to you. I don't have much else to say, so let's get going.**

**P.S: There's a new poll up for the second round of the tournament. Or you can vote for the 3 Johto Pokemon tou want to see battle via review.**

**Owen's team (Unknown)**

* * *

Owen watched as his three requested Kanto Pokemon appeared on the video chat screen. Sceptile looked at the strange looking Pokemon from his trainer's native region and they appeared to be extremely strong.

"Alright, they're all here. Who will you be sending over?" Professor. Oak questioned. Owen grabbed the first three Pokeballs on his belt and he put them in the transfer machine.

"These three." Professor. Oak nodded and he withdrew the three Kanto Pokemon to their Pokeballs and put them in the transfer machine. The switch was made and Owen was ready for his tournament. The three new Pokeballs appeared and he picked them up. "Come on out guys!" He threw the three Pokeballs into the air and he couldn't help but smile when the three Pokemon appeared.

"Wow! Those three look way stronger than your Hoenn Pokemon," Andy said in awe. Charizard, Nidoking, and Wartortle seemed thrilled to be back with their trainer, especially because they would be battling.

"Why hasn't your Wartorlte evolved into Blastoise yet?" Sapphire interrogated.

"He doesn't want to evolve. He didn't even want to evolve into Wartortle, but he wanted to beat his old trainer so he did." Wartortle grunted angrily when he heard Owen talk about Leon.

"Didn't Charizard battle with you in the Silver Conference?" Lillian asked. Charizard nodded in response, still ticked off that he couldn't help his trainer win. Before Owen, Fate, and CJ could reminisce about Kanto, Sapphire interrupted.

"The tournament is starting up in an hour and you have to be there in 10 minutes," she said as she got off her PokeGear. Owen, CJ, and Fate nodded and the group got up and left for the gym, which was where the tournament was being held. Owen looked at his three Kanto Pokemon, and he felt like he couldn't lose.

•••

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer screamed to the sold out crowd of over 10,000 people. Owen looked around at the screaming fans in the arena seating dome. The atmosphere was electric, almost reminiscent of the Indigo League or the Silver Conference. "I am your host, Gordon, and I will be announcing the battles. We have a star studded tournament for you, and I hope you enjoy!"

Backstage, Owen was escorted to a man with an ear-bud in his ear. He was told to go up a few stairs and he would be instructed when to walk onto the battlefield. He did as he was told, and he waited anxiously. He would be the first battle, and he wanted to give the fans their money's worth. Sceptile stood next to Owen, waiting anxiously also. Even though he wouldn't be battling, he still had a sense of nervousness before the tournament.

"Owen Plateau!" Owen began walking out to the battlefield with Sceptile walking next to him. The two waved to the roaring crowd and stepped to their side of the battlefield. "And his opponent will be…Burt Oak!" Owen's jaw hit the ground, and Burt walked towards his end of the battlefield. He was smiling, which was not something that Burt did.

"This battle will be 3 vs 3. Neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon!" a referee yelled over the crowd. "Trainers, select your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Machamp!" Burt's Machamp looked like it had grown a substantial amount of strength since the last time Owen had battled it.

"Nidoking, rock and roll!" Nidoking slammed against the ground, feet first, and he roared into the air. Sceptile watched the powerful Pokemon and he studied Nidoking closely.

"Begin!"

"Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb!" Owen commanded. Nidoking shot balls of poison that exploded as they hit the ground.

"Machamp, dodge it and use Fire Punch!" Machamp barely avoided each individual bomb of sludge, and it jumped towards Nidoking. The fighting type Pokemon swung at Nidoking, but the dual posion and ground type blocked the attack quickly.

"Counter with Dynamic Punch Nidoking!" Nidoking's fist turned red, and he punched Machamp in the stomach, sending the muscular Pokemon flying back towards Burt. The crowd went nuts and Sceptile jumped into the air while throwing his fist upwards. Nidoking grunted with satisfaction, and he crossed his arms. Machamp hopped back up and it seemed a bit hampered by the powerful punch.

"Machamp, use Seismic Toss!" Burt shouted. Machamp darted towards Nidoking and picked him up. The two Pokemon shotup into the air, and Machamp pointed Nidoking's head towards the ground.

"Nidoking, try to break free and use Hyper Beam!" Nidoking whipped his arms wildly and he broke free of Machamp's grasp and he fired the ridiculously powerful attack from point blank range. Machamp was shot back towards Burt, and it was . Nidoking slammed against the ground head first and he looked extremely fatigued.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Burt, choose your next Pokemon!" Burt withdrew Machamp and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, I need your help!" Pidgeot soared into the air and began squawking at Nidoking. The purple Pokemon panted heavily and it looked like Nidoking could collapse at any second.

"Begin!"

"Nidoking, wrap it up with Horn Drill!" Nidoking began to spin and his body turned into a drill! The powerful Pokemon shot into the air and zipped right towards Pidgeot.

"Dodge it and use Brave Bird!" Burt commanded. Pidgeot narrowly escaped the one-hit KO, and it chased after the flying drill. Pidgeot's body caught fire, and then it began to glow blue. The Kanto native Pokemon crashed into Nidoking, and a gigantic explosion took place. BOOOOOM! Nidoking crashed to the ground and had swirls for eyes while Pidgeot flew back to Burt and winced in pain.

"Nidkoing is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen sighed as his first caught Pokemon was knocked out in one move. A strange move that he had never heard of before.

"Thanks Nidoking. You deserve a long rest." Sceptile waited eagerly for Owen to call out his next Pokemon, so that he could try to use some of their battle styles when he battled. "Go, Wartortle!" Wartortle disintegrated from the white beam of light that came out of the Pokeball, and he looked at Burt and his Pidgeot.

"Begin!"

"Wartortle, use Hydro Spin!" Wartortle tucked his limbs and head into his shell, and he began to use Rapid Spin with Hydro Pump.

"Pidgeot, use Whirlwind to block the water!" Burt shouted over the roaring crowd. Pidgeot did as it was told and the Hydro Spin was ineffective. Wartortle was clearly impressed by the flying type and he looked like he was ready to go all out.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" Wartortle shot off a zig zagging beam of light blue energy that struck Pidgeot directly, causing the winged Pokemon to fall towards the ground. "Nows our chance! Use Skull Bash!" Owen cried. Wartortle sprinted towards the falling Pokemon and lunged head first.

"Pidgeot, dodge it and use Hyper Beam!" Pidgeot's eyes shot open and it managed to avoid the fatal attack. Wartortle slammed into the stands and he was helped up by a few spectators. Pidgeot fired off a Hyper Beam at the confused Pokemon, and Owen screamed.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle stopped rubbing his head and he shot a Hydro Pump that went straight through the Hyper Beam. Pidgeot flew out of the way and both Pokemon looked like they were on their last limb.

"Skull Bash/Brave Bird!" the longtime rivals shouted in unison. Their Pokemon both obeyed commands and met head first in the middle of the battlefield. BOOOOOM! Wartorlte was hurled out of the explosion just like Pidgeot and both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen looked over at Sceptile and whispered to the grass type starter.

"Get ready to meet my first Pokemon Sceptile." Sceptile nodded and looked like he could explode with joy when Owen threw out his third and final Pokeball. "Charizard! Take to the skies!" Charizard came out of his Pokeball shooting fire all over the place in excitement. The crowd cheered and waited for Burt to choose his last Pokemon.

"I'll choose my first Pokemon too! Blastoise let's do this!"

"So that's Owen's strongest Pokemon?" Alice questioned. Both Fate and CJ nodded. "And that's his rival's strongest Pokemon?" Fate and CJ nodded again, confirming that the battle that was about to take place could potentially be destructive with how powerful both Pokemon were.

"Begin!"

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Charizard roared viciously and shot a gigantic orange ball that had red flames. Burt and his Blastoise seemed calm for the most part, but they were surprised at how powerful the attack was.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise shot two bullets of water from the cannons on his shoulders, and the two attacks subdued one another. Charizard stopped flying and he made his way down to the ground, knowing that his aerial assault couldn't do much at all.

"Try Flamethrower!" Charizard shot a wicked flame that knocked Blastoise backwards, but the water type still seemed fine. Burt seemed to have noticed the same thing, and he tried to capitalize on it.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Blastoise dove head first towards Charizard, looking to strike back at the fire type.

"Charizard, grab Blastoise and use Seismic Toss!" Charizard jumped over Blastoise and grabbed it by its cannons and the two Pokemon soared towards the top of the roof. Charizard turned on a dime and flew as fast as he could towards the ground with Blastoise completely defenseless behind him. "NOW!" Owen shrieked. Charizard hurled Blastoise with all of his might, and the water starter smacked against the ground head first. The blue Pokemon didn't move, and the battle was over.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Owen wins and is moving on to the next round!" Owen cheered for Charizard, and so did Scptile, and so did the thousands of fans. The winged fire lizard roared victoriously and Burt made his way over to the two Pokemon and their trainer.

"Nice battle. You've gotten a lot stronger since our last battle," Burt complimented as he pet Charizard.

"Thanks, you too." The two trainers walked off of the battlefield and made their way to the sidelines with the others.

"Nice battle," CJ told Burt and Owen.

"To bad I'm going to beat you," Fate intervened. Owen began to laugh at his old companion and so did everyone else.

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

**Alright, 1 round down, only 3-4 more to go. Make sure to vote for THREE JOHTO Pokemon that you want to see battle next round. Till next time, peace out.**


	37. The Tournament of Memories pt3

**Round 2 begins and it's Johto Pokemon time. Will Owen be able to make it through to the next round? Who will he battle? Why don't I know this? Let's find out! Also, Owen will actually be a traveling companion in Iggyandwolf11's first story, Pokemon: Kanto Journey, so make sure to check that out! And it takes place after Hoenn, so Owen will not be in 2 regions at the same time.**

**Owen's team (unknown)**

* * *

Owen managed to transfer over three more Pokemon for his second round battle, sadly sending back Wartorlte, Nidoking, and Charizard back to Professor. Oak's lab. His three new Pokemon were itching to battle, especially because of their bitter loss at the Silver Conference.

"Now, for our second round matchups!" Owen and the others looked up at the gigantic scoreboard and two pictures were randomly selected. Owen's showed up and some random person's picture was displayed. "Our first match will be Owen Plateau vs Vincent Laguino!" Owen froze as he heard the name of his opponent being announced.

Sceptile looked at his trainer, who now seemed a bit intimidated by the opponent. The green Pokemln looked across the battlefield and spotted the goofy looking Italian kid.

"Ey yo Owen! Whassup buddy?" Vincent yelled from a foot away as he ran over. "I heard ya made it to the top 16 in Johto. Nice!" He ran back to his section of the battlefield and the crowd began to cheer.

"This battle will be 3 vs 3! Each trainer may substitute their Pokemon once!"

"Go, Typhlosion!" Owen shouted as he threw out his first Pokeball. The ring of fire on the fire starter's neck shot up and he roared intimidatingly.

"C'mon out Umbreon!" Vincent yelled, immediately losing his thick accent. Owen immediately remembered how Umbreon managed to take down Arcanine with Surf and Counter. He knew he'd have to be smart with this matchup because he didn't want to switch Typhlosion out.

"Begin!"

"Umbreon, use Surf!" Umbreon's eyes flashed gold, and then it summoned a tidal wave. Owen snickered a bit, letting Sceptile know that his old trainer returned.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on the ground in front of the water!" Typhlosion did what was instructed, and when the water hit the ground, it turned to steam. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion began to top spin and then it covered itself in flames and he rolled towards the dark type Pokemon.

"Counter!" Owen knew how to counter the strategy of the Italian (who lost his accent) trainer.

"Typhlosion, stop!" The fire type did so. "Now use Flamethrower!" Owen shouted. Typhlosion drilled the dark type with a point blank range Flamethrower. Umbreon was hurled into Vincent. Sceptile couldn't help but cheer as he saw the foe Umbreon face a daunting task in trying to compete with his trainer's Typhlosion.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Vincent yelled. The dark type shot a purple ball that had a black lining around it. Typhlosion was hit by the attack before Owen could react, and the fire type roared in pain.

"Typhlosion! Are you OK?" Owen asked as he ran to his Pokemon's side. Typhlosion got up and nodded, and the fire around his neck shot up. Owen walked back to his trainer box, and the referee continued the battle. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion shot a scorching hot blast of fire right at Umbreon and Vincent.

"Use Protect to defend yourself!" Vincent commanded. Umbreon's eyes flashed gold and a large glass screen blocked the powerful fire type attack. Typhlosion looked annoyed at how the dark type Pokemon was able to counter his every move with ease.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion began to top spin in a ball of fire, and he started rolling towards Umbreon.

"Use Counter!" Umbreon's body was covered with a think red lining, and when Typhlosion hit it, the eeveelution shot a terrifyingly powerful red ray that sent Typhlosion rolling across the battlefield. Before Owen could help his Pokemon, Typhlosion rose to his feet and he was barely able to move.

_If I use Flamethrower, then Vincent will block with Protect, but if I use Flame Wheel, Typhlosion will get hit with Counter! I need to think of something fast! _Owen thought to himself. Just before the referee was about to issue a warning for not attacking, Owen knew how to beat Umbreon.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion mustered up every last bit of energy he had, and he began to top spin towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Counter!" Owen smirked. Vincent had fallen right into his trap, and he had just lost this match.

"Typhlosion, jump and use Flamethrower!" The ball of fire sprung into the air, and a jet stream of fire smashed into Umbreon. Typhlosion crashed against the ground and had swirls for eyes, just like Umbreon. Owen smiled and withdrew his fainted Pokemon. "Thank you Typhlosion. Take a nice rest."

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!" Sceptile seemed like he wanted to fight against the equally powerful foe that stood across the battlefield from him and his trainer.

"Sorry Sceptile, you're going to have to sit out. If we get to the next round, I promise you'll battle." Sceptile pumped his fist in the air and he waited to see what other Pokemon Owen had from far away regions. "Time to get serious! Tyranitar, come on out!" The large green Pokemon stood tall as it was thrown into battle. Sceptile bent his head back and he stared at the colossal Pokemon. Power was radiating from its body, and Sceptile looked at his trainer with a look of astonishment.

"C'mon out Foretress!" The large steel and bug type Pokemon hovered on its end of the battlefield silently, not moving a muscle, or whatever it had.

"Begin!"

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Owen commanded. Tyranitar balled up his hands and parts of the battlefield were lifted into the air. Tyranitar then hurled them telepathically, and Foretress was clobbered by the menacing attack. The rock and dark type seemed pleased with himself as the floating ball Pokemon seemed to be injured severely despite only receiving normal damage.

"Foretress, hit it back with Iron Head!" Foretress began to lower its head, and then its head began to glow metallically, and it flew towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, counter with Hyper Beam!" Owen shouted. Tyranitar shot a large orange beam of energy that slammed right into Foretress and it caused a gigantic explosion. The green armored Pokemon skidded across the battlefield, but Tyranitar managed to stay on his feet. Foretress on the other hand bounced against the ground, but it eventually skidded to a halt.

"Foretress, use Bug Buzz!" Vincent yelled. Foretress shot out red waves of energy with yellow sparks trailing behind each wave. Tyranitar was hit directly by the powerful attack and he stumbled backwards, taking a substantial amount of damage. "Now use Iron Head!" Foretress turned into a silver bullet, and it slammed into Tyranitar, knocking over the colossal Pokemon.

"Tyranitar, can you keep going?" Owen asked the powerful Pokemon. Tyranitar slowly rose to his feet and he was panting heavily. "OK, use Earthquake and give it everything you've got!" Tyranitar smashed his fists on the ground, and columns of rocks shot up, and they smashed into Foretress, and the bug and steel type Pokemon was .

"Foretress is unable to battle! Vincent, choose your last Pokemon!" Vincent nodded and withdrew his Foretress.

"Typhlosion, let's win this!" Vincent cried as he threw out his last Pokeball. His Typhlosion exploded from the white flash of light. Tyranitar seemed frazzled and his legs began to shake violently.

"Begin!"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion's Flamethrower crushed Tyranitar and sent the pseudo legendary Pokemon flying into the wall behind Owen, and the crowd went insane. The soon to be 12 year old quickly withdrew the fainted Pokemon and threw out his last Pokeball.

"Feraligatr, it's all up to you!" Feraligatr looked around at the crowd and he began to jump up and down he made the fans even louder. Owen sweat dropped as the referee face palmed.

"Whoever wins will move onto the semifinals! Begin!"

"Feraligatr, start it off with using Ice Beam on the ground!" Owen shouted. Feraligatr froze the entire battlefield and Vincent's Typhlosion began to slip and spill on the frozen surface.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion began to use Flame Wheel, and it slowly tumbled towards Feraligatr. Thankfully, the ice drastically slowed down the speed of the attack, so Owen was able to respond quickly.

"Hit it with Hydro Pump!" Owen shouted. Feraligatr shot off a powerful blast of water, and it was slammed through a few ice tombs.

"Typhlosion, use Lava Plume!" Typhlosion shot red balls of fire that planted themselves into the ground.

"Feraligatr, use Bite!" Before Feraligatr could move, the fireballs exploded and Feraligatr was hurled into the air.

"Now wrap it up with Blast Burn!" Typhlosion unleashed a horizontal tornado of blue fire that was right on target for Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!" Feraligatr sho a horizontal tornado of water that collided with the ultimate fire type move. BOOOOOOM! Both Pokemln were flung into opposite walls, and the crowd began to cheer for both Pokemon to get up. Both Pokemon tried to push themselves up, but only one succeeded.

"And the winner is…" Sceptile was just as shocked as Owen. "Owen Plateau is moving onto the semifinals!" Feraligatr hobbled over to Owen and he flashed a toothy grin.

"Nice job buddy. Take a long rest." Feraligatr was withdrawn to his Pokeball, and Owen walked back to the Pokemon center. He couldn't believe how far he had come since the day he set out on his journey of the Kanto region. "Hopefully we can win the league this time, Sceptile." The grass starter nodded and he too began think about winning the league. The only word that came to mind…

Awesome.

* * *

**Well there's round 2, and now it's on to the Hoenn Pokemon round, which I will be picking myself, but I do have a poll that will impact Owen's Sinnoh team, so make sure to vote! Till next time, peace out.**


	38. The Tournament of Memories pt4

**I have officially changed this battle to a multiple region team! Some crazy stuff is going to happen this chapter, which hopefully none of you expected. Now, with the semifinals ready to get underway, who will Owen battle? And will he be able to win? **

**P.S: Don't forget to vote on my poll, right now it's a tie!**

**Owen's team (unknown)**

* * *

"Sceptile." The grass Pokemon looked up at his trainer, who looked right back at him. Now that they were in the semifinals, they would finally be participating in 6 vs 6 battles. Both of them looked very calm, but Sceptile was faking it. He was ready to use the new techniques he thought of, and he would get the crowd to go nuts. "We've got to give it our all. Even if we lose, you're gonna do awesome." The Pokemon cheered and Owen walked towards the entrance of the battlefield with Sceptile following close behind him.

The two made their way to the battlefield as the referee announced Owen's name. The crowd exploded with cheers and chants, making the trainer feel like he was at the Pokemon league all over again.

"And our second trainer! Cody Johnson" CJ and Leaf came running out to the battlefield, and they looked prepared to take on their former traveling companion.

"This battle will be 6 vs 6 Both trainers may substitute Pokemon freely!"

"Go, Flint!" CJ threw out his first Pokeball, and out came his Golem, Flint. Owwn smirked and he threw out his first Pokeball.

"C'mon out Wartortle!" Wartortle hopped out onto the battlefield and he immediately remembered CJ and his Pokemon from their time in Kanto.

"Begin!" the referee shouted. The crowd began to shriek in anticipation as the two trainers called out their first commands.

"Flint, use Rock Throw!" Flint hurled boulders at Wartortle with a ridiculous amount of velocity behind each of them.

"Wartortle, let's start this off with Hydro Spin!" Owen commanded. Wartortle tucked his limbs and head into the small shell on his back, and he began to spin violently while using Hydro Pump. The incoming boulders were shattered and Wartortle landed on the ground safely. "Now cover yourself with Hydro Pump and use Skull Bash!" Wartortle did what he was told to do, and he headed towards Flint.

"Flint, use Mega Punch on the ground and make a few pillars of rocks shoot up!" CJ commanded. Flint's fist cracked against the ground and chunks of the ground flew up, along with rock pillars. Wartortle barreled through the rocks, but Flint didn't move a muscle. As the water turtle kept nattering through the rocks, he slowed down rapidly, and Wartortle hit the ground right in front of Flint!

"Wartortle, get away from there!" Owen shouted.

"Seismic Toss," CJ told his Pokemon. Before Wartortle could retreat, Flint picked him up and they shot into the air. Flint then sat on Wartortle, and the two crashed into the ground. A large cloud of dust shot up, and neither CJ or Owen could see their Pokemon. As the dust settled, Flint was standing right above Wartortle who wasn't moving.

"Wartortle is unable to batt-" Wartortle pushed himself up with all of his might, and the small blue Pokemon stood with scratches all over his body.

"Wartortle, return. This isn't your battle." Owen shuffled through his possible choices before choosing one of his strongest Pokemon. "Come on out!" The Pokemon that appeared was big, it walked on all fours, and it had a gigantic plant on its back.

"And Owen withdraws his Wartortle for Venasaur!" the announcer shouted. The Kanto grass starter snarled and looked ready to get back to battling.

"Flint, use Magnitude!" Flint stomped on the ground and sent a tsunami made of dirt towards the grass type Pokemon.

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip to push yourself into the air!" Venasaur pushed against the ground with its vines, and he shot up over the Magnitude attack. "Now use Giga Drain!" Venasaur shot a green tornado that engulfed Flint. The grass type attack was super effective, and the rock type Pokemon dropped to one knee as it grunted in pain.

"Flint, use Mega Punch!" Flint got back up and slowly ran towards Venasaur. Owen smirked and so did Venasaur.

"Counter it with Solarbeam!" The plant on Venasaur's back began to take in light, and he charged the attack as Flint came closer and closer. Just as Flint began to swing at Venasaur, the grass type shot off the most powerful Solarbeam Owen had ever seen! Flint was shot up into the air, and then it smacked the ground harshly, his eyes turned to swirls.

"Flint is unable to battle! CJ, choose your next Pokemon!" CJ withdrew the fainted rock type and he looked at Leaf and nodded.

"Alright, go Sting!" CJ threw out his next Pokeball and a Beedrill zipped into the air. Venasaur watched as the quick Pokemon circled around CJ's head and it buzzed loudly.

"Begin!" CJ started the match off quickly and it seemed like he wanted to knock Venasaur out as fast as possible.

"Sting, use Fury Attack!" The wasp quickly dove in and repeadetly stabbed Venasaur with the sharp stingers it had for arms.

"Venasaur, smack it away with Vine Whip!" Venasaur lashed Beedrill with the powerful vines that stemmed from his back. However, the bug and flying type managed to maneuver its way through the tight defenses of Venasaur's vines, and it went in for the kill.

"Sting, use Twinneedle!" CJ roared. Sting's stinger began to glow white, and then it stabbed Venasaur in the back. The grass type let out a roar of pain, and he began to stomp around the battlefield, trying to shake off Sting. "Now use Toxic, Sting!" Sting spat a wad of poison onto Venasaur, and the large Pokemon was inflicted with damage from the poison and he began to look ill.

"Venasaur, use Giga Drain and try to gain as much health as you can!" Owen shouted. Venasaur half heartedly used Giga Drain, and it completely missed Sting. Owen looked at the fatigued Pokemon and knew that it couldn't battle any longer. "I'd like to withdraw Venasaur from the battle," Owen told the referee as he withdrew him back his Pokeball.

"Venasaur has been pulled from the battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and he knew exactly who to call on. "Wartortle, you're back in!" Wartortle appeared and he looked much more rested and ready to battle.

"Begin!"

"Sting, use Twinneedle!" CJ yelled. Sting soared over to Wartortle and attempted to sting him, but the bug type didn't know what it was in for.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" Wartortle shot off a close range Ice Beam, but the attack was quickly countered.

"Sting, Agility!" Sting vanished and the Ice Beam hit the roof, slightly freezing it. Sting reappeared and was flying directly over Wartortle. The water type seemed a bit annoyed that one of his attacks had been avoided so easily, and he began to huff and puff in frustration.

"Wartortle, try Hydro Pump!" The powerful water attack was countered with Agility, yet again. Wartortle was now beginning to show his frustration and began to stomp on the ground like a spoiled child.

"Now Sting, use Fury Attack!" Before Owen or Wartortle could react, the bug type Pokemon began stabbing Wartortle furiously for what seemed to be an eternity. After the barrage of moves had landed, Wartortle stood with a slight hunch, and he was grasping his left shoulder.

"Wartortle, can you go a little bit more?" Owen asked. The Pokemon flashed a thumbs up without even looking, and Owen grinned. "OK, crush that bee with Hydro Spin!" Wartortle used his ultimate attack (that Owen made him work on after his loss to Roland) and CJ didn't know how to counter it. Sting was whipped by the wicked attack, and it was thrown back into the air. Wartortle landed on the ground and he looked to end the battle with one more attack.

"Sting, use Fury Attack!" Sting went in to deliver the finishing attack, but Owen and Wartortle had different plans.

"Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" Owen shouted. Wartortle sprung towards Sting, and both Pokemon smashed into one another. Wartortle was hurled into Owen, and Sting into CJ. Both Pokemon fainted after hitting one another, and the battle remained in a dead lock.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Time to take the lead! Leaf, let's go!" CJ's Bulbasaur ran onto the battlefield and everyone cheered as the starting Pokemon waved to the crowd and waited for Owen to select his Pokemon. Before he could react by throwing out his next Pokeball, Sceptile hopped onto the battlefield and he cracked his neck.

"And this battle will be between Owen's starting Pokemon, and CJ's starting Pokemon! This is sure to be intense!" the announcer exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Begin!"

"Leaf, use Razor Leaf!" CJ ordered. Leaf fired extremely sharp leaves at Sceptile, but the taller Pokemon didn't seem worried.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade to cut the leaves, and then use Quick Attack!" Sceptile cut through the leaves with ease, and then he rammed into Leaf with a powerful Quick Attack. The small Kanto Pokemon back flipped and landed perfectly, and the crowd began to cheer as both Pokemon seemed to be equal in strength.

"Leaf, use Sleep Powder!" Leaf shot a large powder blue ball at Sceptile, and it exploded. Then when Owen opened his eyes, he saw that Sceptile had fallen asleep! "OK Leaf, use Body Slam!" Leaf jumped high into the air and then he belly flopped onto Sceptile, slamming the latter of the two into the ground. "Hit it with Razor Leaf!" Sceptile was cut harshly by the powerful close range attack, and he was sent rolling across the ground.

"Sceptile, you have to get up!" Sceptile began to slowly get up to his feet, and he stretched as he yawned and scratched himself. "Alright! Sceptile, hit Leaf with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile ran towards the Bulbasaur, and whacked it with a powerful Leaf Blade attack that sent Leaf skidding across the battlefield.

"Leaf, use Solar Tackle!" CJ yelled. Leaf covered itself in a Solarbeam and he began running towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use…um, you do what you want to!" Owen ordered as he sweat dropped due to not knowing how to counter. Sceptile began to spin while he used Leaf Blade, and then he flew towards Leaf like a rocket. "It seems like Sceptile just copied NIDOKING'S HORN DRILL!" Owen screamed in realization as Sceptile turned into a green drill. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the field and the moves battled back and forth. BOOOOOM! When the smoke dissipated, Owen saw that both Pokemon were still barely standing!

"And after a wicked explosion, both Sceptile and Leaf managed to with stand the sheer force of the collision with one another!" the announcer screamed emotionally. Before either trainer could issue another command, a Hyper Beam struck the battlefield. The crowd immediately dispersed and Owen looked up to see that it was none other than…

* * *

**So there's the end to that chapter. There will be an evolution next chapter, or maybe TWO! Till then, peace out.**


	39. Preparing For Lift Off

**What's up everybody? So, the poll on my profile is still a tie, but you can also vote via PM or review! I'd really appreciate it if you could break the tie, because I'm torn between the 2 choices. The first vote that is sent in will dictate which of the 2 choices will be picked so if you really want to see Owen get either one or three Sinnoh starters, then vote immediately. Now that I got that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

**Owen's team (3 Pokemon unknown)**

**Venasaur, level 57, Solarbeam, Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Toxic**

**Wartortle, level 59, Hydro Pump, Hydro Spin, Ice Beam, Skull Bash**

**Sceptile, level 47, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

* * *

Owen looked up and saw none other than Archie standing a few rows away from the battlefield. The crowd was still running out of the gym and Owen looked around frantically trying to find his friends.

"So we finally get to meet properly," Archie said through gritted teeth as he stared at Owen. Sceptile, who was in know shape to battle, turned to face the leader of Team Aqua. The grass type Pokemon tried walking towards his trainer's side, but his legs were too tired to move.

"What are you doing here Archie?" Owen spat angrily. The bearded man laughed at the young boy before telling him the answer to his question.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Space center was under control of Team Aqua, and that we're going to put an end to the Hoenn region. I doubt any of you could actually defeat us, but I wouldn't my stomping you if you want to try to save the Space center. I'll be waiting!" Archie shouted as he and his Medicham walked out of the deserted gym, leaving Owen and CJ standing on the battlefield by themselves.

"What are we gonna do?" Owen asked. CJ walked over to Leaf, and picked the Bulbasaur up.

"I don't know, but let's see if anyone's at the Pokemon center."

•••

Owen and CJ walked into the Pokemon center and were met by the group. Everyone seemed to be worried not just about their friends, but for all of Mosdeep city.

"What happened to my mom! That freak could have her!" Sapphire yelled as the group fludded into Andy's room while their Pokemon were being healed. "We have to go save her!"

"Sapphire, calm down. We don't even know if she's there, and if she is, we don't know how many grunts there are," Lillian told the younger girl. Sapphire let out a sigh of disappointment.

"And it's not like any of us are strong enough to take on every single grunt," Alice added.

"We could send Owen, Fate, and CJ to stop them!" Andy exclaimed as he shot up from his bed.

"What if we need one or two of them to help with us in case something happens?" Alice retorted quickly.

"Oh yeah," Andy murmered. The room fell silent and Owen got up to see how his Pokemon were doing, just to leave the awkwardness. The Pokemon center lobby dense empty except for Nurse Joy, and a girl with an Absol and Altaria.

"Owen, here are your Wartortle, Venasaur, and Sceptile. It's a shame that the tournament got cancelled," Nurse Joy said. Owen nodded as he took the three Pokeballs. Just as he went to go back to the room, he heard someone call his name.

"Owen!" He turned to see Brian standing with a Lucario and Camarupt by his side. "Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"How'd you get tickets to the tournament? Those were really expensive," Brian remarked.

"I was in the tournament. Did you hear where Team Aqua was hiding?" Brian shook her head and Owen told him what had happened and what Archie said.

"Well, I'll go with you to take them on!" Owen's rival exclaimed. Owen looked confused as Brian told him that he'd accompany him through the Space center.

"I never said I was going," Owen told Brian. The latter of the two wouldn't take no for an answer and was persistent.

"Come on, we can stop them."

"Brian, no!" Owen shouted.

"No what?" Owen turned to see the entire group standing behind him. Brian immediately told them before Owen could even think about what he was going to say.

"Me and Owen are going to take on Team Aqua at the Space center!" The group huddled up as they heard the news, and Fate spoke up.

"Me and CJ will guard your friends, you and him go stop Team Aqua." Owen reluctantly obliged and he walked over to the transfer machine to switch his Pokemon. He scrolled through his choices before calling Professor. Oak, and he decided to go with an all Hoenn team. He called up Professor. Oak and the old man picked up the phone instantly.

"Owen! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to switch the non-Hoenn Pokemon for Swellow, Lairon, Dragonair, Zangoose, and Swampert." The professor nodded and the Pokemon were transferred to Owen. "Thanks professor!" Now that he had his team ready, Owen was ready to stop Team Aqua.

* * *

**Really, really, really short filler chapter. I didn't like how this chapter was combined with the next one, so I decided to split them up. Next chapter, Owen and Brian will infiltrate the Space center and try to stop Team Aqua. What troubles will occur? Find out next chapter! Till next time, peace out.**

**P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	40. Saving the Space Station!

**Thanks for everyone who voted on the poll that is currently up. Even though I received more votes and requests for having three starters in Sinnoh, I'm sticking with what I said last chapter and the first vote was for only 1 starter. I was torn between the two choices, but I think the team that I have set up is pretty strong and I can't wait for you guys to find out what it is.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 47, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 32, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Lairon, level 41, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 44, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 37, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Skarmory level 30, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

* * *

"Sceptile, you've got to be careful when we go into the Space station, you have no idea what they might do." Sceptile nodded as he, Owen, and Brian walked up the hill that would take them to the entrance of the Space center.

"Don't worry Owen, I've got your back and Sceptile's," Brian reassured his rival. Owen nodded and the two made their ways to the giant glass doors that were the entrance to the magnificently clean building. The two trainers and the grass type Pokemon walked into the high tech tower, but found that the first floor was totally empty, not even a single Team Aqua grunt.

"Well this is weird," Owen muttered as he and Brian tiptoed around the desks full of blueprints for rockets. "Why would they want to take over the Space center anyway?"

"Because we need to know Kyogre's whereabouts." Owen and Brian both turned to see Archie standing by a desk full of notes on the sea and waves.

"Why would you need the SPACE center!?" Brian shouted as he emphatically stated the word, space. Archie began to slowly circle around the room, keeping his eyes locked on the two trainers.

"We used the satellites to connect with our submarines, which we used to find Kyogre. It just so happens that extreme storms have been occurring across the seas in Hoenn, and then they dissipate in a day or two. The satellites allowed us to track the movements of the storms, and we now track Kyogre, and we plan on catching it." Owen didn't understand why tracking a Pokemon was so important, but Brian clearly did.

"I won't let you do that! Rina come on out and take those notes!" Brian shouted as he threw out his Lucario's Pokeball. The aura Pokemon dashed towards the papers, but it was too slow. Archie quickly snatched up the papers and he threw out a Pokeball.

"Take care of them Gallade!" A white and green Pokemon took a battle stance, blocking Owen and Brian from reaching its trainer. "Alana, I need backup!" Archie shouted into a PokeGear.

Gallade have a white lower body that consists of bold rounded hips with strong legs. His torso is thin and colored in a balance between the green of his upper body, and the white of his lower body. Sharp red hornlike protrusions stick out of the chest and back, similar to Gardevoir. Gallade's arms are shaped like tonfas, with extendable blades in the elbows. His head resembles a gladiator's helmet, with a white face and a light-teal colored head crest. Like his counterpart Gardevoir, Gallade has spikes on the sides of his face. (description from bulbapedia)

"Pokemon unknown," Owen's Pokedex announced. The Pokemon standing before them looked extremely powerful, Owen knew the only chance at beating it would be him and Brian working together.

"Rina, use Force Palm!" Brian shouted. Rina jumped into the air, and her palm began to have a bright withe light appear on it.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Gallade's forearms began to glow blue, and the powerful Pokemon jabbed Rina in the stomach, and the aura Pokemon was sent flying into a wall. Brian rushed to his Pokemon's side, and Gallade turned his attention towards Owen and Sceptile.

"Sceptile, be careful. Don't try to attack." Sceptile nodded and he had an intense stare down with Gallade.

"Archie! Archie, go. I'll handle these two kids," a woman, who was most likely Alana, told the bearded man. He nodded, withdrew Gallade and dashed out of the room and through the emergency exit. "Go, Walrein!" Alana yelled. The large water and ice type glared at both Owen and Brian, but it didn't attack.

"Owen. You go, I'll take her on," the fourteen year old said as he rose to his feet with Rina. He and his Pokemon looked like they had a fire burning in their eyes, and it seemed like they could beat the odds of battling an admin.

"OK, good luck." Brian nodded. Owen and Sceptile began to run towards Alana as hey tried reaching the emergency exit that Archie had gone through.

"Rina, Aura Sphere!" Before Alana could try to stop Owen or the attack, Walrein was hit by the blue sphere of energy and it lunged at Rina and Brian. Owen didn't look back and he darted down the stairs of the emergency exit andhe slammed open a door that led him and Sceptile outdoors where they saw Archie huffing and puffing from fatigue.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" Sceptile reared back and shot a Solarbeam at Archie, but the man miraculously managed to avoid the attack. He looked over to see an angry eleven year old and his Sceptile running towards him.

"I see that you've caught up to me. Very well, I'll end you here! Gallade!" Archie summoned his Gallade to fight while Owen mulled over his decisions. Sceptile looked over at Owen, and the two knew who had to battle.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose came out of his Pokeball and was laying on the ground comfortably until he realized that he was outside. Archie looked at his foe and he seemed to be quite interested in Zangoose, probably because of his eye.

"Gallade, use Brick Break and take down that mongoose!" Gallade's hands began to glow white, and he tried assaulting Zangoose.

"Zangoose, dodge it until I tell you not to!" Owen yelled. Zangoose avoided all of the attacks and he waited for his trainer to tell him to counter the series of attacks. Owen waited for Gallade to tire down, but the Pokemon just kept going and going. "Zangoose, block it and use Hyper Beam!" Zangoose backhanded Gallade's arms, causing the Pokemon to be completely defenseless.

"Gallade, use Detect!" Archie shouted. As Zangoose shot off a Hyper Beam, Gallade ducked Matrix style, barely avoiding the point blank range attack. Owen was at a loss for words as he saw the attack miss Gallade by a hair! "Now use Brick Break!" Gallade karate chopped Zangoose across the face and the white and red Pokemon hit the ground hard. However, Zangoose got back up quickly and only had a bruise on his face.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Zangoose's claws began to have blue static spiral around them and he jumped towards Gallade. The powerful foe didn't seem worried in the least bit. Zangoose tried to slash the green and white Pokemon, but Gallade blocked the attack with his forearm.

"Finish this with a barrage of Psycho Cut's," Archie told his Pokemon coldly. Gallade's arms began to glow blue and he slashed Zangoose repeatedly at a blinding speed. Zangoose tried to block the attack but he wasn't able to defend himself. "Finish it with Brick Break!" Gallade swung his glowing white fist as hard as he could and Zangoose was launched into Owen. The trainer was knocked onto the luscious green grass and he saw Zangoose had swirls for eyes!

"Zangoose, thank you. There was nothing you could do about that," Owen told his Pokemon as he withdrew Zangoose back to his Pokeball.

"Have you had enough yet?" Archie asked arrogantly. Owen looked at Zangoose's Pokeball, not being able to digest the defeat of his strongest Pokemon.

"Yes…" Owen said as his had hung low. Sceptile's jaw hit the ground and Archie snickered as he and his Gallade turned to leave. Sceptile looked at his trainer, and then at the villain who was escaping.

_"Not on my watch!" _Sceptile told himself. He then charged a Solarbeam and fired it right behind Archie, trying to get his attention. Sceptile succeeded and Archie turned and so did Gallade.

"So you want more?" Sceptile glared daggers at Archie, causing the man to start walking back to where he was standing during his battle against Zangoose. "OK, I'm fine with taking down a weak Sceptile." Sceptile's hands curled into balls as he tried to contain his anger. He turned to see that Owen had finally looked up and saw that Archie was back for another battle, this time against Sceptile.

"Sceptile, start it off with Quick Attack!" Sceptile dashed towards Gallade and slammed into the seemingly invincible foe. Gallade stumbled backwards, but he recovered and took a battle pose.

"Gallade, hit it with a Psycho Cut!" Gallade bolted towards Sceptile with his forearms glowing blue.

"Sceptile, counter with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile used Quick Attack to speed himself up, and the two Pokemon collided and their moves battled back and forth. Bth Pokemon were hit by the other's attack and they both skidded back to their trainer's and they looked like they could go at it for a while. Owen looked at Gallade and saw that he had started panting just a little bit.

"Gallade, use Poison Jab!" Archie demanded. Gallade rushed forward with his fist glowing purple. Gallade swung and hit Sceptile in the face with the super effective attack, and the grass type hit the ground. Sceptile's arms began to shake as he pushed himself back up, but he would continue fighting.

"Sceptile, it's all or nothing! Use Leaf Drill!" Sceptile prepared his Leaf blade Attack, but he put his arms over his head. He then began to spin rapidly and he took off into the air. Archie looked at the move in awe before he realized that Owen and Sceptile were about to attack Gallade.

"Gallade, wait until Sceptile is less than inch away and use Detect," Archie whispered. Gallade nodded and waited as the green drill came closer and closer. "NOW!" Archie screamed. Gallade gracefully jumped over the attack, and before Owen knew it, Sceptile crashed and there was a gigantic explosion. The smoke settled and Sceptile was barely moving, but he was still conscious. "Wrap it up with Poison Jab!" Gallade stepped right above Sceptile and went to punch him in the face.

"NO!" Owen shrieked. Just before Gallade was able to land a hit, a rocket like figure rammed into him and slammed Gallade into a tree. Owen looked closer before he realized who it was. "No way…Ninjask!" The ninja bug buzzed as he confirmed that he was indeed the Pokemon that Owen had caught.

"What!? This is impossible!" Archie exasperated as he ran over to his fainted Gallade. "You got lucky this time kid. Next time, you won't make it out alive," Archie growled. With that, he disappeared from the hill and Owen walked over to Ninjask and Sceptile, who was now standing up.

"Ninjask! What brings you here?" The Pokemon buzzed repeatedly, and somehow, Owen knew exactly what he was saying. "So the leader thing wasn't cut out for ya?" The flying Pokemon nodded. "Does that mean you want to join?" Ninjask nodded again, and Owen took out the bug type's old Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming, because I didn't either! In all honesty, I was going to have either Dragonair evolve, or somehow Charizard would save Owen again, but I've already used that. Ninjask is officially back and is ready to rumble! I won't give away any details for next chapter, so till next time, peace out.**


	41. An Epic Showdown of Mass Proportions!

**I bet you all thought this chapter would be Owen vs Tate and Liza, well you're wrong! Why am I continuing the tournament? It's simple, Owen needs more training and I don't want a repeat of the Olivine tournament. Also, Owen vs Tate and Liza will be strictly a double battle with both sides using two Pokemon. I have an idea of who Owen is going to use but I'd like to here who YOU want to see battle.**

**Owen's team for battle (unknown)**

**Sceptile, level 49, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 32, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Lairon, level 41, Iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 37, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Skarmory level 30, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Torkoal, level 30, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Ninjask, level 45, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

* * *

Owen stood on his end of the battlefield and CJ on the other. The crowd was going crazy, and the referee began explaining the rules.

"This match will be continued as a 3 vs 3 battle! Neither trainer may use Pokemln that they used in the first half of the battle!" Owen nodded and threw out his first Pokeball.

"Kabutops!" Kabutops made his way onto the battlefield and Sceptile stared at the prehistoric Pokemon with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Even though he had been beaten by Gallade and tied with Leaf, he was still pretty upbeat about the whole tournament and meeting Owen's old Pokemon. CJ smiled from across the battlefield and he called out his first Pokemon of the continued battle.

"Jolt, let's start off strong!" Jolt, the Hitmonlee took its side of the field and it began balancing on one leg while stretching the other. The referee nodded to both sides and waved his flags.

"Begin!"

"Kabutops, use Ancientpower!" Owen yelled to one of his first Pokemon. Chunks of rocks began to float around Kabutops, and then they were shot off towards Jolt, who was now bouncing up and down.

"Jolt, kick the rocks away and then use Rolling Kick!" Jolt ran towards Kabutops, and it tried kicking the water and rock type in the face, but it failed epically. Kabutops quickly ducked and Jolt went crashing into the wall below the stands.

"Kabutops, use Hydro Pump!" Owen roared. Kabutops shot a jet stream of water at Jolt, and the fighting type was pinned up against the wall. CJ didn't know how to react for a while, but he took out a Pokeball and withdrew Jolt from battle.

"Jolt, return. Tempest, take to the skies!" CJ threw outhis next Pokeball, and out came his extremely powerful Aerodactyl. The opposing prehistoric Pokemon screeched and caused the crowd to wince in pain as they covered their ears.

"Begin!" Owen gritted his teeth and knew that he was in for a rough ride going up against Tempest. The winged Pokemon seemed to remember Owen, and it let out a more friendly growl.

"Kabutops, use Ancientpower!" Owen shouted nervously. Tempest easily dodged the attack with ease. Tempest gracefully flew through the air before swooping down and picking up Kabutops by the head.

"Tempest, fling Kabutops upwards and then hit him with Hyper Beam!" Kabutops was hurled up towards the ceiling and was demolished by a powerful Hyper Beam that exploded as it hit the water and rock type. Kabutops crashea onto the ground and was barely able to get up.

"Kabutops, do you want to keep going?" Kabutops nodded and took a Kung fu like pose as he waited for orders. Owen nodded before commanding his Pokemon, and Sceptile seemed inspired by the Pokemon's efforts. "Kabutops, let's him 'em with a Hydro Pump!" Owen yelled. Kabutops fired off a Hydro Pump that barely skimmed Tempest, doing little to no damage.

"Tempest, let's end this thing with Hyper Beam!" CJ demanded. Tempest flew down towards Kabutops and shot a Hyper Beam from five feet away, sending the water and rock type flying into the wall of the stands. When Kabutops hit the ground, he had swirls for eyes and was !

"Kabutops is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and picked his next Pokemon.

"It's a good thing I chose you," Owen whispered to the Pokeball. "Noctowl, come on out!" Noctowl flew into the air and glared at his opponent.

"Tempest, return. Jolt, you're back in!" Jolt hopped out of his Pokeball and everyone in the crowd became confused as to why CJ would pick a fighting type against a flying type. The referee seemed hesitant to start the match, but he did reluctantly.

"Begin!"

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Noctowl shot a red beam of energy from his eyes, and Jolt was hit by the super effective attack. The fighting type was pushed backwards, but Jolt seemed to be fine.

"Jolt, jump up and use Thunderpunch!" CJ shouted. Owen began to laugh, just like the rest of the crowd when CJ told a Hitmonlee to use his fists to attack. The crowd was quieted when Jolt's fist was covered in electricity and he punched Noctowl down to the ground. Sceptile' and Owen's jaws hit the ground, but they were pleased when Noctowl quickly got up.

"Noctowl, use Gust!" Noctowl obliged and whipped up a powerful wind that began to turn into a twister, which cut up Jolt and it hurled the Pokemon into the air. "Nice job Noctowl, use Drill Peck!" Noctowl began to fly up towards Jolt, and he turned into a drill with his beak pointing out of the top.

"Jolt, use Rolling Kick!" Jolt began to spin like crazy, and his foot collided with the full force of Drill Peck. The two moves collided and battled back and forth before Noctowl's Drill Peck prevailed and smashed Jolt into the ground. Parts of the battlefield shot up and when Noctowl flew away, Jolt was in the middle of a drastically indented battlefield. Somehow, Jolt managed to get up and CJ quickly withdrew the fatigued Pokemon. "Tempest, come back out!"

Owen stared at the wickedly powerful Pokemon in fear, but he felt confident in his Pokemon. "Noctowl, start this off with Confusion!" Noctowl shot a red beam from his eyes, but Tempest didn't try avoiding the attack.

"Tempest, roast that bird with Flamethrower!" Tempest's Flamethrower caused the Confusion attack to disintegrate immediately, and Noctowl was engulfed in flames. The flying type Pokemon seemed like he was barely able to fly, let alone move. The owl Pokemon defied the chants of Tempest by getting up to his feet, causing the crowd's chants to die off.

"Noctowl, use Drill Peck! Give it everything you've got!" Noctowl turned into a drill with his glowing beak sticking out of the top of the drill.

"Tempest, use Hyper Beam!" CJ countered. Tempest shot a Hyper Beam at the incoming Pokemon. Noctowl plowed through the normal type attack and rammed into Tempest. A epic explosion occured, and both Pokemon were sent into the ground and rocks from the battlefield shot up into the air.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen's heart dropped when he withdrew Noctowl. His last Pokemon would have to win three straight matches to win the battle!

"Thanks Noctowl. You did great." Owen looked over at Sceptile, who seemed much more confident than his trainer. "It's time to shine! Lairon, let's go!" Lairon slammed against the ground and he roared into the air. Tempest, who seemed to be on his last leg was quite amused by Lairon's energy.

"Begin!"

"Lairon, use Iron Tail!" Lairon sprinted towards Tempest and tail was covered with a metal coating.

"Tempest, use Fly!" Before Tempest could get high enough into the air, Lairon jumped up and spiked the prehistoric Pokemon into the ground with a powerful Iron Tail attack. CJ didn't know how Lairon managed to jump that high into the air, but he wasn't really surprised because after all, Owen was its trainer.

"Lairon, finish this match with Metal Claw!" Lairon roared as his claws were covered in a metallic coating, and he slashed the downed Pokemon. Tempest let out a cry of pain before he fainted.

"Tempest is unable to battle! CJ, choose your next Pokemon!"

"And just like that, Owen Plateau has turned the tide of this battle! Will Lairon be able to win his next match? Let's find out!" the announcer screamed. CJ withdrew Tempest and grabbed his next Pokeball.

"Jolt, go!" Jolt came out of the small spherical device, but he looked like he still had little health. The crowd seemed to be at their loudest throughout the entire tournament during this specific match.

"Begin!"

"Jolt, use Rolling Kick!" Jolt began to spin around violently, and uncontrollably.

"Lairon, use Iron Defense repeatedly!" Owen shouted to his Pokemon. Lairon's armor began to flash, and it kept flashing as his defense sky rocketed. Jolt crashed into Lairon, but the latter of the two didn't take much damage even though the attack was super effective.

"Jolt, use Fire Punch!" Jolt's fist was covered in flames, and he punched Lairon, who again, didn't seem like he had taken any damage. The fighting type seemed extremely worried, especially because Lairon seemed extremely pissed off.

"Lairon, use Take Down!" Lairon began to run towards Jolt, who started to run away from the monstrosity of a Pokemon. The crowd began to laugh hysterically at the sight they were witnessing. CJ was clearly annoyed that his Pokemon wasn't trying to fight, and Owen managed to keep his cool. Lairon eventually chased down Jolt, and the fighting type was smashed into a wall.

Jolt fell on the ground and had swirls for eyes and the crowd went insane.

"Jolt is unable to battle! CJ, choose your last Pokemon!" Just like that, Owen went from being on his last limb, to potentially making an epic comeback. Lairon looked like he was just getting started, and that gave his trainer an immense amount of confidence.

"Bulk, it's all or nothing!" CJ yelled. Owen immediately remembered the fearsome Pokemon's nickname, and out came CJ's powerhouse. His Snorlax. Lairon slowly looked up at the gigantic pokemon, and he began to shake nervously.

"Whoever wins this match will move onto the finals! Begin!"

"Bulk, use Rock Smash!" Bulk's fist began to glow white, and the sleepy Pokemon punched Lairon in the face, sending the rock and steel type flying into Owen. Lairon slowly got off of his trainer, and seemed like he had taken a substantial amount of damage. Owen got up too and realized that Lairon looked like he couldn't take another hit.

"Lairon, use Iron Tail!" Owen shouted. The four legged Pokemon charged towards Bulk with his metallic tail, and he attempted to slam the fat Pokemon. Both CJ and Bulk had a smirk on their face, causing Owen and Sceptile to become worried.

"Bulk, use Hyper Beam!" Bulk shot out a point blank range Hyper Beam and Lairon was obliterated. He slammed up against a wall and smacked the ground. The crowd erupted with chants for CJ and Bulk, while Owen and Sceptile stood there motionless.

"Lairon is unable to battle! The winner is Bulk!" As the referee screamed those words, Lairon was engulfed in a bright white light. The four legged Pokemon began to stand on his back legs, and he grew at least two feet.

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aggron are able to crush mountains with their immense strength. New moves learned: Earthquake, Double Edge."

Aggron resembles something from the prehistoric era in which dinosaurs ruled the Earth. In addition to being clad in armor, it has two horns protruding from its head, and part of its head has formed a third horn. This part resembles a Triceratops, albeit longer horns and a bipedal Pokémon. [I got the info from Pokemon . Neoseeker. Com] I had to space that because it won't let me type it as one word]

Owen looked at the monstrous Pokemon, who seemed rejuvenated. Aggron roared and stomped on the ground ferociously.

"Aggron, let's retaliate with Double Edge!" Owen shouted. Aggron was enveloped in a white coating (like Volt Tackle) and he rammed into Bulk. The gigantic Pokemon was barreled over, but Bulk quickly got back up.

"Bulk, use Hyper Beam!" Bulk shot a Hyper Beam, and Aggron was pushed back towards Owen and Sceptile. The rock and steel type immediately became enraged and he began to use Earthquake in a blind rage. Bulk was pummeled by the series of vicious attacks, and he was knocked out quickly. Aggron roared angrily and Owen quickly withdrew the powerful Pokemon.

"Bulk is unable to battle! Owen is the winner and will be moving onto the finals!" The crowd cheered for the eleven year old and his Pokemon as a picture of him and all six of his Pokemon was shown on a jumbotron.

"Owen, nice battle," CJ complimented as he walked over to his old friend. Owen nodded and the two shook hands. "It seems like Aggron has some temper problems though."

"Maybe, I'll be sure to check up on that." The two walked out of the arena and made their way back to the Pokemon center where Owen went to transfer his Pokemon to Professor. Oak's lab.

•••

"Wow! With that team there's no way you could lose!" Andy exclaimed as Owen showed him his team for the finals. Owen nodded and his team cheered. Andy was right, there was no way he could lose.

* * *

**I didn't tell you the team for the finals because I want you guys and girls to really wonder who Owen is going to use! All I can tell you is that you won't guess any of them. Also, do you think Aggron has a temper problem or not? Do you want him to have a temper problem? Thanks for reading! Till next time, peace out.**


	42. Reason for Delay of Story

**I know I haven't posted in anything in a few days, but that's because I tried writing the final battle for Owen in the Mosdeep city tournament, but each draft I did really sucked so next chapter will be e Mosdeep city gym. Sorry for anyone who was actually looking forward to the finals, but I'd rather skip something than give you guys and girls a crappy chapter.**


	43. Double Battle Gym Challenge!

**So I know I said that the finals would take lace this chapter, but every time I tried writing this chapter, it sucked. So, I've decided to skip the finals and Owen will be taking on the Mosdeep city gym this chapter. Also, thanks to UEG nastykiller I probably will wind up writing the final battle but it'll be after I finish this story, which is still 15-20 chapters away from being done.**

**P.S: I boosted some of the lower levels for Pokemon that don't get enough attention**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 49, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 35, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aggron, level 45, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 37, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Skarmory level 33, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Torkoal, level 34, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Ninjask, level 45, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

* * *

"Well, I guess it's finally time to take on the Mosdeep gym," Owen yawned as he stretched hs arms over his head. Sceptile mimicked his trainer and the two looked exhausted. Neither of them had gotten much sleep because of their anticipation of earning a seventh badge. Now that CJ and Fate left to go back to their homes, Owen was the only one that was up early.

He slowly got up and looked at Sceptile, letting the Pokemon know that it was time for their battle. Sceptile followed Owen and the two made their way down the road and they headed towards the gym. The city was quiet until Owen and Sceptile reached the gym, where a flood of trainers poured out, holding their Pokemon in their arms. "What happened?" Owen asked out loud.

"Dude, don't challenge this gym," a surfer told Owen.

"Why not?" Owen questioned as the man began to walk towards the Pokemon center with an injured Tentacool in his arms.

"You're gonna get wrecked bro." The surfer ran away and Owen continued walking towards the gym. He made his way into the gym and saw the gym leader meditating.

"Hello," the gym leader said. Before Owen could ask a question, the gym leader continued talking. "I am Liza, and I'm a psychic. My brother and I are the leaders of this gym-"

"And we will be your challengers," a lookalike told Owen as he appeared from nowhere. Owen looked at the two with a look of confusion, just like Sceptile. "Now, the rules are simple. Our referee will explain," the boy said. Owen looked to his left and a referee came out of nowhere.

"This battle will be a double battle! That means both sides will command two Pokemon at the same time! Once both Pokemon on one side are knocked out, then that trainer, or those lose!"

"Go, Solrock!"

"And Lunatone!" A moon and sun both appeared. They seemed to be rock figures, and they floated in the air. Owen looked over to Sceptile, and the grass type jumped forward and was ready to battle.

"Alright, you're up too Swampert!" Owen shouted. Owen threw out his second Pokemon, but it was Swellow instead of Swampert! The TinySwallow Pokemon stretched his wings and he looked ready for battle, until he saw Sceptile. "No! Swellow, return!"

"Hey! You can't withdraw your Pokemon!" the referee shouted. Owen looked at the two Pokemln who were arguing with one another and he hung his head. "The battle between Tate and Liza vs the challenger will…Begin!"

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace, and Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" The two Pokemon began heading towards the two floating rocks that resembled the sun and moon, but they were stopped instantly.

"Psychic!" Both gym leaders shouted in unison. Solrock's and Lunatone's eyes began to glow blue, and they stopped Sceptile and Swellow. The grass Pokemon and the bird Pokemon had a thin blue lining appear around them and they were suddenly smacked together, head first!

"Now Solrock, use Fire Blast!" Tate yelled. Solrock shot a star of fire at the two fallen Pokemon and Owen's eyes shot open.

"Swellow, stir up winds to stop the fire!" Owen commanded. Swellow quickly got up and looked at Sceptile before he flew straight up and let Sceptile take the brunt of the super effective attack! Tate and Liza both shook their heads at what they had just witnessed.

"Lunatone, use Reflect!" Liza demanded. Lunatone created a light blue wall of glass in front of it and Solrock, raising their defense drastically. Sceptile managed to get up and he looked at Swellow. The grass type was seeing red, but he's till managed to listen to Owen.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam and Swellow, cover him with Aerial Ace on Solrock!" Owen screamed. This time, Swellow actually obeyed Owen and he began to fly towards the two floating rocks with white streaks of light flying off of his beak. Swellow slammed into Solrock, but he wound up hurting his beak more than he hurt Solrock. Sceptile reared back and then he shot off a large yellow blast of energy towards Solrock.

"Lunatone, use Psychic and put Swellow in front of the Solarbeam!" Liza ordered. Before Owen or his Pokemon could react, Swellow was placed in front of the extremely powerful attack, and Solrock and Lunatone were shielded. The Solarbeam hit Swellow, and the flying type was sent crashing to the ground because of the explosion that occurred.

Swellow smacked against the ground and wasn't able to move. Owen stared at the two gym leaders and their Pokemon as Swellow was ruled unable to battle.

"Swellow, return. Sceptile, use Leaf Blade," Owen mumbled. Sceptile slowly ran towards the rock and psychic type Pokemon that were floating in the air, and he slashed at them. Both of the Pokemon simply ascended so that Septile couldn't reach them.

"Solrock, use Fire Blast!" Tate shouted. Solrock shot off a star shaped flame and Sceptile was hit directly! The grass type Pokemon was scorched by the attack and he collapsed to the ground after struggling to maintain his balance.

"Both Sceptile and Swellow are unable to battle! That means Tate and Liza are the winners!" the referee cheered. Both gym leaders withdrew their Pokemon and bowed to Owen.

"Come back soon" was all Owen heard as he withdrew the fainted Pokemon and he walked out of the gym. Even if he chose Swampert, he still probably would've lost, which baffled him.

"There's no way to stop them," Owen told himself.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, but I'll probably post another one tonight. Owen was trolled by Swellow, Tate and Liza trolled Sceptile by throwing Swellow in front of his Solarbeam, and CJ and Fate are gone. Will Owen be able to defeat Tate and Liza? Find out next chapter! Till then, peace out.**


	44. Training Day

**Time for a training chapter with a battle against someone who hasn't been around in a while! It's actually a strange coincidence that this trainer and Owen have three of the same Pokemon, which I think is cool. But who cares what I think? Anyways, most of the Pokemon in this chapter are the ones who really need some training, so the higher leveled Pokemon won't be battling.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 51, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 36, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Absol, level 37, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 34, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Ninjask, level 45, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 38, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aggron, level 45, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Skarmory level 33, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

The six Pokemon were all sprawled out and the group of four trainers all found their antics amusing. Sceptile seemed to still be hurt from his gym battle, mainly because of Swellow not helping him at all. Owen remembered the gym battle vividly, probably because it was just a day ago.

"So Tate and Liza wrecked you," Andy analyzed as he stretched his arms above his head. Owen nodded sourly as his face scrunched up in anger.

"That's the second gym in a row that you lost!" Alice laughed as she began to hit her palms against the table that they were sitting at. Before Owen could shoot back, Andy intervened.

"Well in all fairness, these have been two of the strongest gyms in any region. Owen's lucky he beat Winona on his second try," Andy complimented. Owen nodded and continued to drink his water.

"So who are you going to use in your rematch?" Lillian asked. Owen looked at his Pokedex and scrolled through the info of all of his Pokemon.

"Absol and Swampert," Owen told her as he looked over at the two Pokemon who couldn't be any different. Absol sat solemnly while gracefully eating his food. Swampert on the other hand was sitting on his head while trying to chug two liters of Pepsi.

"Why not Sceptile…or Aggron?" Alice questioned quietly. Sceptile was still tending to his injuries from the day prior while he was talking to Ninjask.

"Sceptile's still hurt, and Aggron doesn't need that much training. These guys need some," Owen countered. "Alright. Guys, let's get back to training!" Owen chanted as he pumped his fists in the air. All of his Pokemon cheered and followed him outside and so did Andy, Lillian, and Alice. Ninjask soared into the air and began buzzing happily, finally realizing that he was back with his trainer.

"Ninjask sure does seem to be happy." Everyone turned and saw Quinn with her Swampert walking towards the practice battlefield Owen was standing on with all of his Pokemon.

"Hey Quinn! Long time no see," Owen greeted cheerfully. The quiet and mysterious girl nodded and looked at Sceptile, particularly his scratches.

"Tate and Liza?" Owen nodded along with Sceptile. The other Pokemon looked over at Sceptile, hoping for an explanation.

"We lost really badly." Quinn seemed focused and whispered something to her Swampert. The girl's Pokemon nodded and the two broke away from one another.

"I could help you train," Quinn told the eleven year old. Owen thought hard for a while before agreeing by nodding his head.

"How about a best of three battle?" Owen questioned. Quinn nodded and Andy leisurely stepped over to the referee's area.

"The battle will be a best of three battle, free substitution, go." Owen glared daggers at the fifteen year old before he returned his attention to the battlefield.

"Swampert, let's start this battle off strong!" Owen yelled as he pointed towards the battlefield. Swampert jumped forward and flexed, causing Owen to sweat drop in embarrassment.

"Swampert, you go too!" Quinn shouted. "And Baltoy, come out and watch," Quinn said as she threw out her Baltoy's Pokeball. Owen looked at the small Pokemon with a hint of intrigue because he had never seen a trainer make one of their Pokemon watch a battle, he thought that he might do that sometime.

"Swampert, let's use Muddy Water!" Quinn commanded. Her Swampert slowly raised its hands to the air, as if he was trying to earth bend. (that's the only similarity I could think of) A storm of brown water shot up from the ground, and it looked exactly like a Surf attack.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on the ground to shoot yourself in the air!" Owen declared. Swampert did as he was told, and thanks to Owen's creative thinking, he managed to fly above the powerful attack. "Now use Mud Shot!" Swampert shot a stream of mud at Quinn's Swampert.

"Swampert, dodge it and use Blizzard!" Swampert dove away from Owen's Swampert's Mud Shot, and it unleashed a horizontal tornado of snow. Owen's Swampert was knocked out of the air. The mud fish hit the ground hard and he slowly got to his feet.

"Swampert! Are you OK?" Swampert shot a Water Gun into the air, answering his trainer's question. "Good. Let's use Hydro Pump!" Owen shouted.

"Swampert, dodge it and use a close range Hydro Pump!" Quinn ordered. Quinn's Swampert jumped over the attack and it unleashed a point blank range Hydro Pump, sending Owen's Swampert flying! Swampert hit the ground hard and was .

"Quinn's Swampert wins. Owen, choose your next Pokemon," Andy mumbled. Owen withdrew Swampert back to his Pokeball, and he thanked the water and ground type for his efforts.

"Swampert, return," Quinn told her Pokemon. Swampert stood back by Quinn's side. "Let's go Absol!" Quinn's Absol appeared and it looked over to Quinn, who nodded. Owen didn't know what they were doing, but it didn't really affect him.

"Good job Swampert, return. Now, who wants to go next?" Owen asked his Pokemon. Absol jumped forward and growled lowly at Quinn's Absol.

"Alright. Absol duel, begin," Andy spat which caused everyone to laugh.

"Absol, use Thunderbolt!" Quinn demanded. Her Absol began to have yellow surges of energy spiral around its body, and then it fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity at Owen's Absol.

"Dodge it and then use Quick Attack!" Owen demanded. Absol tiptoed around the electric type move, and he darted towards Quinn's Absol.

"Absol, use Flash!" Quinn's Absol howled and then everything turned white. Everyone except for Quinn and her Absol were blinded, leaving Owen's Absol defenseless. "Let's use Dark Pulse!" The foe Absol shot a black spiraling beam of energy that sent Absol flying. Everyone regained their eyesight and Owen countered Quinn's strategy.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Absol's black horn turned white and he whipped his head, creating a white crescent to slam into Quinn's Absol. "And now use Crunch!" Absol ran towards Quinn's Absol, and he fired a black pair of fangs that snapped on Quinn's Pokemon.

"Absol, are you OK?" Her Absol slowly got up and nodded faintly. "Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Owen commanded. Both Pokemon used their issued attacks, and the two special attacks met in the middle of the battlefield. Razor Wind sliced through Shadow Ball and Quinn's Absol fainted as the normal type attack hit the dark type Pokemon.

"Quinn's Absol can't battle, this is the final battle." Absol walked back to the four other Pokemon and they cheered for him. The dark type maintained his solemn expression, and he sat down.

"Torkoal, let's go buddy!" Torkoal gleefully jumped forward and puffed smoke out of his nose.

"Thank you Absol, I appreciate your work. Baltoy, are you ready to battle?" Quinn asked gently. Her Baltoy nodded and made its way towards Torkoal.

"Go," Andy sighed.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower!" Torkoal whipped his head around a unleashed a wave of flames that scorched the small opponent. Everyone gasped and Baltoy barely managed to get up.

"Baltoy, hit Torkoal with Stone Edge!" Small rocks began to fly around Baltoy, and the small spin top Pokemon shot the rocks towards Torkoal.

"Torkoal, use Iron Defense to protect yourself from the rocks!" Torkoal withdrew his head and limbs into his shell, and he took minimal damage from the attack. "Nice job Torkoal! Now use Flamethrower while you spin in your shell!" Torkoal still had his libs and head retracted, but he began to spin around and use Flamethrower. Flames shot out of all five holes of his shell, and Baltoy was clobbered by the move. The small Pokemon crashed into Quinn and had swirls for eyes, indicating that Owen had won!

"Owen wins, I'm going to get food, and someone's paying for me," Andy said as he left the battlefield.

"Nice battle, you've gotten stronger," Quinn complimented.

"You too," Owen replied.

"It looks like you're ready to take on the Mosdeep gym. Just remember to be smart," Quinn told Owen as she walked away with her fainted Baltoy and her Swampert.

"I'll try."

* * *

**Owen managed to beat Quinn, and he will be taking on the Mosdeep gym for a rematch. Can he win? Who will he use? So few questions, so many things I don't care enough about to answer. Till next time, peace out.**


	45. A Rare Showdown, Owen vs Steven!

**Change of plans, Owen is going to meet someone quite famous to the Hoenn region this chapter, and they will be battling one another. Also, I'm actually working on a spinoff of this series right now, but I haven't actually decided on what the plot should be (doing a whole new adventure with the leagues or not). Anyways, that's all I've got for ya so let's get this story back in action!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 51, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Absol, level 40, Bite, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Aggron, level 45, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Skarmory level 33, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Torkoal, level 37, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Ninjask, level 45, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Swampert, level 39, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Swellow, level 38, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

* * *

"Tile?" Sceptile stared at Owen as he dressed into formal clothing. He had a powder blue polo, cargo shorts, but he stuck with his high black socks and navy shoes. The boy patted his hair down so that his hair wasn't a complete mess.

"Sorry Sceptile, but you're going to have to stay in your Pokeball for tonight," Owen told his starter. Sceptile frowned and turned his back to face his trainer, as if he were a rebellious child not wanting to eat vegetables. "Sceptile," Owen growled. The green Pokemon sighed and was withdrawn to his Pokeball. Owen looked at his PokeGear and saw that it was 6:30pm. "Alright, I better head over there." Owen walked out of his room and out of the Pokemon center.

He walked down the crowded streets, mainly because of the gym. Trainers would rush by him, cradling their Pokemon in their arms while dashing towards the Pokemon center. Every now and then Owen would look at the direction t where the gym was and he'd remember running back to the Pokemon center, just like those trainers before and after him had done. He snapped out of his daydream and he arrived at a large house. It towered above the other quaint, more Florida like houses.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently at the door. He looked at the upscale house and saw that the entire thing was made of stone! Marble statues of Pokemon watched outsiders walking by and the shrubbery made the lawn look incredible. One of the enormous twin doors opened and Owen stood straight up.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Standing in the walkway was Sapphire, who had invited Owen over for dinner.

"I wouldn't miss free food," Owen answered. Even though he was joking, there was a small piece of him that was serious. He walked into the house and he was amazed by the spectacle. There were two winding stair cases that met and they formed to make the second floor. The entire first floor was marble and the walls were made of bright red stones. "Wow." Sapphire walked over to Owen and looked at her house too.

"Yeah. My dad loves going overboard with stuff like this," she sighed. Owen was frozen and blankly gazed at the house.

"Sapphire!" Owen and sapphire both looked at where the voice had came from. A man walked down the stairs and made his way to the two kids. He had light blue hair, a black suit with a purple tie, and he seemed to be quite young.

"Hey dad." Owen watched as the girl ran towards her father and embraced him. The man looked over at Owen and they both seemed to remember one another, but they couldn't remember if they actually knew each other. "Dad, this is Owen. Owen, this is my dad." Both of them shook hands but they kept trying to figure out who the other was.

•••

"My daughter has told me a lot about you. I've heard that you're quite the trainer," Sapphire's father told Owen as they all finished eating their dinner.

"I guess. I reached the top 8 in the Indigo league, and top 16 in the Silver Conference." The man nodded, almost as if he was pleased to hear Owen's accomplishments.

"I used to be a powerful trainer myself. Ahh the glory days." Sapphire's father stared into space and completely zoned out, probably reminiscing the past.

"Wait a second. You're the man from Granite cave! The one that I had to give the letter to!" Owen shouted in realization.

"Oh yeah, well I'm Steven Stone."

"My dad's actually the former champion of the Hoenn region," Sapphire told Owen, who was now in awe of her father.

"I know! Why don't we have a battle?" Steven proposed. Owen looked at the man and nodded violently. "Excellent. I'll meet you at the battlefield in five minutes. We'll have a best of three battle." Owen nodded and watched as Steven walked out of the kitchen and disappeared into the gigantic house's main room.

"Wow," Owen gasped. He immediately let Sceptile out of his Pokeball and the grass type stretched out happily. "Sceptile, guess what?"

•••

Owen stood on his side of the battlefield directly across from Steven. There was a large screen with their pictures with a red background behind Steven's picture and a green background behind Owen's. There were six black boxes under each trainer's picture and there was a circle in between Owen's and Steven's pictures that was half red and green.

"This battle will be a best of three battle! Both trainers may use substitution freely!" Sapphire shouted.

"Go, Absol!" Absol jumped out from his Pokeball and he took a very elegant battle pose.

"Go, Cradily!" A gigantic green plant took Steven's side of the battlefield. It looked like it was prehistoric, and it had an extremely long neck. The first black box for both trainers had pictures of Absol and Cradily appear and they were now yellow.

"Begin!"

"Cradily, use Ingrain!" Cradily began to plant vines into the ground. The tall Pokemln began to flash green, but the light subsided quickly.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Owen commanded. Absol's horn began to glow white and he started running towards Cradily. Absol jumped into the air, did a front flip, and he shot a white crescent at Cradily.

"Cradily, use Ancient Power on the ground!" Steven ordered. Cradily generated many large rocks before slamming them on the ground. The Razor Wind attack was destroyed and Cradily and Absol stared at one another.

"Absol, use Quick Attack and Bite!" Owen shouted. Absol sprinted towards Cradily as a bright white light trailed behind him.

"Hit Absol with Giga Drain Cradily!" Cradily shot off a green tornado that was set to collide with Absol.

"Now spin to the left!" Owen shouted. Absol lunged out like superman and then spun as quickly as he could to the left. The dark type narrowly dodged the attack and he shot a pair of black teeth that clamped onto Cradily. The large Pokemon screeched in pain and it locked onto Absol.

"Cradily, use Solarbeam!" Steven yelled to the grass and rock type Pokemon. Cradily didn't even have to charge the attack, and it fired a devastating ray of light that engulfed Absol and sent him flying! Absol's limp body rolled behind Owen and his trainer was left standing in his trainer box with his jaw against the ground.

"Absol is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Absol's picture turned pitch black and Owen withdrew the fainted dark type.

"Skarmory, I need your help!" Skarmory flew into the air and screeched at an ear piercing pitch.

"Begin!"

"Skarmory, let's even this battle! Take to the skies!"

"Interesting," Steven muttered to himself as he saw the metallic bird Owen had just sent out. "Cradily, return." Cradily's picture turned gray, but you could still see the outline of Cradily. "Claydol, go!" Steven's Claydol appeared and Skarmory squawked at the strange looking Pokemon.

"Skarmory, let's use a Steel Wing Aerial Ace combo!" Owen commanded. Skarmory squawked angrily and then soared towards Claydol. White streaks of light trailed behind Skarmory and his wings turned bright silver. He then slammed into Claydol and then swiped at the multi eyed Pokemon with his wings. Claydol was thrown backwards, but it still managed to stay up.

"Claydol, use Ancient Power!" Claydol's head began to spin rapidly and then it fired a series of rocks towards the steel bird. Skarmory quickly avoided the attack and he spat out a Toxic attack, poisoning the foe Claydol.

"OK? Skarmory, use Aerial Ace and Steel Wing once more!" Skarmory swooped downwards and smashed his wings against Claydol, causing the fat Pokemon to flip backwards a few times. Claydol's eyes all had swirls and just like that, the battle would come down to the deciding match.

"Thank you Claydol, you performed well."

"Nice job Skarmory, come over here for a little bit." Owen looked over at Steven and waited for him to send out his final Pokemon.

"Your Skarmory is pretty strong. But you're at your wit's end. Aggron, let's get this battle started for real!" Steven shouted as he threw out his Aggron's Pokeball. Owen, Sceptile, and Skarmory stared at the large Pokemon with a hint of terror as it roared menacingly.

"Sceptile, I would send you out, but some of the others need to train." Sceptile let out a deep sigh of relief and he waited for who Owen would send out to battle. "It's time to go toe to toe! Aggron, get ready to rumble!" Owen screamed as he threw of Aggron's Pokeball. Owen's Aggron roared and looked at his foe. Both large Pokemon snarled and swiped at the ground, anxiously waiting to battle.

"Begin!"

"Aggron, let's start this off with a Double Edge!" Owen roared. Aggron ran over towards Steven's Aggron and went to check it.

"Use Protect and then Earthquake!" Steven yelled. His Aggron created a green bubble that covered itself, and Aggron's Double Edge attack was futile. Steven's Aggron then punched the ground and a pillar shot up and slammed into Aggron, sending him flying towards Owen. The enormous Pokemon quickly got up and began to slam his fists against his chest in rage.

"Aggron, calm down!" Owen cried. Aggron didn't listen and then he fired a wicked Hyper Beam towards Steven's Aggron. Steven simply snapped his fingers and then his Aggron fired a Hyper Beam that crashed through the other Hyper Beam. Owen's Aggron rolled across the battlefield, but he got back up, just on sheer willpower. Aggron punched the ground angrily and Owen hung his head in shame as his Pokemon continued its blind rage.

"Stop." Owen looked up and saw Steven looking at Owen. "Withdraw Aggron." Owen did so and Steven walked over along with his Aggron. "That Aggron is way stronger than others that I've encountered, but you need to fix that problem when he gets hit by an attack."

"The problem is that I don't know how to do that," Owen mumbled sadly. Steven nodded and sapphire walked over.

"I guess it'll just go away over time, I've never ran into a Pokemon with that problem before. He seems I respect you, but something just clicks inside him when he gets hit by aan attack," Steven examined. Owen nodded and withdrew Skarmory back to his Pokeball.

"Thanks for the battle."

"I'd like to battle you again after your journey is over. Then I can see how much you've grown," Steven told Owen. The boy simply nodded and walked back to the Pokemon center.

"I don't get it Sceptile. Why do I always get the Pokemon with problems?"

"Scep?" Sceptile asked, not paying much attention to his trainer.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I was wayyyyy to lazy to type this chapter. Next chapter will be Owen's rematch against Tate and Liza and hopefully he can pull this one out. Till next time, peace out.**


	46. Seventh gym Rematch! Owen vs Tate & Liza

**Well, it's time for Owen to take on the Mosdeep gym for the second time! And for anyone that asks, OWEN WILL TURN 12 SOON! Also, this gym team may seem a little bit strange, but it's pretty interesting. And, I've actually been working on a new story lately (it takes place after Unova), and I have an idea for a spinoff, which I haven't given much thought to, but it would be when everyone is 20 years older. If anyone really wants to see either of them, I could send you a preview, but it MIGHT contain SPOILERS. And now let's go to the team listings. **

**P.S: I boosted Skarmory's level b/c it was low**

**P.S.S: I need a rival for the Sinnoh region, so if anyone's interested, feel free to submit!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 51, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 39, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 38, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Torkoal, level 37, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Ninjask, level 45, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 38, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

"OK, are you two ready for your gym battle today?" Both Pokemon nodded, which gave Owen a sense of confidence. "Even though you two have type disadvantages, I have the utmost confidence in you." Ninjask and Manectric nodded and cheered. Ninjask was lucky enough to have Shadow Ball, which could do major damage. Manectric on the other hand, was really there to paralyze Lunatone and Solrock so that they couldn't dodge Shadow Ball that easily.

Owen walked into the gym with the two Pokemon who would battle, and Sceptile. The grass type was now fully recovered from his gym battle injuries, and he was dying to battle.

"So you're back," Tate started.

"And ready to battle," Liza finished. Owen sweat dropped and nodded. The two twins snapped their fingers in unison, and their referee appeared.

"This will be a double battle, once both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Trainers, select your Pokemon!"

"Lunatone!" Liza shouted.

"Solrock!" Tate screamed. Owen looked over to Ninjask and Manectric, and the two Pokemon made their ways to the middle of the battlefield.

"Begin!" the referee screamed.

"Solrock, use Fire Blast on Ninjask!" Solrock shot a blast of fire that was shaped like a star towards Ninjask.

"Ninjask, use Double Team to dodge! Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Solrock!" Owen countered. Ninjask multiplied, and one of the clones was blown away by the powerful fire type attack. Manectric then fired off a zigzagging bolt of electricity that struck Solrock directly, causing the sun rock to lose its elevation.

"Lunatone, use Light Screen to help defend Solrock!" Liza shouted. Lunatone's eyes flashed gold, and then it created a large, transparent glass wall around itself and Solrock.

"OK, Manectric use Spark on Solrock! Ninjask, use Aerial Ace on Solrock too!" Both Pokemon darted towards Solrock, and the rock and psychic type didn't know what to do. Manectric slammed into the rock type, causing it to fly backwards. Ninjask then flew straight down on top of Solrock, and he rammed the flying rock into the ground. Ninjask quickly flew back to Owen and Solrock wasn't moving!

"Lunatone, use Psychic on Solrock, and then throw it at Manectric!" Liza demanded. Lunatone's eyes turned blue and Solrock was lifted from the ground with a light blue lining surrounding its body. Solrock was then thrown at Manectric, who jumped over the Pokemon.

"Now Solrock, use Fire Blast!" Tate shouted. Solrock quickly got up and shot a star shaped blast of fire at Manectric, who was sent flying across the battlefield towards Lunatone.

"Lunatone, use Psychic on Manectric!"

"Ninjask, use Shadow Ball on Lunatone!" Owen shrieked. Ninjask shot a purple ball out of his front arms and hit Lunatone directly, causing the moon rock to fall from the air. Manectric then started charging towards Lunatone, and he was using Spark. The electric dog rammed into the rock and psychic Pokemon and Lunatone was barely conscious.

"Solrock, let's hit them back with a spinning Fire Blast!" Tate yelled. Before Owen knew it, Solrock was spinning towards Ninjask and Manectric while fire was shooting out of the edges of its body.

"Manectric, use Spark!" Manectric howled before coating himself in electricity and jumping into the air towards the now flaming stone. BOOOOOOOM! Both Pokemon were sent flying into different directions, both were barely able to stand/float.

"Lunatone/Solrock, use Recover!" Liza and Tate sang in unison.

"Ninjask, don't let them do that! Use Double Team and Shadow Ball!" Owen cried desperately. Ninjask wasn't fast enough and both enemy Pokemon looked perfectly healthy, as if they hadn't battled. Ninjask fired a series of Shadow Ball attacks, but they went in vein.

"Lunatone, use Psychic." Lunatone's eyes began to glow blue and so did the outline of Ninjask's attacks. "Throw them at Manectric." Manectric was barely able to move and he watched in horror as the ghost type attacks went flying towards him.

"Ninjask, destroy the attacks with Fury Swipes!" Owen shouted. Ninjask flew in front of Manectric and slashed through each incoming Shadow Ball. Tate and Liza smirked as Ninjask swiped through the first three. Ninjask cut open a fourth Shadow Ball, but he stopped using Fury Swipes! Ninjask and Manectric were pelted by the powerful attacks and both looked like they could collapse at any second.

"Solrock, use Fire Blast."

"Lunatone, use Psychic to expand the Fire Blast." Owen could only watch as the large star shaped fire was transformed into an enormous ball of fire. The attack slammed on too of Manectric and Ninjask and the two Pokemon cried in pain. As the fire faded, both Pokemon had swirls for eyes and were unable to battle.

"Manectric and Ninjask are unable to battle! Tate and Liza are the winners!" the referee signaled. The gym leaders withdrew their Pokemon and bowed to Owen as he withdrew his fainted Pokemon.

"Thanks guys," Owen whispered to the Pokemon as they were brought back into the small devices.

"Come back any time," Liza told Owen.

"And good luck," Tate concluded.

"Thanks," Owen mumbled as he walked out of the gym with Sceptile. "Sceptile, I know what to do."

* * *

**Oooh! What does Owen know? Will he ever be able to win his seventh gym badge? When the hell will Dragonair evolve? Why am I saying these out loud? Till next time, peace out.**

**P.S: Make sure to vote on my new poll!**


	47. Third Time's the Charm!

**Alright, so I got way more rival submissions than I thought which I'm quite ecstatic about. Everyone that submitted has been accepted and I look forward to adding your OC's in Sinnoh, although a few of them MIGHT have to be moved into Unova :( so sorry about that. Also, I think it was jntvfreak that suggested making a chapter specifically about Owen's traveling companions, because in all honesty, they really have lost their roles in the story. I definitely will do that soon, probably sometime within the next 3-5 chapters which will take place at Mt. Pyre in case any of you were wondering.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 51, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 39, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Swellow, level 38, Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Torkoal, level 37, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

"Sorry Ninjask, but you're way too injured to fit in another battle," Owen scolded his Pokemon who kept arguing that he could battle. The bug type buzzed back to his trainer and Owen nodded his head in frustration. "For the last time, NO!" Ninjask pouted and retreated to where the other Pokemon were.

"So another loss, huh Plateau?" Alice mocked. She had picked up her old habit of calling Owen by his last name, which really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Alice, cut it out. You know Owen hates it when you do that," Lillian told the older girl. Alice looked over to her traveling companion, and reluctantly backed off. "Well anyways, it sounds like Liza and Tate know what they're doing."

"That's an understatement. I was leading the battle for quite a while, but then poof." Owen made a strange hand gesture as he send 'poof.' "Before I knew it, Ninjask and Manectric were out cold," Owen recapped.

"Tile!" Owen looked over towards Sceptile who was still visibly angered by his brutal loss. "Scep-Sceptile!" Owen stared at the Pokemon as if he were crazy.

"So you're telling me that you want to give it one more shot?" Owen questioned. Sceptile nodded happily in response, prompting the other five Pokemon to make their way towards Owen. "Alright. Who else wants to battle Liza and Tate?" The other Pokemon backed away, that is, except for Swellow.

"Swel-low!" Swellow chirped as he put his right wing to his head, like he was saluting. Owen face palmed at his luck, but he decided to allow the two enemies to battle. The laughter that came from Andy, Lillian, and Alice was relentless, causing Owen to hang his head in shame.

"OK, fine. You two can battle, just don't do anything too stupid," Owen told the two. They looked at one another, sighed disappointedly, and nodded. "Alright! Let's get going!"

•••

"I don't get why he wouldn't use Aggron and Absol, or Swampert." Andy crossed his arms as he, Alice, and Lillian sat in the bleachers of the gym while the usual intro for gym battles was getting underway.

"The battle will be Owen vs Tate and Liza! This battle will be a double battle, meaning once both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, their trainer loses! Select your Pokemon!"

"Go, Sceptile and Swellow!" Sceptile walked onto the battlefield as Swellow zipped out of his Pokeball. The two Pokemon glared at one another, and then turned their backs on each other.

"It seems that your Pokemon haven't changed since our first battle!"

"That guarantees your defeat! Lunatone, let's go!"

"Solrock, you too!" Both gym leaders sent out their rock and psychic type Pokemon. The four Pokemon were within a few feet of one another, and the battle started.

"Begin!"

"Solrock, use Ancientpower on Swellow!" Tate yelled to the sun rock. Solrock telepathically lifted multiple rocks into the air before flinging them at Swellow.

"Swellow, dodge with Double Team!" Owen responded quickly. Swellow multiplied quickly, and the rocks went flying through all of the clones. "Now Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Solrock!" Sceptile hopped into the air with the leaves on his forearms glowing green. He then slashed at Solrock, but was stopped before he could land the super effective attack.

"Lunatone, use Reflect!" Lunatone created a giant glass wall that shielded itself and Solrock from physical attacks. Sceptile's Leaf Blade attack barely managed to scrape Solrock, doing little damage.

"Now Solrock, use Fire Blast on Sceptile!" Just before Solrock hit Sceptile with the super effective attack, Swellow swooped in and grabbed Sceptile before he could smack the ground and get hit by Fire Blast.

"Wh-What?" Alice stuttered as Swellow landed Sceptile easily onto the ground. "Since when did Swellow and Sceptile get along?"

"They don't, but they're working together because they don't want to lose again, and they don't want Owen to lose again," Lillian told the older girl as hey waited for the battle to continue.

"Thanks Swellow, nice job." Swellow nodded to Owen and the bird took to the skies again. Liza and Tate looked speechless as both of Owens Pokemon were still in perfect condition, and they had almost landed devestating hits on their Pokemon.

"Lunatone, let's not have that happen again! Use Calm Mind!" Liza shouted strictly. Lunatone's head began to glow gold and it closed its eyes, leaving it wide open for an attack.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" Swellow soared towards Lunatone like a rocket, but then his wings began to glow metallically. Swellow then tried to tomahawk Lunatone, but Reflect was still defending the two flying rocks. Swellow's wing crashed into the glass but Lunatone still took damage.

"Solrock, use Confusion on Sceptile!" Solrock shot a red beam from its eyes, and Sceptile was knocked over by the attack. The green Pokemon hopped back up and he looked over towards Swellow. Both Pokemon nodded at one another, causing Owen to let his Pokemon do whatever they wanted to for a turn or two. Sceptile and Swellow made their way towards Lunatone and they went in for an attack.

"Lunatone, use Confusion!" Liza yelled. Swellow flew out of the way, and then Sceptile jumped over Lunatone and swung at the crescent shaped rock with a wicked Leaf Blade attack. Lunatone smashed into the battlefield and there was a giant hole around the foe Pokemon.

"Nice job guys!" Owen cheered happily.

"How are they working together so well?" Lillian questioned as she began to doubt what she had said earlier.

"Like you said, they don't want to look bad, and they don't want to make Owen look weak." Andy crossed his arms after responding and he watched Tate and Liza carefully. "But Tate and Liza don't act like this. Something's going on."

"Swellow, let's finish Lunatone with a Steel Wing!" Owen chanted enthusiastically. Swellow zipped through the air and then he tried swinging at Lunatone.

"Solrock, use Blizzard!" Tate roared. Solrock fired a horizontal tornado of snow towards Swellow, who stopped right in his place and he stared at the ice type attack.

"Tile!" Sceptile cried as he dove forward and pushed Swellow out of the way. The normal and flying type watched as Sceptile took a massive amount of damage from the super effective attack.

"Now Lunatone, use Ancientpower!" Lunatone hurled a series of rocks at Sceptile, who was thrown backwards and he crashed on the ground. Liza and Tate smirked as Andy sighed.

"I knew it. They wanted Owen and his Pokemon to feel over confident."

"He can still win," Lillian stated boldly as the three traveling companions of Owen continued watching the fourth member of their group.

"Sceptile!" Owen yelled as he ran to his Pokemons side. Swellow quickly flew to his enemy's side too, watching intently. "Sceptile, can you keep going?" Owen asked. The Hoenn starter slowly got up and nodded. "Good. Swellow, I'm going to need you to do the bulk of the work, OK?"

"Swellow!" the flying type chirped.

"Alright! Swellow, use Aerial Ace and Steel Wing on Lunatone!" Before Tate or Liza could react, Swellow smashed his metal wings over Lunatone's head, spiking the moon rock back into the ground.

"Solrock, use Blizzard on Swellow!" Solrock flew directly above Swellow and released the horizontal tornado of snow.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack to fly straight down!" Owen told his first caught Hoenn Pokemon. Swellow did a nose dive, but the Blizzard attack quickly gained on him. "Now fly towards me!" Swellow easily changed direction and he avoided the Blizzard attack, which hit Lunatone!

"Lunatone is unable to battle!" The moon Pokemon was knocked out and Solrock was the only remaining Pokemon on Tate and Liza's side.

"Wow! He could really do it!" Lillian shouted along with Andy.

"Just wait," Alice told the two. Bth Andy and Lillian quieted down immediately and continued watching the ongoing battle.

"Solrock, use Psychic on Sceptile!" Sceptile was suddenly picked up in the air by Solrock's Psychic powers, and both Owen and Swellow watched intently. "Now use Fire Blast!" Solrock shot out a star shaped flame that was guaranteed to knock out the injured grass type. Before Owen could call out a Solarbeam attack, Swellow flew forward while using Aerial Ace, and he slammed into the powerful fire type attack head first.

"Swellow!" Owen screamed as the flying type crashed to the ground. Swellow had swirls for eyes and was unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle!" Sceptile looked towards the fainted Pokemon who had just saved him and he nodded solemnly.

"Sceptile, let's evenge Swellow. Use Solarbeam!" Sceptile reared back and unleashed an insane Solarbeam that blew right by Solrock, who just managed to get out of the way of the super effective attack.

"Solrock, use spinning Fire Blast!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Drill!" Sceptile put his arms above his head and he began to spin while using Leaf Blade. Solrock began to shoot flames from the edges of its body while it flew towards Sceptile. The grass type then turned into a green drill and the two moves collided. BOOOOOOOOM!

As the smoke from the explosion subsided, the referee screamed,

"The winner is…"

* * *

**What!? Well, next chapter the winner will be announced next chapter so there's no need to fret. And I'll announce the rival submissions and what region they will be in, because there will be at least one that gets moved to Unova due to how hard it is to balance 4 rivals throughout a region. Till next time, peace out.**


	48. Owen vs Steven! The Rematch!

**Alright, time for a practice battle! As you can tell by the title, Owen is going to battle Steven, yet again. Does he have what it takes to win this time? Or will he fail miserably? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 39, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Dragonair, level 41, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Torkoal, level 37, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

There was total silence as Owen sat in the Pokemon center. Both Swellow and Sceptile had taken a beating in his third gym battle against Liza and Tate.

"Owen!" The young trainer looked up to see Nurse Joy walking towards him with Sceptile and Swellow by her sides. The two Pokemon went ahead of Nurse Joy and looked perfectly healthy. "Your Pokemon are fighting fit. It's a good thing you don't have to challenge against this gym ever again," Nurse Joy stated as Owen looked at his brand new seventh gym badge.

"You can say that again," he replied as he put his badge case away and he withdrew Swellow back to his Pokeball. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" Owen shouted as he and Sceptile walked out of the Pokemon center.

"You know you got lucky," Alice told Owen as he walked over towards the group that was standing in the middle of the dirt road. Owen glared at Alice before replying.

"A win's a win. After two losses, I'll take anything." Sceptile nodded along with what his trainer said.

"So are we going or what?" Andy spat as he looked down one of the three paths that led to where the houses in the city were.

"Let's go!" Owen screeched as he bolted down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Everyone sweat dropped and followed suit, chasing after the hyper active boy.

•••

"Wow! This house is amazing!" Lillian stated in awe as the group of four walked into Sapphire's house. Andy and Alice were wowed at the spectacle too, while Owen and Sceptile were familiar enough with the house to know what to expect.

"Hey everyone," Steven said as he walked into the opening room of the house. Owen's three friends necks whipped back to see that Steven Stone was standing in their presence, and acknowledging them too!

"Hi Mr. Stone," Owen replied for his friends as they were all ready to faint from the unimaginable events that were occurring.

"Ah, Owen! Just the man I wanted to see! I'd like to have another best of three battle." Alice's jaw dropped, Lillian gasped, and Andy fainted as the former champion, and one of the most powerful trainers ever had challenged their companion.

"Alright, I've got just the team," Owen answered while smirking.

•••

"This battle will be a best of three match! Whichever trainer wins two matches is the victor! Select your Pokemon!"

"Zangoose, let's go!" Zangoose shot out of his Pokeball and Steven was immediately wowed by the normal type and its horrendous scar. Steven didn't mutter a word as he threw out his first Pokeball which let out an Armaldo.

"Armaldo, the Battle Armor Pokemon. Armaldo are famous for their close combat skills." Owen closed his Pokedex and Zangoose turned to face his trainer.

"Let's give them everything we've got! Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Owen shouted, knowing full well that he was playing right to Armaldo's strength.

"Armaldo, use Slash!" Steven commanded. The two moves collided and cancelled one another out. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Steven shouted as Zangoose and Armaldo were separated by a few inches.

"Zangoose, use Thunderbolt!" Owen shouted to his Pokemon. Zangoose released an electrical charge that collided with the powerful Hyper Beam attack. Zangoose was quickly overpowered and was blown away by Hyper Beam causing Owen to grimace as Zangoose hit the ground.

"Armaldo, wrap this up with Ancientpower!" Steven commanded as he pointed at Zangoose. Armaldo launched rocks towards Zangoose, who seemed to be fatigued already.

"Zangoose, use Quick Attack to dodge the attack, and then use Thunderbolt on Armaldo!" Owen shouted. Zangoose sprinted away from the rock type attack on all fours, and then he fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity that shocked Armaldo. The bug and rock type shrugged off the effects of the attack and it looked perfectly fine, just like all of Steven's other Pokemon!

"Armaldo, use Water Pulse!" A ring of water was shot from Armaldo's body and it swallowed Zangoose and then it exploded. Zangoose shot straight back and had swirls for eyes.

"Zangoose is unable to battle! Steven wins round one!" Andy yelled. Owen withdrew Zangoose and thanked his Pokemon for his efforts.

"Thanks Zangoose, return. Swampert, let's tie this thing up!"

"Aggron, let's end this right here!" Steven shouted as he threw out his second Pokeball. His Aggron landed on the ground heavily while roaring intimidatingly at Swampert.

"Begin!"

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" Owen demanded. Swampert shot a jet stream of water at Aggron. The gigantic Pokemon punched the Hydro Pump and the water type attack immediately dispersed.

"Good, Aggron. Use Earthquake!" Aggron slammed its feet on the ground and a large column of rocks shot up and launched Swampert into the air. "Now use Hyper Beam!" The orate burst of energy soared towards Swampert as he descended from the air.

"Swampert, use Ice Punch on the ground as hard as you can!" Owen shouted to the dual water and ground type. Swampert sped up as he reached the ground, and then with all of his might, Swampert slammed an icy fist against the ground as hard as he could. The ground shook and nuclear like waves of ice shot around the battlefield, sending Aggron flying backwards.

"Aggron, are you OK?" Aggron roared back to Steven and it stomped on the ground. "OK then. Aggron, use Double Edge!"

"Swampert, use Mud Shot on Aggron's legs!" Owen commanded. Swampert fired a ray of mud at Aggron, and the super effective attack hit Aggron's legs, causing it to fall over in pain. Swampert then slammed his palms on the ground and then roared into the air while slowly rising to his hind legs. Brown water suddenly shot from the ground and went crashing towards Aggron, sweeping the gargantuan of a Pokemon away. Aggron had swirls for eyes and Swampert flexed happily as he managed to pull off an unbelievable win.

"Aggron is unable to battle! Owen wins round two!" Andy shouted to the two competitors.

"Thanks Swampert, nice job buddy." Owen withdrew Swmapert back to his Pokeball and was ready to finish the battle.

"Dragonair, we've got to win this one!" Owen screamed as he threw the last Pokeball into the air. Dragonair was released from her Pokeball and she flew into the air excitedly. Steven looked at the dragon type carefully before slowly reaching for his last Pokeball.

"Metagross, come out old friend!" Steven hurled his last Pokeball and out came his world renowned Metagross who was his first and strongest Pokemon. Everyone except Owen gasped dramatically.

"Be-Begin," Andy stuttered in awe.

"Dragonair, start it off with Dragonbreath!" Drsgonair unleashed a greenish flame that was sent towards Metagross.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" A rainbow colored wave was released and Dragonair's Dragonbreath attack was disintegrated.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Dragonair spat an orange ball with red flames around it towards Metagross. The giant Pokemon batted the attack away, and Owen was instantly demoralized. Metagross's defenses were impenetrable, none of Dragonair's dragon type attacks could or in fact would hit.

"Now Metagross, use Meteor Smash!" Metagross flew into the air towards Dragonair, and its fists began to shine white. Metagross then punched Dragonair towards the ground, and then it flew after the female dragon type. "Finish this with Meteor Smash!" Dragonair fell lifelessly as Metagross flew after her at an extreme speed.

"That's it! Dragonair, use Extremespeed!" Owen roared. Dragonair shot straight up and slammed head first into Metagross.

"Dragonair can't learn Extremespeed, unless…" Steven instantly thought off Blackthron city and the Dragon's Den. The steel and psychic type Pokemon began to fall towards the ground, just like Dragonair had done so.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Meatgross was clobbered by the gigantic attack, and it slammed into the ground.

"Metagross! Are you OK?" Steven questioned. Metagross got back up, but then winced a little bit.

"Dragonair, let's end this with-" Owen was cut off by Dragonair being covered in a bright light. She began to grow legs, arms, and wings.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite are supposedly direct descendants of dragons."

Despite being bulky, Dragonite are incredibly agile and fast. Unlike their pre-evolutions, they are orange and possess arms and legs all of which are equipped with three claws. Dragonite is considerably shorter than Dragonair having lost its serpentine form. However, it retains the horn on its forehead that it possessed as a Dragonair, although it is now colored orange like most of Dragonite's body. They resemble bipedal European dragons, and each one has a pair of little green-colored wings that can increase in size while flying. They have a taller stature than most humans. Dragonite also possess S-shaped yellow antennae and a cream-colored, striated underbelly. (description from bulbapedia.)

"Well this escalated quickly. Metagross, use-" Steven was cut off by Sapphire running outside holding a phone.

"Dad, someone's calling about Mt. Pyre being under attack!" Sapphire screamed. Steven winced before looking over to Owen and the others.

"Oh…um…Owen, I need you to go to Mt. Pyre and stop whoever is attacking there." Owen, Dragonite, and Sceptile all cheered happily as they took on the challenge. "And whatever you do, don't let them get the orbs."

Owen looked over to Steven, rather solemnly before nodding.

"I won't let you down!"

* * *

**Well, I will let you know that Mt. Pyre will be multiple episodes. I can't give you guys and girls any other information, so I guess that can get me more views! ;) Till next time, peace out.**


	49. The Crammed Chapter, Mt Pyre!

**Thank you one and all for continuing to read this story! I would like to announce that I'm going to be rewriting Kanto and Johto either after I'm done with the five regions, or when summer comes around because I've cringed almost every single chapter that I've read because they've been painful to read. I'd also like to let you know that I'm going to make a Champions League AND a Spinoff Series! Now let's talk about this. Owen will be heading to Mt. Pyre and his team will have changed based on the team that I feel would be most badass.**

**On a side note, there will only be one part to Mt. Pyre, but their will be a second part to Mt. Chimney.**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 43, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 37, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

* * *

Mt. Pyre, the home of ghost Pokemon in the Hoenn region. Owen stared at the mountain as Swampert swam him and the others towards it.

"This has to be pretty serious if Steven sent us," Lillian started. Everyone nodded as they approached the giant mountain. There was a large stone staircase that wrapped its way up the mountain. Nothing seemed to stand out of the ordinary, nothing suspicious was in sight.

"I wonder who, or what's attacking this mountain. It has to be pretty dangerous," Andy added as the group of four made their way up the winding stairs until they reached a hole in the mountain.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find out what's in their. Swampert, return. Sceptile, you can come back out." Owen withdrew the water and ground type and sent out Sceptile, who came out of his Pokeball panting and clenching his chest. Owen and Sceptile walked through the hole in the wall first, and they saw many people standing by tombstones that looked like they belonged to Pokemon who had passed.

"It doesn't look like anything's going on here. I guess we have to go up further," Alice told the others, which caused them to walk towards another case of stairs that took the group to the outside of the mountain.

"Does anyone else notice that it's getting foggier?" Owen asked as he and Sceptile squinted their eyes, trying to peer through the incoming fog. Everyone else said yes and the group slowly trudged onward to the top of the mountain. As they reached the top, they could see a pair of distorted figures near the edge of the mountain. When the group closed in, they saw that it was an elderly couple!

"An elderly couple! Are you kidding me!" Alice screamed in frustration. The old couple smiled and waved at everyone, and Owen walked forward.

"Has there been anyone around here that tried stealing some kind of orbs?" Owen interrogated. The man and woman laughed as they looked at one another.

"No, sonny. In fact, no one has been up here since our grand daughter who's a member of the Elite 4," the grandfather responded.

"And even if somebody tried stealing one of the orbs, we would be perfectly fine," the grandmother added.

"Not anymore, grandma." A cold voice cut through the thick fog like a knife. Chills were sent down Owen's spine and he clearly remembered who belonged to that voice. Maxie stepped out of the fog along side his Mightyena who growled at the group of trainers that were by the edge of the mountain.

"Oh really?" Alice shot back. Maxie chuckled lightly at the challenge.

"Really. Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!"

"Go Amelia! Use Aura Sphere!" Alice threw out her Lucario, Amelia. The aura Pokemon shot a bright blue energy ball that collided with the Shadow Ball attack and there was an explosion.

"Torkoal, let's help Amelia!" Owen cried as he threw out Torkoal's Pokeball. The fire type puffed smoke out of his nose and he peered through the fog.

"Amelia, use Close Combat on Mightyena!" Amelia jumped forwards and landed a barrage of punches and kicks on Mightyena, sending the dark type Pokemon flying back.

"Now use Flamethrower, Torkoal!" Torkoal unleashed a wave of fire that smacked into Mightyena and the four legged Pokemon was knocked out.

"OK, Golbat go!"

"Redding, come on out!" Andy yelled as he threw out his Crobat. The two Pokemln from the same evolution line glared at one another and then they begin to fight.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!" Maxie's voice seemed to have moved a bit as he was hidden in the thick fog, making everyone unable to see him.

"Redding, use Wing Attack too!" The two Pokemln smacked each other with their glowing wings repeatedly for a minute or two. "Redding, end this with Giga Impact!"

"Golbat, you too!" Both Pokemln were covered in purple masses of energy and they collided, causing an insane explosion that hurled Andy, Alice, and Lillian off of the mountain. Owen ran to the edge and watched as his friends splashed into the water, leaving him all alone with the elders and Maxie.

"Sceptile, Torkoal, be careful. We need to keep Maxie from getting the orb," Owen to,d his two Pokemon.

"Too late." Owen turned to vaguely see Maxie holding a red orb! "So long kid." Maxie then jumped off of the mountain, but was lucky enough to land on a Flygon, and he flew away with the Dagon type Pokemon.

"Dragonite, come on out! Whip away the fog!" Dragonite came out of her Pokeball and she flapped her wings together, and sent the fog away. "Now let's go after Maxie!" Owen screamed.

"Wait, you can't catch him. But you can take the blue orb," the grandma told Owen as she pulled out a blue orb and Owen withdrew Dragonite.

"Hold on just a second!" Owen swat dropped and then turned around. Archie was standing a few feet away with his insanely strong Gallade by his side. Sceptile growled lowly as the two made their way closer to him, Torkoal, and Owen.

"You've got to be kidding me! The author really must not want to type this chapter at all!" Owen screamed into the sky.

"Well look who's here Gallade. We can finally get our revenge. Use Psycho Cut!" Gallade ran forward and his arms were glowing bright blue. The foreign region Pokemon jumped into the air, and sent a blue wave of energy towards Owen and his Pokemon.

"Torkoal, use Protect!" Owen screamed. Torkoal created a half circle that completely covered himself, Sceptile and Owen.

"Use Feint," Archie ordered as he smirked.

"Torkoal, use Protect one more time!" Owen commanded. As Torkoal covered himself and his trainer with another shield, Gallade's arm began to turn red, and then he punched through the shield! Torkoal was then punched straight in the face and was knocked out immediately.

"Hah! Your weak defenses can't stop Gallade!" Archie mocked. Owen growled at his foe and threw out his next Pokeball.

"Ninjask, let's take Gallade down again!" Owen shouted confidently. Ninjask zipped out of his Pokeball and the bug type buzzed at Gallade, who crossed his arms confidently.

"Gallade, squash that bug with Poison Jab!" Gallade hopped into the air and suddenly vanished.

"Ninjask, use Double Team!" Owen shouted to the winged bug. Ninjask quickly multiplied and when Gallade punched one of the Ninjask's, it turned out to be the real one! Ninjask was slammed into the ground and buzzed faintly. "Ninjask, can you keep going?" As Ninjask slowly flew up, Gallade ran over and punched the bug type with a purple fist. "Ninjask!" Owen cried as he ran over to the now fainted Pokemon.

The bug type had swirls for eyes and a few of his wings were twitching. Owen looked up and glared at the pirate looking man and his physically overpowering Pokemon. "Thanks Ninjask, you were great." Owen withdrew the fainted Pokemon and he hurled his next Pokeball. "Swampert!"

"Swaaam!" Swampert slammed his fists on the ground as he busted out of his Pokeball. Gallade huffed and puffed as he was beginning to get just a bit tired.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Archie shouted. Gallade swung his arms and generated blue vertical and horizontal lines of energy that flew towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Swampert fired bullets of mud that slammed into the Psycho cut attacks. Both moves cancelled one another out and Swampert seemed to be just getting warmed up. "Now, use Ice Punch!" Swampert ran towards Gallade with an icy blue fist.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!" Gallade's arms both began to glow white, and one of his fists blocked Swampert's Ice Punch. The other fist smashed against Swampert's face and the Hoenn starter rolled across the ground at the peak of the mountain in the middle of the water. "Let's finish this with a close range Psycho Cut, Gallade!" Gallade ran straight towards Swampert, who was on the ground.

"Swampert, Muddy Water!" Swampert's arm rose up and a tidal wave of dirty water approached Gallade.

"Gallade, use Detect!" Gallade vanished from sight as the Muddy Water attack passed through where he would've been. Gallade then appeared behind Swampert and hit him with a close range Psycho Cut which proved to be too much. Swampert was knocked out and had swirls for eyes.

"Thanks Swampert, return." Sceptile hopped forward and Gallade seemed to take notice of their other battle, in which he defeated Sceptile with some difficulty.

"Gallade, use Poison Jab on Sceptile!" Gallade sprinted forward and swung at Sceptile. The grass type however, ducked underneath the attack, and Gallade was defenseless.

"Leaf Blade!" Owen demanded. Sceptile quickly slashed Gallade in the torso, and the strong foe was knocked back. "Now Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Sceptile dashed towards Gallade and tried to ram into the familiar foe.

"Detect, then use Poison Jab!" Gallade jumped out of the way of the attack, and then he punched Sceptile in the head with the super effective poison type attack. Sceptile collapsed on the ground and looked like he was barely able to get back up.

"Sceptile, try using Leaf Drill!" Owen demanded. Sceptile tried desperately to push himself up, but he wasn't in the condition to do so.

"End Sceptile with Brick Break!" Archie roared. Gallade tomahawked Sceptile, and the grass type was by the powerful fighting type attack.

"Sceptile, return. Don't worry buddy, I'll make sure we defend this orb." Owen looked at the opponent who knocked out four of his Pokemon while barely breaking a sweat. "I guess it comes down to you two. Aggron, let's go!" Aggron appeared and looked at his opponent while snarling.

"Hmph. Gallade, let's out speed this tank. Use Psycho Cut!" Archie yelled. Gallade dashed towards Aggron and tried to hit him with the extremely powerful attack.

"Aggron, use Earthquake to block the Psycho Cut attacks!" Aggron slammed his fists on the ground and a series of pillars shot up that cancelled out the psychic type attack.

"Now, Brick Break!" Before Aggron could react, Gallade fell from directly above him, and he slammed his fist over Aggron's head. Gallade quickly retreated, but not because of knowing what Aggron would do. The steel and rock type Pokemon saw red and began to start using Earthquake's wildly.

"Aggron! Calm down!" Owen cried desperately. Aggron didn't listen one bit, and he continued to disobey his trainer.

"Gallade, use a series of Brick Breaks!" Archie shouted maniacally. Gallade ran forward and easily avoided the Earthquake attacks, making it even easier to land the super effective barrage of attacks. Aggron was silenced as he was obliterated by the deadly attacks. Gallade delivered one final punch and sent Aggron flying towards Owen.

Just like that, he was down to his last Pokemon. Gallade had knocked out five straight Pokemon while only being hit once, and he didn't even seem affected! Owen looked down at his last Pokeball and had the utmost confidence that she'd be able to win the battle.

"Dragonite! Take to the skies!" Owen screamed. Dragonite flew into the air and looked at Gallade. "Dragonite, Gallade's taken down all of the others! You're the last one left!" Dragonite roared and Gallade seemed like he didn't think he could lose.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Gallade generated vertical and horizontal blue lines of energy and sent them towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragonbreath!" Dragonite flew out of the way and instantly fired a Dragonbreath that hit into Gallade. Archie and Gallade seemed frightened by the attack, yet at the same time they seemed pleased by the powerful matchup.

"Gallade, Poison Jab!" Gallade jumped into the air and quickly jabbed Dragonite in the stomach, knocking the winged dragon out of the air. "Now use Psycho Cut!"

"Dragonite, block it with Twister!" Dragonite stirred up a wicked wind that sent the Psycho Cut right back at Gallade. The strong Pokemon managed to dodge the returning attack and both Pokemln landed on the ground. "Draonite, use Extremespeed!"

"Detect!" Gallade tried avoiding the blindingly fast attack, but Dragonite rammed into him and sent the psychic and fighting type fighting type flying. Gallade got back up and seemed terrified of the dragon type standing before him.

"Let's wrap this up! Dragonite, use Extremespeed!"

"Gallade, dodge it and jump onto Dragonite!" Gallade jumped immediately and somehow managed to land on top of Dragonite! "Now use Psycho Cut until Dragonite faints!" Dragonite was struck constantly by wickedly powerful point blank range attacks, and she began to descend quickly.

"Dragonite, use Twister on yourself!" Dragonite stirred up a Twister attack and both she and Gallade were engulfed inside of the dragon type attack. Dragonite slammed into the ground and a cloud of dust shot up. Both Pokemon were down on the ground and not showing any signs of movement, that is, until Gallade got up and started walking towards Owen. He then stood over Dragonite with his arms glowing blue, signaling that he was going to use a fatal Psycho Cut.

"Finish it!"

"NOOOO!" Owen jumped forward and tackled Gallade right before he could do any further damage to the already fainted Pokemon. Gallade smacked Owen off of him, and he and Archie went to the elders and took the blue orb.

"So long kid!" Owen watched as Archie flew onto a Fearow, and he withdrew his Gallade. He then flew off into the distance.

"I'm sorry Steven."

* * *

**Ooooh. Owen's entire team fell to Gallade, who I made ungodly just for the sake of this battle. Next up, the group will be heading to Sootopolis city and Owen will be getting ready for his gym battle, which will occur in 2-3 chapters. Till next time, peace out.**


	50. A Crazy One vs One vs One Battle!

**Well, I was typing this at midnight so please excuse grammatical and spelling mistakes. Anyways, Gallade unrealistically took down Owen's entire team (which will be explained far later), he couldn't stop Maxie and Archie from getting the Red and Blue orbs, and the group is now in Sootopolis city! All of Owen's Hoenn rivals will be in Sootopolis too, so there you go… um… yeah. And thanks for reviewing guys/girls! ****And this is strictly a filler btw**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 43, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 39, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

* * *

"Alright. Yup. Uh-huh. OK. Thirty minutes? Great! OK, bye." Owen ended his phone call on his PokeGear and he walked outside of the Pokemon center and into the beautiful city of Sootopolis. The water in the streets reflected brightly, the sidewalks glistened, and there were so many buildings.

"That Gallade…" Owen pondered over his battle with Archie and how his Gallade managed to defeat all of his Pokemon without fainting. In fact, Gallade may have gotten hit four times tops! Sceptile slowly limped his way out of the Pokemon center and towards his trainer.

"Owen, are you OK?" Owen turned to see Alice, Andy, and Lillian all standing with Sceptile as they watched the youngest of the group detach himself from everything happening in the city at the moment.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Sceptile read Owen like a book and he shook his head disappointedly. Being defeated by the same opponent twice is just flat out embarrassing! Owen didn't feel the same way, but he was still in shock about how one Pokemon could take down a team full of powerful Pokemon like his.

"So, is he on the way?" Andy asked, trying to get off of the previous topic. Owen's head shot up and he nodded happily. "So you're taking on the gym leader, today?" Andy asked with extreme emphasis on the word today.

"No! Not at all. I'm probably just going to train for a few days."

"With who?" Lillian interrogated.

"Them," Owen said as he pointed across the water. Brendan, May, Brian, and Quinn were all heading towards the other group of four.

"Owen! Long time no see!" Brendan exclaimed as the group of rivals made their way successfully across the water.

"I know right? How have you guys been?" Brendan was the first to speak up, as usual.

"Well I just won my seventh gym badge, but I've been beaten by this city's gym leader twice!"

"This would be my seventh gym badge, and then I'm going back to Mosdeep city so that I can finally beat Liza and Tate!" May chanted.

"I've been trying to find some new Pokemon to catch before the league, but I still have to get my eighth gym badge from Winona," Brian told his rival.

"Personal stuff," Quinn concluded rather quickly. She took out er badge case and showed everyone that she had all eight badges. Owen didn't like how she was ahead of him in terms of number of badges, just because he never wanted to lose to a rival.

"I have a good idea! Why don't we all battle each other?" Owen suggested.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Brian shouted happily with Brendan.

"Maybe some other time, I still need to shop," May replied.

"And I still have to deal with some stuff," Quinn added. Owen nodded, causing the two girls to leave and for the three guys to head over to the back of the Pokemon center.

"OK, so how are we going to do this?" Brendan questioned.

"We could have a one vs one vs one. Yeah, let's do that!" Brian cheered as he supported his own idea. "Rina!" Brian's Lucario stood in front of him and bowed to her two opponents.

"Manectric, let's do this!" Owen shouted. Manectric appeared and he stared at the foreign aura Pokemon. Brendan was the last to call out his Pokemon, which was unusual because he was quick to jump the gun.

"Go, Grumpig!" A strange pig-like Pokemon appeared. It stood on its hind legs, and it had a spring like tail.

"Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokemon. Grumpig use their spring like tails to jump away from predators." All three trainers stood in a triangle with their Pokemon in front of them.

"Rina, use Bone Rush on Manectric!" Rina sprinted forwards with a light blue energy staff and she try smacking Manectric with it.

"Manectric, dodge it and then use Thunder Wave!" Manectric dodge a series of swings and then he zapped the foe Pokemon, paralyzing Rina. "Now use Spark!" Manectric covered himself in yellow electricity, and then he slammed into Rina, knocking the fighting and steel type backwards.

"Grumpig, use Psywave on Manectric!" Grumpig shot a rainbow colored beam of energy that pushed Manectric towards Owen. The electric type Pokemon looked a bit angry that he was being ganged up on, but he didn't think that he could lose.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Grumpig!"

"Rina, use Force Palm on Grumpig!" Grumpig's eyes shot open wide when a powerful bolt of electricity flew right passed its head, and then Rina appeared and placed her palm on Grumpig's stomach. Rina's palm began to glow yellow, and then Grumpig was launched into the air by the powerful yet not very affective attack.

"Grumpig, use Hyper Beam on Rina!" Grumpig's nose flashed white, and then it fired a Hyper Beam at Rina.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Hyper Beam!" BOOOM!

"Rina, use Close Combat on Manectric!" Rina then jumped forward and landed a barrage of punches and kicks on Manectric who was being beaten on. Owen winced as the yellow and neon dog was punched towards him.

"Grumpig, use Confusion on Rina!" Rina was hit by a swift red ray that was fired out of Grumpig's eyes. Manectric struggled to his feet and so did Rina. All three Pokemon battling were visibly exhausted and were on their last limb.

"Spark!/Double Edge!/Force Palm!" All three Pokemon ran towards one another and before anyone could prepare, there was an enormous explosion that sent all three Pokemon flying into their trainers. Each of them had swirls for eyes, and were withdrawn to their own individual Pokeball.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Brendan screamed excitedly. Owen and Brian nodded in agreement as they tried recovering from the righteousness of their one vs one vs battle.

"Let's do it when we get to the Ever Grande Conference," Brian stated as he stuck his hand out.

"Yeah!" Owen and Brendan agreed in unison as all three trainers broke out like a sports team.

"But let's just get our badges first."

* * *

**This was way shorter than previous chapters, but I couldn't think of anything to do before the gym battle, which will take place next chapter! Who will be the Sootopolis city gym leader? Find out next time! Till then, peace out.**


	51. The Sootopolis Gym!

**Well, I've made it 50 chapters even though it says 51. (You know, the notification for the finals) But anyways, on with the story. Owen will be taking on Wallace/Juan this chapter, and it will be a full battle! And also Owen's last badge, but no one cares about that right now. So, let's finish this gym badge collection, hopefully!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 43, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**(empty)**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 39, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

Owen waited in the Pokemon center impatiently as he waited for his guest. The rush of people would cause Owen to get excited, but then he was disappointed every time. Nothing annoyed him more than a lapse of time before his gym battle, especially if it was for his last badge! Just as he gave up all hope, there he was. The wait was over and he made it!

"Loudred!" Owen and the purple Pokemon hugged one another before separating at the voice of Norman.

"Hey Owen. Loudred couldn't wait to get back to you," the gym leader told the boy. Loudred nodded in agreement and he ran over to Sceptile and the two chest bumped each other. "So are you challenging the Sootopolis gym?"

"Yeah, it's for my eighth gym badge!" Norman nodded and looked over to the two Pokemon behind Owen.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks!"

"You'll need it," Norman added as he walked out while waving goodbye to Loudred. Owen watched the man walk out before the group welcoming Loudred back. The purple Pokemon just looked stronger. His arms and legs were more muscular, and he looked a bit taller.

"So are you going to go now?" Andy questioned. Owen didn't hesitate and he sprinted out the door while withdrawing Loudred and Sceptile. "Is that a yes!?"

•••

Owen walked into the gym and was met by a jam packed stadium full of rowdy fans. In the middle was the battlefield which had circular platforms that were used for land Pokemon, and the rest was all water.

"Welcome challenger!" Owen was greeted by a referee with an afro. "Welcome to the Sootopolis city gym! Are you here for a gym battle?" Owen nodded and the referee pulled a microphone up to is face. "We have a new challenger! What's your name?" he asked.

"Owen Plateau."

"Owen Plateau is going to take on our very own gym leader, who is also the current champion of Hoenn! The one, the only, Wallace!" The crowd erupted and Owen was guided to the battlefield where he waited for the gym leader. He could see Alice, Andy, Lillian, Brian, Brendan, May, and Quinn sitting in the seats directly behind where the gym leader would be standing.

The lights dimmed and fire crackers were shot off into the shape of a water drop and a man walked out of a tunnel and onto the battlefield. He had blue hair and wore all white. He was tall and was in his mid-twenties.

"Welcome to the Sootopolis city gym. I'm Wallace, the gym leader," Wallace began as he introduced himself to Owen.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and I'm here to win my eighth badge!" Owen responded. Wallace nodded as he examined Owen, who had just called out Sceptile to stand by his side.

"This battle will be between Owen Plateau and Wallace! This will be a full battle, and only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon freely!" the referee shouted. "Please choose your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Whiscash!" Wallace shouted as he threw out his first Pokeball. A large blue fish appeared and flopped into the water joyfully.

"A water type huh? Alright then. Manectric, come on out!" Owen shouted as he summoned Manectric to battle. The crowd erupted and Manectric looked around confidently before spotting Whiscash.

"Battle begin!"

"Whiscash, use Mud Shot!" Whiscash swam underwater and disappeared. Manectric looked around and tried following Whiscash with his eyes, but the large fish managed to disappear. Just before Owen could tell Manectric where Whiscash was, the fish Pokemon shot out of the water and shot pellets of mud at Manectric. The electric type Pokemon was knocked to the edge ofThe platform, but Manectric regained his balance quickly.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Owen yelled. Manectric zapped the water type Pokemon, but Whiscash didn't take any damage! Owen looked at his Pokedex and it said that Whiscash was also part ground! The young boy face palmed and quickly withdrew Manectric from battle.

"And Owen has withdrawn one Pokemon!" Manectric's picture on the scoreboard turned light blue and Owen grabbed his next Pokeball. "Zangoose, come on out!" Zangoose landed on the platform that Manectric had been standing on earlier, and his picture appeared in the second spot on the board.

"Battle begin!"

"Whiscash, use Hydro Pump!" Whiscash shot a jet stream of water at Zangoose, but the mongoose didn't play around.

"Zangoose, use Quick Attack to dodge the Hydro Pump attack and then use Crush Claw!" Zangoose bolted out of the way and dodged the Hydro Pump attack. He then jumped towards Whiscash with his claws covered in blue spiraling energy. Whiscash wasn't fast enough to done the powerful attack, and it was knocked far underwater.

"Hmmm…" Owen looked over at Wallace who appeared to be studying Zangoose closely as he took quick glances at the water.

"Whiscash, use Surf!" A tidal wave was created and Whiscash quickly swam to the top of it. Zangoose watched nonchalantly as the wave came crashing towards him.

"Zangoose, use Hyper Beam on the center of the tidal wave!" Owen commanded. Zangoose reared back and fired an orange ray of energy straight through the tidal wave! The crowd went nuts as Whiscash went crashing downwards towards Zangoose.

"Perfect! Now use Sheer Cold!" Wallace ordered while snapping his fingers. Whiscash unleashed an unbearably cold storm of snow that froze Zangoose and knocked him out! Owen's jaw dropped as Zangoose collapsed to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Zangoose is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Zangoose's pictured turned black and Owen was already down one Pokemon. Owen grunted as he withdrew Zangoose who had been subdued quickly. The crowd began cheering at a ridiculous volume and Owen wasn't able to think straight.

"Come on out!"

* * *

**Alright! Well it looks like Owen's already in for a daunting task this battle which isn't what he'd want to hear, but whatever. It makes for a more interesting story! The next part will be posted in 12-15 hours because it's midnight right now and I need some damn sleep. Till next time, peace out.**


	52. Turning the Tide

**Part 2 of Owen's gym battle vs Wallace begins! Already being down one Pokemon, will Owen be able to come back? I'd hope so. Because I don't have anything else to say, let's get this chapter going!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 43, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Loudred, level 43, Uproar, Water Pulse, Protect, Solarbeam**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 39, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

"Swampert!" Swampert flew out from his Pokeball and he immediately dove into the water. On the giant scoreboard, Swampert's picture filled the third spot which was below Manectric's and Zangoose's.

"Battle begin!"

"Whiscash, use Hydro Pump!" Whiscash shot a Hydro Pump at Swampert from underwater, but the latter of the two managed to escape the painful effect of the attack.

"Swampert, go onto dry land and use Muddy Water on the water!" Owen shouted. Swampert raised his arms slowly, and from out of nowhere, a giant tidal wave of brown water went crashing onto the crystal blue water. The crowd quieted down in confusion and Wallace didn't understand what his challenger was trying to do. The water turned from serenic and clear to disgusting and impossible to see through in just a matter of seconds.

Owen and Swampert smirked as they noticed that nobody had caught on to their strategy. "Swampert, dive into the water and use Mud Shot on Whiscash!" Owen commanded. Swampert dove in the water and on the big screen, there was a camera that would show what was happening, but because of the thickness of the muddy water, it couldn't see the two Pokemon!

"Whiscash, try to dodge it!" Wallace ordered. For a moment, the stadium was dead silent. Then, there was a rumbling noise and then violent shaking. All of a sudden there was a tall column of water that shot straight up and out came Whiscash, who had swirls for eyes. The crowd screamed and shouted as Wallace withdrew his first Pokemon, and Whiscash's picture on the scoreboard turned black.

"Whiscash is unable to battle! Wallace, choose your next Pokemon!" Wallace shuffled through the five other Pokeballs on his belt before carefully choosing one and throwing it out towards the battlefield.

"Tentacruel, go!" A Tentacruel appeared in the water and it seemed to be having a hard time moving around through the thick mud. Tentacruel's picture lit up on the scoreboard right below Whiscash's pitch black picture.

"Battle begin!"

"Tentacruel, use Sludge Bomb!" Tentacruel fired bullets of toxic towards Swampert and Sceptile ran behind Owen, trying to hide from the super effective attack.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot to cancel Sludge Bomb out!" Swampert fired pellets of mud that collided with the Sludge Bomb attack. There were a series of mini explosions that took place but the smoke from them faded away quickly.

"Tentacruel, try using Toxic!" Tentacruel shot a wide glop of poison towards Swampert, who immediately dove into the water.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Swampert couldn't be seen, but he created another tidal wave of dirty brown water that collapsed on top of Temtacruel. The octopus-squid thing was flushed out of the water and onto a platform where it was even less mobile than before!

"Tentacruel, dive back into the water!" Wallace shouted in desperation. Tentacruel sluggishly moved over to the edge of the platform and tried diving off as quickly as it could.

"Swampert, hit it with Ice Punch!" Just as Tentacruel hopped into the air, Swampert shot out from the muddy water and he punched the opposing Pokemon with an icy fist! Tentacruel was knocked out of the arena and had swirls for eyes. The crowd went absolutely nuts as Tentacruel's picture turned black.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Wallace, select your next Pokemon!" Wallace withdrew his Tentacruel and stared at Swampert in awe. That Pokemon single handedly put Owen back into the battle by knocking out two of his Pokemon without breaking a sweat!

"Go, Gyarados!" Owen stared as the abnormally large Gyarados landed in the pool of disgusting water. Owen looked at Swampert and decided to withdraw the water and ground type Pokemon. Gyarados' picture appeared on the scoreboard.

"Swampert, return." Swampert was withdrawn back to his Pokeball and Owen mulled over his decisions. "I've got it! Manectric, let's get back in the fight!" Swampert's picture turned light blue and Manectric's went from light blue to a colored picture. Manectric landed on the platform nearest Owen and he looked up at Gyarados, who was looking right back at the electric type.

"Battle begin!"

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot a huge stream of water towards Manectric, who seemed really nervous.

"Manectric, dodge with Quick Attack and then use Spark!" Owen commanded. Manectric ran straight forward with a white light trailing behind him. He managed to evade the powerful blast of water and then he covered himself in yellow electricity. The yellow and neon dog jumped up and tried slamming into Gyarados, but he failed miserably.

"Gyarados, dive underwater and the hit Manectric with Blizzard!" Wallace yelled. Gyarados plunged underwater and then he peaked his head out and fired a horizontal tornado of snow towards Manectric, who was defenseless. The injured Pokemon was sent flying upwards by the powerful ice type attack, and he landed in the water.

"Manectric, quick! Hop onto a platform!" Owen cried.

"Gyarados, smack Manectric with your tail and finish this match!" Just as Manectric pulled himself up onto a platform, he was sent flying into a wall behind Owen with swirls for eyes. The crowd roared intensely as Manectric's picture turned black.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Owen, select your next Pokemon!" Owen looked over at Sceptile, thinking about choosing him, but something clicked inside Owen's head and he threw out his fourth Pokeball.

"Let's go!" The Pokeball opened up and out came Dragonite! The orange dragon flew into the air and she instantly locked eyes with the foe Gyarados. Dragonite's picture appeared on the board, she was Owen's fourth Pokemon of the battle, while Gyarados was Wallace's third.

"Battle begin!"

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados quickly fired a jet stream of water at Dragonite, who was hit by the not very effective attack. Dragonite snarled and flew straight towards Gyarados.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Dragonite spat a gigantic orange ball that was covered in red flames towards Gyarados, who was knocked back by the powerful attack. Both Pokemon eyed one another bitterly as their trainers ordered their next moves.

"Gyarados, use Twister!"

"Let's show 'em our Twister, Dragonite!" Owen shouted. Both Pokemon sent Twister attacks towards ine another, but they wound up colliding and creating one gale force wind that dragged water to the top of the twister and shot it out.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados replicated Dragonite's Dragon Rage. Owen reacted quickly and countered Wallace's move.

"Dragonite, cancel it out with Dragonbreath!" Dragonite shot a green flame that covered the Dragon Rage attack, and before anyone knew it, the attacks blew up. Both Pokemon were thrown back by the explosion and it seemed like their battle was coming to an end.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Dragonite, use Extremespeed!" Dragonite slammed into Gyarados and was clobbered by a point blank Hydro Pump. Both Pokemon were thrown towards their trainers and had swirls for eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This battle will continue after a half time break!" Owen withdrew Dragonite and walked off of the battlefield with Sceptile. They headed into a waiting room and Owen called out his other two Pokemon that were still remaining.

"OK guys, we can't lose! We've gone toe to toe so far and I think if we manage to stay in this long enough, then we'll win!" Sceptile, Swampert, and Loudred cheered as their trainer continued his pep talk. "Sceptile, you're going to start off the second half, OK?" Sceptile nodded and Owen withdrew his two Pokemon. He walked out along side Sceptile and they were greeted by a bunch of crazed fans chanting for Wallace.

"The second half of this battle is now under way! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Sceptile, let's do this!"

* * *

**And cut! I decided during the Dragonite vs Gyarados battle that this would be a three part battle! With half of their teams gone, who will prevail? Owen? Or Wallace? Find out next time! Till then, peace out.**


	53. Sootopolis city Finale!

**Time for part 3 which is also the conclusion of the Sootopolis city gym battle! With Sceptile, Swampert, and Loudred left, can Owen pull off the victory for his eighth gym badge? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 48, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Loudred, level 43, Uproar, Water Pulse, Protect, Stomp**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 39, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

Owen watched as Sceptile hopped onto one of the platforms that was closest to Owen. The giant screen showed Sceptile's picture as Owen's fifth Pokemon. Wallace seems a bit timid to send out his next Pokemon, probably because of a type disadvantage.

"Ludicolo, let's go!" Ludicolo appeared and began to dance happily on his platform. The crowd went crazy and Ludicolo and Sceptile both stared each other down.

"Battle begin!"

"Sceptile, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Sceptile dashed towards Ludicolo and he checked the dancing Pokemon. Ludicolo sprung back upwards and danced over towards Sceptile.

"Ludicolo, use Double Slap!" Ludicolo began to smack Sceptile repeatedly while dancing around him. Spanish music began to play, and then Ludicolo reared back and punched Sceptile in the face. The grass type Pokemon was launched into the now sparkling water which was cleaned during halftime.

"Sceptile, get back up and use Quick Attack with Leaf Blade!" Owen shouted. Sceptile hopped out of the water and angrily ran towards Ludicolo with his forearms generating green blades. Sceptile then slashed Ludicolo across the face and the dancing Pokemon fell over. "Now, wrap this up with Solarbeam!" Owen screamed. Sceptile reared back and fired a wicked Solarbeam at Ludicolo, but somehow Ludicolo literally danced out of the way of the powerful attack.

"Ludicolo, counter with Ice Beam!" Ludicolo shot an Ice Beam that hit Sceptile and sent him flying backwards. The crowd was relentless andsceptile struggled to get back up. Thankfully, he did. Owen knew that Sceptile wouldn't be able to take much more damage, so he had to withdraw the powerful grass type.

"Sceptile, return." Sceptile turned around, flabbergassed. He reluctantly went back to Owen and his picture turned light blue.

"Owen has withdrawn Sceptile! Choose your next Pokemon!"

"Loudred, it's time to get back in action!" Owen yelled as he sent out Loudred. The purple Pokemon stepped onto the middle platform that Ludicolo was on, and Loudred began to scream.

"Battle begin!"

"Loudred, use Stomp!" Loudred jumped high into the air and he tried slamming his foot on top of Ludicolo's head.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and then use Solarbeam!" Ludicolo danced away from the powerful attack, and then it shot a Solarbeam at Loudred.

"Loudred, use Protect!" Loudred barely managed to set up his shield and the Solarbeam crashed through Protect, sending Loudred flying into Owen. The purple Pokemon wasn't able to get up and when he did, he was surrounded in a bright white light. Once the light subsided, he was much bigger and there were noise holes around his face.

"Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokemon. Exploud never sleep and are able to wake anything up within 20 miles. New moves learned: Hyper Voice."

"Alright Exploud, let's use that new move! Use Hyper Voice!" Exploud shot a horizontal ring of energy that was yellow.

"Ludicolo, dodge it!" Ludicolo attempted to dodge the attack, but he was swept backwards by the insanely powerful attack and was smacked against the wall behind Wallace. Ludicolo had swirls for eyes and its picture turned black.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! Wallace, choose your next Pokemon!" Wallace seemed amazed at how easily Ludicolo had just fallen to Exploud, but he still had his two strongest Pokemon left so he wasn't worried.

"Go, Luvdisc!" A small heart shaped fish appeared, causing Owen to start laughing hysterically. Luvdisc's picture appeared on the giant board and there was only one of Wallace's Pokemon left aside from Luvdisc.

"Exploud, return!" Exploud was withdrawn back to his Pokeball and his picture turned light blue.

"Exploud has been withdrawn! Owen, select your next Pokemon!"

"Sceptile, get back out there!" Sceptile hopped onto the middle platform and he looked at Luvdisc condescendingly.

"Battle begin!"

"Sceptile go into the water and use Leaf Blade!" Owen cried. Sceptile jumped up and prepared to use the super effective attack.

"Luvdisc, use Attract!" Luvdisc fired a large heart at Sceptile, which hit the lunging grass type. Sceptile stopped dead in his tracks and he began to sway sided to side and he had hearts for eyes.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Sceptile didn't attack Luvdisc and he just stood in the same spot, leaving him completely defenseless.

"Perfect! Luvdisc, use Ice Beam!" Wallace yelled while snapping his fingers. Luvdisc shot a powder blue beam at Sceptile, and the grass type was hit onto the platform that was closest to Owen.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam on the water!" Owen shouted. Sceptile continued to sway side to side. Owen was beginning to lose his patience with the grass type Pokemon, and he was ready to withdraw Sceptile.

"Luvdisc, use Ice Beam behind Sceptile to create a wall of ice!" It was almost as if Wallace had just read Owen's mind. Luvdisc swam under the platform and then she appeared behind Sceptile. She then created a wall of ice that blocked Owen's sight.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile didn't move and Owen knew that he was going to faint in a matter of seconds.

"Finish Sceptile with Ice Beam!" Sceptile was slammed through the ice wall that was behind him and he landed next to Owen. The powerful Pokemon had swirls for eyes and Owen withdrew him instantly.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Sceptile's picture turned black and Owen had to choose between Swampert and Exploud. Thankfully for him, he didn't have to make a decision. Swampert broke out of his Pokeball and he belly flopped into the water. Swampert's picture turned back to normal colors and the crowd was beginning to get riled up.

"Battle begin!"

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Owen shouted, implementing his strategy immediately. A tidal wave of mucky brown water that crashed into the crystal and sparkling water. Wallace looked a bit grossed out as he stared at the disgusting looking water.

"Luvdisc, use Water Pulse!" Swampert managed to avoid the water type attack and he hopped onto the middle platform. "Luvdisc, use Attract on Swampert!"

"Swampert, use Mud Shot on Attract!" The pellets of mud that were shot out of Swampert's mouth went through the pink heart and then it hit Luvdisc back into the murky water. "Now Swampert, use Hydro Pump on the ground to send yourself in the air!" Swampert did as he was told and he flew into the air. "Now use Ice Punch on the water!" The water and ground type Pokemon fell towards the ground and he punched the water with his fist which was covered in ice.

"Luvdisc!" Wallace cried as the water froze immediately. There was no movement in the water that was below the sheet of ice and Luvdisc was pronounced unable to battle.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle! Wallace, choose your next Pokemon!" Wallace didn't hesitate and he threw out his last Pokeball which caused Luvdisc's picture to turn black.

"Milotic, come out and win this battle!" The crowd went into a frenzy as Wallace's Milotic appeared on the battlefield and on the giant screen. Owen looked at Swampert, who had been cruising through the gym battle, and he decided to stick with the water and ground type Pokemon.

"Battle begin!"

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Wallace shouted emotionally. Milotic fired a quick and large bullet of water at Swampert, who was having a tough time trying to maintain balance on the ice.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump too!" Owen countered, hoping that Swampert's Hydro Pump was as strong as Milotic's. The two water type moves collided and Milotic's Hydro Pump prevailed and sent Swampert spiraling towards Owen. The water and ground type Pokemon looked like he was at his wits end.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Milotic fired a ring of water at Swampert, who was now panting heavily and standing on all fours.

"Swampert, use one last Muddy Water!" Owen screamed. Swampert mustered up every last bit of strength he had, and he generated a tidal wave of brown water. Swampert was blown back and knocked out by the Water Pulse attack and Milotic was swept back by the massive wave of water.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen looked up at the screen as Swampert's picture turned black and Exploud's turned to normal color. Owen sighed and he threw out Exploud's Pokeball. The big purple beast erupted from his Pokeball and the crowd was going absolutely crazy! Owen struggled to hear himself think, let alone hear the referee.

"Whoever wins this battle is the victor! Battle begin!"

"Exploud, use Stomp!" Exploud jumped high into the air before crashing down towards Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Milotic slithered away, but its tail was stomped on by Exploud. Milotic cried in pain as it tried freeing itself from Exploud's grasp, but it wasn't able to. Milotic then shot a Hydro Pump which sent Exploud flying towards Wallace, who managed to dodge the big bodied Pokemon.

"Exploud, use your noise things to skate across the ice" Owen shouted. Exploud began to scream which funneled the noise to his noise filters, making Exploud start to skate across the ice!

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!" Before Exploud could move out of the way, he was hit by the Water Pulse which sent him flying in the air. Owen watched as the normal type Pokemon fell towards the ice.

"Exploud, use Hyper Voice!" Just as Exploud was about to hit the ground a gigantic wave of sound that sent Milotic flying along with everything else on the ground level. A gigantic explosion occurred and everything was covered in smoke. Owen waited for what seemed to be forever before the smoke dispersed.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Owen Plateau is the winner and will receive the Rain Badge!" The crowd cheered half heartedly as Owen walked overto Wallace to receive his eighth gym badge.

"Congratulations on beating my gym team," Wallace told Owen, who was shocked at the words "gym team."

"Gym team?"

"Yes, I have a gym team and then my champion team. Here is the Rain Badge, your final badge of the Hoenn region." Owen grabbed the piece of metal and thanked Wallace as he waved to the crowd and walked out of the gym along side Exploud.

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe I finished that all in 24 hours! So Owen has all eight gym badges and he will be heading to the Ever Grande Conference! I'd also like to let you all know that this story will be done within the next few days, and if I really push myself, then it'll be done by Christmas! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Till next time, peace out.**


	54. Welcome to the Ever Grande Conference

**OK, the league will be starting up next chapter and this chapter is just going to be the introduction to the start of the Ever Grande Conference! I've been waiting to do this since chapter 30-35 so I think if this as an early Christmas present to myself… and you guys of course. And if anybody asks, I'm not brining back any old Pokemon unless I decide to cheat ;) So without further adue, I present to you… the first chapter of the Ever Grande Conference!**

**P.S: Team Aqua, Magma, and Aria will make a return, just wait :0**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 52, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swampert, level 49, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Exploud, level 45, Hyper Voice, Water Pulse, Protect, Stomp**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Torkoal, level 39, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 39, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

* * *

"Finally!" Owen screamed as he ran off of the boat and onto the dirt path that would eventually lead to the opening gates of the Ever Grande Conference! Victory Road was brutal, Owen and the others barely made it out alive, encountering countless Pokemon who were extremely powerful. Sceptile chased after his trainer along with Andy, Lillian, and Alice. Owen was stopped dead in his tracks by a guard at the front gates to Ever Grande city.

"Badge case, sir?" he asked as he stuck his hand out. Owen nodded and handed the man his badge case. Each badge was inspected carefully and the man handed back the case. "Good luck," he said as he handed Owen the badge case and smiling. Owen nodded in recognition and the gate doors swung open, allowing him and the others to walk through. Everyone's eyes shot wide open as they took in the beautiful sight.

There were small steps and the grass by them was perfectly manicured with flowers on the sides of the steps making it quite an incredible entrance. Sceptile ran forwards and reached the top of the stairs before anyone else could. The grass type was met by a familiar face who stood by Sceptile with another Pokemon.

"Brian! What's up? How'd you get here so fast?" Owen questioned as he reached the top of the stairs. Standing beside Brian as his Lucario, Rina.

"Hey Owen. I left during the middle of your battle. You won, right?" Owen nodded and Brian grinned along with Rina. "Cool. I'll catch you later." Brian and Rina walked away and the group of four trainers continued onwards to the site of the league. There was a ridiculous amount of tents and booths that were a couple hundred feet away from the four outer battle arenas that surrounded the large one in the middle.

"Owen!" Owen turned to see May and Brendan walking his way with their starting Pokemon walking by their sides.

"Hey guys, this place is nuts!" Owen exclaimed as a mad crowd of people ran by them looking to by souvenirs. Owen immediately sweat dropped and so did Brendan and May.

"You can go do what you want to, but we're going to the house," Alice told Owen as she, Andy, and Lillian walked towards the housing complex.

"That was some battle," May praised while looking at Owen strangely. The boy was slightly creeped out and tried ignoring the odd look he was given.

"Yeah really! I knew you'd win the entire time!" Brendan boasted. May sweat dropped and the two waved goodbye to their rival as they walked towards the housing complex. Owen and Sceptile walked around taking the sights in.

"C'mon out guys!" Owen released Swellow, Ninjask, Exploud, Torkoal, and Absol near the main arena where he hoped he could get to. "That's where we're going to be holding up the trophy, guys. Nobody can stop us."

"You sure about that?" Quinn and her Swampert appeared from a tree that stood a few feet from Owen. The boy nodded confidently and Quinn shook her head disappointedly. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"We'll just see about that," Owen replied. Sceptile nodded in agreement, causing Quinn and her Swampert to smile.

"I guess we will," she said as she walked away. Owen looked at his Pokemon before saying,

"Nobody can stop us."

* * *

**Well this chapter was really just crappy and boring, but its sole purpose is to introduce the league, so… yeah. I'll post the first chapter in an hour or two because it's only going to be 1 vs 1 just like the anime in the Unova League. Till next time, peace out. **


	55. Rounds 1 and 2, a Grass vs Fire Rematch

**Alright, so this chapter is going to be the first TWO rounds of the tournament because the first round would only be something like 400 words, and that's no bueno. Tis the season of gift giving, and my gift (one of many) to you all is TWO rounds in one chapter! So without further adue, let's get this league started!**

**Owen's team for battle (unknown)**

* * *

Owen, Brian, and Brendan had just finished their second one vs one vs one battle and they were all ready to get their first battles underway. The battles in the first three battles were all randomly selected, while the top 16 and beyond were put into a bracket. The atmosphere around the stadiums was ridiculous. Everywhere you'd go, if you were a trainer, you'd be rendered a superhero. Owen and Sceptile were asked for autographs, practice battles, and Owen was even proposed to!

"Sceptile, are you ready for this?" Owen questioned as he walked into the trainer's room before his first battle in the Conference. Sceptile nodded despite being disappointed he wasn't in the first battle for his trainer. A man walked into the room and he escorted Owen to the entrance to the battlefield. The stadium began to shake and the dark tunnel turned bright as Owen sprinted out of the tunnel.

"...Owen Plateau!" Owen waved to the crowd as he stepped into his trainer box along side Sceptile. Owen looked across the battlefield and spotted an elderly woman across the battlefield. She wore a skin tight shirt and yoga pants. Gross.

"Tanya, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee shouted. The disgusting elderly woman threw out her first Pokeball. A cactus like Pokemon took the battlefield on Tanya's side and a picture of the Pokemon took up one half of the screen.

"I know you can do this," Owen whispered to the Pokeball. "Come on out!" Owen's Pokeball hit the middle of the battlefield and out came Torkoal! The fire type blew steam out of his nose and he looked ready to battle.

"This battle will be one vs one! The winner of this battle will move onto the top 64! Begin!"

"Cacturn, use Pin Missle!" Cacturn shot multiple needles towards Torkoal, but the fire type Pokemon did not seem worried in the least bit. The fire turtle simply withdrew his head and limbs into his shell and the Pin Missle attack bounced off of his shell. Tanya and her Cacturn seemed intimidated by Torkoal's defenses.

"Torkoal, let's show 'em your fire power! Use Flamethrower!" Torkoal whipped his head around and shot a burst of fire at Cacturn, scorching the grass type Pokemon. Cacturn skidded backwards and looked to be in serious pain.

"Cacturn, bounce back and hit Torkoal with Faint Attack!" the deranged woman screamed. Cacturn began to spin its arms in a circular motion before disappearing.

"Torkoal, use Protect!" Torkoal covered himself with a green bubble and Cacturn appeared on the outside of the bubble and struck it unforcefully. Torkoal blew steam out of his nose again as the crowd began to cheer loudly for the fire type Pokemon. "Let's wrap this up with Body Slam!" Owen shouted to Torkoal. The heavy turtle jumped high into the air, and then he crashed on top of Cacturn, who was knocked out by the force and weight of Torkoal.

"Cacturn is unable to battle! Torkoal is the winner, which means Owen Plateau is moving onto the second round of the Ever Grande Conference!" the referee screamed. Torkoal's picture was now fully on the screen with WINNER boldly placed under his picture. The small yet heavy Pokemon ran over towards Owen and hopped on top of his trainer who struggled to breath under the immense weight.

"Nice job Torkoal," Owen whispered as he lost oxygen rapidly. The fire type hopped off of his trainer and he was withdrawn to his Pokeball. Sceptile helped his trainer up and the two made their way out of the arena with an extreme amount of confidence.

* * *

After his win on day one, Owen relaxed lazily in the mess hall while watching the PBN. He saw clips of Brendan's, Quinn's, Brian's, and May's matches along with his. All of his rivals managed to win.

"So you use Torkoal for a winner take all, one vs one battle?" Alice questioned as Owen continued eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, so?" he asked with a mouth full of food. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head as Owen stopped paying attention and continued watching the PBN. A short blonde woman was announcing the matchups for the second round, and the three experts would pick who they thought would win.

"Brendan Birch vs Corey Sefret."

"Oh, Brendan Birch wins this thing hands down, I'm predicting a flawless win," the first expert, who looked as old as the hills predicted.

"I'll agree with you that Brendan will win, but I say three to one." The second expert was in her early twenties and every time she spoke, guys would be salivating over her.

"I'm going to say that Corey Sefret wins this and it comes down to the wire," the last expert was a middle aged man stated.

"Well there you have it for that battle, what about Owen Plateau vs May Mahogany?" Owen pressed his face up against the screen, causing all three of his traveling companions to start laughing.

"Given Owen's track record, I'd say he cruises through this round." Owen pumped his fist into the air excitedly and he waited for the second expert to pick.

"From what I saw in the Lavaridge tournament, it seems like Owen's Sceptile and May's Blaziken have quite the rivalry. I say it comes down to those two and May wins. This time, Sceptile pressed his face up against the TV, fuming with rage.

"I have to say, this is one of the toughest decisions, but I'm going to have to go with Owen Plateau. For all we know, he could bring back that Charizard of his." Owen sweat dropped, but then seriously considered bringing Charizard back.

"Owen." The boy turned to see May sitting near his booth with her Blaziken, who was giving and receiving a deadeye from Sceptile. "I just wanted to say good luck."

"You too May. I can't wait for our battle!" The girl giggled and walked away and Owen went back to watching TV.

"You literally can't wait, you have to be at the arena in ten minutes!" Andy screamed as everyone got up from the table and bolted out the doors of the Pokemon center.

•••

"Our first competitor, May Mahogany!" May bowed to the crowd who responded with emphatic cheers of "May May May!" Owen looked over at Sceptile, who was shaking with nervousness.

"Sceptile, it's OK. Just calm down and think about kicking Blaziken's butt," Owen told the grass type Pokemon. Sceptile inhaled and exhaled dramatically before taking a battle pose.

"And our second competitor, Owen Plateau!" Owen ran out of the tunnel with Sceptile and the two waved to the crowd who screamed back Owen's and Sceptile's names.

"This battle will be three vs three. Both trainers may use substitution freely! Owen, choose your first Pokemon!" Owen nodded and threw out his first Pokeball.

"Fly high, Ninjask!" Ninjask's picture took the first spot onthe scoreboard beside Owen's picture. Owen looked over at May who was given the signal to send out her first Pokemon too.

"Go Delcatty!" Owen watched as Delcatty's picture appeared in the first spot beside May's picture on the scoreboard. The referee looked at both Pokemon and then nodded.

"Begin!"

"Ninjask, let's start this off with Double Team!" Owen commanded anxiously. Ninjask flew right above Delcatty and multiplied into twenty Ninjasks.

"Delcatty, use Assist!" Delcatty wagged her tail and then she howled into the air before unleashing a powerful Flamethrower! The Ninjask clones were immediately destroyed and Ninjask was hit by the super effective attack, prompting him to quickly flew back towards Owen. May looked completely comfortable on the big stage while Owen seemed quite nervous.

"Ninjask, use Aerial Ace!" Ninjask flew towards Delcatty with white streaks of light flying behind his face. Before Delcatty could react, Ninjask rammed into the normal type Pokemon and sent it skidding backwards. Delcatty looked relatively fine, but when it walked forward, it had a slight limp.

"Delcatty, use Double Slap!" Delcatty tried running forward, but insatntly fell to the ground when it put weight on its front left leg. Owen seemed to calm down dramatically, and May seemed to be getting much more nervous as the battle progressed.

"Ninjask, use Fury Swipes and then finish it off with Aerial Ace!" Ninjask flew forwards and began slashing the injured Pokemon. On his fifth slash, Ninjask uppercut Delcatty and sent her into the air. He then proceeded to use Aerial Ace which knocked Delcatty out cold.

"Delcatty is unable to battle! May, choose your next Pokemon!" As May withdrew her Delcatty, Delcatty's picture turned black. She shuffled through her options before firing a Pokeball onto the field.

"Go Beautifly!" Beautifly's picture appeared on the screen in the spot below Delcatty's. The butterfly Pokemon flew towards Ninjask and the two Pokemon were within a few feet of one another.

"Begin!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" Ninjask was blown back by the gust of wind that sparkled. Sceptile looked over at Owen as if he was trying to tell him to withdraw Ninjask, but his trainer didn't pay attention.

"Ninjask, use Shadow Ball!" Ninjask flew within a few inches of Beautifly and then he fired a large purple ball at Beautifly.

"Silver Wind!" BOOM! Ninjask began to fly lower towards the ground while Beautifly maintained its elevation. "Beautifly, use Gust on Ninjask and don't stop till I say so!" May ordered. Beautifly whipped up powerful winds right above Ninjask, and the latter of the two was pinned against the ground while taking massive amounts of damage.

"Ninjask, break free with Aerial Ace!" Ninjask tried to break free, but he was shoved even farther against the ground, which now had a small indent in it. Before long, Ninjask had swirls for eyes and the battle was tied.

"Ninjask is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" As Ninjask's picture turned black Owen looked over to Sceptile who looked like he was ready to fight.

"I know this is risky, but Aggron, come on out!" Aggron landed on the ground and there was a slight shake within the stadium. Everyone gasped at the giant Pokemon that stood opposite of Beautifly.

"Begin!"

"Beautifly, use Gust!" May commanded. Beautifly whipped up a powerful current of winds, but Aggron didn't seem affected.

"Aggron, use Double Edge!" Owen demanded. Aggron ran through the winds, jumped up, and then he railed Beautifly, sending the small Pokemon into the stands! The crowd exploded and Aggron roared into the air ferociously. Beautifly, however, managed to get up and fly back onto the battlefield.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" Beautifly generated a wind that had sparkles in it, but yet again, Arron took minuscule to no damage whatsoever. May and her Pokemon looked on in terror as Aggron came running towards them, ready to deal the final blow.

"Aggron, hit 'em hard with Iron Tail!" Owen yelled. Aggron jumped in the air and did a front flip! As he finished, his tail smashed Beautifly into the ground, hitting the bug Pokemon so hard that parts of the battlefield shot up.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! May, choose your last Pokemon!" May knew that Owen knew who she'd be calling on to try to keep her hopes alive, but she didn't really care.

"Blaziken, come on out!" Blazkien landed on the ground and he looked at Aggron. The gargantuan of a Pokemon remembered Blaziken, and not in a good way. The fire chicken had laughed at him when he was an Aron during the Lavaridge tournament.

"Begin!"

"Aggron, start this off with Earthquake!" Aggron punched the ground as hard as he could and a pillar of rocks shot up and drilled Blaziken in the chin, sending the fire and fighting type into the air.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick as hard as you can!" May screamed. Blaziken did a bunch of crazy flips in the air before winding up and smashing his fiery foot in Aggron's head. The steel and rock Pokemon didn't move a muscle and the crowd went silent.

"AAAA-GROOOON!" Aagron cried as he ran towards Blaziken, enveloped in a white light. Owen couldn't stand to watch as his powerhouse of a Pokemon uncontrollably attacked anything in his sight.

"Aggron, return!" Thankfully, Aggron was withdrawn back to his Pokeball. "Kd like to withdraw Aggron from battle," Owen told the referee. The ref nodded and Aggron's picture turned black.

"Please choose your final Pokemon!" Owen nodded and looked over at Sceptile. The grass type didn't skip a beat and he jumped out and onto the battlefield. His picture took the final spot on Owen's side and the referee shouted,

"Begin!"

"Blaziken, start this off by using Flamethrower!" Blaziken shot a red and orange wave of fire at his rival, who ducked underneath the super effective attack. Sceptile glared at his opponent and Blaziken crossed his arms, trying to intimidate Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Sceptile ran forward with a trail of white light following him. Blaziken managed to dodge the attack and Sceptile was defenseless.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken swung its leg and it kicked Sceptile in the side of the head, dealing a serious amount of damage. Sceptile was sent rolling into May, and he pushed himself up slowly.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile ran forward and slashed Blaziken across the chest and sent the fire chicken rolling into Owen.

"Blaziken, let's end this right here, right now! Use Overheat!"

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" BOOOOOOOM!

* * *

**What!? How come I eneded the chapter right there? Because I can ;) So Aggron is still having problems with controlling himself and Blaziken and Sceptile are going at it. Who will prevail? Find out next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	56. Round 3 Owen vs Brendan!

**OK, it's time for the conclusion to the top 64, and it's sure to be intense! And if you couldn't tell by the name of this chapter, Owen wins. Who will he battle? How will he fare? Let's find out!**

**Owen's team for battle (unknown)**

* * *

As the smoke settled, both Sceptile and Blaziken stared each other down, not giving an inch. The crowd went wild and then Blaziken fell to the ground. Owen's picture appeared on the center of the screen along with Ninjask's, Aggron's, and Sceptile's pictures below. WINNER was printed boldly beneath the pictures and Sceptile walked over to Owen with a severe limp.

"Way to go Sceptile!" Owen shouted as he ran over to his starting Pokemon, chest bumping him. May withdrew Blaziken, and the girl just watched as Owen and Sceptile celebrated their victory. She walked over to them and stuck out her hand.

"Congrats." Owen turned and shook her hand. "You better win." Owen nodded, and the two trainers went their seperate ways. As Owen walked into the trainer's room he was encountered by his three traveling companions.

"Sceptile was amazing out there!" Lillian exclaimed as she walked over to Sceptile. The green Pokemon pumped his fist into the air before he fell to one knee in pain.

"Sceptile return," Owen said as he withdrew Sceptile to his Pokeball.

"I heard that you have a battle tonight against Brendan," Andy told Owen while he was listening to the PBN radio app on his phone. Owen seemed a bit taken back by the fact at facing yet another rival.

"Well I'm not sure Sceptile is going to be able to battle," Owen said.

"Then who are you going to use?" Alice questioned. Owen shrugged and thought over his options.

"I have absolutely no idea."

•••

The crowd was going absolutely insane, and Sceptile limped by Owen's side. The grass type knew his trainer wouldn't let him battle, but he really wanted to. Owen looked over to him and nodded as they walked out of the tunnel and under the bright lights. Brendan stood across the battlefield from the two and he couldn't contain his grin.

"Owen Plateau vs Brendan Birch!" Owen grinned at Brendan too, knowing full well that one of them would have to lose. "This battle will be 4 vs 4 and both challengers may substitute freely! Brendan, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Come on out, Medicham!" Medicham's picture was displayed on the scoreboard in Brendan's first spot.

"Skarmory, let's get going!" Owen shouted as he threw out Skarmory's Pokeball. Skarmory appeared and squawked at Medicham. Skarmory's picture appeared in the first spot for Owen's team.

"Begin!"

"Skarmory, use Spikes!" Owen shouted. Skarmory whipped his wings and spikes were spread across Brendan's side of the battlefield.

"Medicham, use Hi Jump Kick!" Brendan commanded. Medicham jumped up with its knee glowing white. Skarmory was clobbered by the powerful attack and he fell from the sky along with Medicham.

"Skarmory, slam Medicham into the ground with Aerial Ace!" Skarmory quickly regained control of his body, and he slammed into Medicham and bulldozed the psychic and fighting type into the ground. Skarmory flew back into the air quickly and squawked as Medicham slowly got back up. The crowd was riled up by the already intense battle between the first two Pokemon, Owen couldn't imagine what it'd be like later in the battle.

"Medicham, use Fire Punch on Skarmory!" Medicham jumped high into the air, and again Skarmory was hit by the super effective attack. Medicham landed on some spikes and took a decent amount of damage.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace and Steel Wing!" Owen shouted. Skarmory caught Medicham on his right wing and he slammed Medicham against the ground again, knocking the fighting type out.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Brendan, choose your next Pokemon!" Medicham's picture turned black as Brendan withdrew his first Pokemon.

"Mightyena, let's go!" Mightyena came out of its Pokeball and when it landed on the ground, it took damage from the spikes. Mightyena's picture appeared underneath Medicham's while Skarmory stayed in the battle.

"Begin!"

"Mightyena, use Faint Attack!" Mightyena ran across the battlefield and suddenly disappeared. Skarmory looked around nervously and all of a sudden, Mightyena appeared above him and smashed him into the ground. The steel bird slowly got up and he spread his wings and flew back into the air.

"Skarmory, use Toxic!" Skarmory spat a wad of poison that struck Mightyena and it became badly poisoned. "Now use Steel Wing!" Skarmory flew down towards Mightyena and he tried slashing the dark dog with his wings.

"Mightyena, use Thunderbolt!" Brendan yelled. Before Skarmory could dodge the zigzagging bolt of electricity, he was struck and fell to the ground. "Now, use Thunderbolt one more time!"

"Skarmory, dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Owen cried. Skarmory soared into the air just as the Thunderbolt attack hit the ground. Owen pumped his fist in the air as Skarmory flew over towards him. "Skarmory, spin like a torpedo and use Aerial Ace!" Owen commanded. Skarmory did as he was told and the white streaks of light began to twist around the Pokemon who was speeding like a bullet.

"Mightyena, use Take Down!" The two Pokemon collided and an explosion occurred. As the smoke faded, Owen saw Skarmory laying on the ground with swirls for eyes whil Mightyena was struggling to stand as a wave of purple energy wrapped itself around the ailing Pokemon, who was being injured by the effects of poison.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen thanked Skarmory as he withdrew the fainted Pokemon and he grabbed his next Pokeball.

"Manectric, come on out!" Skarmory's picture turned black while Manectric's appeared on the scoreboard.

"Begin!"

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric fired a bolt of electricity that zapped Mightyena and the dark type willed itself to keep standing. Brendan smirked and flashed a toothy grin, causing Owen and Sceptile to think something was wrong.

"Mightyena, use Swagger!" Mightyena shot an orange bullet at Manectric that made the electric type become dizzy. Brendan laughed quietly as Owen and Sceptile looked worriedly at Manectric.

"Manectric, use Spark!" Owen commanded. Manectric ran forward, but then he slammed his head against the ground. Owen watched as helplessly as Manectric smashed his head against the ground repeatedly over and over and over again.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" As Mightyena had damage inflicted because of Skarmory's Toxic attack, Manectric was blown back by the powerful ghost type attack. Manectric got back up but he was still confused!

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Manectric yet again slammed his head on the ground and it looked like he could barely stand.

"Mightyena, use Take Down!" Brendan ordered. Mightyena sprinted towards Manectric and checked the confused Pokemon into the wall behind Owen, knocking him out.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen watched as Manectric's picture turned black and he withdrew the fainted Pokemon.

"Exploud, come on out!" Exploud stomped on the battlefield and he exploded with noise, causing the crowd to cheer obnoxiously for the giant purple Pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Exploud, use Hyper Voice!" A ring wrapped around Exploud (like a doughnut laying down) and then it flew across the battlefield everywhere, slamming against the walls and smashing into Mightyena. The dark type Pokemon attempted to get up, but it was knocked out by the effects of Toxic and the power of Hyper Voice.

"Mightyena is unable to battle! Brendan, choose your next Pokemon!" Brendan's jaw hit the ground as he withdrew Mightyena and its picture turned black. He looked at Exploud and knew exactly who could take down the loud and powerful Pokemon.

"Go, Slaking!" Owen's eyes opened wide open as Brendan's Slaking appeared across from Exploud. It didn't lay lazily on its side, it stood upright and it looked wide awake.

"Begin!"

"Slaking, use Dynamic Punch!" Slaking sprinted forward with his fist glowing bright red. Exploud was in such shock that he didn't even try moving out of the way as Slaking punched him right in the face and sent him flying into Owen. The loud noise Pokemon got up and looked to shocked to fight.

"Exploud, use Supersonic!" Exploud shot yellow rings towards Slaking, but the giant ape Pokemon smacked the attack away, sending the crowd into a state of shock. Owen and Sceptile looked at one another and then back at Exploud and Slaking.

"Slaking, use Rock Tomb!" Slaking raised his hands in the air and Exploud was trapped inside of a rock pyramid. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" Slaking sprinted forwards and punched Exploud so hard that he went through the rock tomb and into the wall, causing the stadium to shake. Owen watched as Exploud fell on the ground and had swirls for eyes.

"Exploud is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen just stared as he saw that Exploud's picture turned black. He was down to his last Pokemln while Brendan still had two.

"Zangoose, it's all up to you!" Zangoose appeared and he looked up at the scoreboard and saw that he was the last one against two Pokemon. Perfect. Zangoose turned and flashed Owen a thumbs up, reassuring his trainer.

"Begin!"

"Zangoose, use Thunderbolt!" Owen shouted. Zangoose electrocuted Slaking, and the giant Pokemon was thrown off by the power that the normal type Pokemon had. Brendan didn't seem worried at all, which wasn't what Zangoose wanted at all.

"Slaking, use Dynamic Punch!" Slaking's fist turned red and it ran towards Zangoose. The Pokemln with one good eye lunged forward without a command, using Crush Claw. The two moves collided and battled back and forth. Slaking looked at Zangoose, who smirked at him and then he hit Slaking in the stomach, sending the insanely powerful Pokemon flying behind Brendan.

Slaking got up and looked at Zangoose as if he was some sort of demon from hell, which was completely understandable. The red and white Pokemon had a scarred eye, he had just completely upstaged Slaking, and he hadn't even tried to unleash his full power yet.

"Zangoose, wrap this up with Hyper Beam!" Zangoose smirked slyly and then he reared back and unleashed an other worldly powerful orange beam that slammed Slaking into the wall behind Brendan.

"Slaking is unable to battle! Brendan, choose your last Pokemon!" The crowd was going insane and Owen could barely hear himself think. These were the types of battles that he enjoyed.

"Swampert, it's all or nothing!" Brendan shouted as he threw out his last Pokeball which contained his starting Pokemon, Swampert. The mud fish Pokemon looked at Zangoose and Zangoose looked at Swampert. The battle was sure to be intense.

"Begin!"

"Zangoose, start this off with Quick Attack!" The red and white Pokemon dashed towards Swampert with the intent to win.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water to stop Zangoose!" Brendan yelled. His Swampert generated a tidal wave of brown water that crashed down upon Zangoose and swept him away and back towards Owen. Zangoose looked pleased with his new opponent and he got back up.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Zangoose ran towards Swampert, and this time he managed to land a hit on the water and ground type Pokemon. Swampert was pushed back by the force of the powerful attack but he seemed perfectly fine.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Zangoose, use Thunderbolt!" The two moves collided and subdued one another sending the crowd into a frenzy. Zangoose clapped his hands together and he seemed to be thriving in the current atmosphere while Swampert seemed to be scared of the noise by the crowd and the pure power that Zangoose contained.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!"

"Zangoose, shoot Hyper Beam right through the middle of the wave!" Owen screamed. Zangoose fired a Hyper Beam straight through Muddy Water and Swampert was clobbered by the wicked attack. The only thing Owen saw was the water dying down and Swampert on the ground, laying unconsciously.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Owen Plateau is moving onto the top 16 thanks to Zangoose's furious comeback!" Owen ran over to Zangoose and hugged the powerful Pokemon who was trying to pump up the crowd.

"Thank you so much Zangoose!" Owen exclaimed as he pulled away from Zangoose to see Brendan at the middle of the battlefield.

"That Pokemon," Brendan said as he pointed at Zangoose. "that's not normal." Owen laughed and the two shook hands and they walked their seperate ways.

"Thanks Zangoose."

* * *

**Owen has made it back to the top 16 thanks to Zangoose's insane comeback. Who will Owen face? What challenges will he face? Find out next chapter later tonight. Till then, peace out.**


	57. Round 4 Owen vs Brian!

**Alright,** **time for the top 16 battle between Owen and Brian! Now that the full battles are starting up, what craziness will happen? Only time will tell, so let's get going!**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Sceptile, level 54, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**Swampert, level 49, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 41, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**(Unknown)**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 46, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Aggron, level 46, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Exploud, level 45, Hyper Voice, Water Pulse, Protect, Stomp**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 43, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

* * *

Win. That was the only thing Owen could think of doing when he, along with fifteen others stood on the main battlefield and they stared at the gigantic big screen that had all of their pictures on it. Owen saw Brian and Quinn as the only familiar faces on the screen.

"Alright everyone! Please divert your attention to the screen for our contestants!" the announcer yelled. The crowd went silent and the pictures of everyone disappeared. "There will be four brackets: Red, blue, green, and yellow! These will be full battles, and there will be three total battles per bracket: The two top 16 battles, and then the top 8 battle." Owen walked over to Brian and Quinn eventually walked over to the two.

"Are you guys pumped?" Brian asked the two people that just walked over to him.

"Yeah! I can't wait for the full battles to start!" Owen exclaimed.

"Well, you boys won't make it past me," Quinn stated while smirking at the two.

"After that, the winner from the red bracket will battle the winner from the blue bracket, and the winner from the green bracket will battle the winner from the yellow bracket in the top 4 battles."

"This is way more organized than the Indigo league and Silver Conference," Owen told his two remaining rivals. The two looked over to Owen, shocked that he had competed in leagues prior.

"And the winners of those to matches will battle in the championship. Now let's see the brackets!"

"Oh, look there's the first bracket!"

"Jeff vs Amy, and Toby vs Raul!" Owen didn't see his picture or Quinn's or Brian's in the first bracket, giving him a sense of relief yet at the same time, he was worried.

"Maybe we're in different brackets," Brian tried to tell Owen and Quinn.

"Beth vs George, and Wesley vs Jerome!"

"OK, so it looks like none of us can face off in the finals," Owen announced.

"Owen vs Brian, and Quinn vs Hugh!" Owen immediately looked at Brian who turned to Owen.

"Good luck."

•••

"Sceptile, are you sure you're able to battle?" Owen asked as he and Sceptile walked through the tunnel. Sceptile nodded and the two stopped as they were at the end of the tunnel. "Let's make this worthwhile!" Sceptile nodded again and the trainer and his starter walked onto the battlefield of the main arena that was in the middle of the other four smaller arenas.

Owen and Brian walked out at the same time and they arrived in their trainer's boxes at the same time too.

"Welcome to the first match of the green bracket, and the third match of today! I am your host, Greg! Today we have a great matchup between two talented and young trainers! Owen Plateau vs Brian Fronteir!" Owen's and Brian's pictures appeared on the big screen and their were six small circles on each half of the screen, which was where the pictures of the Pokemon would go.

"This battle will be six vs six! Both trainers may use substitution freely! Owen, what field would you like to battle on?" the referee asked as options between water, rock, grass, and a normal battlefield.

"Grass," Owen stated. The field was brought underground, and then a grass battlefield was brought up from underground.

"Owen, choose your first Pokemon!" Owen nodded and he looked over at Sceptile. The grass type Pokemon nodded and Owen threw out his first Pokeball.

"Swellow, come on out!" Swellow soared out of his Pokeball, and then he landed on the grass. Brian saw the normal and flying type Pokemon and he knew instantly who to pick for battle.

"Predator, let's show them who really owns the skies!" Brian's Aerodactyl, Predator, flew into the skies and screeched at Swellow, who squawked right back at the bigger and stronger Pokemon.

"Begin!" Swellow flew into the air and met Predator, staring the prehistoric Pokemon down.

"Swellow, use Steel Wing!" Swellow's wings turned metallic and he flew towards Predator and he tried slapping Predator with the super effective attack. Predator easily dodge the attack and Swellow was defenseless.

"Predator, use Ancientpower!" Swellow was hit by multiple rocks that Predator lifted telepathically, and he fell towards the ground. "Now hit Swellow with Iron Head!" Owen stared as Predator turned into a silver bullet in a matter of seconds, and he quickly gained on Swellow.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace and fly away from Predator!" Owen commanded. Swellow managed to regain control of his fall and he flew away while using the blazingly fast attack to dodge Predator's attack. The normal bird managed to narrowly escape the powerful attack and both flying Pokemon each stood on their trainer's side. "Swellow, return!" Owen called out as he withdrew his first caught Hoenn Pokemon, who's picture turned light blue.

"Owen has withdrawn Swellow! Choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and he threw out his next Pokeball.

"Swampert, let's go!" Owen shouted as he threw out his water Pokemon's Pokeball. Swampert appeared and he watched Predator flying through the sky. "Let's use Hydro Pump on the ground to get into the air!" Swampert jumped up and shot a powerful Hydro Pump against the ground which sent him flying into the air.

"Dac-tyl?" Predator said to itself as Swampert got higher than Predator.

"Now use Muddy Water!" Owen screamed energetically. Swampert sent a tidal wave of water over Predator, who was covered by the thick water, which dragged him down to the ground. "Now use Ice Punch on Predator!" Owen screamed. Swampert dropped down to the ground in a superman pose right above Predator.

"Predator, dodge it and then use Crunch!" Swampert barely missed Predator, and the prehistoric Pokemon swooped down and bit Swampert's head. The water type began running around trying to get Predator off.

"Swampert, use Ice Punch!" Swampert stopped running around and then he punched Predator square in the face, sending him flying towards Brian. The crowd erupted with cheers as Predator got back up and screeched at Swampert.

"Predator, use Iron Head!" Predator sped forward and rammed into Swampert, who was sent rolling across the grass battlefield. The water type quickly got up and deadeyed the powerful foe he faced.

"Swampert, get in close and use Hydro Pump!" Owen commanded. Swampert ran up to Predator and unleashed a point blank Hydro Pump that sent the rock and flying type spiraling backwards. Predator had swirls for eyes, but he still managed to wear down both Swellow and Swampert severely.

"Predator is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Predator's picture turned black and Brian withdrew the fainted Pokemon from the battlefield. He then looked at Swampert who was breathing heavily from the damage he had taken.

"Rina, let's go!" Brian's Lucario appeared and her picture appeared on the big screen beneath Predator's picture. Swampert looked at the fighting and steel type and he did his best to act as if he wasn't injured.

"Begin!"

"Rina, use Aura Sphere!" Rina shot a blue orb of energy at Swampert, who was far too tired to move. The powerful move hit Swampert and then it blew up. Swampert was sent rolling through the grass again, and he slowly got back up, but this time he stood on all fours.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Swampert raised his hands and sent a tidal wave of brown water towards Rina. The aura Pokemon took a battle pose and Brian didn't seem worried in the least bit.

"Rina, use Detect!" Rina's eyes flashed gold and then she jumped over the tidal wave and landed right in front of Swampert. "Dark Pulse!" Swampert was shot into the air by a wave of black and purple energy. He smacked the ground hard, but he stood up again! Owen stared as Swampert willed himself to stand while taking a beating from Brian's Lucario.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Swampert shot bullets of mud at Rina who was hit by a few of them. She clenched her side but continued battling.

"Rina, use Aura Sphere!" Rina jumped up and shot an Aura Sphere at Swampert, and then it blew up on contact. Owen watched as Swampert smacked against the ground, but this time he was down for the count.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen nodded and withdrew Swampert as his picture on the scoreboard turned black.

"Thank you so much Swampert, take a long rest. Torkoal, come on out!" Torkoal stepped out of his Pokeball and he blew smoke out of his nose. Brian looked at Rina and then at Torkoal.

"Rina, return! Voll, let's light this up!" Brian's Camarupt took the other side of the battlefield and the two fire type Pokemon both watched each other intently. Torkoal blew steam out of his nose and Voll shot steam out of the volcanoes on his back.

"Begin!"

"Torkoal, use Fire Spin!" Torkoal shot a torpedo of fire that hit Voll and then it spun around him, dealing additional damage. Voll shrugged off the attack and he looked ready to obliterate Torkoal.

"Voll, use Magnitude!" Voll slammed his hooves on the ground a mini earthquake took place. A series of rocks shot up from the ground and pummeled Torkoal who cried in pain as the super effective attack hit him.

"Torkoal, let's use Body Slam!" Owen shouted. Torkoal nodded and sprung into the air. Voll and Brian couldn't believe how high the heavy Pokemon had jumped and neither could the monstrous crowd. Torkoal then descended quickly and he crashed right on top of Voll, who tried shaking him off with all of his might. Torkoal held on for dear life causing the crowd to laugh hysterically.

"Voll, use Fire Blast into the air and then blow it up with Flamethrower!" No one knew what Brian was doing, but apparently Voll did. The bulky Pokemon obeyed commands and shot a star shaped blast of fire into the air and then he shot a Flamethrower right through the middle of it. The Fire Blast broke apart and waves of fire went crashing down onto the battlefield and one of them struck Torkoal!

"Torkoal! Fight through the pain and hit Voll with an all out Flamethrower!" Torkoal obeyed commands and he hit Voll in the back of the head with a powerful Flamethrower. Voll cried in pain and then collapsed from the devastating attack. Torkoal ran back to Owen and blew steam out of his nose proudly.

"Voll is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Brian gritted his teeth as he withdrew Voll, who's picture turned black as he did so.

"Voll return. King, come on out and help me!" Brian's Nidoking was his fourth Pokemon to appear and he seemed to be way stronger than the last time they met. King stomped on the ground and Torkoal blew steam out of his nose, trying to intimidate the purple beast.

"Begin!"

"Torkoal, use Falmethrower!" Torkoal shot a wave of fire at King, but the latter of the two walked through the attack! Torkoal seemed to be scared by the powerful Pokemon and he shot another Flamethrower that King walked straight through.

"King, use Rain Dance!" King shot a ball of water into the air, and then it suddenly got dark and thunder clouds appeared. Then, it began to rain hard.

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!" Torkoal sprung into the air and Brian and King smirked.

"King, use Thunder!" Owen gasped just like the rest of the crowd and Torkoal was fried by a powerful lightning bolt that stemmed from a cloud. The fire type crashed into the ground and he was flipped onto his shell! Torkoal tried desperately to get back onto his legs, but he wasn't able to! "King, wrap this up with Horn Drill!" Nidoking turned into a drill and them he slammed into Torkoal. The defenseless fire type was knocked out by the one hit K.O and Torkoal's picture turned black.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen looked at the scoreboard and saw that both he and Brian had used three Pokemon, two of which had fainted for both sides.

"Great job Torkoal, take a nice rest. Dragonite, come on out!" Owen screamed in the pouring rain. Dragonite flew into the sky and she roared at King. The crowd wowed as Dragonite and King were just radiating power.

"Begin!"

"Dragonite, use Extremespeed!" Dragonite disappeared and the reappeared as she checked King into Brian. King got up and looked at Dragonite as she flew around the stadium.

"King, use Horn Drill!" King turned into a spinning drill and he flew into the air towards Dragonite. The female easily avoided the inaccurate attack and she landed on the soaked battlefield. King ran back over to Brian and both Pokemon grinned at one another.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Dragonite fired a large orange ball with red flames at King, who began walking towards the attack. Brian snapped his fingers and King's horn turned white. He then stabbed the dragon type attack and the ball of energy exploded!

"Now King, use Thunder!" A storm cloud shot a lightning bolt that struck Dragonite, causing her to cry in pain and drop to one knee in the disgusting grassy battlefield. King jumped into the air and Owen, Sceptile, and Dragonite all watched as they knew what was coming next. "King, use Horn Drill!" King turned into a drill and flew straight down to where Dragonite was.

"Dragonite, dodge it!" Owen commanded. Dragonite tried flying away from the inaccurate attack, but she was hit by the unpredictable move. She was then slammed into the ground and King stood right above her!

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen watched as Dragonite's picture turned black and he looked at the scoreboard. Brian had just taken the lead and Owen mulled over his options. One of the Pokeballs on his belt opened up and Swellow shot out onto the battlefield. Brian and King looked at the bird Pokemon as if he was crazy, but they didn't really care as long as they won.

"Begin!"

"King, use Horn Drill!" King flew towards Swellow as a drill, but he completely missed the flying type. Rain continued to pour and the grass battlefield was beginning to overflow with water.

"Swellow, hit King with Aerial Ace and Steel Wing!" Owen commanded. Swellow zipped towards King and rammed into the bulky purple Pokemon head first. When the two rashed into the ground Swellow began beating King with his wings, which were now metallic. King was being destroyed by Swellow, who had taken a great amount of damage, and was maybe half the size of him!

"King, use Thunder!" A lightning bolt shot down from the rain clouds, but Swellow flew out of the way just in the nick of time. Despite being partially a ground type, King took damage from his self inflicting move and he looked to be near the end of his battling capabilities.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!" Swellow barreled over King, and the strong poison and ground type was knocked out by a measly Swellow! Swellow went back onto Owen's side of the battlefield and he squawked victoriously. The crowd cheered happily for the underdog and King's picture turned black.

"King is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Brian couldn't believe that his Nidoking had just been taken down handily by an injured Swellow, but he was battling Owen, so he had to expect the unexpected.

"Queen Jelly, let's put some fear in these guys!" Brian shouted as he threw out his fifth Pokemon. A Tentacruel appeared and appeared to gain power from the rain. Swellow tried holding in his panting for the sake of tricking the opponent which Owen caught onto quickly.

"Begin!"

"Queen Jelly, use Toxic Spikes!" Queen Jelly shot poisonous spikes at Owen's side of the battlefield and Swellow angrily chirped at the floating squid.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" Swellow flew towards Queen Jelly with white streaks flying behind his face, and then he slammed into the water and poison type. Owen cheered happily as Swellow flew back towards his trainer and Queen Jelly slowly got up off of the ground.

"Queen Jelly, use Barrier and then use Screech!" Brian commanded. Queen Jelly stuck out her tentacles and created a barrier that raised its defenses drastically. She then screeched powerfully, lowering Swellow's defense harshly. "Now use Poison Jab!" Queen Jelly flew towards Swellow, who was still rubbing his head from the lingering effects of screech. The water and poison type punched Swellow with a poisonous tentacle, and Swellow was sent crashing towards the ground.

"Swellow!" The bird slowly got up and he looked angry. "Swellow, sweep the Toxic Spikes off of the battlefield and then use one more Aerial Ace!" Swellow sent all of the poisonous spikes off of the battlefield along with the few remaining spikes from Skarmory and then he zipped over towards Queen Jelly and rammed into the water type Pokemon.

"Queen Jelly, finish it with Poison Jab!" Queen Jelly wound up and punched Swellow so hard that he was sent into the wall behind Owen and he had swirls for eyes. Swellow's picture turned black and Owen saw that he was down four to three.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Owen looked over at Sceptile, and the grass type hopped onto the battlefield and looked fighting fit. Brian didn't substitute Queen Jelly and Sceptile grinned slyly.

"Begin!"

"Sceptile let's get this going with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile jumped up and slashed Queen Jelly with a powerful Leaf Blade, sending the squid flying into the ground. Sceptile would've the foe Tentacruel if it hadn't used Barrier earlier, but Sceptile seemed pleased that the battle wasn't over already.

"Queen Jelly, use Screech!" Queen Jelly screeched and the crowd began to scream in agony as they were affected by the defense lowering move just like Sceptile. "Now,use Poison Jab!" Queen Jelly flew over towards Sceptile and tried punching the grass type with the super effective attack.

"Block it and end it with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile grabbed the incoming tentacle and the he slashed Queen Jelly with the finishing blow. The water and poison type rolled across the ground and had swirls for eyes. The crowd cheered loudly as the battle was beginning to come down to the wire.

"Queen Jelly is unable to battle! Brian, choose your next Pokemon!" Brian threw out his next Pokeball without saying a word, and out came a Dragonite!

"Yeah Nova! Let's do this!" Brian cheered as his dragon type Pokemon flew into the air. Sceptile looked like he was ready to destroy the orange dragon, but Owen stopped him.

"Sceptile, return." Sceptile turned and saw Owen with a solemn look on his face, letting him know that his trainer wouldn't let him stay in this particular battle unless he had to. Sceptile ran back to Owen's side and his picture turned light blue.

The crowd looked at Owen like he was crazy and so did Brian and the referee. Owen ignored the looks and looked at the Pokeball that he held. "I know this is risky, but Aggron, come on out!" Aggron landed on the ground heavily and he roared into the rain.

"Begin!"

"Nova, use Fire Blast!" Owen breathed in deeply and issued Aggron his set of commands.

"Aggron, use Iron Defense!" Aggron crossed his arms and he began to shine brightly. The Fire Blast exploded on the steel and rock type Pokemon, but Aggron seemed perfectly fine. Owen was terribly mistaken and Aggron went into a blind rage as usual.

"Nova, we've got to keep going! Use Thunder!" Nova roared and a lightning bolt struck Aggron, making him even angrier! The giant Pokemon roared angrily and started running towards Nova. All of a sudden, Aggron shot off a Hyper Beam that just barely missed Nova.

"Aggron! You have to stop!" Aggron continued his rampage and he began to use Earthquake uncontrollably.

"Nova, one more Fire Blast should do the trick!" Brian yelled to his Pokemon. Aggron was hit by another powerful attack but he still continued his destruction on the battlefield.

"AGGRON!" The steel and rock type snapped out of his rage and he looked over at Owen who was exasperating. "STOP!" Aggron stood still, but then nodded and roared into the air.

"Oh no. Nova, use Dragon Dance!" Nova was covered in a spiraling crimson energy and he roared into the air. Aggron glared at the strong opponent, but he knew he could bring Nova down in a heartbeat.

"Aggron, use Double Edge!" Aggron sprinted actors the battlefield, and before Nova could dodge, he was rammed into the wall behind Brian. Nova then tried to escape, but Aggron slammed his hand up against the dragon type's neck. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Owen shouted. Aggron went all out and shot out a point blank Hyper Beam, destroying the section of seats that were right behind the wall. The stadium shook and Aggron walked back towards Owen, not turning to see if Nova was still conscious, because he already knew.

"Nova is unable to battle! Brian, choose your last Pokemon!" Brian nodded and threw out Rina's Pokeball. Rina appeared and stood tall, making Aggron smirk as he eyed his opponent.

"Begin!"

"Aggron, use Earthquake!" Owen shouted. Aggron slammed his fists on the ground and a wave of the ground appeared and started closing in on Rina. The aura Pokemon jumped over the attack and Aggron looked pleased with the strength of his opponent.

"Rina, use Bone Rush!" Rina sprinted over to Aggron with a blue staff and she began to beat him with the super effective attack. Aggron was whipped back by the strong follow through on Rina's final swing, and he managed to keep his composure!

"Aggron, use Double Edge!" Owen commanded. Aggron ran forwards, completely enveloped in white light. Rina's eyes turned gold and she slid underneath Aggron, who was becoming more frustrated with each failed attack.

"Rina, end this with Close Combat!" Rina ran forwards and landed a barrage of kicks and punches that sent Aggron flying into the part of the wall that he had just destroyed in the previous battle. Just when Owen thought he had the advantage, it vanished. Aggron had swirls for eyes and his picture turned black. Sceptile's automatically turned back to normal color and before the referee could say anything, Owen sent Sceptile onto the battlefield.

"The winner of this battle will be moving onto the top 8 and will be facing the winner of Quinn vs Hugh! Begin!"

"Rina, use Force Palm!" Rina jumped forward and her palm began to glow yellow. Sceptile back flipped out of the way and Rina blew up part of the battlefield. The rain continued to pour down and Sceptile glared at Rina.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack and then finish it up with Solarbeam!" Sceptile slammed into Rina with a strong Quick Attack and then he charged a Solarbeam.

"Rina, use Detect and then Dark Pulse!" Rina's eyes turned gold and she dodged the incoming Solarbeam while firing a ray of black and purple energy. Sceptile was hit by the powerful attack and he skidded backwards. Both Pokemon panted heavily in the pouring rain and then their trainers ordered their final commands.

"Force Palm!/Leaf Blade!" Both Pokemon sprinted towards one another and their moves collided and battled back and forth. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Owen was hurled backwards by the force of the explosion and he covered his eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. He looked up to see both Pokemon still standing on each of their trainer's sides of the battlefield.

"Solarbeam/Aura Sphere!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM! Owen had never seen such an explosion before. A green and blue tornado covered the entire battlefield and went at least 400 feet high. Again Owen removed his arm from his eyes to see both Pokemon struggling to stand. SMACK!

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Brian is the winner and will be moving onto the top 8!" Owen ran to Sceptile's side and helped the badly injured Pokemon back up. Owen the. Walked over to Brian and stuck his hand out.

"Congratulations," Owen said. Brian shook his hand while helping Rina maintain her balance.

"Thanks! That was one hell of a battle!" Owen nodded and the two trainers were escorted to their exite routes.

"That sure was one hell of a battle."

* * *

**All of you: Brian!? Are you kidding me!?**

**Me: Calm down everyone, it's OK. Owen's not going right back to Kanto!**

**All of you: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out!**

**All of you: FUUUUUUUU!**


	58. A Troubling Past

**Me: Well Owen, it looks like you're not going home yet!**

**Owen: What? Why?**

**Me: I can't just completely leave Teams Magma, Aqua, and Aria alone without a reasonable exit!**

**Owen: Sure you can! Just put them in the next region!**

**Me: Good idea! Then you can face all of them and a new organization**

**Owen: NOOOOOO!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 54, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Swampert, level 51, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Ice Punch**

**Dragonite, level 45, Extremespeed, Dragonbreath, Twister, Dragon Rage**

**Swellow, level 42, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Torkoal, level 41, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Body Slam, Protect**

**Aggron, level 48, Hyper Beam, Double Edge, Earthquake, Iron Defense**

**Manectric, level 40, Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt**

**Zangoose, level 50, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

**Exploud, level 45, Hyper Voice, Water Pulse, Protect, Stomp**

**Absol, level 42, Shadow Ball, Razor Wind, Crunch, Quick Attack**

**Skarmory level 43, Steel Wing, Spikes, Toxic, Aerial Ace**

**Ninjask, level 47, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes**

* * *

"You did well, you got farther than over one hundred other trainers in the league, that's something to be proud of," Andy told Owen. The younger trainer nodded as he sighed, moping along side Sceptile as the group continued on past Mt. Chimney. The group had gone there for a final trip around the region before they all parted their ways.

"Well, I think if we got past that round than we would've won," Owen stated boldly as Sceptile pumped his fist in the air, slightly wincing in pain from his battle against Rina. Alice shrugged and before she could respond someone else joined in.

"I doubt it." It was Quinn! She stood a few feet away from the group with her Absol, Altaria, and her Swampert.

"Hey Quinn. How'd you do in your battle?" She shook her head disappointedly. Her Pokemon did too.

"We lost to Brian. He made it to the championship, but I left before his battle started. I couldn't take it not being me standing on that battlefield." Owen nodded as he knew exactly how she felt.

"Well at least you get to go back home and people wil be there to congratulate you," Lillian chimed in. Quinn shook her head again, making everyone curious as to why no one would celebrate her accomplishments.

"Why wouldn't they?" Alice asked, popping the question nobody wanted to ask.

"It all started at Mt. Pyre…"

_"I was walking through the woods near Mt. Pyre with my father. We were vacationing around there because my dad needed to do research on Pokemon in the area. I got bored after a few days of staying in our tent so I decided to go walking through the woods. I'd play with the Pokemon around the camp but as I got deeper in the woods I didn't see any Pokemon. Suddenly, a group of ghost Pokemon ran/flew towards me and they were screaming in fear! I ducked and screamed for my dad who thankfully found me._

_That all lead to my school days with my classmates who never talked to me. Suddenly, a girl named Trish started talking to me and we became friends immediately. On a hiking trip to the Weather Institute, Trish and I were talking and she pointed to a picnic table for us to sit at. Then, a boy named Frank and his friend, Josh randomly popped out of nowhere dressed as a Banette. When I freaked out they all laughed at me and Trish told me she was pretending to be my friend. I got so mad that I ran away towards the Weather Institute._

_On the way there, I saw a man who was husky and was in a biker suit. He had a thick beard and slicked back brown hair. He had a Crawdunt, Ariados, and a Machamp and they were attacking an Absol and Swablu. I told him to stop and I stood in front of the Absol and Swablu. I was attacked by his Pokemon but my dad and Winona showed up and the poacher was arrested. Winona caught me Absol and Swablu because they followed me around Fortree city and I wasn't allowed to own any Pokemon. Ever since then, the only people I've talked to were my dad and Winona."_

Quinn exhaled and she hung her head. "So that's my life story. I don't really even want to be a trainer, I just want to work with Pokemon." Owen looked at the girl with great pitty, and then an idea clicked in his head.

"Why don't you come back to Kanto with me? I could introduce you to Professor. Oak!" Owen exclaimed. Quinn froze up but then nodded.

"Sure. That'd be great! Thanks Owen!" The boy nodded and the group walked towards Mauville city for the ferry that'd take Owen and Quinn to Kanto.

•••

"So this is it," Alice started as Owen was ready to board the ferry. Owen nodded and he looked at Andy and Lillian who were ready to say their goodbyes.

"Good luck with whatever you do next," Lillian told Owen as the two hugged one another.

"Well, I'm happy that I traveled with you instead of Team Aria," Andy admitted to Owen as the two patted each other on the back.

"I'll see you guys around?" Owen asked. The three traveling companions shrugged and waved as he and Quinn boarded the ferry and left for the Kanto region.

"So what do you plan on doing after this?" Quinn asked. Owen shrugged as he looked at Sceptile.

"Wherever the wind blows us."

* * *

**That is the second to last chapter of Hoenn Adventure, and I'll be posting the final chapter in an hour or two. Till next time, peace out and Merry Christmas!**


	59. Farewell Hoenn

**Well it's time for the last chapter of Pokemon Hoenn Adventure! This chapter is going to be pretty short, but thanks to the battle with Brian, chapter 57 completely makes up for it. So for the last time in this story, let's go!**

**P.S: Chapter 1 of Sinnoh will be posted tomorrow, which is my biggest gift to you all!**

**Owen's team**

**Sceptile, level 54, Pound, Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Quick Attack**

* * *

Owen walked out of Professor. Oak's lab where he went to see all of his Pokemon. Quinn had been working with Professor. Oak for a few weeks now and all of her Pokemon along with Owen's seemed to enjoy her help around the lab. Sceptile enjoyed staying around his trainer in the new region. His trainer's family and old Pokemon were extremely welcoming and happily greeted him with open arms. As they walked down the dirt road, someone called out Owen's name.

"Owen! Wait up!" Owen and Sceptile turned to see Burt running towards the two of them. "How'd the Ever Grande Conference go?" Sceptile hung his head in shame before Owen could answer.

"Top 16, Sceptile here put up one hell of a fight!" Owen exclaimed. Sceptile nodded and confidently stood by his trainer.

"I bet he couldn't beat my starter from the region I just went to." Owen seemed more agitated by the statement than Sceptile and he turned red with anger.

"Oh yeah? Let's have a one on one battle!" Owen decreed. Burt sweat dropped before agreeing to battle. "Sceptile, let's show Burt that you're stronger than his Pokemon!" Owen cheered as Sceptile stepped forward while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Go, Empoleon!" A large penguin stood across from Sceptile. It had a yellow face with three prongs sticking upwards, a white belly, and small brown feet. Sceptile looked at the strange Pokemon before he prepared for battle. "You can have the first move," Burt told Owen.

"That's fine by me! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile ran forwards and slashed the bulky water type Pokemon with his signature attack. Empoleon seemed to take a normal amount of damage, confusing both Owen and Sceptile.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!" Empoleon began to spin like a torpedo and the big penguin sped over towards Sceptile. The Hoenn Pokemon was hit by the super effective and powerful attack, causing him to drop to one knee in pain.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" Owen commanded.

"Empoleon, let's end this now. Dodge and use Drill Peck once more!" Burt yelled. Empoleon managed to avoid the insanely powerful attack, and then it hurled itself into Sceptile beak first. The grass type Pokemon was down for the count and Empoleon was congratulated by its trainer.

"That thing's strong." Burt nodded.

"We made it all the way to the top 4 before we lost, right Empoleon?" The powerful water penguin nodded.

"Why didn't Empoleon take more damage from Leaf Blade?"

"She's part steel type." Owen nodded. "Hey! Maybe you should go to the Sinnoh league!" Owen shook his head and helped Sceptile up to his feet.

"Eh, I'm not sure. I'll think about it," Owen told Burt as he walked home. He looked at Sceptile who seemed happy to finally be done with constant battling and he began to wonder to himself,_ "Maybe I should go."_

* * *

**Well that's all I've got. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! Hopefully for Sinnoh we could get up to 300 reviews! Without you guys and girls, none of this would be possible so make sure to pat yourselves on the back. For the last time in Hoenn, peace out.**

**And make sure to have a very merry Christmas! **


End file.
